Kindred Spirits
by hslacer
Summary: Gibbs storms out of the Bullpen for coffee only to meet a kindred spirit of himself. It looks like this spirit is much like his own but with just a little difference. Instead of commanding a team of adults she controls children. Well maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night at the offices of NCIS. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team had been working non- stop on a case of a murdered Marine private. There were no leads and nothing seemed to be going right in this investigation. Now it was almost 8 am and they were no further into solving this case than they had been at 8 last night when they got the call. Cases like this frustrated the former Marine Gunny. He picked up his coffee cup and realized that his cup was empty. He looked at Timothy who was working hard on a computer search, Tony was looking into the BOLO they has issued on the black Durango truck that was speeding away from the scene and Ziva was waiting on hold for the private's commanding officer.

This was his team and they would find out something sooner or later. Tossing his empty cup into the trash he decided he needed to go for a walk and clear his head. "Keep looking for a lead. I need coffee and a walk. Call me if you get anything" he barked as he stomped off toward the elevator. All three agents looked and him a breathed a sigh of relief. He was not happy when there were no leads in a case and he was not happy this morning.

Outside the sun was just coming up on a cool but not a cold September morning. This was good thinking weather he thought. He knew of a good coffee shop off near a base school about half a mile away. He started walking with thoughts of the case running through his head. He had been walking a few minutes when he observed a little girl being harassed by three boys. They were calling her names and then they pushed her to the ground. He could hear her calling for help. So in that split second he ran up and grabbed 2 of them by their belts and held them tight. The third boy started to run away. "Freeze son," Gibbs yelled. He looked at the little girl. She was crying, with a torn dress and a coupled of skinned knees and her face was scratched from where they had pushed her face into the pile of leaves under the tree where they were standing. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Gibbs asked. She did not answer for a few minutes. She was obviously scared of the stranger standing over her. Gibbs smiled at her and nodded. "It's ok baby I am here to help you"

"Did you see what they did to my new dress? My mother is going to be so mad at me. I promised I would keep it looking nice if she let me wear it," she said between sobs. She was crying so hard that Gibbs had trouble understanding her. "It will be ok sweetie. I am sure your mother will understand," Gibbs tried to make her feel better but it did not seem to be working so he turned his attention to the three abusers in front of him. Giving them his patented Gibbs stare, he could see that they knew they were in for it by the scared looks in their eyes. "Do you all go to school at George Bush Elementary?"

The three scared boys nodded and the little girl, who was now just whimpering gave him a smile knowing she had a protector in this man. Gibbs smiled at her and took her hand. "My name is Jethro. What is yours darling?" "My name is Kelly Elizabeth Williams. I am 6 years old," she said proudly. The name Kelly caught him off guard. It hit him like a knife was thrust in his heart. How could these boys pick on such a sweet little girl?

" Ok let's walk over there and talk to your teachers. You realize that you guys are in big trouble," he growled. In the mood he was in he wanted to give them a more threatening speech but decided against it. The boys looked at the ground and nodded. All three of them were shaking at Gibbs' stare and rough sounding voice. They knew when their teacher and the principal got through with them they would not be having a good day at school.

Gibbs walked up to the front door of the school holding the little girl's hand and his three prisoners were leading the way. As they got closer he saw a teacher walking up and down the sidewalk opening doors, greeting students and smiling and visiting with parents. When the little girl saw her she let go of Gibbs' hand and ran toward the teacher yelling and crying "Miss Waverly, Miss Waverly."

The teacher ran to meet her. Gibbs could see she was a beautiful woman with light auburn hair. Her hair was long and hung down about shoulder length and glistened in the early morning sun. " Kelly sweetheart what happened?" she said hugging the little girl who was now crying again. "Are you alright baby?" the teacher held her why she cried.

" I'm ok now, Miss Waverly. It was Tommy, Daniel and Sean they were picking on me again. They pushed me down and called me names. Look they tore my new dress and messed up my hair. They are always doing stuff like that. When will they ever just leave me alone" Kelly replied through her tears. "Miss Waverly, this is my new friend Jethro he stopped them. I was afraid they were going to really hurt me this time." She gave the boys an evil stare.

Miss Waverly looked up at Gibbs and saw his deep blue eyes and smiled. "Looks like you have a protector Kelly. Why don't you go into the nurse's office and get cleaned up? I will talk to these three and then during PE today maybe I can do something about fixing your dress. Don't worry. I will call your mother and tell her what happened. She will not be mad at you. We will fix it before your dad finds out I promise."

"Thanks. After I get cleaned up can I get breakfast? I did not get to eat this morning. "

" Go get your breakfast and bring it into the nurse's office. Tell Mrs. Ortega I told you to." Miss Waverly watched her walk up the steps to the door and then turned to the boys. Gibbs saw her wipe away a tear that had rolled down her face. " Ok fellas. This is the last straw. I have told you over and over to leave her alone." She barked. Gibbs smiled because she sounded like a Marine drill sergeant he knew at boot camp. "Now march into the office. I want to find you there sitting in front of Mrs. Wright's desk criss cross applesauce with your mouths shut. Oh and you better be working on your statements. Remember we have a witness this time." She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Mary, I am sending three boys in. I will be into take care of the problem as soon as I am done out here. If Jan asks what they are in for, tell her that they were picking on Kelly again."

Miss Waverly then turned her attention to her "witness" "Thanks for taking care of Kelly. They just will not leave her alone. I am Miss Samantha Waverly and I am their teacher."

"You are so welcome Miss Waverly. I have a great affection for girls named Kelly," he smiled. "I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I work for NCIS."

They shook hands and both of them held on a little longer that would be necessary for a greeting. Gibbs just could not get enough of her sparkling blue eyes and her soft features. She liked his rugged good looks, the salt and pepper grey hair and the deeply attractive blue eyes. He smiled at her as he heard bell ringing inside the building. "I guess you need to get inside" he suggested. "Yes I do. Kids will be in my classroom by the time I get there. Could you come in and tell the principal what you observed? These boys are sneaky and we have known they were bothering her but we had to get a witness so that their parents would believe us."

"Sure thing, Miss Waverly. Anything I can do to help. Maybe if we take care of it now I won't be seeing them in my office in 20 years."

"So true, and it is Samantha, Agent Gibbs, "she whispered "Call me Jethro" he whispered back. She smiled and walked into the office after getting a teaching assistant to cover her class. Almost immediately the expression on her face changed. She had her own version of his stare. She turned and faced the three aggressors who were sitting next to the wall with their legs crossed with very dejected looks on their faces. "Stand up" she ordered "March into the office" The three walked into the office and stood in front of the principal's desk. She was just as Jethro remembered his principals to be in elementary school. Stern and cross with glasses on her nose and no sign of a smile. "Well Miss Waverley, why are these young men here to see me this time?"

"Mrs. Brown, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. He can tell you why these boys are here." Samantha said winking at him where the boys or her boss could not see.

"Yes Agent Gibbs. What happened to bring you into our school today?"

"Well I was walking by headed toward the coffee shop at the end of the block and I observed these three pushing, kicking and insulting a young lady from your school. I stopped them and escorted the young lady to school along with her tormentors." Gibbs reported.

"So you saw them hurt her," the principal asked.

"Yes"

Mrs. Brown turned to the boys and glared at them. "Well what do you three have to say for yourselves?"

Then all three started talking at once each blaming the other for starting it. "I didn't do anything Mrs. Brown honest," said one. " It was Daniel's fault," said another "Enough! Agent Gibbs were they all involved in the assault?

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then each has earned two days in ISS. Miss Waverley send Mrs. Williams in here and get them lots of work to do." Mrs. Brown ordered "And I will be calling all three of your parents. If this happens again then you will be suspended from school." The boys each looked at the floor mumbling something that neither Gibbs nor Samantha could understand. " What did you say" Mrs. Brown asked. " I think I am being very fair. You three have been hurting Kelly for sometime and it is going to stop. Do you understand me." "Yes Mrs. Brown" they said in unison.

Gibbs and Samantha stepped out of the office and into the hall. "Looks like I am going to have an easy couple of days" she told him smiling. " True" Gibbs said smiling back at her. She seemed to be a tough lady when she needed to be.

Gibbs looked at her. She stared back at him. Neither of them wanted their meeting to end. He knew he should leave and get back to the bullpen but for some reason he did not want to go. He was drawn to this pretty lady and he did not want to leave just yet. "Well I better get my friends here some work to do and get to class." Samantha finally said.

"Yes me too. We are in the middle of a big case and we are not getting anywhere with it." Before he left he reached into his jacket pocket and handed her his card. "Call me if you ever need anything or if Miss Kelly needs her protector again."

"I will and thanks again. Kelly needs all the friends she can get," she said taking his card.

Gibbs took her hand and looked into her eyes. "She is lucky to have you as a teacher" He then walked out of the building with a wink.

Samantha looked at Mrs. Williams who observed the exchange. "Wow" she mouthed and walked toward her classroom. Mrs. Williams nodded and smiled. This could get interesting she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 2._

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen, things had begun to heat up on the case. The computer search McGee had done provided some interesting leads, the DC police had found the car and they now had a suspect in custody. Amazing what happens in a short time.

It still took another couple of hours to wind things up. So there Gibbs sat drinking his fourth cup of coffee of the day, working on the paperwork to send their suspect to jail and thinking about that beautiful lady he had met this morning. He was kicking himself for not getting her number. At least she had his he told himself and hopefully she was thinking about calling him. He could not get her beautiful eyes out of his mind and that hair looked so soft he just wished he could run his fingers through it. Her personality had reminded him of Shannon. Always smiling, her eyes sparkled with joy and she seemed to be a pretty tough lady.

He looked at his watch. It was 12:30 and he had not eaten all day. Man can not live on coffee alone he supposed. He decided to go get a sandwich from the vendor out front. "I am going to get some food McGee. I will be right back" he said. Tony and Ziva were on a food run themselves. "Sure Boss" McGee answered. McGee watched his boss as he headed toward the elevator. Gibbs had been a little off his game since he went for coffee this morning . He wondered what was on his mind.

Just as Gibbs stepped into the elevator his phone rang. It was a number he did not recognize but the caller ID picked up a name. " Waverly" it read. He answered it quickly. "Gibbs"

"Hello, this is Samantha Waverly, Agent Gibbs. You know from this morning."

"Oh yes Samantha. Is Kelly ok?" he answered trying not to sound too excited at her call.

"Yes she is fine. I called her mother and explained everything that happened. She is grateful to you for protecting her daughter. Kelly has many issues that seem to get the kids attention and they seem to attack her. She is kind of like the runt of the litter."

"I got that feeling. She seemed like a loner. Did you get her dress fixed?" he asked.

"No, I am not much of a seamstress so I ran to the store and bought her another one just like it. Her dad will never know the difference," she told him.

"Can I help you pay for it?" He really wanted to help Kelly.

"No problem it was only $10.00. But thanks she is such a sweet little girl really. It just breaks my heart the way the other students treat her."

"Well, please let me know if there is anything I can do to help her **or you**."

"I will. I was wondering if I could do something for you to say thank you. You did not have to get involved. Many people wouldn't. Afraid of being sued or just to evolved with their lives. You have to be a busy man with lots of important things on your plate." Samantha was really nervous. She was going into uncharted waters here.

"No. Really I just saw her problem and I jumped in to help. You don't owe me anything." Gibbs was surprised her wanting to repay him. He thought that was a really sweet gesture.

"Well I really want to repay you someway. I was wondering what you were doing for supper tonight?" she asked cautiously. She was really nervous now and her stomach was in knots. What if he said no? She was not sure she would survive a rejection on the first time she asked a man to supper.

"Probably I will order something delivered and go down to my basement and work on my boat. Why?" he answered with a slight twinge of anticipation.

"I put on a big pot of Texas chili this morning and I was wondering if you would like to share it with me. I have chips and salsa also." She stood there with her fingers crossed.

He did not want to sound too eager but he was ready to yell yes. "You really don't have to." He had to at least appear a little hard to get.

"Please come. It really is no trouble. It is already cooked in my crock pot and I always have chips and green sauce. Just a little bit of home I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born in eastern New Mexico and spent a lot of my life in west Texas. So Texas chili is just comfort food." She informed him.

"Well I spent about four months in Mexico so your chili sounds wonderful. I think that would be much better than take out. You sure I am not causing you any extra work."

"No, chili is cooking and the green sauce dip is already made. So can I expect you at 7:30?"

"Sure but only if I can bring dessert," he said. "Would ice cream hit the spot?"

"It sure would sometimes my chili is a little spicy. Thank you."

"Ok I will see you at 7:30. Oh I will need your address."

"Of course. Can I just text it to you?"

"Not into the texting side of my phone yet. But I can get one of my team to find it for me."

"That will be great. I really have to go now. Kids are coming back from Music so I have to get back to work. I will see you at 7:30 then."

"Absolutely. Hope you have a good afternoon."

"You too. My phone number will be on the text in case you get a case and can't make it."

"Hopefully we won't. See you then. Bye Samantha."

"Good-bye Jethro"

He has a big smile on his face when he hung up the phone. A couple of seconds later he got a sound he had never heard before on his phone. He hoped that it was Samantha's text. Forget lunch for now. He would need to go down to Abby and get the address and phone number.

He took the elevator down to Abby's lab. He could hear her music even before the elevator doors opened. "Hey Abbs" he said walking into the lab.

She grabbed the remote and lowered the volume on the music. "What do you need my silver haired fox? I have no evidence for you. I am just working on boring paperwork," she said giving him a big Abby hug.

"Someone sent me a text thingy and I don't know how to get it of this silly phone." He handed her the phone.

"Gibbs you really must join the 21st century and learn how to text. Who would send you a text anyway? Most of your friends are like you. Technology disabled." Abby laughed as she retrieved the text message from his phone. "Looks like an address and phone number from Sam."

"Yeah I was expecting that." He looked at the phone but without his glasses he could not read it. Abby grabbed the phone from him and wrote down the address and phone number. "Abbs, could put that number in my phone on speed dial or something?"

"Sure Gibbs. Who is Sam? I don't remember anyone named Sam in you short list of friends"

"None of you business Abbs," he said kissing her on the forehead. He smiled and headed for the elevator. Abby's curiosity was aroused. She would call McGee and see if he knew anything.

He looked at the address and realized she was just three blocks from his place. Wow that close and I have never seen her. He was a little excited about this evening. She really was a special lady as far as he could see.

He went out and got lunch still thinking about their conversation and how sweet it was for her to go out and buy Kelly a new dress.

Gibbs spent the rest of the day doing paperwork and listening to his team act like children. Fussing, playing silly word games and getting paperwork done. Luckily 5:00 arrived with no new case. He sent them home since they have spent most of the night working on a case.

"Night Boss" said Tony, "We are going out for pizza. Do you want to join us?

"Don't think so tonight DiNozzo. Got something to do."

"Yep" mumbled Tony under his breath " And it involves a bottle of Jack and that stupid boat." Then is his regular voice he remarked " Ok Boss see you tomorrow."

Gibbs smiled and headed up to the director's office to turn in some paperwork. Wouldn't you like to know Tony? He thought in his head.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs went home tonight by way of the grocery store for ice cream and the flower shop. He was not going there empty handed. He wanted her to know he was interested in more that just her chili.

He took a shower and put on his kaki pants and blue polo shirt. He looked at the clock and it was 7:15. Guess he could be a little early.

He got into his truck and drove the short distance to her place. Parked his truck next to a sporty red Chevy pickup with a Marine bumper sticker . He then walked the two flights up to her apartment. Apartment 3B had a wreath hanging on the door decorated with Dallas Cowboy ornaments. He could hear country music playing inside and he could hear the occupant singing along to the music. He was tempted to look in the window but decided against it and rang the bell.

The door opened wide and in the light stood the most beautiful woman he had seen since Shannon. She took his breath away. "Hi" she said out of breath. It was obvious she had been dancing to the music. Her hair was in a pony tail with a ribbon handing on both sides to match her Dallas Cowboy t-shirt. She had on a pair of jeans with no shoes. Her toe nails were painted with blue and silver nail polish. "Good to see you Jethro" He smiled and accepted her invitation to come in. For the first time in a long time he felt ready to take a chance on a relationship. He hoped that she was interested too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. Wish it did then I could meet them in person. _

_Hope you have not given up on me. I plan to put some action in this story. I just needed to get some introductions done._

After Samantha opened the door, Gibbs admired this beautiful lady he and chosen to have dinner with this evening. She was smiling and her eyes had a sparkle in them he really found fascinating. "Here is the ice cream I promised and these flowers are for you," he said smiling at her.

" Thank you so much Jethro," she smiled and winked. "You really did not have to bring me flowers too. But they are beautiful." She took the ice cream and flowers into the kitchen. " Did you get that case solved that you were having trouble with this morning?"

He followed her into the kitchen. " Yes, I guess meeting you and Kelly was good luck. The case was almost solved by the time I got back to the office.

" That is wonderful. If you would like a beer, there is one in the refrigerator."

"Sounds good. Can I get you one?"

" No thanks not tonight. I have a rule against drinking on a school night. I have to be fresh and ready to teach my kids in the morning," she smiled. She had a tray with chips on the counter and headed for the refrigerator for the dip. Gibbs did not see her coming as he reached for his beer and she ran right into his arms. Her hair smelled like strawberries and she felt comfortable in his arms. He could have held her like that for a while. "Sorry" she said a little embarrassed. She looked down and the floor to avoid looking in his eyes. "Why in heavens did you not tell me I forgot my shoes?" She looked up at him with a look of horror on her face. That was a little too comfortable for her taste.

" Didn't see it as a problem," he chuckled. " Figured that your feet needed a break after teaching all day."

"Well your right. Can't figure why my feet hurt after eight hours on them." Sam pulled away and quickly found her silver tennis shoes on the floor by the pantry. " You would think twenty years as a Marine I could stand for seven or eight hours without having sore feet."

She then moved past Gibbs and got the dip. " You are a Marine," he replied.

"Yes sir. You are looking at Drill Sergeant Samantha Waverly at your service. Retired," she replied coming to attention with the tray of chips and dip in her hands.

" Don't call me sir. I work for a living." Gibbs smiled at her. All this beauty and a Marine too. He had a feeling that she got that strict voice from somewhere.

" You are a Marine too. Only a Marine noncommissioned officer would say something like that." She smiled and continued, "My gut told me there was a reason I liked you. Let me guess a Gunny. Right" She set the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed a big glass of iced tea from the mantle and sat down. She motioned for him to join her on the couch and he gladly obliged.

" Your good. How did you know that?"

" Don't know just had a gut feeling. Here try this dip. It is my favorite from a restaurant back home. Hope it is not too spicy."

Gibbs tried the dip and smiled. It was very good but a little spicy and it was met to be. " This is great. You said it was from a restaurant. Do you send to Texas for it?"

"No. I found the recipe on the internet." She smiled at him.

" So I take it you are a Dallas Cowboy fan." He looked at one wall that was covered with autographed pictures of Cowboy legends even one from Tom Landry, the Cowboy's legendary coach.

She looked at him with a smile. " Well yes. I would say if you drew my blood it would be blue and silver instead of red. My dad was a big fan. We made a father/daughter trip each year to training camp and one home game at Texas Stadium."

"Training camp is where you got all the autographs." Gibbs was enjoying the dip but the company was even better.

" Daddy always managed to get one I did not have." She smiled remembering her father.

" Do you still go?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Not anymore. My parents were killed when I was 15 along with my baby sister Katy." she said looking at the floor.

" I am so sorry. Care to talk about it." He instinctively put his had on hers seeing the pain in her face.

" It was nothing spectacular or anything. I was in a band competition in Midland and they were driving to see me perform. It just happened that we had a good old Texas dust storm blowing in with gusts to seventy miles an hour and a Semi-truck did not see them and drove over the top of their car. They were killed instantly." He saw her wipe away a couple of tears.

" I sorry that came up." He wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her and take her pain away. He really knew that was to soon in their friendship. " Did you have to go into foster care?'

" No thank God. I have an aunt and uncle still alive. My dad's father was still living at that time. After, some fighting with my mother's sister I moved in with my grandfather." She pointed over to another part of the room with a picture of an older man. He assumed he was her grandfather. Next to the picture was a man in an old Marine uniform surrounded by medals from a war.

" I take it your grandfather was a Marine too." He also noticed she had not moved her hand away from his.

" Yes. He was in Europe during WW1." She got up and walked toward the picture. Gibbs grabbed his beer and followed her. He looked at the pictures and then glanced at the medals.

" Is that the Medal of Honor?"

"Yes. Not really sure how he won it. He told me never to ask because I was to much of a lady to hear such things." She smiled and looked at Gibbs in the eyes. " Then he was not happy when I joined the core. Proper young ladies did not do such things."

Gibbs chuckled and thought of how he would feel if Kelly Gibbs had wanted to join. He would have been both proud and worried. "Did he ever come around?"

" Yes I came home from boot camp in uniform and told him I was going into training to be a drill sergeant and he said he was proud of me."

Then her face fell and another tear escaped her eye. "He passed away that night. He got up and walked to the living room and died before he hit the floor."

" Glad he was able to tell you he was proud of you." Gibbs carefully put his arm around her shoulder and he was thankful she did not pull away.

" Maybe we need to get off this serious stuff and go get something to eat." She looked up at him and smiled. He looked into her eyes and realized that this was not all the pain she was carrying inside those pretty eyes but she was not read to tell him yet. After all they just met.

They went into a little room that contained a small dinning table that was set for two. "I'll get the chili. You can have a seat." She came out of the kitchen and put a large bowl in front of him and then went back into the living room for the chips. " I did not realize the music was still playing. Do you mind?"

" No, it is kind of nice. At least it is not that hard rock music my forensic scientist plays." He laughed thinking about all the times Abby had teased him about his taste or lack of in music.

" Country Music speaks to me," she told him. " I have lots of songs that fit my mood or remind me of a person I have met."

" I know we just met but do you have a song for me yet?"

" Working on it." She smiled at him and sat down.

They started eating in silence with only the pleasantries passing between them. After a little while she looked at him and realized that some of their talk earlier had brought back some memories for him too. She wondered what secrets he had and if he would ever tell her. She had one big one he needed to hear but this was their first dare she say date.

They finished up their chili and got up from the table. He helped her take the dishes to the sink. " You need some help cleaning up. You wash and I will dry." He reached for a dishtowel.

Thinking that would be fun she started running the water in the sink. Usually she just put things in the dishwasher but she was looking for an excuse to spend more time with him. Maybe he was too. She hoped. " Sure thanks for the help. We can finish this up quickly and have our ice cream in the living room."

She started washing dishes and handing them to him. He took them with a smile. " I have some old television shows on DVD if you would like to watch one with me," she inquired.

" Not much into television but what have you got?"

" Well I loved Wagon Train, Bonanza, and Combat when I was younger. I have all three of those."

" How about Wagon Train? I have not seen Ward Bond in ages." He thought about Tony and how he would have joked about his taste in old westerns.

" Fine" she said handing him the last dish. She walked to the cabinet and got out two bowls and got the ice cream.

" Let me carry those in for you." They walked into the living room and he sat the ice cream down in front of the TV. She went to turn off the music when Toby Keith's song You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That came on. Samantha stopped and started listening. Gibbs walked over to her. "Would you like to dance?" he whispered.

She smiled and nodded yes. He took her in his arms and slowly led her around the room in beat to the music. Her hair smelled so good and she felt so good in his arms that he could have danced like that forever. She had laid her head on his chest and sighed like she was enjoying being in his arms. Then he noticed that she as crying. When the song ended he looked down into her eyes and kissed away a tear from her cheek. "What is wrong?" he whispered. " Did I overstep your boundaries?"

"No" she said looking up into his eyes. " It has just been a long time since I danced with a man, you know close like that."

" You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to but I am good listener."

"I know you are. Let's sit down." She gave him a half smile and taking his had led him to the couch. They sat down and he instinctively put his arm around her. She did not pull away so he hoped it was not what was going through his mind. He tended to think the worst.

" Well I was engaged about 15 years ago. In fact it was our wedding day." She really was not sure she should tell him this now. He just had such warm eyes and an understanding face that she just kept talking. " I was at the church waiting for him. We waited for three hours and he did not show up. I could not believe that he would just leave but my Aunt sure was. She was furious."

Gibbs saw tears in her eyes and held her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. " She dragged me out the church and back to my apartment where we met the police." She took a deep breath looked up at Gibbs and then the tears began to flow. " Had been found dead in his apartment."

" Was it murder?" Jethro said softly.

" No he had gone out with his friends for the bachelor party and drank to much. He died of alcohol poising." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Just never really tried to find anybody else."

" Hope I am not pushing you by holding you." Jethro replied. " I know how losing someone you love can mess with your head"

" No " she smiled "I kind of like it. I have been alone for a long time."

She got up and walked over the TV and pulled down the DVD for Wagon Train. "Still want to watch?"

"Sure unless you want me to go. I am really enjoying being here"

" Really having dinner with a basket case. I usually don't burden my friends with my history on the first visit. You just brought up a lot of memories and you are really easy to talk to."

" I don't see a basket case. Just a strong beautiful woman who has seen a lot a tragedy in her life."

" You could say that." She turned on the DVD and sat down next to him on the couch. He looked at her with a questioning look. She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. He smiled at her as they started watching the show. They watch two episodes in silence just enjoying being there. He noticed that she was starting to yawn and he looked at the clock. She probably had a long day and needed to get some rest. He did not want to leave but he knew he should at this point. "Guess I had better leave now and let you get some rest." He stood up and winked at her. "After all it is a school night."

" I hate to see it end but you are right. 5am comes pretty early doesn't it."

He walked to the door holding her hand. "Can I see you again sometime?"

She smiled and the sparkle was back in her eyes. She did not what him to go now. " Absolutely call me later"

" I will," he whispered. He opened the door and stood there looking at her. He really wanted to kiss her goodnight but he was not sure he should. She smiled and looked up at him. "Good night." He took her in his arms and kissed her gently on her lips and she returned the kiss putting her arms around his neck. " Thanks for the chili. Oh and don't feel like you unloaded on me. We are kindred spirits. I will tell you about my tragedies another time if you want to hear them."

" I will listen anytime you are ready to tell me." He kissed her again and then walked out the door. "Good night Jethro" He waved as he walked down the hall.

Samantha Waverly carefully closed the door and locked it. She had not been so happy in a long time. Just then her phone rang. She picked it up an answered it. "Hello"

" Well Sam it is later" a familiar voice answered. He must have just gotten into his car.

" Would love to take you out on Friday to a restaurant? After all it is not a school night."

" I would love to," she laughed. "What time?"

" I will be by about 7:30. I will call you later and tell you where."

" Talk to you any time Jethro. I really enjoyed our evening together."

" Me too. See you on Friday." He hung up the phone, started his truck and headed home.

As she turned off the TV, DVD player and turned back on the country music while she got ready for bed. Pandora was playing Toby Keith's Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue. She smiled and looked up toward heaven. "Well Granddad you will just have to share your song now with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Good night. He so reminds me of you." She went into her room and turned out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoyed writing Chapter 3. _

_Here is Chapter 4._

Jethro Gibbs woke up on Friday morning with a smile. He knew, as had been their custom for the past three months he would be spending the evening at a nice restaurant with Samantha Waverly. The two had grown very close since he had dinner at her place in September.

He had taken her out on that next Friday. When he picked her up that night, his jaw dropped. She was dressed in a knee length black dress with a gold pearl drop necklace and her hair was curled and hung softly at her shoulders. This time she was wearing black high-heeled shoes and carrying a black handbag. She opened the door with a smile and her eyes sparkled in the light of the full moon when they exited the building.

After dinner they had walked near the restaurant into a park where they sat on a bench and talked. This time the conversation had been less serious. They talked about his team and her class. She had told him all her secrets of her past the last time they met and she did not seem too pushy about his traumas.

Gibbs also thought about her traumas. Someday he would tell her but about Shannon, Kelly and Jenny but he was having too good of a time. There was plenty of time for her to hear about them.

After that night they established a regular routine unless he had a case or she had a workshop or meeting, Tuesdays at her place for dinner, dancing and a western movie, Fridays out at a restaurant, Saturday afternoons if he was not on call they would plan something, and on Sundays she would come to his place for the Cowboy game on her computer and some time in the basement with her grading papers or lesson plans and him working on his boat. They would then order take out. He was very content with their life. She had not met the team yet because he was still enjoying having her all to himself.

He got up and started his coffee when his cell phone rang. "Good morning sweetheart. You are up awful early this morning, " he said looking at the caller id.

"Morning Jethro. I just got a call from one of my girl friends in the Marines. She sounded pretty upset. I don't know what the problem is but I think she needs to talk. I told her I would meet her for dinner this evening. I really have not seen in a long time. Do you mind if we take a rain check on our dinner tonight?" she told him.

"Well I am totally disappointed but I guess I can manage. Is there something your favorite NCIS agent could do?" he questioned.

"I really hope not. She is a little bit of a drama queen. If I think it is something you should know, I 'll call you or bring her to your place later. I would much rather be eating with you tonight but Semper Fi."

"I know," he lamented, "Call me when you get home tonight so I know you get home safe. I will be up. I have some paperwork to do so I guess I will order take out and stay at work awhile." He tried to sound disappointed. "I will miss you tonight."

"Aren't we going horse back riding tomorrow?" she inquired, "You promised"

"Of course. Pick you up at 11:00. We will go for lunch and then to the stables." He poured his coffee smiling knowing how much she loved horseback riding.

"Ok. I will talk to you tonight. Try to have a good day anyway," she joked. "Don't grumble too much and try not to head slap Tony more that a couple of times. It might cause brain damage. You know I know so much about them I would really like to meet them sometime."

" Already has caused some damage I think. I promise I'll introduce you soon to them all. Just let me keep you to myself for a while longer. Tony might steal you away from me for a movie trivia contest and I know Abby will want to pick your brain about the aliens in New Mexico." He took a drink of his coffee.

"Not a chance Agent Gibbs. Nobody can steal me away from you." She smiled to herself thinking they better not try or he would kill them. "Got to go. I have front door duty this morning." Gibbs smiled knowing that she had that duty on the day they met.

" Don't go meeting another other Marines this morning. Have a good day sweetheart. Talk to you later." Gibbs said hanging up the phone. He really was disappointed. Anytime he had to miss a date with her it surely bothered him.

Samantha hung up the phone and then dialed another number. "Olivia" she said when the other person answered "Meet me at the school building after school and we will go for drinks and dinner. You sure you don't want me to take the day off and come over to your place."

"No Sam, I am staying at the Navy Yard so I will see you at four o'clock. You did not tell anyone what I told you."

"I said I wouldn't but I can't promise that forever. I am dating an NCIS agent and I refuse to keep anything from him." Sam told her. "We may be friends but I won't mess up the best thing I have had since David just to cover your rear."

"I know. Maybe he can help me." She was crying now. "See you this afternoon."

"I am totally sure he could if you would confide in him. He is a pretty stand up kind of guy." Sam hung up the phone and went to get ready for school. She really wanted to call Jethro back and tell him what Olivia had said but she had promised. She was a little scared to meet her because of what she had told her but she was her friend and that meant a lot.

Jethro hung up the phone and looked around his kitchen. There was something bothering him about the phone call. He knew she was just meeting a friend for dinner but something seemed off. He gut started to get queasy. He sure hoped this feeling did not involve Sam. He could not take it if something happened to her. He might not survive another tragedy.

Gibbs got his coffee and then went upstairs to shower and dress. Just as he finished his phone rang. "Gibbs" he answered.

"We got a case boss." Tony DiNosso said.

"Ok on my way." Gibbs headed for the door grabbing his coat, sig and keys along the way. Deep in his heart he was glad for the case it would keep his mind occupied and off of Samantha's dinner date this evening. He really hoped that his gut was not telling him something bad was going to happen. But he really knew better.

_I will try to post chapter 5 this evening if I don't get hooked on Dancing with the Stars. For sure by tomorrow. Thanks for reading my first story._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sam's dinner out was going to be to long so I broke it into two chapters. Sorry it took so long to get these up but I was on Spring Break and just did not have the energy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS._

It had really been a long Friday for Samantha Waverly. Her students had been a little wired all day. It was a full moon, there was a cold front coming in and the school had a drug free week presentation in the afternoon. She was really glad when the end of school bell sounded. She sure wished that she was having dinner with Gibbs than with Olivia but her friend needed her.

She dismissed her students and went to the teacher's lounge for a diet coke and a snack. She knew that Olivia was coming soon so she went back to her classroom and started getting her room ready for a sub on Monday. She was not planning to be out but something told her that she better leave things ready just in case.

She was just finishing up when she received a call to come to the office because she had a visitor. She met Olivia at the office door and walked her down the empty hall to her classroom. " I am almost done here so we can spend the whole evening together," she said. " Where do you want to eat?

" I don't care" Olivia said. Her eyes were still red from crying and she seemed a very jumpy.

" I know of a place that has great Mexican food. I remember how much you loved fajitas when we visited Texas." Samantha rounded up her things and they left the room after turning off the computers, document camera and projector. "How does that sound?"

" That's fine." The two friends walked silently down the hall and out to Samantha's little red pick up. Olivia was constantly looking around like someone was following her. "Let's just go Sam."

When they got into the truck, Samantha looked her in the eyes. " Ok Stone come clean. I know there is something bothering you and it is worse than you told me." Samantha used her teacher/drill sergeant voice.

"Nothing really. Come on Sam I am starving."

Samantha knew she was lying because she could see it in her eyes and she really was concerned for her friend. She knew that she had to convince her to talk to Gibbs as soon as possible. Things were not right and she knew something was going to happen. She quietly drove to the restaurant.

After parking the truck the two got out and went inside. Samantha chose the chair facing the door. Her military training and intuition was telling her not to have her back facing the entrance. They ordered chips, queso and two beers. " Ok Liv spill. What is all this about? First you tell me that someone is threatening you on the base and then you show up here as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Samantha finally said after the waitress delivered their drinks and chips. " We will have the fajitas for two combination." She told the waitress knowing that Olivia would not tell her anything with the waitress there.

Slowly Olivia started to talk. " Well Sam I want you to read this text I got. I don't recognize the number but is really sounds scary." Samantha took her phone and read the text. **" Back off Sergeant Stone or you will regret it. How much is your life worth to you? I can make it worth nothing." **It read. "That is not the only one. There are many more."

Samantha looked up at her with a shocked look on her face. "Liv we have to show this to Jethro. He has agents that trace this and find out who is sending them. Your life is being threatened here. Why? What do they want you to back off from?" She was shocked that her friend could be messed up in something like this.

The waitress brought their food. Olivia tried to eat but somehow it would just not go down. She knew that if something did not happen they were going to kill her. " I can't go to your Agent Gibbs. I am in this too deep. They have evidence that I have embezzled one hundred million dollars of Navy money. I did not do it Sam but my commanding officer has pictures of me on the computer that transferred the money on the day the money was transferred to the Cayman Islands." Olivia unloaded her heart to her friend. She just did not tell her why he was threatening her. She had slept with him and he owned her body and soul. She did not know who this text was from but she knew it was not good.

Samantha rubbed her hand down her face. "This is really scary Liv. Do you have any idea who really took the money? We need proof. Bet McGee could trace the transfers and maybe find out who did this. We really have to call Gibbs and get down to NCIS." She pleaded with her friend. " If they are after you I can't protect you and you can't protect yourself."

" You must have caused them some concern with your investigation. Do you have anything on these guys? Who is behind it? I don't think Coronal Wright could be the leader of this. From what you are telling me he is just a flunky."

" Sam, this is much bigger than your amateur sleuthing. You watch to many mysteries on TV. I have just scratched the surface here."

Sam looked into her eyes. "We are leaving now, going to Gibbs' house and call him. I don't care if you think I am jumping to conclusions. We have to tell Gibbs. This is a major problem and you have dragged me into it because if you are being followed now they think I am in on it with you." She called the waitress and asked for a to go box and the check. Sam paid the check and stepped into the restroom to call Gibbs so that her conversation would not be over heard. She dialed Gibbs' number and waited for him to answer but it went to voice mail. She prayed he was not on another case. She was scared and she needed him. As she stepped out of the restroom area she saw a black SUV pull up at the glass front door as she moved toward Olivia. She watched as two men got out wearing all black with stocking masks over their faces. Sam had seen enough cop shows in her life to know that this was not good. They pulled out guns and began firing through the glass window. She saw the bullets hit the glass shattering it almost instantly. The gunman stepped through the broken window and walked toward Olivia. They fired right at her hitting her three times in the back. After they killed Olivia they fired a spray of gunfire around the restaurant. Somehow a stray bullet hit Sam in the shoulder just as she dove for the floor. The men must not have noticed her or thought she was dead too. Then they turned and walked out. Got into the SUV and drove away. Sam had hit her head when she fell but looked up to get a glance at the license number. It was a Virginia plate with the letters lqr7. That was all she got before it drove out of sight of the broken door and windows.

The whole place was a mass of screaming people. Most of them were hiding under tables or had headed for the safety of the restroom and kitchen. Samantha looked down at her shoulder. It was bleeding and it was beginning to hurt really badly. When she landed on the floor she hit her head on a table leg and it was also bleeding. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and despite the dizziness managed to push 1 on her speed dial for Gibbs. This time he answered on the second ring. "Hello Sam. Are you home already?" a familiar voice answered. Hearing the screaming in the back ground his voice changed from charming to panic stricken. "Sam, are you alright? Answer me."

Just as she was about to tell him what was happening her world started spinning and she got dizzier. "Gibbs, help. Gunman shooting. I need you." She took a breath and passed out.

"Sam, where are you? Answer me." He could still hear the chaos of the restaurant in the back ground so the line was not dead but he was very afraid for Sam. "Sam he called again" All he could hear was the noise and screaming in the back ground. He hoped he hear her gentle breathing but he wasn't sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of NCIS. _

All Gibbs heard was "Jethro, Gunman, I need your help." He did not hear her voice again but could hear the chaos in the restaurant. People were yelling, screaming for help, and crying. Then he heard the sounds of police cars and ambulances. Gibbs looked at McGee. "Trace this call McGee. We've got a marine in trouble" Gibbs barked at him.

Tim McGee looked up from his computer at his boss. He saw a look in Gibbs's eyes that he did not recall seeing anytime in the many years he had worked on Gibbs' team. **Fear.** "On it Boss."

While McGee was tracing the call Gibbs paced up and down in front of the plasma hoping that Samantha would say something else. He kept listening hoping for a sound from her. Both Tony and Ziva were looking at their boss with confused looks. Gibbs' face looked like he had seen a ghost and his eyes seemed a little watery. "I can't wait any longer McGee. This line is still open and it does not sound anything good is going on there. DiNozzo, Ziva grab your gear we are heading out." Gibbs barked impatiently.

"Where Boss?" Tony inquired looking at his boss with questioning eyes. Gibbs was acting very very unGibbs like.

Gibbs just stared at him. "We can be ready to move out as soon and McGee gets us an address. A Marine is in trouble right **now**. Let's move!" Gibbs headed for the elevator. Ziva and Tony looked at each other with questioning looks like has the Boss lost his marbles. "Are you two coming or are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"On your six boss." Tony answered. Both Ziva and Tony grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"McGee, I am keeping this line open call Tony with the address. Ziva is driving." Gibbs barked from the elevator. Tony rolled his eyes and looked up to heaven. He needed to say a prayer. Gibbs is loosing it and Ziva is driving. "I need all the help I can get" he thought.

Once in the elevator, all three agents were silent. Gibbs was still holding his phone to his ear hoping to hear something from Samantha on the other end. Despite the chaos in the restaurant he thought he could hear her breathing or was it just wishful thinking. Tony and Ziva did not want to ask what was up but both of their minds were racing with thoughts about what their boss was doing and what was causing this strange behavior.

For Gibbs the elevator ride seemed like an eternity. Finally the doors opened to the parking garage and the three filed out heading for the black charger in their parking spot. "I mean it you drive" Gibbs barked tossing her the keys. He got into the passenger side and that left Tony to get in the back. Just as they closed the doors Tony got a text of the address where they were headed. Without saying a word Tony showed it to Ziva. She nodded and started the car. "We are fifteen minutes away Gibbs. Bet I can make it in ten." She told him as she steered the car out of the parking garage. Tony rolled his eyes and said a short prayer. Gibbs however was still glued to that phone. Just then he heard someone speaking. "Here is another body. This one is marine better call NCIS because she is dead." Then he heard another voice that said "Steven get over here. Bring the kit. This one is alive." Then the line went dead. It sounded like the paramedics had just hung up the phone.

The car was racing down the street. Tony was wearing his seatbelt and holding on for dear life. Then he closed his eyes so he would not see the near misses that Ziva had during her driving. "Scaring you Tony," she joked. " I will get you there alive **I promise."**

"That is what I am hoping for Zee-va."

Gibbs looked at them with an evil stare this time. He could not take their banter at this moment. When the phone line went dead his mind started racing with memories of him standing in her commanding officer's tent as he handed him that awful telegram telling him that Shannon and Kelly were dead. Then his mind shifted to their graves and the pain he felt being without them. After that he remembered himself with a sniper rifle getting his revenge. Finally, he could hear DiNozzo's voice on the telephone telling him that Jenny was murdered. Then talking to Mike Franks and knowing she died protecting him. "I just can't take this again. What if she is the one that is dead? I refuse to accept she is dead. She just can't be" he thought. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice that they had pulled up to the crime scene. DiNozzo was on the phone talking to Metro police telling him they had a dead Marine. "We are at the scene now Captain," Tony was saying.

Ambulances and police cars surrounded the small restaurant and bar. Lights were flashing and paramedics were treating restaurant patrons with small cuts and bruises on the street. The more serious cases were being put into ambulances and taken to the nearest trauma center. Ziva parked the car and the team got out except for Gibbs who was still totally wrapped up in his thoughts. "Gibbs" Ziva quietly whispered putting her hand on his. "We are here Gibbs. What do you want us to do?"

Almost out of reflex he got out of the car and then started barking orders. "Ziva, call McGee and Ducky. We will need them here asap. Tony finds out where the body is and gets started on collecting evidence. McGee will be here soon." He walked up to the captain. "What do you have for me Captain?"

"We have 15 injured with 3 cases headed for the hospital. We have one dead Marine. She is the middle of the restaurant" Gibbs' heart sank. "Could it be her?" he thought. His brain was not working very well at this point because of a panic feeling he was not used to. Just then a gurney was brought out over the broken glass of the entrance. Gibbs glanced at the patient and despite all the blood that was matted in her hair and the pressure bandage on her shoulder it was Samantha. Her blue eyes were looking straight at him. She managed a small grin. Gibbs ignored the Captain who was still giving his report and stopped the gurney. "Are you ok?" he whispered grabbing her good hand and bringing it softly to his lips.

"I think so Jethro. My head is pounding and I was shot in the arm." She looked up at the paramedics pushing the gurney with a questioning look. "I think

I 'll live?"

Gibbs looked at the paramedic who nodded yes. "Thank goodness," he sighed relieved. "Your eyes look like you are in pain."

"No, they gave me something and now I am a little woozy."

"I am going with you to the hospital." Gibbs knew he had a job to do but he did not want her alone. "I am not leaving you alone." He bent down and whispered into her ear. "You really had me scared to death. I just knew the body we were here for was yours. They told me they had a dead Marine."

She smiled up at him. "Jethro, I am not in uniform. Things are such a wreck in there how would they know I was a Marine?" she smirked. "The gunman shot Olivia. I saw it. Three shots in the back." Gibbs saw tears in her eyes. He bent down and kissed some of them away.

"First you were there on the line and then you weren't. What happened? Did you pass out"

"Must have. When I dove for cover I hit my head on a table leg. I guess I lost consciousness for a few minutes. By the time I woke up the paramedics had me and I could not find my phone. Could your team look for it?"

"We'll try. I am still going with you."

The paramedic looked at him surprised that he would leave a crime scene. "She will be fine. We need to get her to the hospital. She has lost a lot of blood."

"Let's move." Gibbs answered. He began following the gurney still holding Samantha's hand.

"Gibbs, please stay here and find out who shot Olivia? I will be ok I promise." Samantha looked at him with pleading eyes. "After all I am a marine"

It was against his better judgment and his heart but he agreed. He could not resist her need to find the killer of her friend. He handed the paramedic his card. "Give this to her doctor. She is a witness in this case. Have them call me if she needs anything. Also, keep me apprised of her condition," Gibbs ordered.

"Of course Special Agent Gibbs," the paramedic assured him putting the card in his pocket.

Gibbs did not care who saw him. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips letting her know he really wanted to be with her. "Wow, I guess I need to get shot more often," she whispered. "Gibbs you need to find Olivia's phone too. She has gotten several threatening text messages. When you get to the hospital, I have several other bits of information to tell you about this."

"I'm sure you do. Don't worry I will be there as quick as we assess this scene." Gibbs watched as they put her in the ambulance. Hearing that Olivia had told her what was going on he knew she could be in danger at the hospital. Gibbs grabbed his phone and ordered an agent for witness protection. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer had just gotten to the crime scene seeing Gibbs give the woman on the gurney a kiss. Jimmy knew better than to question Dr. Mallard about anything Special Agent Gibbs did. But Ducky's curiosity was engaged and he wanted to know more about the woman on the gurney but he had a body to attend too.

McGee got there a couple of minutes after Ducky and came up to the body with his trusty finger print scanner. He confirmed that the body was Staff Sergeant Olivia Stone stationed in North Fork. Ducky observed the body and pronounced that they could move it and get it to autopsy.

All three team members went to work assessing the crime scene looking for clues into the shooting. Ducky found Olivia's phone in her pocket. Gibbs handed it to McGee. " This has some text messages you need to search and find out where they came from." Gibbs told him.

Many witnesses mentioned the two masked gunman and the SUV but not much of a license number. Gibbs was looking around the room. He spotted Samantha's phone on the floor. Only she would have a Dallas Cowboy case on her IPhone . Evidence was bagged and tagged. Pictures were taken and loaded into the van. Metro PD roped off the scene and tended to the civilian wounded. Soon the team was headed back to the office to begin hunted for the killers and the reason the United States had lost another Marine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I want to thank all the readers that are receiving my alerts. Please review. I want this story to be good so if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. This is my first attempt at a fanfic in a long time. Then the only reader I had was my cousin. It was a Starsky and Hutch story. So please let me know. Hslacer_

**NCIS Headquarters 3 hours after the shooting at the restaurant.**

The last 3 hours had been very busy for Team Gibbs. Evidence had been bagged and tagged. Photos had been taken. Olivia Stone's body was in autopsy. Tony had issued a BOLO on the SUV. McGee was in Abby's lab searching the source of the threatening texts Sergeant Stone had received on her phone.

Tony and Ziva were searching the deceased background and marine record. They had found out she was stationed at Northforth in the finance department after serving almost 15 years in San Diego as a drill sergeant.

Gibbs had called the hospital and found out that their star witness was in surgery to remove the bullet and repair her shattered collar bone. The nurse he talked to assured him that she was not in danger from the gunshot but she had lost a lot of blood. They had given her a transfusion before the surgery. She had told him that he would call when she was out of surgery.

Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee and was restless as the work was being done. He knew he could not rush the surgery or the investigation. He felt helpless. He wanted to be with Sam but couldn't. He grabbed his phone and called the agent he had assigned for her protection. "Phil" he almost growled on the phone. "Any news on our witness?"

"Not yet Agent Gibbs. She is still in surgery."

"Anybody around looking suspicious or anybody but me asking about her?" Gibbs questioned him.

"No sir. All is quiet."

"Keep me posted." Gibbs slapped his phone shut. Another dead end he thought. Just then his phone rang. "Gibbs !" he answered. " On my way Abbs." He turned to DiNozzo and David and barked " On my way to talk to Abby. Find me something."

"On it Boss" They said that in unison. Gibbs stormed toward the elevator. "What's up with him" Ziva asked her partner.

" I have not seem him like this since Director Shepard was kidnapped by that drug dealer" The agent thought for a moment and then looked at his partner. " He sure is concerned about that "witness" at the hospital. He keeps calling to check on her. McGee said it was her number he traced to find the dead marine. You think the Boss had a new girl."

" Mind your own business, Tony," she told him. "If Gibbs does have someone he cares about it is his business. We need get busy solving this case. We will not be safe from his wrath if we fail. Especially if this Samantha Waverly is Gibbs' new female friend"

"Don't I know it. But it is curious that she called him personally and he was a surely acting strange when he got that call."

"Back to work DiNozzo" she said tossing a paper ball at him. Ziva had her suspicions but this was not the time or place to guess. If Gibbs wanted them to know he would tell them. She had work to do.

NCIS

Gibbs got out of the elevator and walked into Abby's lab. He heard Abby and McGee talking about the evidence. "What's you got for me Abbs?"

"Boss we got the source of the texts. It was from a burn phone. That's where I lost it" McGee reported. Gibbs made a face like Oh crap. He knew how hard it was to trace a burn phone.

" Wait Gibbs! That is where I found it. It was bought at a 7-11 store near the base in Northforth. I have a call into the manager and he is looking through the security tapes and he will send me the footage as soon as he finds it," Abby broke in.

"Anything on the BOLO?"

"Nothing yet," McGee told him, " But I did run Sgt. Stone's phone records and I have several calls to her commanding officer and to Samantha Waverly. I assume she is our witness in the hospital."

" She is. Have not heard from the doctors yet. She is still in surgery. She told me that she had some information for us." Gibbs started pacing around the lab. The nervous energy that worry brings was just about to drive him crazy. Abby walked up and gave him a big Abby hug. " It will be ok Papa Bear. We will find out what happened," she told him. Before he could answer her his phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Gibbs" he answered the phone on the second ring. "Yes, thank you. I will be right there." He closed his phone and Abby could see a look or relief come over his face. This concerned her but she did not say anything. "McGee, get back upstairs and keep looking. Run Stone's financials. My gut tells me that something strange will turn up. I am headed to the hospital. Our witness is out of surgery and is waking up. Gonna get her statement. Keep me informed. "

Gibbs headed out toward the elevator. Both Tim and Abby looked at each other strangely. "He is going by himself for a witness statement?" McGee inquired of Abby. "That is really strange"

Abby just smiled and looked at Tim. "I don't know Timmy but something is bothering Papa Bear. He never leaves my lab without my kiss or bringing me my Calf-Pow."

Gibbs left the NCIS building and got into his Charger and headed for the hospital. He was not sure how he was going to introduce himself to the nurse. He was not just there to get her statement after all they were dating. He did not want to say boyfriend because that sounded so high school. He really did not know how to put their relationship. They had been together for three months and he knew he did not want to be without her. He had never told her he loved her but somehow deep inside he knew he did.

After the events of the past twelve hours, he knew he needed her in his life. She had become his lifeline. He had not told her about Shannon or Jenny yet. Deep down in his heart he knew she would understand his feelings about them but being a man who found it hard to express those things he was not sure how he could tell her. Also, what would she say when she found out she was a secret from his team. His family. She knew how he felt about them.

He put all his thoughts aside when he got to the hospital. As he walked into the hospital he decided to just tell the nurse he was a friend as well as needing her statement. He found the room number and got on the elevator.

When he reached the fifth floor he got out and walked to the nurse's station. At the desk was Colleen, he knew her from his last stay at the hospital. "Hello Colleen. How are you doing?" he asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Agent Gibbs you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Can I help you?"

"Much better now thanks. I am looking for Samantha Waverley's room. I need her statement," he told her.

Colleen looked at the chart and smiled. "No problem. Samantha said you would be coming by. I think she thinks a lot about you. She was asking for you earlier." Colleen smirked a little because she could see that Gibbs was a little uncomfortable with what she said. "She is down the hall. Your agent is at the door."

"Thanks Colleen." He smiled at her and walked toward Sam's room.

He waved at the agent and opened the door. Inside the room he saw her. She was still asleep from the surgery. The surgeon had cut her hair out around the large gash in her head. It was bandaged so he knew she had stitches in her forehead. They had cleaned most of the matted blood from her auburn hair. Apparently she had hit her eye when she went for cover because she was getting quite the shiner.

Her shoulder was securely wrapped and she had her arm propped up on a pillow. The doctors had not put a cast on it. "Bet they did not put a cast to let the bullet wound heal a bit. She won't be teaching for a while," he thought. Looking at her with all her injuries she was still beautiful as always. He walked up brushed her hair behind her left ear and then caressed her arm with his hand until he was holding her right hand in his. "Thank goodness you are ok," he whispered.

Gibbs sat down in the chair near the bed, held her hand and just stared up at her. In his heart he knew he wanted her always. He mind raced to Shannon the love of his life, to Jenny who if he had not been so stubborn might have truly been his future until he lost her to the secrets they kept and the mistakes of their Paris mission. He looked at Samantha. He remembered a song she had played for him. It was one of her favorites. It was "The world" by Brad Paisley. He remembered how that song really was special to both of them.

Looking up from her hand to that beautiful sleep face the chorus of the song came in his head.

"_To__ the world  
>you may be just another girl<br>but to me  
>Baby, you are the world"<em>

" You are fast becoming my whole world," he whispered kissing her hand and then he brushed her lips as her eyes fluttered open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Thanks to those who are following this story. I am starting another one but want to have all my ducks in a row before starting it._

_Again thanks to all who are reading my story. I enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it._

Looking up from her hand to that beautiful sleeping face he heard the chorus playing in his heat.

"_To the World you may be just another girl, _

_But to me Baby, you are the World"_

" You are fast becoming my whole world," he whispered hissing her hand and then he kissed her softly on her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

When she saw him she managed a small grin. "I thought I sent you to work," she hoarsely whispered.

" I don't take orders from you," he smirked and kissed her softly again. Gibbs looked into her eyes and saw that she was beginning to feel pain. "Are you hurting?"

" A little. Just so glad to wake up with you here. I know I said for you to find the killer but-"

Gibbs finished her sentence "but you are glad I am here." Samantha nodded. She was in more pain that she told him and he knew it. " I am calling the doctor. You need something for the pain. Your arm is beginning to hurt and it is more that a little bit. I can see it in your eyes."

"Can't keep secrets from you. Can I?"

"Nope. As DiNozzo says I am a trained investigator." Gibbs kissed her hand and rung the buzzer for the nurse. Colleen answered right away. "Any problems Agent Gibbs."

" Yes Samantha is awake and beginning to hurt. Can you get her something?"

"Glad she is awake. I will page the doctor. He will be in shortly." Colleen answered from the speaker.

"Doctor is on the way sweetheart. Do you feel like telling me about tonight or do you want to wait? Not going to push you." Gibbs sat back down in the chair he had pulled up next to her bed. He held her hand and looked in her eyes. He could tell she was hurting and that was killing him to see her in pain.

" I think I had better. This way you can find her killer. Gibbs this whole night was a mistake. I should have insisted that we go see you. It is my fault she is dead and I am here in this hospital bed." Tears began to roll down her face.

"Honey how could you have known this was going to happen?" He gently sat next to her on the bed. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and take away both kinds of pain. Her physical pain and her mental aguish that comes from feeling responsible for something out of your control. He gently rubbed her uninjured arm and looked into her deep green eyes.

"Jethro she told me she was in trouble and was scared. My gut told me I needed to tell you about everything she said this morning but I had promised to keep it to myself. Once she showed me the text messages I insisted we come to you. That is why I called you from the restaurant. I was going to ask you to meet us at your place. Then the gunmen came in and well you know the rest."

"Ok, I am here now. Tell me what she told you."

" After I saw the text messages she admitted to me that she was totally afraid of her commanding officer. He was blackmailing her. Money is missing from several accounts and there is an audit coming."

"Did she take the money?"

"She said she didn't but he had pictures of her working on the computer that did transfer the money at about the same time the money went to the bank in the Cayman's. I told her that McGee could trace and prove it was not her. I got really concerned because I was with her and -" Samantha was nervous and was rambling on almost not stopping to take a breath. Gibbs kissed her on the forehead and then put his finger to her lips.

"Calm down now Sam. You are safe with me. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise," Gibbs told her just as the doctor stepped into the door way.

" Hope I did not interrupt anything," he said smiling. "I am Dr. Kelly Brackett. I was the emergency surgeon on your case Miss Waverly."

Gibbs stood up and held out his hand " Special Agent Gibbs doctor. Thanks for taking care of my girl."

" How are you feeling right now?"

" Well I am a little dizzy and my arm is starting to hurt a lot." Gibbs took her hand but did not look surprised she was in more pain that the doctor knew.

" Well let me take a look and then we will get you some pain killers. You have a shattered collar bone and the bullet was right next to it so we had to dig a little to get it out. That is what is causing you the pain" Just as he began his examination he looked up at Gibbs. "You might like to step out while I examine her."

Gibbs looked at Samantha for conformation on what he should do. " He can stay doctor. He is a tough marine and I need him here."

Dr. Brackett looked at both of them and realized they were very close. He checked the wound and then checked her pupils. "Looks like you are doing fine. Your eyes are equal and reactive so it you have a concussion it is a light one. You will have to keep your arm as still as possible for a while then we can put a cast on it."

" Guess I won't be going horseback riding tomorrow. Will I? Doctor, how long am I in for?" Samantha asked. " I am not one for hospitals or staying still."

"Well do you have someone you can stay with? I don't want you alone until we can get a cast on that arm."

Gibbs immediately said, " **She does**. You can stay in my guest room." He had no intention of taking no for an answer and Samantha had not intention of saying no. She needed him close and she was still afraid of the gunmen.

"Well in that case let's say Sunday. I want to keep an eye on your head injury and make sure your blood level is back to normal. Sound alright to you two."

"Guess it will have to" Samantha said smiling up at Gibbs.

" I will send the nurse in with some pain medication and check back on you this afternoon." Dr. Brackett left the room and Samantha smiled at her soon to be roommate.

"You ok with coming to my place. I refuse to let you be alone right now." Gibbs told her.

"Just fine." She looked at him with a smirk. "I don't think I could stay alone right now. I am independent but not that independent."

" Anything else Olivia told you" he said taking his place back next to her on the bed.

" She told me something this morning before I called you that really puzzled me. She said she had an insurance policy to keep her safe but then when I talked to her she seemed paranoid." The nurse came in and put some medication into her IV.

"You should be feeling better soon."

" Insurance policy. What would that be? Any ideas what or where?"

" No but you might check her apartment in Virginia or at her room at the Navy yard," Samantha told him. The pain in her eyes was beginning to lessen and Gibbs could see that she was getting sleepy.

" You don't have to worry. I have a guard outside until we find the killers just for your safety," he whispered. " And I am not planning on going anywhere for awhile."

She had just dosed off just as his phone rang. He answered it quickly so she would not be awakened. "Gibbs," he headed for the door.

" Boss," Tony replied, " They found the SUV"

"Ok have it towed in for Abby." Gibbs looked at his watch 0200. The team needs a break he thought. Not much more we can do tonight if the gunman ditched the car. " Call Northfork and get someone to check out Sergeant Olivia Stone's apartment. Our witness said she mentioned something about an insurance policy on the people who were after her. Maybe it is there. When you cat the SUV in, send the team home. It is 0200 and we all need some rest not much more we can do tonight. Tell them to be in at 0900 tomorrow."

" Boss tomorrow is Saturday." Tony lamented.

" I know I had plans too but we need to solve this case." Gibbs barked into the phone.

" Right Boss. See you in the morning" Tony replied hanging up the phone.

Gibbs looked at Samantha. He was beginning to care for her deeply. She was fast becoming his world and could he venture to say love. Since his three romance mistakes he had vowed to himself to never say "I love you" to another woman unless he truly meant it with his whole heart. He had caused to much hurt for his ex-wives and he did not want to hurt Samantha ever. "Maybe I need to consider telling her about Shannon and Kelly first," he whispered.

"Since the death of David, I would bet she would understand my reluctance. Guess I have some serious thinking to do" Holding her hand he laid his head down on the bed and allowed himself to dose off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Want to apologize. Did not realize I had the navel base spelled wrong until my daughter read it for me. I always thought they said North Fork. Guess I should have done better research._

The sun was just coming through the bedroom window of Tony DiNozzo when his phone rang and woke him from a sound sleep. It had been a rough night and was not ready to wake up. "Yeah Boss. I 'm awake."

" Agent DiNozzo, this is Agent Walters from Norfolk," the voice replied.

Tony stammered for a few minutes trying to get awake. "Ok what do you need?"

"Remember you wanted us to check out Sergeant Long's apartment off base," he reminded him.

"Sorry" Tony replied wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you find anything?"

" Sure did. The body of her roommate, she was shot."

They found another body. That got Tony awake. "Did you seal it off?" He knew Gibbs would want them to check it out immediately.

" Yes sir. Knew it was your case. Body's not been touched."

"Good. We will be there asap," DiNozzo replied hanging up the phone. He then immediately dialed Gibbs but it went to voice mail. "That is strange Gibbs always heard his phone," he thought. "Guess I need to head over to his house."

He called McGee and Ziva to let them know they would be heading out quickly. He then got dressed and headed over to Gibbs' place.

_At the hospital in Samantha Waverly's room_

Gibbs woke up and stretched. His back and neck were stiff and sore. He must have fallen asleep with his head on her hospital bed. He looked down at his watch. "0700" he thought. "Got to get some coffee." He looked up at Sam. She was still sleeping peacefully. He did not want to wake her because she was sound asleep and did not appear to be in pain. She looked so beautiful even with the big black and blue shiner around her right eye and the swollen cut on her forehead. He hated to leave her but he needed coffee. He also had to check in with the office and see what was going on.

Looking around her bed he found a piece of paper and scribbled her a note, not wanting for her to wake up and not see him there and worry.

The note read, "_Had to get some coffee and check in with the office. Won't be long. The agent is outside if you get worried or call me. Jethro "_

He kissed her lightly on the lips and laid the note on her stomach. "I'll be right back, " he whispered.

He then left the room and saw that a new agent had replaced the sentry from last night. " Morning" he said. "Special Agent Gibbs, I will be right back. Keep her safe."

"Yes sir," the agent replied. Gibbs got on the elevator and headed for the lobby. He was going to get coffee outside the hospital. Hospital coffee was the worst and he had a surprise for his special lady.

Agent Tony DiNozzo got in his car and headed to the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On the way over he tried Gibbs's phone again and it went to voice mail. Not like his Boss to break Rule 3 to never be unreachable. "Bet he fell asleep under that boat again" DiNozzo muttered.

Pulling up to the house he noticed that Gibbs' truck was not in the driveway and neither was his NCIS charger. He got out of his car and went into the house. "Boss needs to learn about locks." He began looking in the basement. "Well he is not here either. Could he still be at the hospital? That is strange." Picking up his phone he dialed Ziva.

"Hello," she answered.

"Ziva, have you heard from Gibbs? He is not answering his phone and I just left his house and he is not home," Tony inquired of his partner.

"No I have not spoken to him. Did he not say he was going to check out that witness when he left last night?"

"That is where I am headed. If you hear from him call me. Check with Probie and see if he has heard from him. This is strange." Tony hung up the phone and headed for the hospital.

Back at the hospital Samantha was woken up by her day nurse Julie coming in to check her vitals. She looked puzzled when she did not see Gibbs there. "Do you know where my friend went?" she asked her nurse.

" I think he left a while ago." She began checking her patient's pulse. "Looks like he left you a note." She handed the small piece of paper to Samantha. She read the note and smiled.

"He is not much good to anybody without his coffee," she smirked. "He will be back soon."

Just then there was a knock at her door. The nurse went to answer it. Tony DiNozzo showed his badge to the nurse. "Miss Waverly there is an NCIS agent to see you."

" So formal this morning" she smiled, "Let him in. Good morning hand…." Samantha stopped short when she realized it was not Gibbs.

"Good morning Miss Waverly," Tony replied. "Where is Gibbs? Since Tony did not see him in the room he got concerned.

"His note said that he was going for coffee and to check in with the office," she said smiling. " Nice to finally meet you Very Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Excuse me, how do you know my name?"

"Jethro told me. You are the movie buff, I believe," she told him. " Can't wait to take you on in trivial pursuit." A confused Julie finished her vitals and left quietly.

"The Boss told you. Forgive me but I am at a loss for words. You seem to know me but I don't know you." Tony was confused. How did she know me he thought and she called Gibbs Jethro. Maybe she was the Boss' new girl. He thought he better tread these waters lightly.

"Sure. I know about all of you. McGee the computer whiz, Ziva the ninja warrior, Abby the science geek, Ducky the ME, and you the movie buff. Oh I forgot Palmer the Autopsy Gremlin." Samantha was beginning to realize that Gibbs had kept her all to himself. Sounds like him she thought. He was never one to gossip about himself to anyone.

"Well he has kept quiet about you. How long have you known him?"

"About 3 months. I have been after him to introduce me. He thinks of you guys as his family," she told him. "Guess I am still his little secret."

Just then Gibbs walked through the door carrying his coffee, a white bag and a can of Diet Coke. " Brought you a surprise sweetheart, your favorite breakfast. Two Crispy Cream donuts and a can of Diet coke. Hospital food sucks." He had not noticed Tony. He only had eyes for her.

Samantha winked at Tony and replied. "Goody! Thanks for the treat. Did not know I was a national secret Jethro." She looked over at Tony and smiled just as Gibbs kissed her on the cheek.

Gibbs looked and saw Tony standing near her bed and just rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Guess with him here you aren't anymore." He handed her the bag of donuts and opened the coke can for her. He then stared in Tony's direction. "What are you doing here DiNozzo?" he barked.

She could see Tony's back stiffen and he was almost standing at attention. "Could not reach you on the phone Boss. They found another body at Norfolk."

"Where?" Samantha asked before Gibbs could.

" In Stone's apartment."

" That must be Olivia's roommate Jethro. I think her name is Victoria Broadhurst." Samantha replied.

Tony looked at his notes and nodded. "You know her Sam," Gibbs asked almost totally ignoring Tony.

"Talked to her on the phone once. She worked in the same office with Olivia but I really do not know much about her."

A look of concern came into Gibbs' eyes that really bothered Sam. She knew that look. He was concerned for her safety big time now. " You think they will be after me more now, right"

"Well, we need to find that insurance policy Stone talked about even more now." Then he turned to DiNozzo. " Get the team and head to Norfolk and check out the crime scene. Sgt. Stone seems according to Sam here to have some information on the reason she was killed. I am staying here. She will not be without one of the team until we get these bastards," Gibbs instructed, "Make sure you get all the computers in the apartment. I am sending a team to Stone's temporary quarters at the Navel Yard. Let me know what you find."

"On it Boss." Tony looked at Sam and grinned. "Anything you want to add. Miss Waverly."

"No just find out who killed my friend." She smiled at him and her eyes said thank you. " What about your phone? Should I get it checked out by Abbie?"

Samantha smiled at Tony and Gibbs. "Hand it here. Bet you put it on silent last night and forgot to fix it," she said. Gibbs handed her the phone. She checked it out and looked up at him. "You broke Rule 3 for me. How nice? It is fixed now. Gibbs you really need to remember how to turn the ringer **back on**." She looked over at Tony. "I am slowly getting him into the 21st century."

Tony smirked thinking like he knows how to turn the ringer off. Gibbs gave him a stare. He then turned to Samantha and glared at her for embarrassing him. She shrugged her shoulder forgetting about her sore shoulder. Her face winced with pain. "Serves you right young lady"

Tony just smiled and left. When he was outside he grabbed his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

"Gibbs **does** have a girl friend," he said when she answered, " and I think he is in love with her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I am really enjoying all the people who are following my story. I have a great time writing it. Not sure I like Dr. Ryan on the show however. Just don't trust her. So here is Chapter 10. The investigation continues._

Samantha slept most of the day. They woke her up for meals and to check vitals. Each time she woke up she tried to stay awake and visit with Gibbs but the medicine they had given her during surgery and for pain caused her to sleep.

Jethro Gibbs had spent his day monitoring the investigation by calling his team. They had checked out the body in Norfolk and had brought her back to Ducky's autopsy. It had been determined that she was shot just like her roommate. Tony and the team had stayed in Norfolk to completely survey the crime scene and hunt down the sergeants' commanding office for questioning.

Tony had a gut feeling that this guy knew more than he was telling them so the team brought him back to the office for questioning. They got back at about 1600 hours and that was when Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs " he answered quietly walking out into the hall as not to wake Samantha.

"Hey Boss. How is it going?" Tony asked him. "We are back with the commander. Who do you want to question him?

"Me. I mean this guy is involved somehow with the murder of two women and the attempted murder of another one. I want a piece of this guy."

" I sort of figured that. He seems a little on the stupid side to be the brains of this operation in my opinion." Tony informed him. "What do you want done with him Boss?"

"Put him in interrogation 1 and then come over here and stay with Samantha. I don't want her alone until we make sure we have our guy. The killer may still be thinking she knows something." He instructed his senior field agent. " I will head over there as soon as you get here."

"On my way Boss. Ziva has already put him in Interrogation 1. You need anything."

"No. See you when you get here. Come in quietly DiNozzo she has been sleeping all day." Gibbs hung up his phone and slipped back into the room as quietly as he could.

When he got into the room and sat back down in the chair, he looked up at Samantha and saw her smiling at him. "Morning sleepy head or should I say afternoon. You have slept most of the day away."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"1600"

" I am so sorry. Pain medication and anesthesia does that to me. Maybe I have slept most of it off."

"Well I am glad to see you more alert and smiling. How do you feel?" Gibbs came and sat gently down next to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead and began gently stroking her hand.

"My shoulder hurts a little but not to much. I am going to try to hold off the pain meds until bedtime. It is time I joined the living. What have I missed?"

"Not much really. The team checked out Olivia's apartment and her roommate. You did hear that she was dead also."

"Yes I remember that. Did you find Olivia's insurance policy?" She gripped his hand in hers.

"Not yet but Tony did bring in her commanding officer. As soon as Tony gets here I am headed back to the office to question him." Gibbs looked into her eyes to see if she would be ok with Tony.

"That will be fine. Don't you worry. I would bet we can find a movie on this TV to keep us both happy," she said smiling. "Could you do me a favor before you go?

"Anything for you. Bet I can guess," he smirked. " A can of diet coke."

" You read my mind. Now hand me the TV remote."

He handed her the remote and went out to get what she wanted.

As she was channel surfing Tony knocked quietly on the door. "Come in Tony," Samantha said.

"Hey. Where's the boss? He said he would leave when I got here."

"I am here DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking in behind him and setting the coke down on the table next to the bed. He pulled the table in front of Samantha and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be gone long," he whispered.

" Take all the time you need. I am sure we can find a movie or something to watch while you are gone." She winked at him. Gibbs looked at Tony who seemed a little awkward but Gibbs knew Samantha had a knack of making others feel comfortable in seconds. Gibbs waved goodbye and headed out the door.

" A movie?" DiNozzo asked.

" Sure. Now let's see what we can find here." She began flipping the channels. "TV Land well there is Mash. Can't beat that. Let's see what else we can find." She continued changing channels until the came to Tuner Classic Movies and heard the opening music of a movie. "Texas Across the River," she blurted out. " Now you can't beat that. Can you Tony?"

" I have never heard of it. Can't be that good."

" Come on Gibbs said you were a movie buff and you have not see this movie. It is so funny."

"Whose in it? "

" Dean Martin and Joey Bishop."

"Man two members of the Rat Pack," he gasped " And I have never seen it. How is it you have?"

" Last drive in movie my father ever took me too. Special memories there."

They both sat back to enjoy the movie. Samantha knew Tony was in for a treat if he had never enjoyed the movie they were about to watch.

_NCIS headquarters_

Gibbs made it to NCIS in record time and strolled into the bullpen. "Hi Gibbs. Commander Wallace is in Interrogation 1 waiting for you. Abby needs to see you in her lab before you go in" Ziva informed him.

" On my way. McGee, have you checked out Samantha's cell phone. I think she really needs it back. She is a teacher and parents may have been trying to reach her."

" Have it finished before you leave Boss."

Gibbs headed for the elevator. "Seems really mellow for Gibbs."

" I mean asking for a witness's cell so he can return it to her. Not like the Boss at all. Do you think Tony is right about this Samantha Waverly?"

Ziva looked up and smiled at McGee. " I hope so. Gibbs needs someone in his life. Might be just the thing for him a—n- d for us"

" That is the truth."

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. Her music was blaring and he walked over the player and turned it down. "What's you got for me Abbs?"

"First, when to I get to meet her Gibbs? " Abby inquired.

"Who?" he answered trying not to be annoyed that DiNozzo has a big mouth.

" Your girl friend. " Abby blurted out.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at her " I am going to kill DiNozzo," he thought. " DiNozzo has a big mouth. " He then turned to Abby. " If you mean Samantha I will arrange it soon Abby. Now what do you have for me?"

"Well I have been checking the laptop that McGee found in Stone's apartment. Looks like she was trying to find out who really transferred the money. Right now the evidence is saying she did but she was looking into it. Commander Wallace was blackmailing her." She showed him some of the emails. " I printed them out for you."

"Thanks Abbs." He handed her a Caf-pow and kissed her on the cheek and headed to interrogation.

_Back at the hospital_

Both Tony and Samantha were enjoying the movie. They were discussing movie trivia and laughing at Cronk played by Joey Bishop. "Joey Bishop as a dead pan Indian that is hilarious."

"Wait till you see the fight to save the town. Watch the dying Indians on horseback. Tell me what you see, " Samantha said sounding like a teacher asking comprehension questions.

Her nurse came in with a dinner tray. Samantha looked at the meal and almost gagged. After the nurse left she looked at Tony and made a face. "Hospital food really sucks. What is this mystery meat?" she joked.

" I could go get you something else." Tony offered getting up from his chair.

"No and miss the end of this movie. Bet Gibbs brings me something after while" she told him. " Sit back and enjoy the movie."

_Interrogation room 1 NCIS headquarters_

Gibbs had let the commander sit for about an hour since Ziva had put him in the chair. He walked in carrying crime scene photos and the emails that Abby printed off. He sat down in the chair opposite the commander.

"Well Commander what do you have to share with me? We have you for threatening a marine by text and on the Internet. A marine that is now dead." Gibbs stared into the commander's eyes trying to judge if he was aware of her death. He seemed to be calm and did not act surprised that she was dead.

" I have no idea what you are talking about. " He shifted in his chair and began to seem nervous.

Gibbs saw his opening and pulled out the crime scene photos of both sergeants. "Tell me about these two marines. One was shot last night in DC and the other was found dead in her apartment in Norfolk. What is your relationship with them?"

" Well Olivia worked in my office and I have no clue who the other one is."

" Olivia is the marine you texted and emailed that you were planning to kill her if she did not stop her investigation into missing money into your department. Right.! " Gibbs scooted his chair closer to the table.

Ziva and McGee had come into the observation room. " Is he getting anything?' Ziva asked.

"Not yet but I think he will. Tony keeps saying that this guy is not to bright."

Gibbs continued questioning and in about 30 minutes he got a confession on the threatening emails and texts. He figured when he found the insurance policy that Olivia mentioned he could use this idiot to confirm the accusations Olivia had on them. Hopefully!

Gibbs walked out of interrogation and met Ziva and Tim in the hall. " We need to find the information that Sgt. Stone told Samantha about and we can use this suspect to build our case. Put him on ice fill, out all necessary paperwork to make Leon happy and then go home. Unless you hear something from me, I will see you on Monday morning 0700." He turned toward the elevator. " Tell Abby to finish up what she had going and go home too. You all need a rest."

He entered the elevator and as the door closed McGee and Ziva both were still staring at their boss with open mouths and wide eyes. He had never been that "Nice" before. Ziva looked at Mc Gee and said, " He must be in love."

"Gibbs in love film at eleven." McGee laughed as he turned to hurry to Abby's lab because he wanted to ask her to join him for dinner and a movie.

While in the elevator Gibbs called Ducky and sent him home too. Ducky did not mention Samantha but Gibbs was sure he knew about her. After all Tony was the biggest gossip in the building.

_Samantha Waverly's hospital room._

The movie was just ending and both Samantha and Tony then got into a movie trivia war. Both were laughing but Samantha was winning. This was causing Tony a little frustration but he was having fun. She was a special lady and he was sure glad the boss had found her.

"Well looks like I will have some competition if I can ever get the Boss to play trivial pursuit," Tony laughed.

"I will work on him because that **would **be fun. I have been after him to introduce me to you all. Not sure why he hasn't"

Just then Gibbs walked in carrying take out. "That is for me to know and you to find out marine," he smirked setting the food on the table.

"Figures" she joked, "What did you bring me? I was getting hungry. Dinner here was disgusting."

" Your favorite. Cheese Enchiladas, beans and rice with chips and queso. "

"Thank you. That sounds great. After all you do owe me dinner since we could not go out on Friday night."

Gibbs was setting the takeout trays on the table and he turned to Tony. "I sent the team home so you can go too DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss. What time tomorrow?"

" Well I could use your help tomorrow. Assuming this lady has been a good patient the doctor is planning to send her home tomorrow. I could use some help getting her into my guest room."

" Sure thing Boss. Call me when you need me," Tony told him. He turned toward Samantha. " Well I will see you tomorrow Sam. Since you are laid up, what movies do you need to borrow? Well if we go by apartment I won't need anything. After all the Cowboys play tomorrow so I will need my computer to watch the game. They are playing the Redskins and the game is blacked out in DC." She looked up at Gibbs. " I will need to go my apartment. I can't stay at your place without some things you know.

"Yes I know. Cowboy Sunday. Which jersey do you need?" he laughed.

" Not sure."

"Ok I will let you two discuss that. Bye Boss, Bye Sam," he winked at her and did his best cheesy grin.

"Tony, call Ziva. Turner said they were showing "The Great Race" tonight. That is a pretty funny movie too."

"Might just do that. Thanks Sam you're the best."

Gibbs came up behind Tony and gave him a head slap.  
>"Stop flirting with my girl DiNozzo."<p>

"Yes Boss" he said. Samantha looked at him and winked. Then she looked at Gibbs. She had thought he was joking but he was serious. "Gibbs jealous. Wow " she thought.

Tony left the room and Gibbs sat down on the bed on the other side of the table. Samantha reached for his hand and pulled it to her lips. "Tony's a great friend but he is to much like my students." She smiled. Gibbs seemed to relax and began to serve their dinner with a small grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 They talk.

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS characters. The only one I own is Samantha Waverly. Wish I did then Tony and Ziva would be together on the show as well as Tim and Abby. Also, Dr. Samantha Ryan would be gone. I don't like her at all. Love Jamie Lee Curtis but I don't think she is right for him. He needs a red head. LOL._

_Not sure how this conversation is going to go but it is a work in progress. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I write for fun but love to hear that others like my writing. Gives me the relaxation I need from teaching first graders all day long. _

**Here we go**

Gibbs smiled at Sam as he handed her cheese enchiladas and set out the chips and queso for them to share. He had really felt a twinge of jealousy about how well she and Tony had hit it off. He was not an insecure man most of the time but he cared for her and did not want to loose her, especially to DiNozzo.

Samantha looked at him. He was sitting across from her on the bed. " Hey, penny for your thoughts. What's bothering you?"

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "Let me help you with that," he said seeing her frustration at cutting her enchilada. " You are flying with one wing." He took her plate and began to cut up her food into bite-sized pieces.

"I hate being helpless," she mumbled. " You are avoiding my question Agent Gibbs. What's bothering you? You can't hide your feelings from me you know."

" It's nothing really," he said avoiding eye contact. She had an uncanny way of knowing when he was keeping something from her.

"Again, what's up Jethro? It is time to tell me you know."

"I don't want to bother you with this. You just got out of surgery less than 24 hours ago."

" I'm stronger than I look Gunny so spill." She took a bite of her meal and then gave him her best stare.

He looked into her sparkling blue eyes and knew he was done for. It was time to tell her. "You scared the life out of me last night Sam. I thought I had lost you when I could not hear you on the phone. It took me back to ….."

He had not told her about Shannon, Kelly or Jen. She knew he had losses in his life and that he had three ex-wives. They had met Stephanie once at a restaurant and had run into Diane when they were walking at the park. Samantha knew Diane because Emily went to the school that Sam taught at. Thank goodness she had not been Emily's teacher. " I was afraid I was in for another loss. Not sure I can go through another one. Something hit me last night. I can't loose you. You have become a very special part of my life." Samantha smiled at him and reached out for his hand.

" I don't plan to go anywhere Jethro. I am too stubborn for that. Just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Not wanting to sound like an insecure "whinny baby" as Sam put it he just smiled and began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. " I love you Samantha Waverly in case you have not figured that out."

" I know Jethro." She smiled " I have known for a long time just waiting for you to get past your demons and tell me. I love you too very much. Last night scared me too. We have both been alone to long. Let's just plan for either one of us to go anywhere alright."

" That sounds like a plan." He moved up and kissed her being careful not to jostle her arm. She kissed him back and ran her good hand through his hair.

" Were your really jealous of Tony?" she asked when they came up for air.

He looked straight into her eyes and smiled. " Maybe a little you got on so well with him."

" He is a great guy but after all he is younger than me in more ways that one." She caressed his check and looked deeply into his eyes. " I prefer my men older and more distinguished," she told him. She looked at her and watched as her blue eyes sparkled in the florescent light in the hospital room.

" Really a place for a romantic dinner," he joked. " When I get you out of here and you are feeling better, I plan to wine you and dine you pretty lady."

"I accept your offer kind sir. You know we need to finish this meal before it gets any colder."

" You're right." They started eating and just looked at each other. Both of them were content to be together in each other company.

After they finished eating, Gibbs cleaned up the mess. " Samantha, I know I have not opened up about my past loses. Does that bother you?"

She scooted over in the bed so that he could sit down next to her. Gibbs moved in next to her and took her hand in his as their fingers were gently entwined together. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled in just as close as her arm would allow. " No, that does not bother me. You know about David and my family because I wanted to tell you. I know that your loses are very personal to you. I am here when you want to tell me. If you never feel comfortable telling me that is just fine. We don't have to talk about it until you are ready. "

"Thanks sweetheart for understanding. "

" I can tell when you are thinking about them. You kind of just go into your thoughts and I know you are with them. I have my assumptions about them but when you choose to tell me I will be here."

" Did you know that right now you are my world?" he whispered into her ear.

" As you are mine." She grabbed the remote and found a movie to watch. Gibbs looked lovingly down into her eyes and could see that her arm was beginning to hurt her.

" I think it is time you had some pain medicine. Your eyes tell me you are hurting. There is not need to hurt when you don't have to." He gently got off the bed and went out to the nurse's station. He came back with her nurse and a diet coke for his lovely lady.

The nurse gave her pain medicine in her IV and quickly left with a smile. Gibbs walked her out. " Agent Gibbs, Are you staying with her this evening?" she asked him outside in the hall.

" Sure am."

" Well let me know if you or she needs anything."

"Thank you. I think we will be just fine."

Gibbs walked back into the room and resumed his place at Samantha's side. She again snuggled in next to him and took his hand. "This is a pretty special night, Jethro."

" Wish I could have told you I loved you on the beach with the stars above our heads." He bent close and softly kissed her.

" That might have been nice on next to the Washington Monument at night. That is a pretty beautiful place you know. " He reached around and ran his fingers through her hair. "But you know we will always have this hospital room and this night to remember."

They turned to watch the movie and Gibbs notice when Samantha's breathing began to slow and become very regular. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Taking the remote, he turned off the movie and reached up and turned off the light above the bed. Kissing her hair he whispered. " Good night sweetheart. I love you more that anything in the world." Smiling to himself he thought about their conversation. He loved her so much and he knew she needed to be told about Shannon and Jenny. He wanted her to know Kelly. Knowing he was going to have to tell her eventually bothered him a little but right now he was happy with his life. She had met Tony and survived guess it was time to introduce her to the rest of his family before she met his memories. He moved in as close to her as he could and rested his head on top of hers. He smiled to himself and happily fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters of NCIS. Wish I did however._

_Thank you for all the story alerts and the reviews. Would really love to get more reviews. I don't have Gibbs' self-esteem. LOL. I enjoy writing about our favorite family of the NCIS MCRT team. They are the best._

Gibbs woke up at 0600 and looked down as Samantha. She was still snuggled in next to him with her head on his shoulder. She had hardly moved during the night. It was about 0330 when she began to stir a bit waking Gibbs up. Figuring she was beginning to feel pain he buzzed the nurse who gave her another pain shot in her IV.

He wiped he hand down across his face trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Trying not to disturb his sleeping angel he moved gently away putting a pillow next to her to support her head. He hated to leave her but he needed coffee and as well as hit the head. Not wanting to worry he scribbled a quick note on one of the napkins from their dinner Saturday night and stuck in her hand.

He quietly left the room and told the NCIS guard out front to keep a close eye on her. Quickly he found the restroom and then got into the elevator down to the first floor where there was a decent coffee shop.

#########

The nurse woke Samantha up a few minutes after he left. She needed vital signs and the doctor had ordered a blood test. " Another test," she grumbled.

" You want to go home today. Don't you?"

" Absolutely. Where is Jethro?"

" I did not see him leave," the nurse told her. The nurse noticed the napkin in her hand. "Maybe he left you a note."

Samantha carefully unfolded the napkin and read the note. It said, " _Had to get some coffee. Won't be gone long. Did not want you to worry. Be back soon. Love Jethro."_

The patient smiled and hugged the note next to her chest. " He will be right back. Just went for coffee."

"You have a good man there. He has barely left your side."

" I know. He is the best. Little bit of a mother hen but I guess I will keep him. "

Just then Gibbs walked in coffee in one hand and a diet coke in the other. " I hope you do. A mother hen am I. Well, I have been called a lot of things but never that."

" I bet and some of them weren't as nice as mother hen. I imagine." Samantha loved to joke with him. She loved when he would try to keep a smile hidden and she would say something that forced it to the surface.

The nurse looked at them both and just shook her head. "I will bring in your breakfast soon. The doctor should be in on rounds at about 0700. He has ordered a CAT scan and x-ray to check the placement of that arm. Hopefully you can leave here by noon."

"Thank you." Samantha said. After the nurse left she looked up at Gibbs. He quietly opened her drink and sat down on the bed next to her.

" You ready to go home."

" I sure am. I hate hospitals."

" Well you are staying at my house remember. I don't want you alone. Also, until we find the bastard behind this I don't want you unprotected."

The look she gave him was confusing. He was not sure if she was happy at the prospect of spending a few days in his guest room or angry. "What's up?"

"I want to go by my apartment and pick up a few things."

" I know you said that. I want you home and comfortable. I can go get your stuff. Just tell me what you need. Tony can stay with you for protection."

"That's what I figured you would say. I said, "**I need** to go by apartment. A girl needs to keep a few things private after all." He started to argue but decided against it. He knew when she set her jaw like that and the look he saw in her eyes arguing with her was a waste of time.

"Ok, when the doctor releases you we will go by your place and pick up your stuff. "

She smiled up at him just as breakfast was delivered. I did not look to bad today so they shared it.

###########

Three hours later Dr. Brackett had been in to check her arm. Samantha had been taken to have her x-rays and CAT scan run. She had been brought back to her room to find a vase of a flowers sitting by the window and Leroy Jethro Gibbs nowhere in sight. The agent had followed her to the different testing room and was now outside her door. The nurse handed her the card from her flowers. It read, " _You are my world. I love you Jethro"_

" Have you seen him?" Samantha asked the nurse at she positioned her back into her bed.

" Said he had some errands to run. He would be back soon." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Maybe that's him"

" No, Jethro does not knock. Come in Tony." Samantha answered.

" You have Gibbs' spidey sense," he laughed walking in.

"He called and told me to come over. I think he is at his house getting your room ready."

"Good," she laughed. "I have seen his guest room."

Just then Gibbs walked in coffee in hand. " Is my hospitality in question? " he joked.

"Well? I don't think the sheets have been changed on that bed since 1990 what." He loved when she joked with him. She could get off some zingers once in a while.

"Doctor is on his way in. "

"That is my cue to leave." Tony said as he went out into the hall.

" Morning again, Samantha, Agent Gibbs. Tests look good. Let us set up some follow up appointments and secure that arm in a shoulder sling that will keep that shoulder immobile. Then we will get you out of here."

"What about work Doctor? I teach first graders and really hate to miss class."

" Out for two weeks. No arguments. " He looked her in the eyes. " I know that you will begin to feel better but I want you immobile to give that arm time to heal before you go back to the hard schedule of teaching six year olds." Then he grinned. " My mother taught kindergarten and I know your type. Don't want to leave your babies."

Samantha looked at Gibbs who was giving her the same look at the doctor. "Ok," she grumbled. " I can't fight you both. After all this week is prepared and next week is Thanksgiving so the kids have a short week. "

Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the head. He knew she was not happy about being gone. She would be driving him crazy before the two weeks were over.

The nurse came in to help her dress in scrubs since her clothes were ruined. While she was changing Gibbs and Tony were in the hall discussing her protection detail.

Tony and Gibbs came in as soon as she was ready. The nurse gave them instructions and prescriptions and sent them on their way.

Tony helped Gibbs get Samantha into the passenger seat. Gibbs gently pulled the seatbelt around her and moved to the driver's side of the car. "Follow us DiNozzo. We have to go by her place first and then get her to my house."

" On it Boss."

Gibbs drove slowly (for him) to Samantha's apartment and parked in the parking lot. Tony pulled up next to him and got out. Both of them helped her out of the car and they walked into the building.

As they neared the apartment both agents saw the Cowboy decoration on her door had been vandalized. "Samantha hold back" Tony said. " Is that your place with the Dallas Cowboy wreath on the door?

" Yes," she said noticing the destruction of her wreath. " It is Cowboy/Redskins weekend. Ronald has struck again." She looked up at Jethro who smiled. "When is he going to learn that the first amendment grants me the right to display my Cowboy pride?"

" Is the repaired one ready? "Gibbs chuckled.

"Yep. It is in the front closet along with my essay on the first amendment."

Gibbs just smirked and stepped toward the door. That is when he noticed that the door was slightly opened. Knowing that her war with Ronald was all in good NFL fun he pulled his gun and motioned to Tony. Instinctively Tony pulled his gun and Samantha backed against the wall as the agents entered her apartment. Both agents scanned the apartment for unfriendlys checking all rooms before pronouncing it clear and safe for Samantha to enter.

Samantha entered the apartment. She looked around as saw the mess. Her things had been totally thrown all around as if the intruder had been looking for something. A look of horror filled her eyes and Gibbs ran to her side and helped her to sit in her reclining chair. "What happened?"

" Looks like they were looking for something."

" Ya, think," She was trying to joke but Gibbs could see tears in her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Samantha" the man said with a slight Spanish accent.

" Jose. Buenos Dias" Samantha said. " How are you?"

She mouthed to Gibbs. "My landlord"

He stepped in seeing the two agents, their guns and her injuries. "Are you ok?

" Yes," she told him. " This is Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo. They are friends from NCIS." Both men nodded toward the older man.

" I was just coming up to bring you this package. It was delivered yesterday so I put in my place so it would not get stolen." He handed her a package. The address read Norfolk and it was in Olivia's handwriting. "Do you need any help cleaning up this mess?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and mouthed, "Call the team" "Thank you Jose but we need to check to see who vandalized Sam's apartment and then we will help her clean it up. She will be staying with me for a couple of days so if you see anybody strange comes asking for her or hanging around call me." Gibbs handed him his card.

" I sure will Senior Gibbs." He then looked at Samantha and smiled. "Take care of yourself hija and if you need anything just call. "

" I will Jose. Gracias " Jose left the apartment and went downstairs. Samantha looked up at Gibbs. "The insurance policy? "

" I would imagine. I will get it to McGee and Abby to check it out."

"Teams on its way. Abby has been called to come in. She was not very happy ,boss. She had a bowling tournament today."

" I will make it up to her," he smirked. He knew once she met Samantha she would be ok with missing the tournament. That and a Caf-Pow. " Sam we are going to have to dust for prints and check out the place. You know."

" I know," she said reluctantly. "Guess I will have not secrets from the team now." Jethro chuckled and held her hand.

Samantha had fallen asleep when the team arrived about 20 minutes later. Ziva and McGee entered the apartment talking loudly. Tony motioned for them to be quiet pointing toward the chair. "Sorry Boss" they both whispered.

"She needs to wake up anyway. Ziva help her get her things together and get her over to my house. She needs to get some rest and the game starts at four. It would kill her if she misses it."

"The game." Ziva questioned him.

"Redskins/Cowboys and it is bad enough I am not on the side lines today. Have a standing pass to be with the team when they are in town," Samantha said yawn but smiling at Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs reached for the gloves that McGee was holding.

"Get your stuff and head to my house," he said handing them to Samantha.

" On it Boss," she smirked putting on the gloves. "I need my computer."

"McGee dust that for prints first so they can get out of here.

About an hour later Ziva and Samantha were on the way to Gibbs house. Ziva had tried not to be watching when Gibbs kissed her goodbye. "Keep an eye on my girl Ziva"

The short ride to Gibbs' house had been quiet. Ziva helped her out of the car and they walked silently into the house. Samantha turned and looked at Ziva. " He is bad about introductions. I am Samantha Waverly and you are Gibbs' daughter Ziva. Right."

"I am not Gibbs' daughter really." Ziva looked at her shocked.

" I know that but he thinks of you as his daughter. With Gibbs that is all that matters."

"True. Please to meet you Samantha. Now let me help you get up to the guest room and get you settled. Your game starts soon, yes"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Still don't own NCIS_

Gibbs, Tony and Tim got some finger print evidence for Abby but the most important information had come in the package that Samantha's landlord had delivered. From the papers, letters and a flash drive McGee found in the package they were zeroing in on the mastermind of the embezzlement scheme that had gotten Olivia Stone and her roommate killed and Samantha injured.

McGee had issued a BOLO for former Captain Walter Isley who had been discharged dishonorably from the Navy a year before for attempting the same scheme that had been successfully done in this case.

Gibbs had interviewed Commander Wallace for the second time and received conformation that indeed Captain Isley was the man who was controlling the strings. Wallace also admitted that Isley was the one who ordered that Olivia Stone be killed. Wallace confirmed that he had hired the hit team to set up the hit on Sergeant Stone.

Gibbs and Tony had gone to Isley's last known address. When they got there he had taken off leaving most of his possessions behind. " He's on the run," Gibbs had told Tony. Grabbing his phone he called McGee to get a warrant on Isley's phone for calls as well as run a GPS trace on his cell.

Gibbs had a weird feeling in his gut. Where was this idiot running to? He had the money but the account was being monitored and he know doubt knew it. He was all but caught. The BOLO covered all airports, train stations and bus terminals but still something was nagging at him. He looked at his senior field agent. Tony was deep in thought as well as they drove back to NCIS headquarters. "DiNozzo my gut is telling me we are missing something."

" Me too, Boss. We have this guy dead to rights. He took off in a hurry. He does not have the money, Wallace is in our custody and he can't get at the money. He needs to skip town." Tony shifted in his seat.

Both agents came to the same conclusion simultaneously. "Samantha" they said at once. "Boss you don't think he would head for her. Do you? " Tony added.

"Call Ziva. Give her the heads up. " The two agents had just driven into the NCIS parking lot. " You get with McGee and see what he had got. I am headed to my house."

"On it Boss." Tony picked up his phone and called Ziva. " Boss !" Tony yelled before he drove away. " She did not answer"

While the team was busy hunting for Isley, Ziva and Samantha had gotten to know each other. Ziva had helped Samantha bathe and change. They had both settled down in Gibbs' guest bedroom to watch the game.

"I really don't understand American football." Ziva told Samantha. "Tony has tried to explain it to me once but all I understand is homeruns and injuries"

"It's Touchdowns, Ziva." Samantha corrected her. " I don't get Soccer. I guess we are even. Would you like for me to explain some of the more important parts about the game? Or we could just watch and you ask questions."

Ziva looked at her puzzled. She liked this woman but before they could really be friends she had to ask her a very important question. "I'll just watch and if I don't understand something I will ask. You see to be very good at explaining things."

"Well I teach first graders so I guess that comes with the territory. Also, my dad and I have watched football since I was born." Samantha smiled.

The game was just getting started so they both started to watch. Ziva saw that Samantha took her football very seriously. She would yell at the screen and cheer when her team did something great. "Who is the Jason you keep yelling at?" Ziva finally asked. " Is he a friend of yours?"

" Sort of. I used to attend training camp in the summer with my dad. We met Jason many many years ago when he was a kid. His dad was a scout for the Cowboys. He and my dad hit it off. That is why I have a field pass to the Washington game when they are in town. He is the current head coach. "

"So you are mad at him, No"

" Not really it is just part of the game. He is a far better coach that I am but I get frustrated when they are not playing well and they aren't now. " She slammed her good hand down on the bed and uttered a curse word when one of the linemen got a holding penalty and ruined a good play.

Ziva just shook her head. "Americans and their football" she thought.

Soon it was halftime. Samantha started to get up. " I will get what you need."

" Unless you can go to the restroom for me. Don't think you can help" Samantha laughed.

Ziva just looked at her and grinned. She wasn't sure why Gibbs liked her just yet. They were very different in a lot of ways but she had to be the good daughter and ask. " Can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked when Samantha returned from the bathroom.

"Sure. Fire away but I bet I can guess. " Samantha grinned. " You want to know do I love Jethro." Ziva nodded. " Very much. I know it does not look like it but we are really kindred spirits in many ways. We share the Corp. I am very much alone just like he is. I have been alone for a long time. He had not told me about the people he has lost in his life. That seems to be something he is not ready to share. That is ok with me though."

"Really," Ziva replied. "Most women would want to know everything."

"Not me. I see the pain in his eyes and that is all I need to know until he is ready to tell me. Been there and bought the T-shirt. " Samantha sat back down on the bed and got comfortable ready for the second half. Ziva wanted to know more about this woman Gibbs seemed to have picked for his own.

" So you don't ever want to know."

"When he is ready to tell me he will. Ziva, I lost my parents and my baby sister in a freak car accident when I was still in high school. Then just after I joined the Marines my grandfather who was my rock died." Samantha wiped tears from her eyes. " Then on my wedding day my fiancé was killed in a car accident on the way to the wedding. It took me many years to come to terms with those things and to be able to talk about it. So you see I can understand that he is not ready to talk about it yet. Does not bother me? He is not keeping secrets from me. He is just trying to cope."

Ziva just sat and looked at her friend. "You are the right girl for him. You really understand him. I think."

" Oh more than you know. You, Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky are his family now. He cares for you all a lot. This way is not so alone."

" He needs you to. I think." The game had started up again so they both put mushy time away for a while.

They sat through the third quarter in silence except for Samantha trying to coach the team through the computer.

" I am getting thirsty. Can I get you something?" Ziva asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Coffee?"

"No thanks. Check the fridge. Jethro has a stock of diet coke in there for when I am over. I can't stand coffee," she laughed.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and went downstairs and Samantha got back into the game.

Gibbs drove his car though the city streets like a NASCAR driver heading for his house. If Ziva had not answered something was wrong very wrong. "Boss, you gave Sam back her phone. Should I try her number?"

"Nope. The game is on. She won't answer her phone during a game. It will go straight to voicemail."

Samantha had noticed that Ziva was not back yet. She had not smelled the coffee brewing if that is what Ziva got to drink. Her "Gibbs' gut" as she called it was letting her know something was wrong. She reached into the side table drawer to get her phone. It was dead. Since she had been in the hospital she had forgotten to charge it. "I had better go check things out," she thought. She knew that Jethro kept an extra gun in his bedroom for emergencies so she went into get it.

She walked carefully down the stairs so not to alert the intruder if there was indeed someone in the house. As she stepped into the living room a man grabbed her from behind. He knocked the gun from her hand and held a knife to her throat. "Well now, who knew that dumb slut Olivia had a friend who was dating an NCIS agent. You spoiled my plans little lady."

" So what good am I to you. Knowing NCIS you are all but caught. I don't know anything about what you and Wallace did to Olivia. I just got caught in the crossfire. Why bother with me?" Samantha tried to wiggle away from his grasp and he held the knife closer to her throat.

"Don't move. I want my money and you are going to get it for me."

"How?" she questioned.

"Well I would bet Leroy Jethro Gibbs would move heaven and earth to get you back. Would he not?"

Just then they both heard a car race into the driveway. "I wonder who that is?" Isley chuckled to himself and held her closer to him. "Special Agent Gibbs I would imagine."

Gibbs and Tony sensing a problem walked carefully toward the door guns drawn. Tony went high and Gibbs went low. Surveying his living room Gibbs saw Samantha in the arms of whom he assumed was Isley near the stairs. He looked at Samantha and saw fear in her eyes but he heard her talking to him about his plans trying to keep the situation from escalating and further endangering her life.

Gibbs tried to remain calm. "Get away from her Isley. You are done for. We have you dead to rights for both murders and the robbery. You have no where to go."

"But I have a bargaining chip Agent Gibbs or are you going to let me cut this lady's pretty little throat." He pushed the knife into her neck a little closer scratching the surface causing a trickle of blood to drip down Samantha's neck.

Gibbs knew the scratch caused her a little pain because he could she her shutter a little. He knew she was just holding things together with a thread when he had an idea. He hoped that she would remember their conversation on one of their movie nights at her place.

"Well do what you have to Isley. Either way you are not going to make it out of here alive. Sam, remember Mrs. John McClain."

Samantha's eyes widened and he saw a small smirk appear on her face. She winked at him. "On three," she mouthed. Gibbs nodded his head and mouthed " one, two, three."

Just then Samantha rammed her good elbow right into Isley's package and he went down like a rock. Then she kicked him in the face breaking his nose. Gibbs and Tony moved in and over powered Isley. Tony kicked the knife away. Samantha stepped back leaning against the wall. The knife had scraped her neck causing this time a three-inch gash just under her left ear. She grabbed for it putting pressure on the wound with her right hand.

Gibbs looked up having handcuffed Isley and setting him on the floor. "Oh my God" he gasped. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the couch and held it against the cut.

Just them McGee burst through the door with his gun drawn. " Everyone all right" he said realizing that Isley was in handcuffs and sitting on the floor. Tony had his gun still drawn and was watching him carefully.

"Take this guy McGee. I have to find Ziva."

Gibbs was holding Samantha and helped her to the couch before she passed out. "She is probably in the kitchen Tony. She was getting us drinks when I noticed something was hinky. "

Tony raced into the kitchen in a major state of panic. What if he had used the knife on her? "Ziva, where are you?" He heard a loud banging on the door of Gibbs' pantry. Opening the door he found Ziva sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head. "You ok."

" I got hit from behind and tossed in here. So I am fine. Just my dignity was injured." Tony helped her up and found some ice for the goose-egg bump that was forming on the back of her head. "Samantha ok."

"Yes, Gibbs has her in the front room. I am calling Ducky. I want you looked after and I know Samantha has a cut on her neck. " Tony picked up the phone and called Ducky.

Samantha was shaking from the trauma she had just endured. Gibbs just held his her and continuing to put pressure on her cut. "You are going to be fine sweetheart. I am here. Glad you remember our conversation during Die Hard."

"Absolutely. Just can't stand females in movies who don't defend themselves and just scream. That never solves anything."

Tony came in from the kitchen. He had his arm around Ziva's waist and helped her to Gibbs' large lounge chair. "You ok Ziva," Gibbs asked.

"Just a bump on the head Boss and a bruised ego." Tony replied, "Ducky is on his way to check both of them out."

"Good idea." Gibbs pulled the towel away and saw that most of the bleeding had stopped. "Looks like all in all we are doing pretty good. I will watch these two until Ducky gets here. Why don't you and McGee get this scum back to headquarters? Get him some medical attention for his nose and then lock him up."

"Sure Boss." McGee said motioning for Isley to get up.

Samantha looked at Isley and grinned. " Mr. Isley I hope I did not break anything. You should only be singing soprano for at least a week or two." He looked at her and grumbled as he limped toward the door. "I think that broken nose helps his looks considerably. Don't you think so Jethro?"

Gibbs just chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl."

"Boss, I have a question for you," Tony asked as he headed for the door.

"What Tony?"

" During the fight you told Samantha to remember Mrs. John McClain. What was that all about?"

Samantha looked up and Gibbs just chucked. "Don't you recognize the name Tony? John McClain from Die Hard."

"Sure Sam. I don't get it."

"Well I have this theory that if she had kicked Hans in the balls she would not have been screaming and almost killing them both."

"Oh so Gibbs used a movie reference. Wow"

"DiNozzo get out of here," Gibbs growled at his senior agent.

"On it Boss." Samantha looked at Ziva and winked and then snuggled into Gibbs' shoulder and closed her eyes. It had been a long afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Someone else said it in another story. I don't own NCIS but if I did we would not have to wait until September to find out the ending of the season episode._

Samantha was still asleep on Gibbs' shoulder when Ducky arrived armed with his trusty medical bag and a very worried Goth hot on his heels. Gibbs started to wake her up when Ducky walked in the door. "No, let her rest Jethro. She needs it. Tony said we had two I needed to check out."

" Ziva has a knot on her head Duck. Tony got some ice to put on it. She was surprised and thrown into my pantry." Gibbs smiled at Abby as she realized that Samantha was asleep. She went to check on Ziva. Ziva just smiled at her friend. "I am fine Abby"

"Where are McGee and Tony?" she asked concern still in her eyes.

"Taking our prisoner back to headquarters. Both are fine. They should be back soon Abbs." Gibbs whispered as she gave him a gentle hug as not to disturb Samantha.

Abby carefully sat down on the couch next to Gibbs. She did not want to disturb his sleeping friend. "Is this her?" Abby whispered excitedly. " She is beautiful."

Gibbs nodded and stroked Samantha's hair. He looked down at her neck to check to see that the bleeding had not started again. He was relived that it had not. " Not to deep thank God, " he thought.

Ducky checked Ziva's eyes and they were equal and responsive. " Did you loose consciousness Ziva?"

"I am not sure, Ducky. I came downstairs to get us something to drink. I started some tea and started to get Sam a diet coke out of the refrigerator when I was hit from behind. Guess maybe I did pass out for a minute or two because the next thing I knew I was locked in the pantry and I heard Samantha talking to someone in the living room," she explained to her favorite ME.

"Looks like you have a concussion but I think you will be fine. We can watch you here and not go to the hospital. I will get you some aspirin for that headache. Now let's check on our other patient. Did she pass out also Jethro?"

" No Duck, she just fell asleep. She had a tough couple of minutes when he had the knife to her throat but she fought back like the true marine she is."

" I hate to wake her but this cut needs stitches and I need to check her arm. "

"I know Duck." Gibbs rubbed Samantha's cheek with his hand and spoke gently to her. "Sam, sweetheart I need you to wake up. Ducky is here to check you out and that cut on your neck needs stitches."

Samantha snuggled closer to him not wanting to wake up. "Ok, I know it has to be done, " she grumbled as her eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Hello my dear I am Dr. Mallard," Ducky said softly as Gibbs helped Samantha up off the couch. "But you can call me Ducky."

Gibbs helped her to her feet and motioned for Ducky to follow them upstairs. Samantha looked at Ducky as she began to get her bearings. "I am Samantha, Ducky. Please to meet you finally. Jethro has told me a lot about you."

Abby followed them up to Gibbs' guest bedroom where the fourth quarter of the game was coming to an end on Samantha's computer. Gibbs helped her sit back on the pillows she had set up on the bed to watch the game. "Looks like they won," he told her smiling.

"Really? When I went looking for Ziva we were behind." Gibbs moved the computer over to the dresser so Ducky could get a better look at the cut on her neck.

After examining the cut more carefully he decided to use butterfly bandages and the new cut glue to minimize the scaring. Then he put a dressing on top to keep it clean and dry. He then checked her arm. It still seemed in place despite the physical activity she had just been forced to endure. After changing the dressing on her gunshot wound, he pronounced her in really good shape for the shape she was in. "I think you will be just fine after a rest my dear," he told her.

"Thank-you Ducky. My arm is hurting some but I think I will survive." She smiled at both Gibbs and Ducky. She then looked toward the door and saw Abby standing there. She knew that the Goth was just jumping out of her skin to be introduced. "Jethro," Sam smirked. " I have now met Tony, Ziva and Ducky. Don't you think you need to introduce me to Abby before she has kittens over there."

" Usually you introduce yourself Abbs," he joked.

" I was trying to be polite and wait until Ducky finished his examination, Gibbs." She stepped past the two men and set down on the bed. Being Abby the bed bounced when she sat down and caused Samantha to flinch just a little. "Ooops! Sorry, did not mean to hurt you. I am Abby."

" Hi Abby. I am Samantha. I am so glad to finally meet you." Gibbs stepped up and smiled at them both knowing that Abby had a lot of questions and Samantha would enjoy a visit from Abby. He kissed Abby on the head and stepped over to the other side of the bed to kiss Samantha. " I am going to the kitchen to get you a diet coke and I am sure it is time for your pain pills. I can see pain in your eyes. You two have a nice visit."

Gibbs and Ducky stepped out of the room to allow these two ladies to get to know one another. Ducky looked up at his dear friend and replied, "You have a keeper there, Jethro. "

" I know that Duck. She has really added something to my life."

"She has brought back your smile, my friend. Are you sure she is ready for our enthusiastic Goth?"

" She teaches first graders Duck. I am sure Abby will not be a challenge." Just then Gibbs' cell phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Hey Boss. How are Ziva and Samantha?"

" Both are doing fine. Did you get Isley booked into our lock-up? I plan to let him stew there overnight and talk to him tomorrow."

" Signed, sealed and delivered Boss. And speaking of delivered Boss, McGee and I were thinking of food."

" You are always thinking of food DiNozzo. What about it?" Gibbs smirked.

"McGee and I were wondering if you want us to bring Chinese?"

" That sounds good. Bring food for the whole team. Abby arrived with Ducky. Guess we could all eat something." Ducky held up his hand. "Nothing for me Jethro. I need to be getting back to mother. The nurse leaves soon and I need to get mother fed."

"I know what everyone else wants. What should I get for Sam?" DiNozzo asked.

"Honey sired chicken, white rice and two eggs rolls. Ducky is not joining us. " Gibbs told him.

"Got it boss. We should be there in a half an hour. "

Gibbs and Ducky walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ducky got Ziva two aspirin for her headache and Gibbs got Samantha's pain pills. "Thanks for coming over Duck."

"Not a problem Jethro. Glad everyone is doing well. I will be by to check on Samantha's cut sometime tomorrow. I assume that she is staying in your guest room for a while."

" Yes, the doctor won't let her go back to work until after Thanksgiving. Isley ransacked her apartment looking for the evidence that we have on him," Gibbs told him. "Also, I don't think she needs to be alone just yet. She has been through a lot in the past few days and I don't think it has really hit her yet."

"Good thinking. I was going to suggest that she stay here for a few days. She does not need to be alone. She may be a tough marine but she is still a first grade teacher and not an agent. PTSD is a possibility after all she has been through."

" I know Duck. I won't let her face anything like that alone." Ducky smiled at his friend. He knew what he said would be true.

Ducky said good-bye to all the others and left. Abby could easily get a ride with one of the others. As he drove home he smiled to himself and thought, "Samantha will be good for Jethro. It is easy to see that he loves her very much."

After saying good-bye to Ducky, Gibbs went upstairs and walked into the guest bedroom to his two best girls laughing and discussing Area 51 and the Roswell Alien landing of July 1947. "I knew Abby would pick your brain about aliens, Sam." He handed her the coke and her pain pills.

"You did not tell me her grandfather was on the City Council when this all happened. "Abby scolded him.

" I didn't know Abby." Gibbs sat down on the bed next to Samantha.

"I told you Abby. It does not mean much since I did not find about the aliens until after he died." Samantha just smiled at Gibbs knowing that he had described Abby just right

"Well I assume you are now best friends?" Gibbs asked.

"Working on it," they said in unison. "When your arm gets better Sam, we really need to plan a girls night out with Ziva. We really need to get to know one another." Abby added. " Have you heard from Tony and Timmy, Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby they are bringing Chinese food."

"Hey since we are all here, why not make it a movie night?" Abby said excitedly. " Oh unless you don't feel like it Sam."

Gibbs eyed them both. He was not sure if Samantha was up to it until he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "Sounds great Abby. We really need to keep an eye on Ziva tonight anyway Gibbs. She does have a concussion."

"Oh but you don't have any movies Gibbs except old war ones. Yuck."

"Abby, check my bag by the door. I managed to get a few from my apartment. We also have my computer with a wireless connection so we could watch Netflix."

Samantha told her.

"Gibbs does not have internet. "Abby informed her.

"Yes he does Abby. I forced him to join the 21st century for me last month." Samantha giggled. " My wireless connection was costing me to much since Gibbs does not have cable yet."

Both ladies smirked and looked over at their tough marine. " Not happening Sam. I am not going to spend that much money for 500 channels of nothing on." Samantha looked at Abby and winked.

"Protest a while longer Jethro. I will win you over."

On that note Abby got up and went to Samantha's bag and looked through the movies Samantha brought. "Here's on I would be all of us can watch." She took the movie and Samantha's laptop and headed downstairs. " I think I heard Tony's car. I am going down to set things up. Ok to use your laptop Sam. This movie won't be good on Gibbs's little black and white from the basement."

"Sure, thanks Abby."

Tony had indeed arrived with McGee and food. Abby set up the computer for the movie and everyone got situated to enjoy McClintock with John Wayne. Samantha and Gibbs were sitting on the couch, Ziva was in the large lounge chair with Tony sitting on the floor next to her, and McGee and Abby were sitting on the love seat. All were enjoying the food, the movie and company. Tony kept giving commentary on the movie since he was the movie expert. "Tony, I got a trivia question about this movie that I bet you do not know,"

Samantha challenged.

" A challenge, Samantha." Tony paused the movie and turned to except the challenge.

"Do you know who the actress is that plays Patrick Wayne's little sister?" Samantha winked at Gibbs. He just smiled at her because he knew the answer to this one and he was so hoping that Tony didn't. Would be fun if he could get DiNozzo on this one.

Tony had a puzzled look on his face. He was not sure and he did not want to be bested by his boss' new love. After all he was the teams' resident movie expert. "More information here Sam."

"Sorry Tony. I am not giving you any hints. That would be cheating not wouldn't it?"

Gibbs could see Tony squirming and was enjoying every minute of his senior field agent's torture. "Well do you have an answer DiNozzzo? Spit it out."

" Ok I guess you bested me Samantha. I will have to admit I don't know."

Gibbs looked at Samantha and she mouthed go ahead. " Really DiNozzo everybody know Alice Warren was played by Aissa Wayne. She is John Wayne's daughter," Gibbs informed him.

The whole team stared at Gibbs and Samantha who were both were just about to die with laughter. "Gotcha you Tony." Samantha managed between giggles.

Tony and the whole team were just amazed that Gibbs knew that bit of trivia but they knew it was because of Samantha. Tony looked annoyed. "Relax DiNozzo. Samantha and I have watched this before and she told me. Had to get you once in awhile to keep you humble."

Tony still steaming that his boss got him on a movie trivia question. He then looked at Samantha " Oh, I have to get you on Trivial Pursuit the movie addition."

"That a challenge Anthony DiNozzo," she smirked. " You name the time and place and I will be there."

"You are on."

"Enough yada yada you two. How about we get back to the movie?" Gibbs pretended to be angry but the whole group knew this was just an act.

" On it Boss." Tony turned and started the movie again and all three "couples" settled down to enjoy the movie.

Samantha had finished her meal and was sitting resting her back against Gibbs. He looked around the room and saw his "family" enjoying an evening together. He kissed the top of Sam's head and held her closer. " What was that about?" she whispered.

"Nothing. Watch the movie."

_Flashback_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just lost everything. His darling wife Shannon and his daughter were dead. He was alone without his girls. In his mind that was the worse thing that could have ever happened. He did not want to go on without them. He was alone and he did not like it._

_He sat on a log at the beach where they had spent many many happy hours together. As the waves crashed against the shore he had his marine service revolver in his hand. With tears running down his cheeks he carefully put the barrel in his mouth. "One shot should do it. Then I will be with them."_

_His whole body was shaking with grief. He had to do this the pain was just so intense. How could he go on?_

_Just as he was going to pull the trigger and end his life and pain. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned to look to find no one there. The breeze shifted and it suddenly became warmer. As it did it seemed to be speaking to him. "You can't do this Jethro. I know you miss us and we miss you but this is not the way. You were left here for more. You have not fulfilled your destiny yet. You have more to give."_

"_No" he screamed. " Life has taken to much. I can't go on. Nothing I could ever do is worth this pain."_

_He looked up and a vision appeared before him. It was Shannon. "Honey, I want to join you."_

"_You can't Jethro. Kelly and I need to be here and you need to be on earth where you can help others who are suffering like you. Please don't do this Jethro. I would be so disappointed if my strong marine gave up."_

"_This is to hard Shannon. I can't …"_

" _You can and you will and I promise things will get better. You will have a family who loves you. You will love again. It is fine."_

"_Ok for you I will push on." He put the gun back in its place and lay down on the warm sand and went to sleep, the first in days. Her words still in his head. You have to go on. _

Gibbs was brought back to reality by DiNozzo's laughter. He had just thrown a wad of paper in McGee's direction hitting the agent in the head. Samantha had tossed a pillow toward Tony. "Leave McGee alone Tony. We keep our hands, feet and object to ourselves," she scolded using her best teacher voice. The whole group laughed as the pillow hit Tony right in the head.

Gibbs looked around his living room. He did have a family. Two sons and two daughters. He looked at Samantha, her face beaming, she was happy to not be alone. His family had accepted her and he was grateful.

Gibbs just pulled Samantha into a hug and smiled. " Ok children watch the movie or I am shutting it off." Thinking to himself. " I am so glad Shannon I listened to your advice. You were right. I can live again. I can have a family. " He felt a warm presence. "She is happy he thought. What if I had pulled that trigger? I would have missed all of this."

I have really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know. More to come. Remember Samantha's student Kelly. Things get interesting from here. Also Sam does not know about Shannon, Kelly or Jenny. Please let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_School is out today. No more teaching until August. Hopefully I can post more chapters on this story and my other Earthquake Reflections soon. I am planning on writing each day before my 18 year old gets up and takes over the computer. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. _

The movie ended too soon for Gibbs. Not that he was really watching it. He had seen it before with Samantha. He was enjoying holding her and the company of his "family". Samantha had cuddled into his arms like she had always been there. Remembering that day when he almost ended his life had renewed his resolve that staying alive despite all the pain was worth it. Now more than ever, he had a family again.

The group had found some popcorn and someone had started a popcorn war during the movie. He wasn't sure it wasn't Samantha. She fit in with them just like a comfortable glove. Why had he been worried?

"Guess we need to go home." Abby said seeing Ziva and Samantha's drooping eyelids. "Work tomorrow. Right Boss?" She looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Yes Abby we need to process Isley and build an iron clad case. I don't what him to wiggle out of a murder and attempted murder charge."

McGee and Abby got up and started for the door. Abby turned and came back to give Ziva a hug. She then hugged Gibbs and gave Samantha a hand hug. "You going to be here tomorrow right Sam."

"Yes, my friend here is not letting go back to my place until the doctor releases me to go back to work."

"Ok, if el Jefe will let me off for lunch tomorrow I will bring you lunch."

"Bring lunch for Ziva too." He looked at Ziva who grimaced. "She is staying here with Sam. "

"Gibbs I can come in tomorrow. My head is not that bad," she protested. Gibbs glared at her.

Samantha got up and looked at Ziva. "It is a waste of time to argue with it Ziva. I have seen that set in his jaw before and you are not going to convince him to change his mind. "

"I was planning to go home tonight." Ziva added.

"Nope Ziver you are staying here. I want to keep an eye on you. That guy hit you pretty hard. You and Sam can take care of each other tomorrow."

Abby, Tim, and Tony knew that tone and realized Gibbs meant business. "Come on Abby. I will give you a ride home." Tim came over to Samantha and shook her hand. "We really have not got to talk much. Glad you are safe and I had a good time tonight."

"We really need to get to know each other" Samantha said. "Gibbs has told me a lot about you." Gibbs gave her a stare as he stood up and came up behind her. "Will you quit flirting with my male agents," he whispered into her ear. She just gently elbowed him in the stomach and smiled.

Tony walked up to Ziva and looked her in the eyes. "You going to be ok" he whispered.

"I am fine Tony," she said. "I will call you tomorrow."

After the others left, Gibbs sent Ziva to his room to get some sleep. He helped Samantha up to the guest room and got her comfortably into the bed with pillows to support her arm without the sling. He then went down and got her another pain pill. She was not going to hurt on his watch.

When he walked into the room she was wiping tears from her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart? Is your arm hurting? I have your medicine right here." He gently sat down on the bed next to her.

"It is not that bad."

"Then, what's the matter?" After she took the medicine without much protest, Gibbs sat down beside her on the bed and she snuggled into his arms just like she had always been there and would always belong there.

"Just happy I guess. I have been alone so long. Tonight was fun. I really enjoyed it." Gibbs carefully lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Their kiss then got more passionate. Gibbs wanted her to know that she belonged with him and he was not going to leave her.

Finally they came up for air and he looked into her eyes. "You are not alone anymore. It has been a long time for me too."

"Guess we were meant to be." Gibbs reached over and turned out the light. Samantha grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. They fell asleep content to just be together.

Gibbs woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and the sun streaming through the window of his guestroom. He looked down at Samantha. She was still sleeping peacefully. No nightmares about Isley or her shooting. He was very glad for that. Maybe she would escape any trauma from what she had been through. If Sam is here, who is fixing coffee?

"Ziva," he thought. " She has always been an early riser."

Gibbs carefully got up. He did not want to wake her. She mumbled something and fell back asleep. "Get some more rest. You deserve it." Remembering that she had called her principal on Saturday about a sub for the week he knew she could just rest all she needed.

Gibbs headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. Ziva was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. "Thanks for the coffee Ziver." Gibbs told her. "Anything about Isley in the paper."

"No, a shooting of a navel officer or a marine did not make the news. Guess we need to know more about the congress fussing among themselves," she laughed.

"Remember Ziva Congress pays our salaries." He smiled. "Sam is still asleep and I am headed up for a shower. Can you really keep an eye on her today? I am concerned that yesterday may come back to haunt her."

"Sure Gibbs. She seems to be taking things in stride. "

"She is a lot like you in that respect." Gibbs kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a questioning look. "You both act like women of steel but inside you let things get to you. Matter of pride I think."

Ziva shook her head. "How does he know so much?" she thought.

Samantha was still asleep when Gibbs left. He kissed her on top of the head and stuck a note into her hand. He had moved her computer back up to the guest room so she could watch her movies.

As he drove toward NCIS headquarters he wondered about the events that this day would bring. He had to question Isley. He wanted an airtight case against him. Knowing he had to control his anger at this man for putting Ziva and Samantha in danger, because he would cause trouble in the prosecutor's case, he decided he needed another cup of coffee and a visit to Abby's lab before he met with him. Abby had a way to make him a little calmer.

When he walked into the bullpen Tony and Tim were already there and working hard on getting their reports done. "Morning Boss" they both said as Gibbs sat his coffee down on his desk and turned on his computer.

"Boss, was Ziva ok this morning? No problems last night." Tony had a look of concern in his eyes that was beginning to tell Gibbs that he might have to revise Rule 12 **soon.** "Always knew I would have to bend on that one," he thought.

"She seemed ok, DiNozzo. She was up early as usual and already was showing signs of boredom. Hope Samantha can keep her busy today."

"Boss?" McGee carefully questioned. He had something to say but he was not sure it was the right thing to do.

"Spit it out McGee. What's up? Do we have a problem with the case?"

"Oh no Boss. Sergeant Stone's files have him dead to rights and since you and Tony witnessed his attempted murder of Samantha I don't see any problems with a conviction."

"Ok what's up?"

"Just wanted to say I had a great time last night. Samantha is very special. I hope we get to see more of her."

"Me too, Boss." Tony chimed in. " She is a lot of fun."

"You will boys. Now we have a job to do. We don't want to let Ziva or Samantha to have suffered for nothing. I want this guy put away now." He knew that his gruff Gibbs management style was not working this morning.

"On it Boss" They both replied and went back to work. There had been too much emotion in the room. Time to add a little testosterone to the day all three men thought.

Back at Gibbs' house Samantha had woken up and realized that Jethro was not still asleep next to her. She smiled to herself when she felt the note in her hand.

"_Morning sweetheart. Did not have the heart to wake you. Headed for work. Get all the rest you need. Oh and my house does not need cleaning. Ziva is here if you need anything. Call me later. You are the world. Love Jethro._

Samantha smiled and carefully got up and headed downstairs. She found Ziva cleaning out the pantry. She had noticed when she woke up in there it was totally a mess and needed a total make over.

"Morning Ziva. Gibbs left me a note. He said his house does not need cleaning," she laughed.

"Have you been in here," Ziva replied. " It needs a total make-up."

" It is make over Ziva but you are right. It is terrible. There is stuff in there from the 90's I am sure." Samantha started her some breakfast. "Have you eaten Ziva?"

" Yes. Wait a minute I am supposed to take care of you."

"We both know Gibbs is being a mother hen. I can take care of myself. Let me eat and I will be in there to help you."

Ziva knew Gibbs would be mad if she let Samantha clean or work but seeing the look in her eyes she knew protesting was useless.

Gibbs went to Abby's lab reports in hand ready to go have a chat with one Mr. Isley. " You got anything for me Abbs. I am headed to interrogation."

"You have all my reports in that folder Gibbs," she said giving him an Abby hug. "You know that. Why are you here? Are Ziva and Samantha ok?"

"They are Abbs. I am sure they are both going against my wishes and cleaning my house." He smiled. " You ok this morning. I know you are not fond of change and things have changed some lately."

"For the better Gibbs. Samantha has brought the sparkle back in your eyes. She is not Jenny or Shannon but I know you love her. If you love her then she is tops in my book. I love you Gibbs and I want **you** to be happy."

Not sure what to say Gibbs just hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and muttered "I love you too Abbs. Always have and always will."

Smiling to himself he headed for interrogation. Abby had calmed his anger for Isley and he knew he could handle anything Isley tried to say.

Tony and McGee had stepped into observation just as Gibbs went through the door to question Isley. "Good morning," Gibbs muttered as he sat down in the chair across from Isley. He set his coffee down and opened the folder in front of him. " Before we start do you wish to say anything?"

"Why? That b***h Stone got what she deserved. Should have cut your little lady's throat when I had a chance." For the first time Gibbs had really looked at him. His nose was swollen and Gibbs could see where the bone had been broken. Both eyes were almost swollen shut and were many shades of purple and blue.

"Do I take that as a confession then?" Gibbs asked. "She really did a number on you."

" I want a lawyer. I won't be railroaded into prison."

Gibbs just shook his head. " I saw you attempt to murder Samantha Waverly and we have you dead to rights on the embezzlement of Navy funds and the ordering the murder of two Marines. Looks like you railroaded yourself."

" I still want a lawyer." Isley demanded.

"Fine with me. DiNozzo get this disgrace to the Navy out of here. Oh and get him the **worst **lawyer in the country."

Tony stepped into interrogation with Tim. They pulled Isley not so gently out of the chair and started to take him back to holding. All three agents saw how he walked out the door. He was moving very slowly. It made all three of them **almost** feel sorry for him. Samantha had hit him pretty hard in the groin and all three men understood that feeling. "Kind of glad you are in so much discomfort there dude. Doesn't pay to mess with a marine. Looks like she kicked your butt."

Gibbs just shook his head as the two agents led Isley away. That reminded him he needed to call Sam. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "Good morning." She answered the phone. He knew the minute she answered that she was not following his or the doctor's instructions. The country music was blaring and she sounded out of breath.

"I told you no cleaning," he barked. "Remember you were just shot on Friday. You have not been out of the hospital 24 hours yet."

"Who said we were cleaning, Boss." Samantha snickered.

" I know the music mix you are playing. It is your work music. What are you and Ziva up to?

"Nothing really. Did you get to visit with my friend?"

"Yes. He lawyered up," he told her. "You should see him Sam. He had a very beautiful broken nose and well, let's just say he is moving very, very, very slowly this morning. He's not going to forget you for a while."

"Good, serves him right. If you talk to Abby, Ziva and I were talking Mexican."

" I will tell her. Sounds like you are doing fine. Please don't over do it. I mean it."

" I promise Jethro. We are having a good time."

" You always do. Talk to you later."

As he hung up the phone he smiled. With Ziva and Samantha at his place he will be lucky to recognize it when he got home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Well here is chapter 16. I really want to thank all the reviewers and those who added me to their story alerts. I really enjoy knowing that others are reading this. It is a fun story to write. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS._

Gibbs had called Abby just after he hung up with Samantha. He **knew **she and Ziva were not just sitting around his house watching movies. Maybe when Abby got there with the Mexican food for lunch they both would slow down and get some rest. He was concerned that Samantha was over doing it but he knew she would not listen to him as long as she was feeling up to it. He just smiled and thought,"That's my girl. She won't over do it really. She wants to get back to school so bad."

Abby left her lab around noon and headed for the Mexican restaurant that Gibbs had suggested for Mexican take out. She did not know why he had given her the key to Sam's apartment and told her to get chips and green sauce from the refridge.

When she got there she was horrified. "Poor Samantha. That guy really did a number on her place. **We** will have our work cut out for us when she is ready to go home," Abby thought as she went to the kitchen and got what Gibbs had ordered for her to get. "He really, really cares for her."

After shaking her head another time, she locked the apartment door and headed over to Gibbs' house. When she got there she found Ziva and Samantha in the kitchen, country music blaring, and both were sitting at the kitchen table laughing. " I told you Ziva. There **was **something in there from the 1990's"

Abby looked at them with questions in her eyes. Samantha turned off the music and smiled at her. "Morning Abby. Lunch time already."

"Yes, What are you do up to? Did Gibbs tell you to **not **clean his house?"

Ziva was still laughing and pointed to the three large garbage bags full of trash they had pulled out of Gibbs' pantry. "You should have seen it Abby. Have you ever been in that pantry?" Abby just laughed and pointed to the food. "You to ready for a break."

" Sure, let's take the food upstairs and start a movie. Don't tell Gibbs but I need to rest a little bit." Samantha looked into the bags. "Where did you get this green sauce Abby?"

"Gibbs sent me to you apartment for it. I hate to tell you but we will have a lot of work before you can go home."

"That sweetheart. He knows how I love this green sauce with my Mexican food." She smiled and opened the container and quickly dipped a chip into the sauce and popping it in her mouth. "I saw my apartment, Abby. Not sure I should not just move. Isley really invaded my space over there."

"Then **we **will just have to get the men to help," Ziva said grabbing the food. " Let us find a "chick flick" as Tony would say to watch while we eat." Samantha looked at both women and smiled. She had a couple of friends now. Not just acquaintances but friends she hoped.

The three women went upstairs and instead of a "chick flick" Samantha started the movie Turner and Hooch.  She was in the mood to laugh with her new friends instead of a tearjerker. The three sat down on the bed to eat and watch. The laughter was contagious and they were really having a good time.

The team really had a slow day. Tony and Tim were working on their case reports on the Isley case and then started on finishing some other boring paperwork. "Wonder what the women are up too, Probie" Tony said.

"Bet they are cleaning my house against orders." Gibbs walked up and sat his coffee down on his desk.

"Going against orders Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yes I left Samantha a note to rest and not to clean. When I called she had her working music on. Bet I come home to something reorganized."

"Would that be so bad Boss?" Tony looked up from the paperwork he was not doing. "They both love you, Gibbs."

" I know." Gibbs then looked at both of them, "Since you are both not doing anything anyway why don't you go get some lunch yourselves. I need to talk to Ducky so bring me something on your way back."

"On it Boss." They both said as they hurried out of the bullpen before Gibbs had a chance to change his mind.

In the elevator they both thought about raiding Gibbs' house with the girls. " We would not get back in an hour McProbie so guess we are on our own"

" I know but it would have been nice. I have not seen Abby all day."

Gibbs took the stairs down to autopsy to chat with Ducky. He passed Jimmy Palmer going to lunch in the hall and knew Ducky was alone. "Hey Duck," Gibbs said as he entered the room. "Why don't you go to lunch with Palmer?"

" Not a chance. He is meeting Brenna and I will not be a third wheel. Did you need me for something Jethro?"

"Well I have a favor to ask."

"Anything I can do Jethro."

"When are you going over to my house to check on our patients? "

"Around 1 I think. That would give them some girl time with Abby. Hopefully I can convince them both to take a nap after Abby leaves."

"Good luck with that." Gibbs sat down next to his friend at the desk. " Since next Thursday is Thanksgiving I was wondering if I could bring a date to dinner."

"Samantha?"

"Yes, you should have seen her last night Duck. I have never seen her so happy. She cried when they left."

"You enjoyed it a little yourself." Ducky smiled.

"Well, sure I did. It is nice not to be alone. But I want Samantha to be happy. She had been so alone since her grandfather died and she lost David."

"David" the old doctor asked.

" He was her fiancé. He was killed in a car accident on the way to their wedding. She has been alone ever since."

" I am so sorry about that. No other family then."

"Her parents and her sister were killed in a car accident when she was in high school. I think she has an aunt and uncle on her mother's side but she never sees them. Something about a fight over custody after the accident. Sam wanted to stay and take care of her grandfather. He had very bad heart trouble all her life but he was everything to her. Uncle had insisted she move in with them."

"The poor dear. So she ended up with her grandfather then. "

"Only because she insisted and the judge allowed her to stay. I think that put a strain between her and her Uncle."

"You understand her Jethro. Does she know about Shannon, Kelly and Jennifer?"

"No, Ducky she doesn't. She knows we are kindred spirits but nothing more. She trusts I will tell here when I am ready."

"Special lady. As for Thanksgiving, Jethro I will invite her myself when I go to see her. That way she is not a guest she will be family."

"Thanks Duck. Don't want her to be alone. Holidays are really hard on her she says."

"For you too my friend."

Gibbs left autopsy and went back to the bullpen. Tony and McGee were just exiting the elevator as he sat down at his desk. "Here's lunch, Boss. "

"Since you are back on time I assume you did not go to my house."

"How did he know?" McGee asked Tony.

"He's Gibbs."

Dr. Donald Mallard drove up at Gibbs' house just after one. Abby's black car was still parked in the driveway. As he neared the door he got out the key Gibbs had given him for emergencies. Not that the door was ever locked anyway. It was locked today though. Abby must have locked it when she came in.

He unlocked the door and stepped in. Looking around he did not see the ladies but heard laughing coming from the guestroom. So he headed quietly up the stairs. Not one for eavesdropping he knocked on the door. The laughing did not stop so he opened the door carefully. Just then Abby noticed him. Wiping a tear from her eye from laughter she jumped up and hugged him. " If you are here Ducky then I am late getting back."

"Don't worry my dear. Things are slow today and I am sure Gibbs will approve of the medicine you are practicing here."

All three just looked at him. "Laughter" he said. "You could hear it outside."

Ducky checked Samantha's arm and the cut on her neck and then moved on to Ziva. Both women seemed ok. "Samantha, can we have moment?"

"Sure Ducky." Ziva and Abby realized that Ducky wanted to visit with her alone so they took the lunch trash and left the room.

"I had a talk with Jethro today."

"About?"

" Well he told me about your fiancé and you parents. Did he betray a confidence?"

"No. I have no secrets about that. It is what it is. All those events made me the person you see today."

"That is quite healthy really. Anyway I wanted to ask you to join Jethro at my house for Thanksgiving next week. "

"I would love to Ducky. I have not had a real family Thanksgiving in so long. I insist on bring something." Ducky shook his head. "No, I want to. I would come if you don't let me help you. I remember how hard Mama worked and we were only five of us. I can't imagine this bunch. Tony can really eat. "

"You noticed that did you. Well how about rolls. Jethro is never good about getting anything eatable."

"That won't require much work. I have a bread machine at my house and my mother's rolls are almost a food group in themselves. Do you mind if I make a pumpkin pie?"

"Oh we have plenty of dessert. "

"Just a family tradition Ducky." She smiled wiping away a small tear. "My mother made the best and I can't remember how long it has been since I had one. Can't see just making one for myself."

"Then you bring it. Just don't overdo that arm."

"I won't. I will get Jethro to help me. My mother was a school teacher too and she had Thanksgiving down to an art." Ducky could see that talking about family things hurt her deeply. He put his hand on hers and smiled. "You do what you want to do my dear. That is what family is for."

Just then Samantha's phone rang. Wiping away the tears she looked at the caller ID. She was surprised it was not Gibbs but her teaching partner Elena. She quickly answered it. "What's up Elena? Anything wrong. You are not on conference yet."

"Samantha, it is Kelly. She just got to school and she is in tears. We can't get her to tell us what is wrong?"

" She just got there? It's almost 1:30."

"I know. We tried calling her mother and we get no answer. Do you have another number for her?"

"Tell Kelly I will be there in a minute. I will get someone to drive me. "

"You don't have too. We can handle it. "

"No if Kelly is this upset I need to be there. I will call her mother on the way over. Did you try her dad?"

"You said not to try him unless …"

Samantha cut her off. " I am on my way. " She looked at Ducky. "I need to get to school. One of my kids just got to school and she is very, very, upset. When she gets like that nobody can talk to her but me."

"I will get Abigail. She can drive you over. Is there anyway I can help her?"

"Don't think so thanks. I just need to talk to her and reach her mother. She is not answering."

Ducky left the room and got Abby. Ziva came in and helped Samantha get dressed. All the while Samantha was thinking to herself. "Don't think the worst Sam. We have to reach her mother. We just have to."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Thank you to all the new readers that have added my story to their alerts. Also, thank you to Kikillia14 and DS2010 for your consistent reviews. _

_Again I still don't own NCIS._

Samantha's phone rang just as Abby started to the car to take the trio to George W. Bush Elementary. Samantha looked at the caller ID and smiled. Hello Jethro. "

Abby and Ziva could hear Gibbs on the other end of the phone. He was angry and was letting Sam know of his displeasure at her for leaving his house and going out so soon out of the hospital. "Yes Jethro, Abby is driving. Calm down I know what the doctor said. I am fine. Ducky just checked me over. Isley is in jail and I **am** traveling with an NCIS agent." Samantha pulled the phone away from her ear. Now Abby and Ziva could hear what he was saying. He was still upset and kept asking why she was going to school. "Jethro, will you just calm down and listen. I got a call from Elena. It is about Kelly. She came to school late and very, very upset. They can't reach her mother and they can't get her to tell them anything." Ziva and Abby looked at each other. They knew that Gibbs would have a connection with a student named Kelly. They wondered if Gibbs had told Samantha about his lost family.

All three women could tell that this calmed him down. "Do you need me Sam?"

"Let me talk to her Jethro. I will call you later. It might be nothing. She has been a little on edge lately and I am not sure why. Possibly she was running late and then when I was not there she panicked"

"Ok, keep in touch. Tell Abbs that she can stay with you as long as you need her." He was still not happy but he had come to realize that Samantha's "kids" were her life and Kelly was super special.

I will. Try not to worry Jethro. Kelly tends to be a little dramatic. Let me find out what is wrong." She was trying to calm herself down as much as him. "Talk to you later. Love you."

As she hung up the phone Ziva looked at her. "He was B. O. ed, yes."

"It is P. and you could say that."

"You know he is not going to stay at the office. "Abby smiled as they turned into the school parking lot. Samantha directed her to the teacher's parking area.

"True. I hope he was not driving here while we were talking. The way he drives when he is upset and on the phone could be a dangerous combination."

The three women got out of the car and walked into the building. As they stepped into the office they could hear a little girl crying almost screaming. I take it that Kelly is in the nurse's office, Mary." The secretary looked at her friend. "Yes, you have to tell me what happened to you."

"I will Mary. These are my friends Ziva David and Abby Scuito from NCIS. Samantha reached into her pocket and pulled out seventy-five cents. She handed it to Abby. "Mary would you show Abby where the coke machine is. We need a Dr. Pepper and two paper cups. Sam instructed. "Mary, is the boss here? "

"No do you need me to call her?"

"Let me talk to Kelly and see what I can find out." She handed Mary her cell. "Try all her mother's numbers with my phone. Maybe she will answer for me."

Ziva and Samantha walked into the nurse's office. Kelly was sitting in a small blue chair tissue in hand. When she saw Samantha she jumped up and ran into her teacher's arms not realizing that Samantha was injured. "Miss Waverly, Miss Waverly. Where were you? I got to school and you weren't here. I really needed you. You never miss school."

The two walked over to a small bed that was next to the wall. Ziva stood helpless and Samantha began talking in a soft voice and stoking the girl's red tangled hair. She looked like she had slept in her clothes and no one had brushed her hair that morning. "Ok Kel. What's the matter sweetheart? Why were you so late?"  
>Abby came in with the Dr. Pepper, Samantha motioned for her to pour two glasses. She handed one to Kelly who woofed it down. I spent the night in the shed and Mommy did not come get me. I overslept and I raced to school."<p>

"Baby, why were you in the shed?"

"Mommy and Daddy were fighting. It was so loud. I ran in there and must have fallen asleep. Mommy usually comes and brings me in after Daddy leaves. I am scared Miss Waverly."

"Did you look for her in the house before you left?"

"No. I just ran to school. You said …" She stopped talking and held her cup out for Abby to fill it.

"And I was not here. Sorry about that baby. I was in a little accident."

Kelly finally looked up at her teacher and saw the sling and the bandage on her neck. "Did someone hit you too?" Kelly asked.

"No of course not. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people. I will be fine. Jethro took good care of me. It looks worse than it is. What do you mean did somebody hit you too? Has somebody hit you?"

"Not me Mommy. Sometimes Daddy hits Mommy when he comes home walking and talking funny. Then he gets mad and I go to the shed to play." Kelly started to cry again. I am afraid for Mommy."

"Don't worry honey. We will find her." A male voice said from the doorway. Samantha looked up and saw Gibbs standing there. She could see a tear in his eye.

"Jethro." Kelly said, Are you going to save me again?"

"I'll try baby. Let me talk to Miss Waverly." He looked at Abby. "These are my good friends Abby and Ziva. You can tell them anything about your mother. Gibbs motioned to Samantha to meet him in the secretary's office.

"Are they from NCIS too?" Kelly asked. Jethro nodded and winked at her. "We will take care of everything." He smiled.

When they stepped out Mary told them that she had reached Kelly's mother and she was on the way over. "That bastard is hitting Kelly's mother Jethro. Not that she will admit it."

"This **is **a NCIS case now. She is a Navy dependent and falls under our jurisdiction."

I know but will you let me talk to her when she gets here?" Samantha asked him. Mary, maybe you should call the boss and let her in on what is happening."

Mary agreed and picked up the phone. Just as she did in walked Julie Williams, her hair was a mess and she had been crying. Both Samantha and Gibbs noticed a large bruise on her shoulder and there were bruises on her arm like someone had grabbed it hard. Samantha walked up to her. "Samantha, what happened to you? Where is Kelly? Mary said she was very upset."

"She is ok. I have some friends watching over her right now. What about you? You look like you have been through the wringer yourself. Can I get you something?"

Samantha took Julie by the hand and led her into the conference room next to the principal's office. Gibbs followed amazed how natural an interrogator Samantha was. The three sat down and Julie tried to keep up a good front. "Julie, Kelly says her father hit you."

He does not mean it. He only gets that way when he is drunk."

"Tell me how long has this been going on?" Samantha asked holding Julie's hand.

"Since he came back from Iraq. He used to be so gentle with Kelly and me but since he came back. Well….."

Julie, this is my friend Jethro Gibbs. He works for NCIS and he wants to help."

I remember you. You helped Kelly when those boys were picking on her. She sees you as her hero. She might even have a bit of a crush." Julie told him. She looked into his blue eyes and saw safety not anger like she was constantly seeing in her husband's eyes.

"Mrs. Williams, you need medical attention. Let us take you to the hospital."

"No they will call CPS. I don't want to loose Kelly." Then she looked at Samantha. "Oh no! Now that you know **you **have to report it don't you. I will loose Kelly for sure."

"She already has reported it to NCIS. We will get to the bottom of this. You still need medical attention but ….." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky could look at her."

"You read my mind. He smiled. "Mrs. Williams let me take Kelly and you to my house. I have a friend who is a doctor. We can get both of you checked out. Looks like you both need a good meal. Then we can go from there."

Mary stepped to the door. "Samantha, Mrs. Brown would like to speak to you." Samantha rolled her eyes. She knew that this was not all according to policy. Gibbs said, "Let me talk to her. I bet I can smooth things over. Take her to see Kelly and get Abby and Ziva to get them to my house. Call Ducky to meet us there. After I talk to Mrs. Brown we can pick up something for them to eat. Not sure what is at my place."

"Not much. We cleaned out the pantry. You had stuff in there from the 90's Gibbs but nothing eatable."

Gibbs smiled and went to speak to Mrs. Brown. Julie and Samantha walked into the nurse's office. Kelly ran to her mother. They shared a very special hug. "Julie, you sign Kelly out. Abby will you drive Julie and Kelly to Gibbs' place? Ducky is on the way to check them out."

"Sure." She looked at Samantha. "I will come with Gibbs and we will bring food. I won't be long. "Samantha introduced Abby and Ziva to mother and daughter. When they walked into secretary's office Gibbs was just getting off the phone. "Mrs. Brown is letting NCIS handle the situation but we have to submit a report to her and the superintendant later."

Julie smiled and hugged Kelly. She knew Miss Waverly would protect Kelly at all costs but now she had Gibbs on her side. Somehow she knew everything would be ok. Samantha gave Kelly a hug. "Baby it will be fine. Jethro and I will be there in a minute. McDonald's be ok for lunch."

"Yes, Daddy never let's us get a Happy Meal anymore."

"Ok, when you get there my laptop is upstairs. Abby will find some cartoons or something for you."

"Thanks Miss Waverly" Kelly smiled.

Jethro smiled at the sight. Samantha truly loved Kelly. He just hoped she would not end up getting her heart broken. These things very seldom turned out good. He just hoped that this time his gut was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Working hard on this story. _

_Again I don't own anything. I teach school so I am always broke. LOL_

Abby and Ziva drove Julie Williams and Kelly to Gibbs' house. As they pulled up Ducky was already in the driveway waiting for them. The four got out of the car and headed for the door. Ducky unlocked it and let them in. He was watching Julie very carefully. He could see that she had been hurt. He desperately wanted to visit with her. He smiled at Kelly. She was a beautiful little girl. He was worried for her as well.

Abby reached down and took Kelly's hand when they entered the house. "Miss Waverly said to get you on the computer to watch some cartoons. I am Abby would you like me to join you?"

"Miss Waverly says you are her friend. I like your dress." Kelly said as they walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Kelly" Abby said. She looked back at Julie. "Don't worry I will take care of her" she mouthed in Julie's direction. Julie smiled and wiped a tear.

Ducky came up to the young woman and offered her his hand. " My name is Dr. Mallard my dear. We really need to check out that bruise on your shoulder. " She was very apprehensive but the ease of Ducky's manner told her that he was here to help her. "Ziva, let's take her up to Jethro's room. That way we can have some privacy from little ears."

Ziva nodded and escorted Julie up the stairs. Ducky picked up his phone and called Jethro.

" Hey Duck. You examined her so soon."

"Oh no, Jethro. I just got here. Ziva just took Mrs. Williams up to your room. Can I visit with Samantha for a moment?"

Gibbs handed Sam the phone. "What do you need Ducky?"

" What can you tell me about her relationship with her husband?"

" Not much really Ducky. She has not been very open with me about that but Kelly sometimes is afraid that if she does anything wrong she will be punished. She has many issues with self-esteem. I have tried to love her through her issues."

"Probably fears he will turn his anger on her." Ducky told her. " I will try to talk to her mother about that. Kelly is upstairs with Abby watching cartoons"

"Ducky, she is very afraid we will have to call CPS and she will loose Kelly."

"That makes total since in her situation. I will check her out physically and try to get her to talk. She may need you to visit with her. Are you two on your way?"

" We have a stop to make first. I promised Kelly McDonald's for lunch. I don't know when she has last eaten."

"That sounds like a plan. See you both soon."

Samantha hung up the phone and turned to Jethro. She had tears in her eyes. Gibbs knew that she was being so strong for Julie and Kelly but they were alone now. Her thread was about stretched to the max. He pulled the car over and turned off the engine. "Jethro, we need to get food and get to your house. Kelly needs me." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Teachers don't get paid enough," he smirked.

"What do you mean?"

" This is not just a job to you now is it?" He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "What can I do for you? The last 48 hours for you has to have taken it's toll."

Samantha looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. She knew he would never hurt her like Julie's husband did. He was there for her. Just then the tears began to flow. She could not stop them. He just put his arm around her let her cry. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for being here Jethro. I can face things now. Let's get going. I know Kelly is hungry."

Jethro just smiled and started the car again. He made a mental note to talk later. This was far from over.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ducky carefully walked into Gibbs' room. Ziva had gotten Julie a glass of water and they were sitting on the bed talking. "Ziva will you stay here with us. Now Mrs. Williams, where are you hurting?"

" My shoulder. He pulled it very hard. Thank goodness he was not really mad last night."

"Then why did Kelly stay in the shed all night. Did you pass out?" He noticed a bruise next to her ear. "He threw you into something. Did he not."

Julie was tying to be careful what she said. She was very, very worried that these people would try to take Kelly from her. Understanding her apprehension Ducky reached out and held her hand. "Mrs. Williams, we are here to help you and Kelly. I know this is not your fault and I would not do anything to take Kelly away from you. I want both of you to be safe. Please let me help you."

She looked into his eyes. He reminded her of her grandfather and he always took care of her. "Yes, I fell and hit my head against the wall. My head does hurt. I might have passed out for a while. When I woke up I went to check on Kelly. She was sleeping on the air mattress in the shed so I covered her up and left her there."

"Did you husband not leave last night after you altercation?"

"No he didn't. I was afraid to bring Kelly back in. So then I must of slept longer than I thought." Ducky used his flashlight to check her eyes. "I **am** alright doctor?"

"Yes my dear, this time. But I am concerned about the next time. This is not going to stop. Have you suggested counseling for your husband? Sounds like he has a very bad case of PTSD."

" I tried that once," she said. She then showed him the scar on her leg. "He pushed me into the glass sliding door while Kelly was at school. I never brought it up again."

" Well then I think we need another plan. Why don't you try to get some rest my dear?" He heard Gibbs' car drive up. "That must be Samantha and Jethro with the food. You rest awhile and I will bring yours up to you."

"Tell Miss Waverly, thank you."

"Of course."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Samantha and Jethro came into the house armed with a happy meal and chicken sandwich for Julie. Both of them looked around. "Bet Abby has Kelly upstairs watching cartoons and Ducky and Ziva are in your room with Julie."

"You take Kelly her food and check on her. I will talk to Ducky."

"Ok, Jethro."

" Please sit down and rest that arm. After I talk to Ducky, I will bring you some pain medicine. You have really overdone it today. I can see the pain and exhaustion in your eyes." He handed her the Dr. Pepper and the happy meal to Samantha and gave her a more than friendly kiss on the lips. "I mean it. Talk to Kelly and rest that arm."

She smiled at him. She was not going to argue. Her arm did hurt and she could barely hold her eyes open. She watched him take Julie's sandwich and head to the door of his bedroom. " I am so very lucky to have found him," she thought as she gently tapped on the guest room door.

Abby opened it and smiled at Samantha. "Kel, look who's here?"

"Miss Waverly, you did bring me a happy meal. Thank you so much. I am really hungry."

" I can imagine you are honey. Did Abby find you some cartoons?" Samantha handed her the food and smiled. For a Goth Abby was a bit strange but her taste in cartoons were like hers. She had found a group of Looney Toons. "Watching Bugs Bunny. Does not get any better than that."

Abby smiled, "Unless you are watching Top Cat." Samantha looked at her new friend. "Well Abby we really need to discuss your taste in cartoons. I love Top Cat."

Abby laughed. "Tony introduced me to him. " "Sounds like DiNozzo to me Abby." Samantha smiled at Abby as she sat down carefully next to Kelly on the bed. Abby saw the pain in her eyes. "Your arm is hurting. I will go find Gibbs and get your medicine." Abby left the room and went looking for Ziva or Gibbs. Samantha was in pain.

"Miss Waverly," Kelly said between bites. " I am sorry for causing trouble. I did not mean to make you hurt."

" I am fine Kel. We need to take care of you. Remember what I told the class. I am here to help you with anything. I love you."

" Is my Mommy going to be ok?"

"I am sure Ducky will take care of her."

Kelly giggled. "You call him Ducky. Why? He does not look like a duck."

Samantha smiled. " You remember that book I read to you, Make way for Ducklings."

"Yes,"

"Do you remember the main characters?"

"That's easy, Miss Waverly. They were ducks, Mr. and Mrs. Mallard."

"Well Ducky's real name is Dr. Mallard. Do you now know why we call him Ducky?" Samantha smiled because she knew. Miss Waverly had told the class that a Mallard was a kind of duck. "That's funny."

"What's funny?" Gibbs said as he entered the room carrying a diet coke and Samantha's pain pills.

"Calling Dr. Mallard, Ducky." Kelly told him. "A Mallard is a kind of duck. We read about them in a book."

"Make way for Ducklings" Gibbs told her. " I remember that book, Kelly. Captain Kangaroo used to read that one to us."He handed Samantha her pills and she took them willingly just as Abby walked in.

"Really Gibbs, Captain Kangaroo. Who's that?"

"Abby you really are young aren't you. That was the best kids show on television when I was growing up. I read the books he used to read every year. " Samantha told her.

Gibbs smiled at her. " Can't forget Mr. Moose and Bunny Rabbit."

"Absolutely. Maybe there are some clips on YouTube for you Abby. " Samantha winked at Gibbs.

" Hi Jethro." Kelly said. "Is my Mommy ok?" He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around you. "Hey yourself. Yes Ducky told me she is fine. She is eating and we are talking about what to do to keep you both safe."

Kelly had finished eating and she leaned next to Samantha on the bed. Her eyes were very droopy. "Looks like someone is sleepy." Kelly snuggled in next to Samantha and soon fell asleep.

Gibbs gently ran his hands through her hair. He whispered to Samantha. " You join her. Ducky and I are working on a plan to keep them safe."

Samantha smiled and rested her head back on her pillow. "Let me know what I can do. When I wake up." Samantha fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Gibbs smiled at Abby and they both tiptoed into the hall.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Tony just called. They need you back at your lab, Abby."

"Alright Gibbs. You will keep me posted."

"Always Abby." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for you help today."

"No problem, Gibbs. Is this bothering you? After all her name is Kelly."

" A little Abby. Samantha does not know and don't you tell her."

"She needs to know Gibbs. She loves you so much."

"I will tell her when I am ready. She knows there is something but not the specifics. "

" Don't wait to long Gibbs or she will figure it out for herself." Abby gave him a hug and started down the stairs. He knew she was right but he had to take care of Kelly and her mother.

When he came into his bedroom Julie Williams had finished her sandwich and was sleeping on his bed. Gibbs motioned to Ducky to follow him outside. "You keep an eye on her Ziver. She might need your help."

"Sure Gibbs."

Once they were out in the hall Gibbs turned to Ducky. " Ok Duck, what do we do?"

"If we arrest this monster, she might not press charges because she is afraid of loosing Kelly."

" I was just thinking about that Jethro. Let me make a few phone calls and see if there is an opening in a shelter for battered women. I am out of my league here."

"Sure Duck."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs had call a friend in the JAG office and found out the procedure for what they had to do. He had talked to the base commander. Since the abuse had occurred on a Military base Gibbs was instructed to call the Family

Advocacy office. While he was waiting on a response, he checked on Kelly and Sam. They were still asleep. Then he went down to talk to Ducky. " I am sorry Jethro I am at a loss because they are military dependents."

"I called a friend at JAG and I got the procedures. Waiting on Family Advocacy to get back to me."

"We have to get them out of that house. From what I gather the violence is escalating,"

" I know Duck. The commander I talked to is going to find a place to billet them under an assumed name while they investigate. Can you write up a report on Mrs. Williams' injuries?"

"I will Jethro. I will have to go back to the office for that. I will also need pictures. Could you get Samantha or Ziva to get those and email them to me?"

"Sure Duck and thanks."

"No problem."

After Ducky left he went back up to the guest room. He needed to talk to Samantha if she was awake. He stepped into the room and just stood there watching them sleep. She would make a great mother someday. He thought just as he saw her eyes open. " What's up?"

" Do you feel up to talking to Mrs. Williams? We are working on getting her a place to stay away from her husband. Ducky needs some pictures for an incident report."

"Jethro, the military will not take Kelly away from her."

"No. They will investigate the incident and then decide what to do about it."

"Where would they move them?" Samantha got up carefully and they stepped out into the hall.

"Bethesda most likely. "

Samantha's jaw dropped. " Then I won't be her teacher anymore."

" Probably."

Samantha walked quietly into Gibbs' bedroom. She glanced at Ziva, who was dozing in the chair. Julie was awake and looking at the ceiling. "Kelly ok. "She whispered.

"She is napping in the guest room. "

"What happened to you?"

" I could ask you the same thing. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Samantha sat down on the bed next to Julie. " I hate to ask but Ducky needs some pictures of your injuries for the report. The base commander is working on getting you and Kelly another place to stay."

" I knew that was coming. Where?"

" Probably Bethesda. You would be billeted there under an assumed name. Then Family Advocacy will get your husband some help."

"They won't try to take Kelly."

" No. Navy wants to keep families together."

Samantha got the pictures Ducky needed and sent them by email. Gibbs got the call and they were coming to take Kelly and Julie to Bethesda. Gibbs had dispatched a couple of agents to get the things they would need. The base commander had brought Jonathan Williams into his office and was holding him there for questioning. Things were falling into place to keep the family safe.

Kelly was awake and was watching cartoons when their ride pulled up out front. Samantha was watching cartoons with Kelly when Gibbs entered the room. "Time to go Kel," he said. "The men are here to take you and your mommy to a safe place." Kelly looked scared. " I don't want to go." She grabbed Samantha's free hand. " If I go you won't be my teacher anymore."

"No Kelly I won't but I can be your friend." Samantha wiped the tears out of her eye. "Come on Kidlet let's go find your mother."

Samantha looked at Jethro and gave him a weak smile. She was hurting and this time he could not make it better with a pain pill. She walked Kelly downstairs where her mother was waiting by the door. "Miss Waverly, I would like to thank you for all of this."

"No problem. I want you and Kelly to be safe."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs for everything." She gave him a hug.

"No problem. That's what I am here for. Now if you need Samantha or me here is my card. " Samantha grabbed the card and got a pen off the mantle. "Here is my cell phone. Call me if there is any problems or you just need to talk." Samantha said scribbling her number on the back. She got down and looked into Kelly's eyes. " You work hard for your new teacher baby and call anytime. I may not be your teacher anymore but I will always be your friend." She looked up at Julie. "Yours too. I mean it.

Julie grabbed Kelly's hand and they walked out to the car. Ziva and Gibbs stood next to Samantha. They knew she was going to loose it any minute. " I really hope this works Gibbs." Samantha leaned against his chest tears falling down her cheeks. "I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing." Gibbs held her carefully as not to hurt her arm. He hoped she as right and this would keep them safe but his gut was telling him otherwise.

_Sorry this was a little grim but it is a grim topic. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving dinner and it will be a happier time I promise. This is not all we will hear from Kelly and her mother. That part of the story is not over._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Here is Chapter 19. Been thinking about it for a couple of Days to hopefully get it right. Thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story. _

_Again I don't own NCIS. _

It had been a week since Julie and Kelly went to their new quarters at Bethesda. Kelly had called a couple of times just to talk to Samantha and Julie had called to update them on the situation. Currently, they were living in barracks on base. Counselors from Family Advocacy had spoken with Julie and her husband separately. He was still angry and did not want to get any kind of help. He just wanted his family back. Julie was working on base and Kelly had started school again. The commander, as per Gibbs' request, had allowed Samantha to visit with the new teacher in hopes to make the transition better for all.

Samantha was going to the doctor today for a check up. Gibbs secretly hoped that he would order her to stay away from work for a while longer but he knew she probably not listen anyway. He could not get away to drive her so he had asked McGee to take her since he was not ready to let her drive. Despite her need to get back into her life, Gibbs was not ready for her to leave his house. She had made his life livable again. He was going to miss kissing her good-bye in the morning and coming home to a lights in the windows, a fire in the fireplace and the women he loved waiting to greet him.

He was not sure what to do about that yet but he was working on it. "Boss," Tony said bringing Gibbs back to reality. "You have that meeting in MTAC."

"Thanks, DiNozzo," he said grabbing his coffee and heading up the stairs.

After he entered the door of MTAC, Tony looked at Ziva. "Boy, he was a million miles away there for a minute. He's been doing that a lot lately."

Ziva smiled and tossed a wad of paper at her partner. "He is in love Tony. Samantha's trip to the doctor is on his mind."

"Why? Does he not want her to get the ok to go back to work?"

Ziva just shook her head and walked across to her partner's desk. "He does not what her to go home. I think."

"Oh, I get it." Tony smiled up at his partner. "I can understand that."

Just then Abby burst into the bullpen. "You guys heard from McGee and Sam. What did the doctor say?"

"Not yet Abby" Ziva told her. " Do we have anything left to do over at Samantha's place? Is she ready to move back?"

"She and I went over there after the game on Sunday. Looks like we did a good enough job on Saturday, she can move in as soon as the doctor and Gibbs give the ok." Abby winked at Ziva. "That is assuming that Gibbs gives her the ok. Not sure he wants her to move back home."

NCISNCISNCIS

McGee and Samantha were pulling out of the parking lot of doctor's office. "Thanks for driving me Tim," Samantha replied.

"No problem. Gibbs had that meeting in MTAC and could not get out of it. Do you need me to take you anywhere before we head back to the office?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I need to go by the store. I promised Ducky I would bring rolls and a pumpkin pie tomorrow and I need some supplies."

"Rolls? You taking over Gibbs' job. After all he usually goes by a 7-11 on his way over," Tim laughed.

"Yep. Ducky told me about Gibbs' "rolls". How about homemade rolls instead?"

"Sounds wonderful."

The two went by the store and fought the day before Thanksgiving crowds to get what they needed and then they headed to meet Gibbs at the Navy Yard.

Tony and Ziva were at their desks when Samantha and McGee entered the Bullpen. "Where's the Boss" McGee asked.

"He is still in MTAC. What did the doctor say Samantha?" Ziva asked as Samantha came around her desk and sat in Gibbs' chair.

"I am healing faster than expected and I can go back to work after Thanksgiving as long as I don't over do it." She smiled because it was obvious she more that ready to go back to work. " I have been going stir crazy knowing my kids need me back at school."

"Well I guess they will see you Monday then." Gibbs said as he came down the stairs. He walked up to Samantha and kissed her cheek. "You ready to head home."

"Your done. It is only 1700. That's early for you."

"Been a slow day." He looked at the team and smiled. "We are not on call this weekend so I guess you can go home too. See you tomorrow 1800 at Ducky's. "

Just then Ducky walked in. "Yes about tomorrow. You are most welcome to come before the game. That way we can eat after it is over. "

" Did you get your set fixed Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh I forgot that."

"No problem I can bring my laptop. "Samantha said. She went up to Ducky and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for thinking of me Ducky."

"Absolutely no problem my dear. See you tomorrow."

The team grabbed their gear and left the bullpen. McGee smiled at Samantha and she thanked him again before he went to the lab to fetch Abby. Gibbs and Samantha got into the elevator and headed for the parking garage.

The ride home was quiet. Gibbs had something to say but he was not sure how to say it. He did not want her to go back to her apartment. He wanted her with him.

Samantha was thinking too. She was not ready to go back to her apartment but she knew it was time. She felt she had overstayed her welcome.

They had stopped for take out since Samantha had two pies to cook and the rolls to make that evening. Walking into the house Gibbs put the food on the table and Samantha proceeded to get the table set. No since to eat out of the Styrofoam when they did not have too.

"You have been quiet" Samantha finally said. "Even quieter that usual. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, I can always tell when something is bothering you."

Gibbs smirked knowing he had been caught. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Busted" he whispered into her ear.

"Yep. Now what's on you mind?"

"Don't want you to go home. I like having you here all the time."

"Sort of figured that. Not sure I want to leave. I kind of like having somebody to do for."

"You could move in here. You know."

"I could but that implies something I am not ready for."

"What?"

Samantha turned to face him and rolled her eyes. "You know."

"Sure, I would love a more intimate relationship with you. I also understand and respect your decision to wait for marriage."

"So until we decide on that issue I guess I am going home. But I could wait until Sunday to move back. " She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Gibbs frowned but understood. He respected her decision. He knew some of that was because of his three failed marriages she did not want to be that close to a man she was not going to spend her life with. It had never been about intimacy really. That would come eventually he hoped he just wanted her close. He enjoyed her company and damn it he just liked having her around. Maybe they needed to talk about his past and then he needed to start looking for a ring.

_I know I promised Thanksgiving a Ducky's for this chapter but it turned out to be to long so I am uploading this chapter. I need some more research on the Movie Trivia and think it through a little more. Hopefully tomorrow._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. _

_John Lennon_

_That is what happened with this chapter. Just could not get to the computer to write this. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing my story. It amazes me how close I watch my email box for reviews. _

_Here is Chapter 20_

Gibbs woke up with the sun streaming through his windows on Thanksgiving morning. He had sat with Samantha that night until she fell asleep in the guestroom. He could not sleep another night sitting up next to her his back would not allow it so he had gone to his room. Sitting up he smelled coffee coming up from the kitchen. Smiling he stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

In the kitchen was the most beautiful woman in his life dancing and singing country music dressed in sweat pants and one of his large NCIS shirts. Coffee was brewing and she was making rolls. He quietly walked up and started to put his arms around her waist. "Good Morning Jethro," she said not even turning around to look at him. He continued and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Busted again," he whispered.

"Yep. Don't you know teachers have eyes in the back of their heads?" She teased and turned around to look up at him. After all she was only 5 foot 2 inches so most of the time he towered over her. Stepping up on tiptoe she kissed him and then turned back to her work. "There is coffee and I have hot cinnamon rolls waiting."

"Wow, you have been busy. How long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours. Pies are cooking and the dough is rising for the rolls. I have not decided if I need to bake them here or take them to Ducky's and cook them there so they will be hot. Mama always served them hot. They were the best but heating them in the microwave is just as good."

"Well **you** will be watching the game so they might burn if the game gets good."

"True, guess I bake them here and we can reheat them." She watched as Gibbs poured his coffee and then he grabbed a cinnamon roll.

" A guy could put on weight with you around. I have not eaten this well in years. Come sit a minute and rest," he said pointing to the chair next to him.

"Just a minute. I need to turn down the temperature on the pies soon."

" Aren't having one of these?" he asked pointing to the roll.

"Nope, I have already had two." She giggled and then she kissed him. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Bet I can guess who that is. I have food cooking."

"DiNozzo?"

"Hey Boss. Just came by to wish you two Happy Thanksgiving. Do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes, fresh and hot. Help yourself. I made plenty" Samantha grinned. "Sort of had a hunch you would show up to eat."

" I did not come here to just eat but since you offered." Tony DiNozzo helped himself to a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table opposite them. "What's up this morning, Boss?"

"Just woke up," he said finishing off his roll. "Think I am up for a shower. Don't eat all the rolls. Bet you could take Ziva one."

"No need" Samantha replied, "She and Abby are on their way over here. I called them yesterday. I need some help with a couple of things. So go get your shower and then you two can find something to do while we have some girl time."

"Looks like we are being thrown out," Tony replied grabbing another roll. "Sam these are great. I love homemade rolls. "

Gibbs just looked at him with his mouth full. His "son" was always in the mood to eat. He walked over to Samantha and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let him eat to much."

"This is his last one I promise. Ducky has worked to hard on dinner that he would be heart broken if Tony does not eat his usual fill"

"You two do realize that I am in the room."

"Yep," Gibbs smirked and kissed Sam on the lips this time. "But it is **my** kitchen"

Gibbs left the kitchen and went upstairs with a smile on his face. "Really going to be a great family day," he thought, "Glad Samantha is here to be a part of it."

Gibbs took his shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and an old NIS shirt. He came downstairs and found Tony sitting on his couch watching the Thanksgiving Day parade on television. He heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He started toward the kitchen. "I wouldn't go in there, Boss. It might not be safe. Abby and the Ninja arrived a few minutes ago and it has been nonstop giggling since. Not sure it is not about us."

"I'll take my chances. I need another cup of coffee," he let a small grin escape surprising his top field agent. "After all **I am** a Marine."

Tony shook his head and replied. "Just remember I warned you."

Gibbs stepped into the kitchen. "Morning Ladies."

Abby jumped up and hugged him. "Morning Gibbs."

"What's going on in here? Sounded more like a group of teenaged girls than a scientist, a teacher and our own ninja assassin." Gibbs chuckled and poured himself another cup of coffee. "What's up for this morning? "

"Nothing that concerns you … yet" Samantha giggled. "Now that you are armed with a large cup of coffee, don't you have an appointment in the basement."

" I get it. I am a man and you want me out." All three women looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes that would be nice. Not that I don't love your company." Samantha smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"I get it. DiNozzo warned me about you three. Guess I need to retreat to the basement then."

Gibbs left the kitchen and headed to the basement followed by his senior field agent. A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door. McGee walked carefully into the living room. "Anybody home. Boss Abby called and said to come over."

Abby came out of the kitchen still giggling from the latest joke. "Morning McGee. The boys are in the basement."

"What is all this about Abbs? I thought dinner was tonight at Ducky's."

"It is. We were all here and I did not want you left out." She came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now we have things to do. Why don't you go check on Gibbs and Tony?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee first and do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

Abby turned around and headed into the kitchen. She brought him a cup of coffee and a fresh cinnamon roll. "Now, go we have girl stuff to attend to."

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon were spend with the boys in the basement talking and working on the boat and the girls working in the kitchen and then they went upstairs. Around 2 o'clock Abby announced that they were done and that everyone should leave to go get ready for the game and then dinner.

After the team had left Gibbs left the basement and went upstairs to find Samantha. She was in the guest room watching a movie on her computer. He knocked quietly on the doorframe. "Can the owner of this house come in?"

She stood up and smiled. "Yes I guess since it is your house you are welcome."

Gibbs looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he had ever seen her. "Wow" he whispered.

"I take it you like my make over." She smiled and walked over to where he was standing. She was dressed in a black pants outfit with a sleeveless blue shell allowed her arm to be free with the cast on it. She was wearing a sweater around her shoulders and it was covering her right arm. Her hair was done just the way he liked it, curly and it hung down long.

"So this was my surprise." She nodded.

" I did not know how I was going to look nice for Ducky's party without the girls' help. Kind of hard to do your hair when you have a busted wing. After all the last two weeks I would bet I looked pretty grungy. "

"Absolutely not. You have looked fantastic."

"Liar, but thanks for the complement." She kissed him carefully on the lips. After they broke for air he smiled at her.

"Guess I need another shower and some fixing up if you are going to want to be seen with me."

"Well you do have that strange order of sawdust but I like that." She grinned and kissed him again. "Now go fix yourself up. After all you can look quite handsome in that old NIS shirt but I don't think it is quite appropriate for Thanksgiving dinner.

After a shower he dressed in a suit and even put on a tie for her, they grabbed the food and headed over to Ducky's.

Ducky greeted them at the door. His hair was mussed and he looked exhausted from cooking. "Afternoon, my Samantha don't you look lovely."

"Thank you Ducky," she said smiling. " You look tired. Is there something I can do to help? Gibbs is bringing in the rolls, pies and whipped cream."

"Afternoon Duck" Gibbs said carrying a box with the food in it. "Where do I put these?"

"Take them into the kitchen, Jethro." Samantha and Ducky followed Gibbs into the kitchen. Looking around Samantha smiled everything was cooking nicely but the kitchen was a complete mess.

"Looks like you could use a hand Ducky. Since I only have one working one I can lend it to you."

"No my dear, you are my guest."

"Well I will keep an eye on things while you change and rest a little."

" That would be nice of you," he sighed and headed upstairs to take a nap and then change for dinner. Samantha smiled at Gibbs. "This dinner maybe to much for him."

"Maybe you get started here. I will go get your computer from the car." Just as Gibbs was stepping out the door a car drove up carrying Abby and Tim. Abby got out carrying another box of food. "Samantha's in the kitchen Abbs. Ducky was sent up to take a short nap and get cleaned up."

"Sounds like Samantha." Abby replied heading into the house.

"Need any help Boss."

"Yes, here's Sam's computer. Could you set it up in the living room so we can watch the game? It starts at 4 o'clock."

"On it Boss." McGee chuckled and grabbed the computer and went into the house.

Abby joined Samantha in the kitchen who had a towel wrapped around her waist and was busy cleaning up the best she could. " That is usually my job. Ducky is a great cook but a little messy."

"Hey Abbs. The make over achieved its objective. I take it." Samantha smiled.

"Great" Abby grabbed an apron and joined her friend in cleaning the kitchen. A few minutes later, Ziva joined them and the silliness continued from the morning.

Just as they finished the kitchen, McGee came in and said it was game time. "Great. I am ready for a break myself."

"Go enjoy the game Sam. We will bring in drinks and join you." Abby said.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The group enjoyed the first half. Gibbs sat next to Samantha during the game but new to duck then the team made a bad play or got a penalty. She was definitely a true fan. During halftime the girls checked on Ducky and the food. Ducky was still napping in his room. Gibbs was sent to wake him up since the turkey was almost done.

Ducky came down in the middle of the fourth quarter. Abby, Ziva and McGee left to help him get dinner ready to serve. Just as the game ended Abby announced that it was about time to eat. Samantha went in and heated up the rolls and the feast was set on the table.

"This looks great Duck. You out did yourself this year." Gibbs took his place at the opposite end of the table from Ducky.

"Thank you Jethro. But I had a great deal of help this year," he smiled looking at Samantha, Ziva and Abby.

"That was our pleasure, Ducky." All three women said together. "Is that not what family is for? Yes." Ziva added.

"Shall I propose a toast?" Ducky said raising his glass. Everyone joined him.

" _Thanksgiving is a time for us all to unite  
>To remember what blesses us each day and night<br>To hold dear to our hearts our family and friends  
>That we are lucky to have until the end"<em>

All the family members took a drink and sat down. "Any one else have something to say."

"Yes, I do. " Samantha said standing up. "I want to be thankful today for all you." She grabbed Jethro's hand. "I feel like for the first time since my grandfather died I have a true family. I want to thank you for accepting me into your little group. " There were tears in her eyes. She really meant what she was saying. Gibbs stood up and put arm around her waist being careful not to hurt her. "Well I am thankful you are here." He kissed her cheek.

"Well we are so thankful you found us my dear." Ducky and the whole team raised their glasses and toasted Samantha.

Samantha smiled and sat down wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now let's eat and have some fun. Is that not what Thanksgiving is really about? Family."

"Sure is. Now I have a toast." Tony laughed. "Over the lips and past the gums look out stomach here it comes."

The whole group laughed even Gibbs. He was looking into Samantha's eyes. "Tony. " Ziva scolded, "You really need to get a new toast."

"Does he need a head slap, Ziver?"

"Shutting up Boss." Tony instinctively added. Gibbs got up to carve the turkey and the whole "family" settled down to a great meal and a happy time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and Samantha Waverly._

_Thanks to all for the reviews. Hopefully I will be back to posting sooner until next week. Have a teacher workshop out of town. Can't post from my phone._

Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's was wonderful. Jokes and silly stories abounded. Samantha was a welcome contributor to the hilarity. Gibbs just shook his head and smiled. He was so glad she fit in. He had never seen her so happy and that made him glad.

"Well, I am ready for a piece of pie." Tony announced.

"Of course Tony. You are never full." Ziva told him.

"Anthony the pies are in the kitchen help yourself." Ducky replied. "Anyone else want dessert."

"Not now Ducky. That was a great dinner but I am full to the brim." Samantha answered. "Jethro, do you want a piece of pie?"

" I think I can wait awhile myself." Gibbs answered grabbing her hand." Samantha, weren't you issued a challenge?"

"Yes I was. Oh DiNozzo are you still up for the movie trivia challenge?"

Tony came out of the kitchen with his mouth full of pie. "You name the time and the place."

"Here. Time will be after the men minus Ducky clean up the dinner mess." Samantha giggled looking at the ladies. "Don't you think they need to wash up? After all we cooked."

"Absolutely Sam." Abby agreed.

Gibbs got up and started grabbing dishes. Tony and McGee looked at him. He was the boss and he was going to do dishes. "Come on gentlemen. We do owe that much to the ladies and Ducky. "

"But Boss" Tony protested, " I hate to clean."

"Either you help clean up or Ziva will have to convince you to help." Gibbs walked into the kitchen. "DiNozzo, McGee," Gibbs barked.

" On your six Boss." The two agents grabbed some dishes and headed into the kitchen.

Samantha smiled and motioned for the others to follow her into the living room. All three women burst out with laughter when they sat down. "Ziva you owe me 5 dollars. I told you I could get them to clean up." Ziva handed her the five just as they heard the first dish drop and crash on the floor.

"Mother's china." Ducky muttered as he rubbed his hand down his face.

"Relax Ducky. That will be the only dish dropped. Gibbs will see to that." Abby told him. Abby looked at the other two and smiled. "I wondered who got **that** head slap."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

About an hour later, the men emerged from the kitchen. Tony and Tim were now wearing wet shirts and the front of their trousers were wet as well. Gibbs however was still dry and entered the room with a smirk. "Have fun?" Samantha asked him.

"Oh yeah, lots, " he grumbled sitting down next to her on the sofa. He then scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Ready to kick DiNozzo's butt."

"Oh you know it," she whispered back. Then she turned to DiNozzo. "You ready for a butt whooping Tony."

"You are on. Do you have the game set up?""

"Yes. I brought my Scene it movie edition using my DVD player."

"How about teams? Ziva, Abby and me against you, Gibbs and McGee. Ducky will be the judge and ask the questions. Sound fair."

"Sounds great."

The game began and it soon was a battle between Samantha and DiNozzo. He would get some questions right and then she would come back and best him. After about an hour the score was tied and they were down to the last few questions.

It was Samantha's turn. "Samantha, your question is. Name the only actor who had a speaking role in the Mel Brooks film _Silent Movie _" Ducky asked.

Samantha looked at Tony. She could not tell if he knew the answer but she did. "That's easy. It was the mime Marcel Marceau. He said No."

"That is correct. Ok Anthony here is your question. Name the destination for the Griswold family in the original _National Lampoon's Vacation_."

"Oh I know that one " Ziva replied. "It was Wally World and it was closed for repairs."

"Correct Ziva." The whole group looked at her strangely. "What? Tony and I watched it last week on our movie night."

Samantha smiled and looked at Gibbs with an I told you so look in her eyes. Ducky pulled out the next question. "Ok Samantha. One tagline for this film read, what we have here is a total lack of respect of the law and who said it?"

Gibbs grabbed Sam's hand and smiled. "I have this one," he smirked. She smiled up at him and gestured to go ahead. " Smoky and the Bandit and Jackie Gleason said it."

All three of the opposing team members stared at him. Gibbs just stared back at them. "Well it is one of my favorite movies." Samantha said breaking the tension. "Since we are tied how about one more question and then we hit the dessert table."

"Very well my dear. I will make this a toss up question. Either team can answer. Who played Dispersal officer Ashley-Pitt in the movie _The Great Escape_?" Since no one outside of Tony and Sam knew the answer all eyes turned toward them. Tony made it obvious that he did not know but squirming in his seat trying to think about it.

"Well I have seen the movie but there were so many great stars in that movie I can't remember." Tony said looking Samantha in the eyes.

She stared back but she was unsure of herself as well. " Ok there was Steve McQueen, James Garner, and Charles Bronson."

" And James Coburn and Donald Pleasence" Tony added. "But truthfully I don't remember an Ashley-Pit"

" Me either. Ok Ducky you have officially stumped us." Samantha turned to Ducky. "What is the answer?"

"Do you concede also Anthony?"

" Yah Ducky. Tell me the answer. This went totally against the DiNozzo creed to concede but he truly did not know.

"Well it was David McCallum. An excellent actor or so I have been told."

The whole team laughed and headed to the kitchen for dessert. Gibbs walked up to Ducky. "Good job Duck. Isn't he the one who you are almost a dead ringer for when you were younger?"

"Well yes Jethro I believe so."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After dessert and everyone had cleaned up their mess the three couples decided it was time to leave. The team had to work the next day so a late night was not advisable. Abby and McGee left first saying goodbye to all and thanking Ducky for a wonderful evening. Then Gibbs and Samantha left along with Tony and Ziva. Ducky waved goodbye from the porch of his large house and then turned to head to bed. It had been a long but most enjoyable day.

Upon arriving at his house Gibbs helped Samantha into the house. It was obvious that she was totally exhausted. "You look so tired sweetheart. Are you sure you are up to going back to work?"

"Yes, tired comes with the territory Gibbs. If I stay out much longer I may go postal." He helped her up the stairs.

"You get changed and I will bring you your meds. I am sure that your arm is hurting. You kind of over used it today."

"Maybe." Gibbs left the room and Samantha changed into a pair of sweat pants and Gibbs' large NCIS t-shirt. Just as Gibbs was returning up the stairs he heard Samantha's phone ring. "Hello, oh hi Julie. "

"Miss Waverly, how are you feeling?"

"I told you to call me Samantha. I am not Kelly's teacher any more. We are now friends both of you."

"Did I wake you?"

"No we just got in from a Thanksgiving party. What do you need?"

Julie Williams stuttered a little. "Well I have a favor to ask you."

"I am here for you. What's up?" Samantha answered as Gibbs walked in with her diet coke and pain pills. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Well I have to work tomorrow at 10 o'clock and since school is out tomorrow."

"You need a baby sitter" Samantha finished her sentence.

"Yes" Julie sounded relieved. She really did not want to ask but she had no one else.

"I would be glad to help you out. Gibbs has to work tomorrow too. You could bring her by his place in the morning."

"Thank you. How about 9:30?"

"See you in the morning Julie. " Samantha hung up the phone and took the medicine from Gibbs.

"Was that about Kelly?"

"Yes, Julie has to work tomorrow and has no babysitter so I offered."

Gibbs was skeptical about Samantha getting closer to Kelly. He was afraid that she would get hurt when Julie was not so dependent on others for help. "Are you sure you want to get further involved in this case?"

"Already am involved up to my eye balls here Gibbs," she told him.

" Just don't get hurt," he reminded her. " I can't stand it when you are unhappy."

"I know. I will keep my heart protected I promise."

"Good." He took her in his arms and kissed her. Pulling back after their kiss he looked into her eyes and smiled. He saw nothing but love and happiness. He secretly hoped that she was not setting herself up for nothing but heartache. And if she were hurting he would be also.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Thanks for the lovely reviews and I am grateful to all those faithful readers out there. _

_I do not own NCIS._

Samantha started back to work on the Monday after Thanksgiving but Gibbs refused to let her drive so he would take her to school and either he or one of the team would pick her up. This went on until Samantha threw a small fit the week before Christmas break and insisted she could drive herself.

Despite Gibbs reluctance she also moved back to her apartment and they went back to their dating schedule. Sam cooked dinner on Tuesday nights, Gibbs took her out on Friday, and if he were not on call she would be at his house all day Saturday and Sunday. A couple things had changed however. She usually stayed in the guest room Saturday night and the couple usually had Kelly on Saturday afternoon. Kelly's mother had taken an extra shift on Saturday afternoon so she could save for an apartment off base.

One Saturday, Gibbs and Samantha came home after a lovely afternoon with Kelly. They had taken her ice skating at the local mall and to a kid's movie. Both adults had a wonderful time and so had Kelly. They dropped her off at the Williams' new apartment and stopped off to pick up Chinese food.

Once inside the house while Samantha, `who was now free of her sling and cast was setting out dinner Gibbs took a minute to go through the mail that was piling up on the table by the door. Usually he would not look at it for days but tonight he had a gut feeling he needed to check it.

"Dinner's ready Jethro. Anything interesting in the mail."

"Not really just bills and advertisements. " He started to put down the mail and join Samantha in the kitchen until an envelope caught his eye. It looked like an invitation. He opened the first envelope which was addressed in very elaborate handwriting. Inside was a second envelope, which held a wedding invitation. "Who would invite me to a wedding? I am really bad luck," he thought. Just then he recognized the name of the bride. It was Maddie Tylor, his daughter Kelly's childhood friend. At the bottom was a handwritten note:

_Please try to come Jethro. It is the only way I can have my best friend Kelly at my wedding._

Samantha came into the living room. She saw the pained look on his face. "Something wrong." She walked up and put her arm around his waist. "Can I help?"

Gibbs pulled away muttering "I can't go. I just can't but I have too."

"Jethro, what's wrong? "

"Nothing. I am fine. Let's go eat."

"Not until you tell me why you are so upset?"

"Don't push this Sam. I don't want to talk about it" He glared and her. She knew then not to push it. He had something on his mind and he would work it out on his own.

They sat down at the table. Samantha ate slowly and watched Gibbs carefully. Her gut was telling her that he needed to talk about this. She saw a pained look in his eyes and tears were forming as he ate in silence. She knew that she needed to do something to ease his pain. Samantha picked up her plate and moved to the chair next to him. She carefully put her hand on his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Can I help?" she asked quietly.

"No" he answered flatly. "Sam I think you need to go home tonight. I have to work on my boat."

"Are you sure Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at her angrily. She had seen that glare before but never towards her. Samantha smiled back at him and started to clean the table. "Just go home Sam. I need to be alone." With that Gibbs stomped off and down the stairs to the basement slamming the door as he went.

Samantha continued to clear the table but she wiped away a small tear. She really was upset that he would push her away.

Meanwhile down in the basement Gibbs poured himself a big glass of bourbon and started sanding on his boat. He always felt better when he worked out his emotions on his boat.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

About three hours later Gibbs was sweaty and a little drunk. During that time he had fought with himself back and forth over wither or not to go to the wedding of his daughter's childhood friend. He also was in the middle of a conflict of how to apologize to Samantha as well as tell her about Shannon and Kelly.

He knew that Samantha would be sitting up waiting for him to call. He loved her and despite his frustration with the memories Maddy's invitation had brought up he had to talk to her. Coming up from the basement, Gibbs grabbed his cell and called Samantha's phone.

Standing in the middle of his living room he let the phone ring. Just as he was about to hang up he heard a cell phone ring from upstairs. He followed the sound. It was coming from his guest room. He walked carefully up to the door of the guest room.

Gibbs looked into the room and there lying on the bed was Samantha beautiful as ever. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to excise his demons. He wished that he had not put her through such pain. Gibbs carefully sat down on the bed next to her and gently stroked her hair. "I am sorry sweetheart," he said softly. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up into his loving eyes. "Hey," she said. "Did you work things out?'

"Working on it," he smiled. "Why did you not go home?"

"One, I did not want to and two I did not have a ride. I was totally sure you wouldn't want me to walk to my apartment in the dark."

Gibbs just smiled and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Samantha snuggled into his embrace. They sat that way for a while just enjoying being together. Samantha laid her head on his shoulder. "I am almost afraid to ask but are you doing better?"

"I think. I had some things to think about, Sam."

"You know I don't need to know."

Gibbs held her close and gently caressed her back. "I may be a man of few words but you need to know this. I want you to know." She just snuggled in closer.

"Who is Maddy?"

"She was my daughter's best friend when she was eight. You read the invitation."

"You made it hard not to. You threw it on the floor of the living room."

"It caught me by surprise."

"I saw the name Kelly. Was your daughter's name, Kelly?"

"Yes." Samantha saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I am sorry Jethro. Us going out each Saturday with Kelly had to be torture."

"No, that sweet little girl has really made a difference in my life. Just like you have."

"What happened to your Kelly?"

"She was murdered along with her mother." After saying that, Gibbs got quiet and just held her tightly. As he remembered his commanding officer handing him the telegram telling him they were dead.

"Gibbs," Samantha said slowly. "Do you know who did it?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Yes, he was a drug dealer from Mexico. Shannon saw him murder a Navy officer. He shot the NIS agent protecting her and Kelly. They were killed in the resulting car accident." Samantha could feel his body tense. She held him closer, this time laying his head on her shoulder. "I am so sorry Gibbs and you were overseas I guess."

"I was in Kuwait," he choked out. He was close to letting go of all the pent up emotions and Sam knew it.

"Is that drug dealer in jail?"

"He escaped to Mexico but he was killed." Samantha knowing Jethro that was all she needed to know.

"I am sorry Jethro. I really can't imagine what that was like. I am here for you if you need me." Gibbs looked into her compassionate eyes and broke down sobbing. Samantha got up out of his lap sat down on the bed and took him in her arms. She rocked him gently as he sobbed. Either party said anything as the emotions Gibbs was feeling overwhelmed them. Samantha just rocked slowly and ran her hand through his hair. She cried softly with him. Finally Gibbs gained control of his emotions and wiped his eyes. "Gibbs, you ok."

He looked into her tear filled eyes and smiled wiping tears from her cheek. "I will always need you. Maddy's invitation got to me. My Kelly will never have a wedding. I will never get to walk her down the aisle."

Samantha held him closer. "I love you. "

"I love you" Gibbs answered. "Thanks for not going home."

"Just promise me something. Please never send me away again. That hurt so much. All I want is you. As I told you before what happened before is your choice to share or not." This time Gibbs took her back into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, her eyes, both her cheeks and then his lips found her mouth. The passion expressed in that final kiss told Samantha he would never send her away again.

"I promise sweetheart and I never break my promises." Samantha smiled and kissed him again. The couple knew that they could not be apart tonight. Gibbs reached up and turned off the light. They both got comfortable in the bed. Samantha lay down on her side and Gibbs spooned up behind her. "Thank you for disobeying orders and staying here," he whispered.

"Sorry Boss" she joked. "Good night."

"Good night." He whispered into her ear. "I will always love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_I would like to thank Kikilia14 for the lovely review and the encouragement on the last chapter. It was a hard one to get right. I would love to hear for others. Did I get Gibbs right?_

Gibbs and Samantha slept in each other's arms the whole night. Both had very good dreams and were well rested. Samantha awoke to the sun streaming into the window of Gibbs' guest room. She stretched and suddenly realized that Gibbs was up and gone. After the conversation last evening a look a panic filled her heart. What if he had left her? He promised her he would not ever send her away again but her anxious mind was flooded with what ifs. She knew he still loved Shannon and his Kelly. She knew that she could never take their place and did not want to.

Just then she heard steps on the stairs. She was not sure but she thought she heard someone humming a tune. She looked toward the door and in walked Leroy Jethro Gibbs carrying a tray of food and on the tray was a single red rose. "Well, look who is awake. I thought I was going to wake you for breakfast."

"Good morning yourself. When I woke up and did not see you I thought …" she stopped and just smiled at him.

"You thought what. That I left you." She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I am not going anywhere. I promised remember. I keep my word." He sat the tray down on the bed and handed her a crystal glass with diet coke. On the tray was a western omelet and bacon.

"You cooked?"

"I have been single a long time. Of course I know how to cook. Just not worth it for one. Ordering out is easier," he chuckled.

"Should I check this for egg shells?" she joked. Gibbs stared at her and smiled remembering the story she had told him about her first batch of brownies she had ever made. She had put the eggs in shells and all. "Yes I put the **whole egg** in it. Wasn't I supposed to?" He fed her a piece of the omelet.

"Don't make fun of me Jethro. I was only in the second grade." She pretended to hit him but instead she just brushed his cheek with her hand. "Mmmm this is good. Maybe you should cook for me more often."

"Naw, you are a much better cook than I am." Both started eating and just enjoying each other's company. "It snowed last night."

"Really, how much?"

"About six inches and it is still snowing. Maybe you and I could go for a walk later," he suggested.

"I would love to. I have been in Washington for almost five years and I can't get used to this much snow." Samantha told him between bites.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember I 'm from Texas. We only get snow once or twice a year and unless it is a major storm it is gone in one or two days. My little sister never saw snow that covered the ground until she was five years old." Gibbs chuckled and smiled at her. He would never get tired hearing her talk about Texas. Someday he needed to take her back there and see it through her eyes.

"Ok then eat up so we can take our walk. I have a feeling that we are going to be in for a family gathering this evening."

"Why is that?" Samantha inquired finishing up her omelet.

"Usually when we have a storm on the weekend the team shows up for a movie night or afternoon as the case maybe." He told her. "Besides Abby called earlier and asked."

"What time are they coming? Sounds like fun."

"About two o'clock."

Samantha looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Guess I had better get dressed. I will need a shower after we get back to warm me up."

"Oh I can imagine another way to warm you up." Gibbs smirked as he took the tray and left the room.

"Promises, promises," she yelled after him. She quickly got up and dressed in the warmest clothes she had at his house.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Samantha came down the stairs into the living area to find Gibbs waiting for her. He was dressed ready for the outside and was holding a different coat for her. "That's not mine," she said.

"It belonged to Shannon but it is much warmer than yours for a walk in the snow. I am sure she would not mind."

"Are you sure?" Samantha stared into his eyes.

"Wouldn't offer it I was not sure." He helped her into the coat. She buttoned up the coat and Gibbs handed her the gloves that went with the coat. "Ready"

"Ready"

The two stepped out into the snow. Huge flakes were still falling and it was like a Winter Wonderland outside. Grabbing her arm Gibbs let Samantha walked out into the snow. Gibbs loved Samantha's child like amusement at the snow covered world. They headed toward the park located near both their houses.

Neither of them spoke as they walked through the falling snow. Samantha looked up at Gibbs as smiled with nothing but love in her eyes. As they entered park Gibbs led her toward a bench and wiped the snow off. The two sat down on the cleared bench. "I love snow that has not been walked it. It looks like a blanket spread out on the ground. It is beautiful." Samantha said looking across the snow covered playground.

"Never really thought about it myself."

"Bet it is because you never really paid attention since you are used to snow." She giggled "Or you are just not that observant."

"Being observant is my job Sam." Gibbs was just a little irritated.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist Jethro" She laid her head on his shoulder and sticking her hands in his pocket. "I was just kidding."

Gibbs smirked at her comment. He then reached down picked up some snow and put it down her back. Samantha squealed and jumped up trying to shake the show out of her coat. "Oh it is on now." She grabbed a handful of snow and made a snowball and hit him square in the face with the wet ball. Just as she threw it she ran away from him and made ready for his counter attack. "So that is how you want to play."

Gibbs made another ball and fired back hitting her in the back as she building up her arsenal. The two exchanged snowballs until Gibbs snuck up behind her and gently tackled her to the ground. The couple hit the ground both laughing. Jethro looked into her eyes as he was holding her. Snow was in her hair and on her eyelashes. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He leaned in and put his lips on hers kissing her with the all the passion that he felt for her at that moment.

When the kiss ended Gibbs looked at her and smiled. He noticed that her lips were quivering. "Are you cold?"

"Well that kiss warmed me up some." She smiled and kissed him again. This time he felt her shivering.

"You **are **cold. Guess we need to head back to the house," he said helping her up. He brushed the snow off her coat and offered her his arm for the walk back to the house.

"Ok I am a little bit cold. But next time I will win."

"Is that a challenge Miss Waverly?"

"Oh yes," she said snuggling in close as they walked home.

"Oh then you are so on," he whispered.

The two walked back to the house chatting quietly about nothing. They were just enjoying each other's company.

As they walked into the house Gibbs helped Samantha off with her coat and her boots. "I'll start a fire while you go get a shower and warm up."

"Sounds good." She smiled and headed toward the stairs just as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs." He looked toward Sam and mouthed the word Abby. Samantha shook her head and headed up the stairs. "Hey Abbs."

"Gibbs, it so beautiful outside. Have you seen it?"

"Yes Abby. Samantha and I just got back from a walk. What's up?" Gibbs still holding the phone went outside to get some wood for the fire.

"I was wondering if you are ready for us to come over. "

"Come on anytime. I am making a fire and Sam mentioned something about some chili."

"Does she need anything? We could pick up something on the way."

"I don't think so Abby. She usually keeps stuff here. She is in the shower right now. I will have her call you."

"Ok Gibbs. See you soon." Abby got off the phone and immediately called Tony and Ziva since McGee was already at her apartment.

"So, are we heading over there?" McGee asked. Abby nodded and grabbed her coat.

Gibbs got the fire started and made a pot of coffee. When he had poured himself a cup of coffee he heard Samantha come down the stairs. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of his NIS sweatshirts. Her hair hung down around her shoulders. She was putting it up in a pony tail when she noticed him. "Leave it down. It looks better that way." She smiled and let her hair fall back down around her shoulders and put the pony tail holder around her wrist. "Your wish is my command sir."

"I made you a cup of hot tea." Samantha made a face. She had never been a fan of drinking anything hot. "I know but you need something warm inside."

"Ok. What did Abby want?"

"The team is on it's was over."

"Guess I had better get the chili started." Samantha started into the kitchen.

"You don't have to start right now." He motioned to the couch where her cup of tea was sitting. She smiled and sat down. She looked over at the roaring fire. Gibbs sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"That is a beautiful fire. I always wished we had a fire place growing up but Daddy said it was too much trouble."

"I love making a fire for you." He smiled kissing her on top of her head. They sat and snuggled him drinking his coffee and her sipping on her tea.

They had been sitting there for half an hour when the door opened and in bounced Abby with McGee on her heels. Gibbs got up and helped Abby off with her coat and hung it by the door. "Thank you Gibbs." Abby said looking toward Samantha. "You need any help with the chili."

"Sure been just sitting here enjoying the fire. Guess we better get started. Ziva and Tony on their way."

"Yes. He said he would bring the movies."

Ziva and Tony arrived a while later and most of the team was gathered for a fun afternoon. Ziva, Abby and Samantha were in the kitchen cooking and laughing. The men were in the living room watching a college basketball game on the television Samantha had convinced Gibbs to buy. She had also finally dragged him into the 21st century and convinced him to get cable.

Samantha was concerned that Ducky was not there. Abby had told her that Ducky could not get away because of his mother.

The family sat down at the table sometime later and enjoyed a wonderful meal of chili and for dessert Samantha had put together a peach cobbler for dessert.

After eating and cleaning up the group sat down ready to watch the movie Tony had brought. Samantha sat next to Gibbs on the sofa. Ziva and Tony were on the other end trying not to act like a couple. Tim and Abby were sitting on the floor. McGee was leaning against the bottom of the recliner and Abby was sitting in front of him with her back leaning back on his chest.

They watched in silence just enjoying being together. As the movie ended and Tony was picking another movie. Gibbs and Ziva went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone but Sam. The others stayed in the living room.

Once they were in the kitchen Gibbs took Ziva aside. "Ziva, can I ask you a question? "

"Sure Gibbs," she said while she was mixing the hot chocolate.

"Would you go shopping with me?"

"For what, "she inquired raising her eyebrow."Why me Gibbs?'

"This is top secret mind you," he whispered. "I want to get something special Samantha."

Ziva eyed him. "A secret present for Samantha?"

"Yes, I picked you because you have elegant taste. I want to get her something elegant and special"

" We looking for something from a jewelry store. Yes."

Gibbs put a finger to his lips and winked. "We will see tomorrow Ziva," he said taking his hot chocolate and Sam's diet coke into the living room. "We shall see."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and winked again as he sat down next to Samantha. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing." Gibbs put his arm around her and hugged her close.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. I really enjoy getting them. Also, thank you all for adding my story to your alerts._

After two movies and a lot of laughter the team left. The snow had stopped falling and the city snow plows had come through making the roads passable. Gibbs did not want Samantha to go home but he knew that tomorrow was a workday. Samantha would not stay in his guest room on a school night. "Don't want you to go but I know you will insist."

"I don't want to go but school tomorrow and you have to go to the office." Samantha kissed him gently. She then got up and got her coat. "We better get going before the roads get bad."

Gibbs gave her a glare of disappointment. "Ok," He got up and got his coat too. "Wait here I'll go warm up the car."

Samantha stood at the door and watched him head toward the car. She began thinking to herself as she watched him start the car and then scrape off the snow from the windows. "I really could stay. I don't have to force him out in the snow, " she thought smiling to herself. She knew if she stayed her resolve about an intimate relationship with him before marriage would soon go out the window. "I can't," she thought. Gibbs knew her reasons for waiting and was very understanding. "That is a step I won't take. I really want his respect as well as his love." Gibbs came in right at that moment.

"You ready," he said knocking the snow of his boots and coat.

"Yeah. I am sorry Gibbs. "

"Rule 6. Don't say you are sorry it is a sign of weakness." He smirked at her. " I enjoy freezing my rear off to drive you home."

"Funny. Let's go."

Gibbs held her arm and helped her to the car. The entire driveway was very slippery. He opened the door and helped her into the car and then he went around to the other side and got in.

The short drive to Samantha's house was very quiet, almost to quiet even for them. When they got to Samantha's apartment Gibbs got out and walked her to her apartment door Samantha handed him the key. Gibbs unlocked the door. "Do you want me to drive you to work in the morning?"

" I can handle it. I have good snow tires on my car. Thanks to a wonderful gentleman I know. I also took a driving course when I moved here to learn how to properly drive on snow." She smiled up at him and then gave him a kiss.

"If you are sure. I could drive you and then you could meet me at NCIS and we could have dinner together. " There was almost a pleading sound in his voice.

"Well, that would be nice. If you are sure you want me too."

"Absolutely. I would know you get to work safely and I get to see my favorite girl again. Both ways I win."

"Ok, I need to get there by 0700 or earlier. I have some work to do."

"Your wish is my command sweetheart." He turned on the light in her apartment and walked around like he always did when he brought her home.

"All clear." Samantha teased smiling at him.

"Just want to make sure there is no one lurking around here to attack you."

"Except you right," she laughed knowing he was just being his overprotective self. Since the incident with Olivia he was like a mother hen when he left her alone.

"Very funny. See you in the morning." He came up to her and kissed her passionately. Samantha returned his kiss letting him take charge of her lips. When the need for air became absolutely necessary the two broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Nothing more was said Gibbs winked at her and walked out the door. Samantha sighed and closed the door. She knew her phone would ring as soon as he made it back home. Then they would talk for at least an hour, her sitting on her couch and him working in his basement.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next morning Gibbs drove Samantha to school dropping her off at the front door. He then drove to his favorite coffee spot and then headed toward NCIS.

The morning went slow. The team had no cases so they were just working on paperwork. Gibbs had to endure the endless bantering between his senior field agent and Ziva. Tony had starting quoting movies around 1100 hours and Gibbs was done with it after a short 2 minutes. Getting up he looked toward Ziva "Join me for lunch Ziver." He said motioning toward the elevator.

"I would love to Gibbs." She said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"What a minute Probie and I are hungry too Boss."

Gibbs glared at his senior field agent. "Ziva and I will think about bringing you something if you quit all your silliness and get back to work DiNozzo. Tim, why don't you go and take Abbie to lunch?"

Tony started to protest but he got a head slap before he could get a word out. "Thank you Boss. Enjoy your lunch." Tony immediately got back to working on his reports, grumbling under his breath. As she walked away Ziva just smiled at him and so did Gibbs.

McGee got up and headed downstairs to Abby's lab before Gibbs could change his mind. He would love to take Abby to lunch.

Once in the elevator Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Thanks for joining me Ziva. I really do need your help. Do you have any idea where we can get an unusual ring for Samantha?"

"I knew it," she said happily. "I was thinking last night about a place. Samantha is a special lady and she deserves a special ring. I do know a place that has several rings that would be just right for her."

"Thanks, Ziva. Let's check this place out and then get DiNozzo some lunch. " Gibbs smiled at Ziva and they both chuckled.

"You really have him bothered."

"Ya think David."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Timothy McGee came into Abby's lab. Her music was blaring and she was dancing around the lab running diagnostic programs on her "babies". She seemed to be in a good mood. Tim just stood there and watched her for several minutes. "Don't lurk Timmy. Come on in." Abby yelled over the music.

"How does she always know?" he thought walking into the lab. "Hi Abbs," he said walking up to her. "Gibbs gave me an hour for lunch. Want to join me?"

" I would love too," she said. "The diagnostics I am running on my babies will take at least two hours. Basically I am just watching anyway."

" Great, you pick where we are going, my treat."

"Lately Samantha has me hooked on Mexican. There is a great place about half a mile away."

"Your chariot awaits my lady." McGee pointed toward the elevator. Abby grabbed her purse and they headed out for an enjoyable lunch.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs and Ziva made it to the jewelry store and began to look around. It was a vintage store and had many, many choices for engagement rings. Ziva picked out a couple for him to look at. Gibbs shook his head none of them were special enough and they did not have the meaning he wanted. The owner came over to them. "May I help you?"

Ziva spoke first. " We are looking for a special engagement ring."

"Well pretty lady, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh it is not for me" Ziva replied quickly "My friend here is looking for a ring for his special lady. I am just here to help."

"Oh I see. Do you see any that you like?"

" Not yet." Gibbs just kept looking and avoided any kind of questions. He would know the ring when he saw it. He would know it his gut. The owner kept asking what his lady was like and Ziva continued to answer for him. That was the true reason he brought Ziva along to keep the sales people off his back.

A few minutes later the owner pulled out unique ring and showed it to them both. "Gibbs what do you think about his one? This truly looks like Samantha."

Gibbs looked at it and held it up to the light. It was beautiful. The owner saw the look in his eye and began to describe it. " It is a one of a kind European cut diamond that takes center stage, while a natural blue sapphire sparkles on either side," he began. " As you can see it has engraved floral elements on the band. Just perfect for a regal lady."

Ziva could see his eyes sparkling almost as much as the stones in the ring. "What does you gut say Gibbs?"

"I think we have found it. It is perfect and the blue stones make it Cowboy colors. She will love it." He smiled as the owner and Ziva. Ziva just rolled her eyes. "He must be in love," she thought.

"Wonderful. Now we will have to size it for your lady. Do you know her ring size my chance?"

Gibbs thought for a minute and looked a Ziva. "She has very delicate hands even if she is a Marine. She wears a size five." Ziva looked at him with a shocked expression. " Had her class ring sized about a month ago Ziva. I sort of borrowed it." Ziva could not help but chuckle.

"Well this is the perfect ring for her. It is a size five," the owner replied putting the ring into a special wooden ring box.

Gibbs paid for the ring and the two headed out to the car. "That is a lovely ring. When are you going to ask her?"

"Remember Ziva, this is totally classified. Not a word to anybody."

"Of course. Do you know how you are going to ask her?"

" I have a plan. Just rest assured it will be soon. The rest is a need to know basis and David you do not need to know." Gibbs started the car and headed for the nearest Chinese restaurant to pick up lunch for the three of them.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony's eyes could not help but light up when he saw Ziva getting of the elevator. She was carrying two white bags with what he hoped was his lunch. "Well did you and the Boss have a good lunch?" Ziva did not say a word and put Tony's lunch on his desk. Then she got her lunch out of the bag and put Gibbs' lunch on his desk. "Wait a minute, did he not take you out to lunch?"

"Not exactly Tony." Tony looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Don't ask any more questions Tony. I can't answer them right now."

"Why?"

Just then Gibbs walked up with two coffees and a tea for Ziva. After he sat the drinks down, he walked up to DiNozzo and raised his hand over his agent's head. "Need to know DiNozzo and you just don't need to know." Gibbs put a gentle tap on Tony's head. "Now mind your own business and eat your lunch." Gibbs then looked over at Ziva and grinned. He then went to his desk to each his lunch and plan his next move. He wanted it to be special.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and story alerts. Sorry it has taken so long to update. This chapter is a bit of filler but the next chapter will be the parties. Hang in here with me more action and the proposal (maybe) yet to come._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Wish it did._

Timothy McGee came into the bull pen with a smile on his face after his lunch with Abby. He always had a good time with Abby. Maybe Gibbs would be more open to breaking Rule 12 now that he was in a very happy relationship. He decided to talk to Abby about this on their way home.

In the bullpen, the rest of the team had finished lunch and were back working on cold case reports. Just as Tim walked in Gibbs got up and went for coffee. "Ziva did you enjoy your lunch with Gibbs?"

"Fine" Ziva smiled looking at Tony who was watching her closely.

"They did not get lunch out Probie. They were gone about 90 minutes and came in and ate lunch here." Tony grinned at her. "Ok David, what's up with the Boss? Where did you two go?"

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know right now. All I can say is Gibbs has a lot on his mind right now so I would get back to work if I were you." Ziva snickered under her breath and winked at McGee.

The team spent the rest of the afternoon finishing reports and looking into cold case files. According to Tony, it was a boring day with nothing to really do. Gibbs was having trouble keeping his mind on his work too. As the clock neared 4:30 every time the elevator door opened he would get distracted watching for Samantha to walk into the bullpen.

It was almost time to send the team home when Samantha finally walked out of the elevator door and entered the bullpen. She was talking on the phone. "Sure Julie we won't let her down on her special day. I promise. "

She hung up the phone and saw Gibbs walking toward her. He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I was about to sent out a search party."

"Sorry I worried you. I got all my work done at school before I came over." She smiled at him.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Julie."

"Something wrong with Kelly?" Gibbs asked knowing Julie would not call Sam unless it concerned Kelly.

"Oh nothing really. If you don't mind I need to visit with Abby about something first before she takes off."

"Not going to tell me. Are you?" Gibbs looked hurt.

"There, there Jethro. I will tell you later I promise. "She said kissing him on the cheek. She turned around and started for the elevator.

"Wow Boss, What was that all about" Tony said as the elevator doors closed. Gibbs just shook his head. He did not know what was up but he knew with Sam and Abby involved it could be anything.

NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS

The elevator doors opened onto the floor that contained Abby's lab. Samantha stepped out and went immediately down the hall to the door of Abby's lab. Abby was at her computer running virus scans and dancing to her metal music. "No lurking without a license Samantha." Abby yelled above the music.

"Not lurking Abby. Just waiting for the song to end." Samantha smiled and walked into the lab. Abby turned down the music and walked up to her friend and gave her a large bear hug.

"Glad you are here Samantha. Welcome to the world of Abby."

"I have been here before Abbs."

"I know but this is the first time without Gibbs. Where is my silver haired fox?"

"Upstairs in the bullpen. I came down to ask you something. I need your help."

"Anything you need. I am at your service. What's up?" Abby inquired just as Major Mass Spec started to beep indicating that the program she was running was done.

"Abby, I just found out that Saturday is Kelly's seventh birthday."

"Wow. She is growing up to fast."

"Well Julie has to work a double shift Saturday and her boss told her if she does not work both of them she will be fired."

"What do you want me to do? Eliminate her boss without leaving any forensic evidence." Abby laughed sitting down on the nearest stool.

"Nothing that drastic Abby. I need your help planning a party for Kelly on Saturday afternoon."

"Oh I would love to help. Are you keeping her on Saturday? "

"Yes, Julie is dropping her by my apartment at 9:00 am and then I am babysitting. I was thinking she could just spend the night with me. So Julie can get some rest."

"I have some ideas. How about you and I think about it tonight? Brainstorm some ideas and we can discuss it tomorrow."

"Sounds great. I was thinking about a party with the team on Saturday afternoon and then if you and Ziva would like to we could have a girl's night with Kelly at my place." Samantha suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Call me tomorrow." Just then Samantha's cell phone rang. "Hey Gibbs."

"Are you two done?"

"Yes. I was just leaving and was about to head up there." Just then Tim came into the lab. "Gibbs said we could go home Abby." Abby put her finger to her lips and pointed to the phone. Samantha smiled at both of them. "I am on my way Jethro." She hung up the phone, winked at Tim and Abby and headed for the elevator. They both looked at each other. "You think she knows about us."Tim asked hesitantly.

"I am sure she suspects but she won't say anything to Gibbs about it." Abby assured him kissing him on the cheek.

NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS

Samantha and Gibbs left the bullpen as soon as she got there. Ziva and Tony had already left together. Gibbs eyed them suspiciously because they tried not to look like they were leaving together.

Just as Gibbs had promised he took her out to dinner after they left NCIS. He picked a lovely little steak place close to the Navy yard. It was small and quiet with candles on every table. There was soft music playing in the background. They both ordered steak. Samantha as usual got French fries and Jethro got a baked potato.

While they waited for their food Jethro reached out and held her hand. "What was up with you and Abby?"

She smiled and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. "I was not trying to keep secrets from you. Julie has to work a double shift on Saturday and …" Just then Jethro interrupted.

"It's Kelly's birthday. You two are planning a party for her."

"Can't keep anything from you can I. How did you know that it was her birthday?"

"She told me at Christmas when it was so I would get her a present," he chuckled. "She is such a sweet kid."

"Have you gotten her a present?"

"That is my secret. But remind me to show it to you."

Samantha just shook her head and pushed his hand playfully away from her. She loved the way his eyes looked when he was playing with her. His face also lit up when he talked about their little Saturday guest. She knew he loved that little girl but he had never said it.

The waitress brought their food. They began to eat in silence. Then Gibbs cleared his throat. "I have been thinking."Gibbs said taking a drink of his beer.

"You know that is dangerous right." Her eyes lit up with the teasing she started.

Gibbs just glared at her and she knew that he was serious so she immediately gave him her undivided attention. "I am being serious here Sam. "She smiled at him and waited for him to continue. "I have decided to go to Maddy's wedding. Kelly would want me to be there."

Samantha reached over and took his hand. "Bet she would"

"Would you go with me?" He blurted out.

"Absolutely." Samantha smiled and sipped her iced tea. Gibbs just grinned back at her and began eating his meal again.

After they finished their meal they shared a dessert just chatting about their day. It was funny to both of them when Sam's first graders and DiNozzo did some of the same things.

They finished their dessert and Gibbs paid the check. They made their way out to Gibbs' truck. Gibbs drove the two of them toward his house. " You want to see Kelly's present."

"I would love too."

When they got to Gibbs' house he led her down to the basement. In a corner was an object covered with a large tarp. Sam assumed it was Kelly's present Gibbs had been working on since Christmas. Gibbs removed the tarp and watched Sam's eyes light up at the sight of the three story doll house he had made for her. Each room had handmade furniture including a bathtub in the bathroom and a huge television in the corner of the living room. "Jethro that is beautiful. She is going to love it." Samantha gushed over it. Gibbs looked at her in amazement when tears started falling from her eyes.

He put his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest as the waves of tears came over her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Samantha continued to cry in his arms for a long time. Finally when all the tears were exhausted she looked up into his eyes and then kissed him gently. Gibbs rubbed her back and then handed her his handkerchief.

"Sorry Jethro. I did not mean to lose it. It is just so beautiful. My grandfather made me one kind of like this when I was six. My grandmother was still alive then and she and I decorated it with curtains, couch cushions, carpets and stuff. Sometimes I just miss them so much." Gibbs listened to her and continued to rub her back. "Losing them has always been hard."

He smiled at her. "I was thinking maybe you and Kelly can decorate it like you did when you were little. Then we could move it over to Julie's."

Samantha smirked and winked at him. "Great idea there Boss."

"You are ok now." He whispered kissing away the remnants of the tears that had dried on her face.

"Sure am. Thanks to you." She smiled grabbing his hands and leading him upstairs to the living room. "We have time to watch a movie before you take me home."

NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS

Abby had been in conference every evening planning Kelly's party. Ziva had agreed to join the girls' only movie/slumber party on Saturday night. Gibbs however was a little put out that he was missing out on his Saturday night with Samantha.

Samantha needed to get a dress for Maddy's wedding the following Saturday so Abby, Kelly, and Ziva agreed to join her on Saturday morning at the mall to help her shop for one. Abby told the men to meet them at the mall bowling alley for the team party at 3:00. Gibbs started to resist because he hated bowling but it was for Kelly and nobody ever could say no to Abby.

On Saturday morning Julie dropped Kelly off at Samantha's apartment at 9:30. Then she and Kelly headed to the mall. After finding a drop dead gorgeous dress for Samantha to wear to Maddy's wedding, the four ladies headed to the nearest kid's dress shop. Abby brought Kelly a beautiful outfit that was her favorite colors of pink and purple. Samantha bought her some new black shoes. Then Ziva took her to the beauty parlor to have her hair done.

Then the ladies had lunch at Kelly's favorite place McDonald's and then headed to the toy shop. All three ladies each bought her a toy and then they headed to the bowling alley for her surprise party.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tim, Tony, Ducky and Gibbs arrived at the bowling alley about 15 minutes before the scheduled time for Kelly's party. Gibbs went up to the counter to finish the party plans with the coordinator. She told him what lanes their party would be on and the rest of the team set up the Princess cake and drinks. The men had brought the presents and the purple and pink balloons that Abby had insisted upon and got the party set up. Abby and Ziva had taken Kelly to the restroom to change into her new dress and shoes. Samantha hurried into the bowling alley still carrying her dress bag and the toys that the girls had bought Kelly.

Seeing Gibbs for the first time that day she smiled in his direction. Gibbs quickly saw the loving look in her eyes and winked at her. Samantha walked up to the guys. "Well where is the birthday girl?" Tony asked still tying balloons to the seats surrounding their lanes.

"Abby and Ziva are getting her all dolled up. She does not know what is going to happen but she knows something is up. She had been nearly uncontrollable all morning." Samantha smirked walking toward Gibbs giving him a kiss on the cheek. Samantha looked around and saw everything was ready. She quickly texted Abby. Abby answered back. "They will be here in a minute."

Just a few minutes later Abby and Ziva stepped into the alley with Kelly wearing a pink sparkly blindfold. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress with a flouncy skirt and matching leggings, black patent leather shoes, and her hair in pig tails with curls and pink hair ribbons. Just as the three neared the lanes the whole team yelled "Surprise!" Kelly quickly removed her blindfold and screamed with delight. "Gibbs!" She ran into Gibbs outstretched arms. He lifted her up in the air and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie."

Tony, McGee and Ducky came up to her and wished her happy birthday. "Ok, let's get the party started." Tony said with his usual grin. "I am ready to kick somebody's butt."

Kelly looked up at him and giggled. "Tony, you owe Miss Waverly a dime or 100 sentences for that bad word" Gibbs put Kelly down and helped her put on her bowling shoes. "Yes DiNozzo pay up. Samantha charges for dirty words. "Gibbs smirked giving him a head slap. "Ok Kelly, Sam. Guess I need to watch my language," he grimaced and tossed Sam a dime. "Now we have to have a bowling challenge just to make it sporting."

"I know, I know" Kelly replied. "Girls vs. Boys. 4 boys and 4 girls seems fair."

"Kel are you sure? You have never bowled before and Ducky might not want to bowl." Samantha asked her.

"You said you would teach me right?"

"Of course. "

"Well Ducky, will you join us and bowl too?" Kelly asked him batting her eyes.

"Of course my dear. But the last time I bowled we had pin boys so you may have to help me." Ducky replied patting the sweet little girl on her head. Just then Tony took up the challenge. "Ok Boys vs. Girls, total pins and Kelly gets 3 chances per frame. Now what are the stakes? I want to know what we guys win when we beat you ladies." Tony jumped in.

Abby jumped in. "You beat us. Remember DiNozzo I have a 180 average. I kind of think you guys won't win against that." Samantha looked at Gibbs and winked. He smiled back at her like the two had a secret from the team.

Ziva joined into the discussion. "How about it the winner cooks dinner at Gibbs' house tonight? Sound good Gibbs."

"Fine by me but aren't you ladies going to have a "slumber" party?" Gibbs replied looking at Sam and winking. She just smiled back at him and shook her head.

"But we still have to eat, yes." Ziva said looking around to her fellow team mates. Kelly jumped up in Gibbs' lap as he was trying to put on his bowling shoes. "Sounds good to me. Right Boss," Kelly giggled as Gibbs started tickling her.

"Ok you're on" McGee and Tony said together. "Total pin count for two games." Abby, Ziva and Sam just laughed and went looking for their bowling balls. Sam went to the desk and got a smaller ball for Kelly. When the ladies got back McGee had put everyone's names in the computer. "Ready Kelly" Sam asked.

"You said you would help me Miss Waverly. " Kelly smiled sweetly. Samantha walked up and handed her the ball. She whispered into Kelly's ear and then stepped out in the gutter and pointed to an arrow on the lane with her laser pointer. "Just walk up to the lane like I told you and try to hit the red light." Samantha instructed.

Kelly grinned and ran at the lane holding the ball in both hands. She tossed the ball on the lane just missing the third arrow where the laser was pointed ."Good shot baby." Samantha encouraged. The ball rolled slowly down the lane hitting the pins in the pocket and knocking them all down. "Strike!" Kelly yelled jumping up and down.

"Way to go kid let." Tony said giving Kelly a high five. "Have you bowled before?"

"Thank you Tony but no I have never bowled before." Kelly jumped back to Gibbs giving him a hug.

"Your up Sam." McGee said. Sam grabbed her ball and expertly walked up to the lane. Taking her time she studied the lane and she walked up and threw the ball toward the end of the lane The pens blasted apart all hitting the deck. The computer registered a strike.

Tony looked at the score and rubbed his hand down his face. He had a sinking feeling that the men were cooking supper tonight.

Gibbs looked over as Samantha. "You need to tell him Sam."

"You sure, Gibbs." Sam winked at him. Gibbs nodded. " Tony might think about backing out on the bet." Tony gave her a look. "Never backed out on a bet in my life." Tony glared at her.

"I got through college on a scholarship. Our team won NCAA bowling championship two of the four years I was there. Then on the weekend I was a bowling coach for the youth bowlers." Tony grimaced and rubbed his hand down his face again. Ziva came over and put her arm around his shoulder. " What's for dinner Tony?"

"You girls have not won yet." Tony joked while Gibbs just chuckled to himself.

The team finished the first game. The girls were winning by just 15 pins and Tony was giving them a hard time because his score was higher than Abby's and Ziva's. "Hey ladies I beat both of you."

"The game is not finished yet Tony. It is time for Kelly's cake." Ziva walked over to him and tapped Tony on the back of his head. The team stopped the game to light the candles on the cake and open presents.

While they were eating the cake Kelly opened her presents. Tim got her a DS game boy and two games, Abby got her a chemistry set, Tony got her the Disney princess DVD collection, and Ducky got her several books that Samantha had recommended for her. Samantha and Gibbs told her that theirs was at Gibbs's house.

After everything from the party was cleaned up the bowling challenge began again. Kelly started the next game with another strike and was having a great time going from lap to lap. Tim had even showed her how the computer scoring worked and she was learning to keep score manually.

It was when Samantha threw her 6th straight strike in the 6th frame that Tony stopped talking smack with the ladies and started cheering for her to make a 300 game.

On her 8th strike in a row Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered something into her ear. A crowd had gathered around the team and was enjoying the show as both men and women cheered for a possible 300 game.

Sam came up for her ninth try. She carefully eyed the lane and the pins. She knew the minute she let go of the ball that the string was over. When the ball hit the pins they exploded leaving the ten pin standing. It looked like it was grinning at them. Gibbs saw Sam's face fall. " I knew it. I always get close but that ten just looks like it is laughing at me."

The team knew Sam was disappointed and did not know what to say, even Gibbs. Sam sat down and ran her hand down her face. Gibbs could see that it had really upset her. But before Gibbs could get to her Kelly came up and worked her way onto Sam's lap. She ran her hand down her former teacher's cheek. " It's ok Samantha" Sam looked at the little girl. This was the first time she had called her by her first name. "Remember what you said at school. If first you don't succeed try again. You did your best." Samantha put her arms around the little girl and just hugged her tightly.

"You are so right sweetheart. Let's finish whipping these gentlemen and go home. Gibbs and I have a surprise for you."

They finished the game and the ladies ended up beating the men by over fifty pens. Tony started grumbling that they would have to cook. Ziva put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Just try not to burn my dinner, DiNozzo." Tony smiled and helped the team clean up the lanes and helped the girls carry all of Kelly's presents to the car.

On the way out Gibbs put his arm around Samantha's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You really did not have beat us so bad. I already have dinner started at home." He smirked and kissed her on the temple. "I am sending McGee and DiNozzo for a couple of things to go with dinner. Take your time coming home. Maybe you could take Kelly by to say hi to her mother and show her that new outfit."

"On it Boss" she smiled and kissed him back this time brushing his lips. He smiled looking deep into her eyes. " Going to miss you tonight."

The team left the mall and headed toward their assigned destinations. Kelly was just jabbering all the way to visit her mother about her day with Team Gibbs. Samantha could do nothing but smile. She was thinking about the dress she had in the trunk. Gibbs' eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when he saw her in it she hoped.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Not sure I mentioned this recently but I do not own NCIS. I am waiting with bated breath for September 25 for the season opener.

Julie was overwhelmed with the generosity of Team Gibbs and obvious love that Samantha had for her little girl. She felt that she could not ever express the gratitude she had for the team. They had made leaving her husband and starting out on her own so much easier. Ducky had called her shortly after they met and offered her a sympatric ear when she needed one. Gibbs had come by a couple of times just to check on her and help her with some repairs needed in her apartment that the landlord refused to do. Tony had sent her a large bouquet of flowers on her birthday. Abby and Tim had brought her a lab top so she could start a couple of online classes in hopes she could find a better job and have more time for Kelly.

Samantha just stood and smiled as Kelly rattled off all the presents she got and about the party. Julie's boss just stood in the background glaring at the group. "Mrs. Williams, you really need to get back to work. Have this happy family time on your own time. I don't pay you to jabber with your daughter." Samantha smiled a Julie whose face looked so tired and drawn.

Giving the man an evil glare Samantha put her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Come on baby girl. You can tell Mama all about your day tomorrow. Gibbs is waiting dinner for us." Kelly smiled and ran up to hug her mother. Julie's boss just glared and walked away disgusted. Kelly grabbed Samantha's hand and waved at her mother as the two went out the door. Julie wiped a tear. She wished she could follow them out the door and be able to enjoy this day with her daughter. Deep down inside she had a feeling that she would not ever be there to see Kelly grow up. She knew that she would need to have that talk with Samantha as soon as possible.

"Miss Waverly," Kelly asked as they got to the car. "Why is that man so mean?"

"He's just unhappy baby. You know you called me Samantha earlier and I kind of like it. After all I am your friend now instead of your teacher." She smiled at the little girl as she was strapping her into her car seat.

"I like that idea." Kelly giggled as Sam kissed her cheek and tickled her.

Samantha turned on the radio and they two sang along with it as they drove over to Gibbs' house. As they drove up into Gibbs' driveway Samantha could see Gibbs truck, Ziva's curser and Tony's mustang. Ducky's Morgan was not in the drive. He probably had to go home and check on his mother. She grabbed her phone and dialed Gibbs. "We are out front. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Bring her on in. We're ready." Gibbs told her.

Quickly she unstrapped Kelly from the booster seat and they walked in hand in hand. Samantha let Kelly go into the house first. She could smell the beef brisket that Gibbs had cooked as she walked into the door. Just as they walked into the house Kelly saw the doll house sitting near the front window. Samantha had helped Gibbs finish it. The wood of the house inside was stained a beautiful brown color and the outside was painted white and on each window there was a little window box. Samantha had put flowers of many colors in each box. It even had a working porch light and a doorbell.

Kelly's eyes were wide with delight. "It is so beautiful. Thank you Gibbs." She ran up to him and hugged his legs. He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek holding her tight. " You are so welcome baby girl, " he choked remembering the day he had give his daughter Kelly her hand crafted bedroom set with matching doll furniture. "Samantha helped on a few things."

"Kelly, you and I are going to work on the decorating together on our Saturdays. I bought you some dolls to live there. You have a whole family." Samantha motioned to the wrapped box next to the house. Samantha came up next to Gibbs and gave the little girl a hug too.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Abby spoke up. "I would love to help too if you two need some help." The girls looked at Abby and both grinned and nodded at the Goth.

Just then DiNozzo spoke up. "Never thought I would say this to you Boss but I think we have had enough sappy stuff. I am hungry." The whole team laughed and headed into the kitchen where dinner was ready and waiting. Kelly quickly told everyone where to sit. She sat down at the head of the table since she was the birthday girl with Gibbs and Samantha on each side of her. She insisted that Ziva and Tony sit next to each other as well as Abby and Tim. Samantha smiled and whispered to Gibbs as they were getting their food. "Looks like a little girl is doing a little matchmaking."

"Ya think" he whispered back smirking.

"You ok with that. I mean Rule 12 and all."

"Going to happen sooner or later."

The team enjoyed the meal and the girls minus Kelly quickly made work of the kitchen duties. Kelly went into the living room with the gentlemen and got Tim to help her with her DS game boy. Just as the girls walked into the living room with popcorn, DiNozzo suggested a movie. "Since you are the birthday girl, you get to pick."

"Samantha," Kelly asked giving her a puppy dog face. "You promised to ask Mama about Summer School. Did you ask her?"

"Summer school?" Gibbs asked. "Is that silly movie about a coach teaching summer school to a bunch of delinquents you made me watch once? I don't think so Kelly girl." Samantha grinned at him. He had really enjoyed especially when the teacher got arrested for giving alcohol to minors. He was wearing shorts and roller skates.

"He's right baby. Gibbs can't stand Chainsaw and Dave because they are idiots." Samantha smirked looking toward Gibbs.

" Gotta love WonderMutt though." Gibbs added.

Tony jumped in. "I mean that coach reminds me of someone. Don't you think? Maybe the boss."Gibbs walked behind him and slapped his head. "Sorry Boss. How about a Disney movie? Maybe the computer wore tennis shoes. Dexter reminds me so much of McGee"

Ziva looked a Samantha and shook her head and mouthed "He is never going to change is he?" Samantha smiled and nodded a no.

Tony put in the movie and the group got into their regular movie places. Ziva and Tony sitting in Gibbs lounge chair with Ziva in the chair and Tony on the floor in front of her. Tim was leaning against the sofa with Abby sitting between his legs leaning comfortably back against his stomach. He had his arms around her. Sam and Gibbs were sitting on the sofa with Kelly sitting between them.

About halfway through the movie Gibbs noticed that Kelly was relaxed with her head on his chest her breathing was slow and relaxed indicating that she had fallen asleep. He moved to kiss Samantha on her temple and motioned for her to look down at the sleeping little girl. "Think we should take her upstairs," he whispered.

"Let her sleep until the end of the movie. I kind of like just sitting here." She smiled up at him and snuggled into his arm that was behind her. She carefully tucked a wayward hair behind Kelly's ear and gently laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder. The team was not looking when Gibbs looked down at them both and smiled the smile of utter contentment.

After the movie, the couples began to move. The whole team noticed that Kelly had fallen asleep and Tony saw that Gibbs was also dozing with Samantha in his arms. He started to make a comment but Ziva gave him a jab in the ribs. The sound of his grunt woke both Gibbs and Kelly up. "Is the movie over?"She replied sleepily.

"Yes princess." Gibbs said "You slept through the whole thing. You have had a big day today."

"Come on baby. The girls and I need to get you to my place and get you bed. You want to be rested when you see your mother tomorrow." Samantha said patting Gibbs on his knee as she stood up.

Gibbs looked a tad disappointed. He had really hoped he could convince Samantha to cancel the whole sleep over thing. He wanted to fall asleep in next her as he did every Saturday night. He hoped that he would not have to wait too long for her never leave his side. He was planning to ask her to marry him on Saturday after Maddy's wedding. After all it was Valentines' day and he knew she was such huge romantic.

The girls grabbed some left over cake and left. Ziva drove with Abby and followed Samantha and Kelly toward Sam's apartment. The men were left with no cake and an empty house. Gibbs went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and left Tim and Tony in the living room. The two men looked at each other. They knew Gibbs was headed toward the basement to work on the boat. That did not sound really interesting so they decided to head home. Both wishing that the girls had forgot about the girls' night out. "Hey Boss," Tony yelled into the kitchen "McGee and I are heading to the casa. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome DiNozzo, "he said as he came out of the kitchen. "Looks like a lonely night for all of us."

"You have that right." Tim said as they headed toward the door.

After the guys left Gibbs went down to the basement. He walked up to his work bench and added some Bourbon to his coffee. Just then his phone beeped. Samantha had texted him that she and the girls had made it to her place. It read "_We are safe and sound at my place. Talk to you in the morning after Julie picks up Kelly. Love you Sam._ "Gibbs smiled and then ran his hand down his face. Going to be a long night.

_******Just a note for all those Mark Harmon fans out there, "Summer School" is a movie starring Mark and Kirstie Alley. Wish they had brought her in as a love interest for Gibbs. Would have been better than Jamie Lee._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Hope you have enjoyed the last few chapters. I have really enjoyed writing them. Thank you for any reviews you choose to give me. They make my day. Sorry it has taken so long to update. School got started and I found out I am going to be a grandmother again._

After the girls got to Samantha's apartment Abby and Ziva went to the kitchen to get some snacks ready and chill the bottle of wine that Abby had brought for their little party. Samantha took Kelly into her spare bedroom. She helped her into her pajamas and lovingly tucked her into bed. She handed her the small version of Bert that Abby had given her the one time Gibbs and Samantha had brought her to the lab. Kelly looked into Samantha's eyes and smiled. "Good night sweet girl. If you need anything Abby, Ziva and I will be in the living room."

"Ok Samantha," she sleepily said snuggling in with her hippo. "Good night. Kelly was asleep in seconds. It had been a long day.

Samantha turned off the light but left the door open just a crack

Walking into the living room Samantha found her coffee table covered with snacks and wine glasses. Abby was going through Samantha's movies looking for a "chick flick" as Tony would say. "How about Steel Magnolias?"

"Sounds good Abby. After all laughter through tears is my favorite emotion" Samantha quoted the movie smiling.

Ziva looked at both of them. "I have never seen that movie. Is it good?"

"Absolutely. Tony would not even have it in his collection. Too much of a chick flick for his taste." Ziva agreed on the movie choice and Abby put it into the DVD player. Abby poured each of them a glass of wine and they set back to enjoy the movie.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony dropped Tim off at his apartment. Both men were a little sad that the girls chose to go to Sam's instead of home with them. Tony knew that Tim would either spend the evening writing or playing online with his "Elf Lord" friends. That did not sound at all attractive to him so he headed back to his apartment for a movie and maybe a drink to drown his sorrows.

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. He was not really enjoying sanding his boat but planning the romantic evening for Valentines' day with Samantha was keeping his mind occupied.

NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS, NCIS

The movie ended and the girls were all wiping away tears as Sammy raced away on that motorcycle to the hospital so Annelle could have her baby. "Always wished they would have told us if the baby was a boy or a girl." Samantha joked wiping her eyes. "I cry every time."

"Me too" Abby replied

"I really enjoyed that. I can see why Tony would not watch that movie. Too much emotional baggage, yes" Ziva interjected.

"Thought you would." Samantha added taking a sip of her wine. "Tony is not into such emotional stuff. I wonder if secretly he wishes he wore his emotions on his sleeve." Abby nodded knowing that Samantha had Tony's personality down pretty well.

"What is it you are saying?" Ziva inquired. "I don't understand."

"Ziva, in just my short time with him I see a man who wishes he could tell you how he feels."

"We are friends Samantha. That is all" Both Abby and Samantha smiled.

"Me thinks she does protest too much" Abby replied. Samantha agreed.

"Come on Ziva be honest. You love Tony and he loves you. I saw it the first moment I saw you two together. He looks at you with longing when he thinks you are not looking. "Samantha told her as she poured Ziva another glass of wine.

"He does not." Ziva denied. Abby and Samantha just shook their heads. "I would bet he is at his apartment downing a bottle of scotch and watching a sappy movie. He is also wishing you were there with him." Abby added.

"I don't think so. He may have gone to a bar for a pick-up."

"That is hook –up Ziva and I would bet he is not. I saw the way he looked when we left. He was like Gibbs really hoping we would cancel the party and go home with them."

Ziva continued to argue but the two others ladies could see she was considering what they said. Ziva did not dare hope that Tony really loved her and did not just consider her a partner and just a good friend. She had loved him almost since the day they met. The time had just never been right for the two of them.

Abby and Samantha both looked at each other. They knew he loved Ziva and they also knew that Ziva loved him. "Abbs can you help me a minute?"

"Sure Samantha." The two women went into the kitchen leaving Ziva alone with her thoughts. "Abby I have an idea. I know we were planning a girls' party but I really think Ziva is in a mood to talk to Tony after the movie."

"Me too. What's your plan?" Abby and Samantha whispered together while they scooped out some ice cream. Once they had their plan established the two went back into the living area.

When they walked in Ziva was deep in thought. "Ziva you ok." Samantha asked shyly.

Still deep in thought Ziva slowly answered. "I am fine"

"Abby and I have a wager for you. You say Tony went out looking for a hook-up tonight and Abby and I say he is at his apartment drinking and watching a movie. How about we call him and find out?" Samantha suggested.

"If he is there you ask him to pick you up to talk. If he is not Abby and I will prank call Gibbs and McGee." Samantha added.

"Prank call?" Ziva questioned.

"We will call Tim and Gibbs and do something silly on the phone. Something really embarrassing." Abby chimed in.

"That sounds like fun. I know he is out at a bar looking for girl."

"Call him" Abby and Samantha said together.

Ziva dialed her phone. Tony answered on the second ring. "Hello Zi—va." He said drawing her name out. "Tired of the "girls" all ready"

Ziva heard the James Bond movie theme in the back ground. "I just called to see what you were doing Tony." She said tentatively.

"Oh really. Checking up on me now Ziva. Well I am sitting here watching a movie. Wishing you were here to watch it with me." He had decided to be honest with her.

"Really," she said looking surprised at Samantha and Abby.

"Honest Zi. I was kind of hoping that you would have ditched the girls and come over here. The Boss was hoping that too. I think deep down McProbie was secretly wishing for the same thing."

"So you say Tony. Well we had a wager over here that you would be home watching a movie and I lost."

"You did. Where did you say I was?"

"Out" she smirked. "I did not imagine that you would be home on a Saturday night."

"Really Zi. Where else would I be? Not really been dating much lately. "Tony stammered slightly. He was nervous but since Gibbs had managed to find happiness with Samantha he was determined to have that with Ziva.

"I was not aware you were not dating. " Ziva stopped. "Tony, could I come join you?"

"I would love it Ziva. I will be right over to pick you up." Tony jumped up and grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes.

Abby and Samantha looked at Ziva. "I take it that we won the wager." Abby joked.

"He was home watching a movie. He is on his way over right now." Both Abby and Samantha smiled at each other. " I am not saying I will speak with him about what we talked about but …." Ziva was stopped short with a knocking at the door. "It could not be him yet."

When she opened the door Tony was there smiling. "Your carriage awaits my lady."

"Hey Tony did you drive like Gibbs to get here?" Abby asked

"No not necessarily. I drove more like my Ninja warrior here." He joked helping Ziva on with her coat.

"Samantha, are you sure you do not mind me leaving?"

"Have fun." Samantha winked. Samantha and Abby watch Ziva go with a smile. "I mean it have fun."

After Ziva left Abby and Samantha started another movie but Abby was not really into it. Her mind was elsewhere. She was wondering where Tim might be tonight. "Penny for your thoughts Abby"

"Steal Magnolias always gets me thinking. Ziva is off with Tony and I really hope she will tell him the truth or maybe he will tell her. "

"I really am sure if it is meant to be they will get together. "

"Oh! I just thought about something. We just encouraged them to break Rule 12." Abby replied.

"I truly think that Rule 12 is nothing to worry about anymore. Jethro is not such a hard ass about that rule anymore. He wants his family to be happy." Samantha assured her. "But you are not thinking about Tony and Ziva anyway. Are you?"

Abby looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I have this sixth sense about things. Jethro told me you dated McGee when he first came to DC. I always wondered why you two stopped. I mean he looks at you the same way Tony looks at Ziva. I have noticed." Samantha smiled and poured her another glass of wine.

"You trying to get the house to yourself Sam. "

"Maybe. I like to see happy humans and you are not happy when you are away from him. I can tell that."

"I was just wondering what he was doing. He looked like a lost puppy when we mentioned the sleep over. I know Gibbs did not want you to go. "Abby took a sip of her wine.

"Abby do I need to come up with a wager for you too. "

"No Sam. Just don't want to leave you alone if I call and he asks me to come over."

"I bet I could find a handsome man to come over and keep my company." Samantha smiled looking at Gibbs' picture on the mantle.

"You know Gibbs to well. Don't you." Abby grabbed her computer. "I will check and see if he is online first. I don't want to disturb his writing."

"Bet he is not getting anything accomplished anyway. Call him Abbs."

"He is playing his online game. So I can call him. You sure you don't mind." Sam did not answer she just handed Abby the phone. Abby dialed Tim's number and he answered on the second ring. "Hey Timmy. I just noticed you were online. We sort of got on a tangent over here. Just wondering what you were up too."

"You girls watched Steel Magnolias. I can hear it in your voice. Shelby's death always gets you moody Abby. Are you coming over or do I need to pick you up?" he asked.

"I have only had a couple of drinks. I think I can drive. "

There was concern in Tim's voice. "Just a couple Abby. I am on my way."

"No Timmy I can drive. I have had less than two glasses of wine. I will see you soon." Abby grabbed her keys, purse and headed for the door. "Call Gibbs Samantha. You can make him happy too."

"I will Abby. You and Tim enjoy yourselves. Maybe you and he should have the same talk as Tony and Ziva."

Abby just smiled and waved as she closed the door behind her. Samantha got up from the sofa and sighed. She cleaned off the coffee table, set up a John Wayne movie and got out the chips and dip along with a beer. Next she picked up the phone, she dialed Gibbs' number. He answered on the first ring. "You get ditched Sam." She could hear the joy in his voice.

"Sort of. I will explain later. Was wondering if you would join me in babysitting? Got a movie set up."

"I would love too. Be there shortly." Samantha hung up the phone and sat it down on the end table just as she heard a knock on the door. Smiling to herself she walked over to the door and opened it without looking through the peep hole. "How many times have I told you not to open this door without checking?" Gibbs smirked.

"Why, I knew it was you. What took you so long? Weren't you in the parking lot?"

"Well did not want to seem too eager." He smiled, kissed her and taking her hand they walked toward the couch. Gibbs sat down pulling Samantha down next to him. She snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Glad the girls ditched you. Was not looking forward to staying at my place alone." He whispered as she started the movie.

"I love you too." Samantha put her hand on his chest letting it rest over his heart. Gibbs looked down at her as she just snuggled in as started to breath slow and long. He knew she was asleep. Smiling to himself thinking and planning for the next Saturday where he was going to ask her to be his wife. Then she would always be in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hopefully updates will be closer now. My class at school is up and running and I am not so tied up with preparing lessons etc. Well Tuesday we get the season opener. About time. Please review. We are getting close to the proposal.

It was Saturday morning again and Gibbs was in his bathroom getting ready for Maddie's wedding. He had not slept well Friday night. Many, many thoughts had gone through his mind while he had worked on the boat. When he did fall asleep he had several disturbing dreams. First, he dreamed about Kelly. It was her wedding and he was going to walk her down the aisle only instead of reaching her future husband at the altar it was a coffin with her eight year old body lying in it holding her favorite teddy bear.

Waking up in a cold sweat he came downstairs almost afraid to go to sleep again but he knew he had to get some rest and the half of bottle of bourbon was forcing him to sleep. He sat down on the couch and began to doze while reading the paper. The second dream he was at the restaurant. The music he had planned for the proposal was playing and Samantha was sitting there enjoying their Valentine dinner with a smile on her face. He got down on his knee to propose and he was transported to the car from **the** accident mangled and bloody. This time however it was Samantha who was lying on the ground with a sheet pulled over her head instead of Shannon. This dream woke him up at 0600. He reached for his phone and called her just to check in. She had stayed home to get ready for the wedding. After talking to her for about an hour, he felt better. Looking at himself in the mirror he was still concerned what the dreams had meant. Was he that worried about this wedding?

He checked his tie and left the bathroom. He went downstairs for another cup of coffee. Gibbs looked at the clock and realized he needed to go pick up Samantha.

Gibbs parked the charger in front of her apartment building. Just then his phone rang. "Please don't say we have a case," he thought. "Gibbs." It was Tony. "Do we have a case?"

"No Boss just wanted to ask you something."

"Well make it quick DiNozzo I need to get Samantha and head to **this** wedding."

"What kind of roses should I get Ziva?"

"Really DiNozzo. How should I know? Bet she would love anything you get her. "

"Don't want to piss her off Boss."

"That would not be good. Try red ones."

"Thanks Boss. Have fun at the wedding. Oh and Ziva says good luck."

"Tell her thanks for her help." Gibbs got out of the car after hanging up the phone. "Great call," he thought " Ziva just checking on the proposal."

Samantha was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was wearing a black paint suit with a white sequined shirt under the black jacket with a red rose corsage Gibbs had sent her on the lapel. She was wearing a pair of black low heeled shoes. Around her neck she had a pearl drop necklace that Gibbs had given her for Christmas. Her hair was down and hung loosely over her shoulders.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw him smiling knowing she was checking him out. Opening the door she smiled at him. "Wow you look beautiful." Gibbs said as his mouth fell open when he saw her.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Samantha looked into his eyes. She knew he had not slept well after he called her that morning. "You ok." She put her hand on his arm and stood on her tiptoes to claim his lips in a kiss. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. After his dream about losing her, he had to make sure she was there and alive.

"I am now," he said when the couple came up for air. He shook his head trying to shake the symbols of his dream out of his mind.

"I know today will be hard, love. I am here for you." He smiled at her.

"I know Sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. "Let's get on the road." Closing the door behind her Gibbs' hand naturally moved to the small of her back as he escorted her to the elevator. When they got into the elevator his eyes migrated to the panel that controlled the elevator operations. He reached at hit the emergency stop. He took her in his arms and kissed her again. "That damn dream. I thought I lost you," he whispered into her ear after the kiss.

"Not going anywhere. You have to stop hitting that emergency switch on this elevator," she said resting her forehead on his chest. "You are going to get me evicted."

Gibbs smiled and rubbed the small of her back with his hand. "That would not be so bad. I think I know a place where you can stay." He started the elevator again.

The drive to the church was made in silence. Samantha held Gibbs' free hand and gently rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. She could sense the tension in his body and knew it was because of this wedding.

They got to the church and Jethro pulled the car into a parking space. He turned off the engine and ran his hand down over his face. After a few moments of silence Samantha ran her hand down his arm ending with her fingers entwined with his. "We don't have to do this you know. I am sure Maddie will understand if you don't go in."

"No," he said quietly looking her in the eyes. "I have to do this. Mattie was my daughter's best friend and she wants her to be at her wedding. Since my Kelly is no longer here I need to be there for Maddie."

Samantha smiled and kissed his cheek. She knew this was so hard for him especially since the dream he had about the wedding but he was never one to back down from something hard. "You never cease to amaze me Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Let's get this done."

He captured her lips again in one more kiss. Then looking deeply into her eyes he grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you."

Gibbs got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open Sam's door. He took her hand and they walked toward the church with the other guests. The couple got a seat near the isle so Maddie could see him but close enough to the back of the church that they could leave if things got to intense.

Samantha moved in close to his shoulder and grabbed his hand. She signed into his hand "I love you."

He looked at her and signed. "I love you too."

They sat in silence as the other happy guests came in and sat down. Gibbs just continued to look at his watch. Samantha knew he was counting the minutes until he could get out of there. She gently rubbed his arm and then laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense as the bride's maids began to enter the room. Then the wedding march began and they stood up for the entrance of the bride.

Maddie was beautiful and Gibbs knew that Kelly would have been just as beautiful if fate had not been so unfair to her. As she passed him Maddie noticed him and smiled. She reached up and touched the necklace she was wearing. She was wearing a Strawberry Shortcake necklace. It was oblivious that it was old but Gibbs recognized it. Kelly had one just like it. They had bought it at the mall just before he left for Kuwait. He smiled and nodded that he recognized the necklace. She returned the smile as she wiped away a small tear from her eye.

Gibbs endured the ceremony holding Samantha's hand tightly. She knew how hard this was for him. As the father of the bride handed her over to her awaiting groom she felt him tense more. She spelled into his hand. "Are you ok?" Gibbs turned and looked at her and signed "yes"

As the preacher pronounced them man and wife, Gibbs smiled and relaxed. In his mind he was picturing the preacher at his wedding to Sam making her his forever. He had made it through the ceremony. He promised himself that he would go through the receiving line to congratulate the couple and then he and Sam would get out of there.

The bride and groom passed them leaving for the reception in the church fellowship hall. The other guests followed them. Gibbs and Sam got into the receiving line. Sam could feel Gibbs tense again as they got closer to Maddie and her new husband. She just held his hand.

Gibbs shook the groom's hand and leaned in to give Maddie a kiss on her cheek. "Glad you could make it Jethro. "

"I am so happy for you Maddie. I saw the necklace and I remember the day you two bought them."

"That way she was with me today. You know I would have made her my maid of honor."

"I know." He kissed her again on the cheek. "Have a happy life Maddie and call me if you ever need anything." Samantha smiled at Maddie and wished the couple her congratulations as Gibbs took her arm and led her away and toward the door. He had been there and survived. He wanted out. He wanted to be alone with Samantha. He had plans for the evening. This day was surely going to end better than it started.

As they neared the Dodge in the parking lot, he grabbed Samantha and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. He needed the comfort her the smell of her hair provided him. "Ok now we can celebrate our Valentines' Day," he whispered. "I have reservations for dinner at 7. How about we go back to my place for a while?"

Samantha just shook her head. She knew he planned to either spend the rest of the afternoon in his basement or curled up on his couch watching a movie. She secretly hoped for the movie. She had not noticed how tense this day had been for her as well. "When someone you love is hurting you feel every hurt" she thought.

"I could use a couple of hours on your couch. Been a long day and a nap in your arms sounds pretty good to me." Samantha smiled as he opened the car door for her. He just smiled and signed "Your wish is my command my love."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_Can't believe this story has made it to 30 chapters. It always gets to me when I get on a roll and can punch out several chapters at once then on other days it takes me weeks to get a chapter written. I love the reviews I have gotten on the last 2 chapters. Well here it is the Gibbs/ Samantha proposal. I hope I do it justice._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of NCIS. If I did I would have not let fans with an addiction to this show wait over 100 days to find out about our team.

Gibbs pulled the car up into his driveway and turned off the car. He got out of the car and went to the other side of the car opening the door for Sam. The two walked silently into the house.

Once inside Gibbs put his arms around her waist from behind. He put several kisses on the back of her neck. "You hungry."

"I could use a drink. I want to save room for that delicious meal you promised me." Sam turned and looked him in the eyes. "Would you get me a diet coke while I go upstairs to change? Don't want to mess up this outfit for tonight."

"Sure. Do you want to watch a movie?" Gibbs kissed her on the nose.

"You pick it. I know you could use a nap after your night partying last night," she smirked and rubbed her hands down the sides his arms. He nodded his head and headed for the kitchen.

Sam went upstairs to the extra room that had become her room. She had a lot of clothes, books and a few special items sitting around the room. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and one of Gibbs' long sleeve sweat shirts she had commandeered as her own. She carefully laid out her outfit on the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail.

She heard the movie start downstairs and could smell the aroma of coffee in the air. She did not like to drink coffee but the smell of it brewing reminded her of **him**. She walked down the stairs to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a diet coke in the other.

Gibbs looked up and saw Sam coming down the stairs. He just stood and stared at her. She looked so beautiful in his sweatshirt, sweats and her bare feet. It took all the will power he had not to grab her and propose right there. Choking back the urge to scream out. "You look so beautiful right now. Will you marry me?" He managed to smile at her and hand the can to her." Wow, I don't which outfit today you look more beautiful in, my shirt or your sexy outfit earlier."

She took her drink and walked past him to the couch. She sat down and patted his place next to her. "Well thank you kind sir. Now come sit here next to me. You have been so tense today." He winked at her as he removed his black suit coat and tie. He laid them down on the end of the couch and sat down next to her. He put his arm around the back of the couch. Samantha cuddled up to him pulling her feet up under her legs. Gibbs lowered his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He smelled her hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo. She always used strawberry scented shampoo and he loved it.

They sat there watching the movie just enjoying each other's company. Samantha felt Gibbs breathing become slower and steady. She knew he was asleep. She carefully reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out her phone. Setting the alarm so they would not miss their reservations she put her left hand on his chest resting over his heart. She tried to watch the movie but her eyes slowly closed and she was soon asleep also.

(((((((((((((( NCIS))))))))))))

Across town Tony DiNozzo was leaving the florist shop with a dozen roses in his arms. When he had called Gibbs that morning he was really calling for Ziva who wanted to send a message to Gibbs. He had their day all planned out. First, he showed up at her door with pastry from a local Israeli bakery and a fruit smoothie. Ziva had not expected him to show up with presents. "She does not know what else I have planned for today," he thought. Tony started planning this day last Saturday when he had picked her up at Samantha's on Kelly's birthday.

He had brought her back to his place and they had talked. They decided to begin dating and see where that took them. He had wanted to take her in his arms that night and tell her that she was his soul mate. Since seeing Gibbs so comfortable and happy with Sam, he had really wanted to show her that she loved

After he left Ziva's he sent her a text message. "Miss David will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner this evening?"

Ziva answered. "Why yes kind sir."

"Well then meet me at my place at 7:00 pm. I am cooking. Dress Casual."

"See you there." Ziva answered.

Tony got into his car and laid the roses on the seat. He had planned this down to the last detail. He had chosen the most romantic movie that he could remember. He had chosen the "Goodbye Girl." He had planned his meal to be a vegetable pizza and a salad. He had also got a good wine and then needed to decorate for his Valentines' meal.

When Ziva arrived at the house of DiNozzo at 7 that evening she was dressed in pair of cargo pants and a long sleeved dark green shirt. In her hand she was carrying Tony's favorite Italian dessert she had picked up at a local bakery. When she reached the door there was a note pinned to the door. "Welcome my lovely ninja. Door is open. Leave my present and your coat on the couch and meet me on the roof. Dress formal." Ziva smiled to herself. "Of course he would expect a present" she thought.

She opened the door and set the dessert on the coffee table and reaching into her coat pocket she had a wrapped present. She kept her coat on since she assumed the roof would be a bit chilly since it was February. She closed the door and made her way up the stairs at the end of the hall leading to the roof of DiNozzo's building.

She opened the door onto the roof slowly. After all this was DiNozzo and she was never sure what to expect. As she carefully exited the hallway onto the room she noticed Tony dress in a white tux with a hat pulled down over one eye. "I said the dress was formal sweetheart." he said flipping a switch and turning several rows of red Christmas lights and romantic music began playing in the background. Ziva looked at him smiled and shook her head. "Tell me which movie this came from."

"I will have to show it to you later." He came up and took her hand and led her over to the table he had set with candles and sitting at her place was the red roses he had bought earlier. "You don't need that coat. I have heaters set up so we won't spend our evening shivering," Tony said helping her out of her coat. "Miss David, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course." The couple began to dance looking deeply into each other's eyes. Tony knew he had really taken her by surprise as he kissed her on the cheek. "Tony this is wonderful," she whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Ziva had never been romanced and she could really get to like to like this.

NCIS

Tim was not the romantic type but his discussion with the love of his life on the proceeding Saturday he decided that this Valentines' day needed to be special. He had planned dinner out at her favorite restaurant and then movie she had mentioned she wanted to see. He had bought her a dozen black roses and a copy of her favorite movie the Princess Bride on BlueRay.

He had called on Tuesday night and formally asked her out. His heart skipped a beat when she had said yes. Both of them had a special smile on their face all week. Gibbs had noticed that his team was all in a very good mood all week. He had smiled when he thought about Rule 12 was no longer existent and he really did not care.

On Saturday afternoon, Tim called Abby and drove by to pick her up for their date. When she opened the door she was greeted with Tim McGee dozen black roses and a smile. She knew she was in for a wonderful evening.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha were still cuddled on the couch when his dream started. This time it was a wonderful dream. In this dream, he and Samantha had decided to forgo the restaurant for Chinese food, Samantha's IPod for music and dancing by firelight. She looked so beautiful in his sweatshirt with her sweatpants and her bare feet. Her hair was down and the fire was dancing in her eyes. He was enjoying just holding her as they swayed slowly to the music.

This time when Gibbs woke up he had a smile on his face and the woman he loved still asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer and decided that he would make that dream happen. This dream was the right way to ask her to marry him.

He must have held her a little too tight because she sighed and looked up at him. "You ok," she asked. "Not another bad dream."

"No," he whispered. "This one was a good one. I was just wondering, would you mind if we change the plans for tonight?"

"What did you have in mind Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Just want to stay here with you. You look so beautiful in my clothes. I just don't want to share you with the world. How about take out, music from your IPod and a fire in the fireplace."

Samantha just looked at him and smiled. "That sounds like heaven to me."

Gibbs gave her another kiss and then moved to get up. "Well if we are staying here I am going to go upstairs to get changed and cancel our reservations. While I do that you decide on our dinner and call it in."

"Ok." She grabbed her phone. "Chinese ok."

"That sounds good." Gibbs took the stairs to his room two at a time. "Get me the usual."

While Samantha called in their order, Gibbs changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of his long sleeved shirts. Then he called the restaurant and canceled their dinner arrangements. Then smiling to himself he removed the delicate ring box from his suit coat pocket and deposited it into the pocket of his sweats. Now he had a fire to make and wait for just the right moment to ask Samantha to be his wife.

Downstairs Samantha had called in their food order and was busy setting the table for their romantic dinner. She had added candles and two wine glasses. Gibbs walked into the dining room and smiled. "Looks wonderful." he asked putting his arms around her. "You feel cold. While I am getting the fire started go put something on your feet."

While Samantha was upstairs Gibbs went out and got Sam's roses out of the trunk of the car. Putting them at her place on the table, he then went out back to get some firewood.

Samantha saw the roses when she came back downstairs and smiled. "Food will be here in about 45 minutes" she told him.

"While I get this fire started, how about some music?"

"Lovely. I will get my IPod and get some music going. Usual."

"Whatever makes you happy sweetheart."

The couple silently tended to their chores and waited for the food to arrive. They did not need to talk. They were just happy to be sharing the evening.

NCIS

After the couple finished their dinner in silence because they were sitting close together and were holding hands. Both of them found words were not necessary to convey the utter contentment they were feeling.

Just then a Samantha's song came on. Brad Pasley's The World came up on the playlist. Grapping her hand Gibbs led her over to the floor in front of the fireplace. "Dance with me." Sam nodded and Gibbs took her into his arms. This song had become very special to him. It was the way he felt about her. She had become his world. Sure Shannon and Kelly were still a big part of his heart but he had learned that he had room in his heart for his girls, Jenny Sheppard and most of all Samantha. As he held her close and the music played he contently hummed along with the music.

Just as the song came to an end he knew in his heart that this was the correct time to propose to her. He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "I have something I want to talk to you about," he whispered.

"What?" It was obvious she was concerned. It had been such a wonderful evening what could he want to talk about now.

Gibbs took her hands and lowered himself to one knee in front of her. Samantha got a nervous giggle and Jethro saw the fire dancing in her eyes. "Be careful Jethro you might not be able to get up," she said biting her lip.

"If I can't, call DiNozzo to order the crane." Samantha smiled. Gibbs knew that when she got nervous she made silly jokes. She was always an intuitive lady so he knew she was aware of what he was about to ask. "Now let me ask this question. Samantha, I had forgotten what it was like to truly have a woman who cared so much. I did not realize how alone I was. What a hermit I had become. Thank you. I don't want to ever be alone again. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Samantha looked at him in shock. "I don't know what to say," she said. "I always thought with 3 ex-wives you were a little sour on marriage."

"Samantha forget that," he smirked. "Answer my question."

With tears in her eyes she nodded her head with a yes. Gibbs then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box he was happily carrying. Removing the ring from the box he smiled up at her and then slipped it onto her finger. Her smile and the sparkle of her told Gibbs she was very pleased with his choice. Gibbs stood up and put his arms around her. "I am so happy," he said pulling her into his chest. She just snuggled in. Within minutes he felt her sobbing and he could feel his shirt getting wet with her tears. Pulling back Gibbs lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Her face was red from crying. "What are you crying about sweetheart?" he asked.

Samantha managed a smile. "I am so happy. For the first time in I am not sure how long, I am not alone. If I have a flat tire or my car breaks down I have someone who would love me enough to fix it. Someone who cares to listen when I 've had a bad day and just need some TLC. Someone to protect me from the world or at the very least support me when I need to handle it on my own. I feel so safe with you Jethro. I feel loved and protected. I feel nothing can really hurt me. Since my grandfather, no one not even David has made me feel cared for like you do."

"I hope I can live up to that." Gibbs smiled and kissed away some of her tears.

"You will. When you care as much as I know you do even when you do something wrong it is for the right reasons." She took his face into her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered. "We have both been alone a long time. Being part of a couple sure feels nice."

Jethro kissed her again. Taking her hand he led her to the couch where they cuddled up together. No further words were said. None were needed. Samantha had her knight in shining armor and Gibbs had the second love of his life. Nothing could hold a candle to the happiness they shared. They sat there for hours just holding each other. Finally, sleep took over.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Hope you really loved the proposal. I never really had a proposal when I got married at least a true one where the man I loved cared enough to really plan it out. It was always just assumed. Now this chapter is about telling the team. Please let me know about Chapter 30 and this one. I really enjoy reviews. I write for fun and relaxation but reviews really make my day. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. _

When Gibbs woke up on Sunday morning with the love of his life snuggled in his arms all he could do was smile. He looked down into her sleeping face. He loved the way she looked when she was asleep. She always looked so peaceful. He really hated to wake her but his pressing need for coffee and a full bladder was going to force him up soon.

Gibbs began to stroke her hair and whispered into her ear. "Sweetheart, I hate to wake you but I really need a cup of coffee." Sam began to stir quietly mumbling something about it not being a school day. He took her hand in his and watched how the ring she was wearing caught the light of the morning sun coming through the windows. "I really have to hit the head."

Samantha then let the giggles get the best of her. Gibbs looked at her. "You were awake all this time. "

She looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe" she giggled. "Do you really need a potty break?"

"Yes" he grumbled with a smile on his face.

"So I guess you would like me to get up now."

"That wouldbe nice."

Sam scooted up and kissed him. "Guess I have to let you go then." She got up and headed toward the kitchen. She looked at the clock. It was almost 10 am. "You head upstairs and I will get your coffee started," Samantha hollered up at him.

As she was making the coffee, Samantha looked down at her ring. She smiled and remembered last night when he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his forever. Samantha was lost in her own world when Gibbs came into the kitchen. He just gazed at her and just smiled. She was looking at her ring with a couple of tears of joy in her eyes. Gibbs walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about?"

She leaned back against his chest. "Just enjoying the moment I guess."

"Sounds like a good thing to do." He kissed her neck and then reached around her to grab his coffee cup. Samantha just smiled.

"Really Gibbs. You have me in your arms and you reach past me for coffee" she smirked.

"Love you but gota have my coffee."

"I was just wondering something. We need to tell the team about this." She smiled pointing to her ring. "Abby sees this and she will go ballistic if we don't tell her before she figures it out."

He looked at her and nodded yes. He thought about the firestorm they would receive from Abby if she found out about their engagement from someone else. Even Ziva knowing that he was going to ask was risking the wrath of Abby. "What do you suggest?"

"How about a dinner party tonight? I could get put on a pot of chili and some chips and salsa." Samantha suggested. "Then we can tell them over supper."

"That's great idea. If you are going to cook tonight, why don't you sit down and I will fix you breakfast."

"That sounds terrific I am starving. I will send a text to everyone inviting them over for tonight." He smiled at her and started rummaging through the kitchen for breakfast fixings.

"Why don't you ask Kelly and Julie?" Gibbs suggested. The two were fast becoming part of the NCIS extended family.

"I could but Julie is usually so tired on Sundays I really hate to interfere with their mother/daughter time. We could tell Kelly next Saturday. Take her to a special place. After all we won't see her until then. That would make it special for just her."

"Maybe so. She would love that." Gibbs smiled as he took the pancake mix from the reorganized pantry. He had decided today deserved a special breakfast and chocolate chip pancakes was Sam's favorite Sunday breakfast.

NCIS

Ziva was just waking up when her phone made a sound letting her know she had a text. She reached over to the bed side table and knocked her phone off into the floor. She leaned over and picked the phone up off the floor. Looking at the text she smiled. "Looks like you asked and she said yes," she told herself.

Just then Tony walked out of the bathroom. His hair was wet from the shower and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Who you talking to Zi?"

"Myself. Samantha just texted me about dinner tonight. Bet you got one too," she said. Tony walked over and picked up the tux pants he had been wearing for their big date. Taking his phone out of his pocket he noticed the same text from Samantha.

"Wonder what's up?"

"I have my suspicions," Ziva replied smiling.

"But you are not going to tell me right."

"No. However I am really getting hungry. Breakfast would be nice," she said changing the subject. She knew Gibbs would want to tell the team himself.

"Well my lady how about you get out of that bed and I take you out for brunch."

"That would be wonderful." Ziva grabbed Tony's OSU T-shirt and threw it on over her head as she got out of bed. She walked toward the bathroom. Tony just watched her walk totally enjoying the view. "Tony, could you go down to my car and get me my to go bag. I need a change of clothes." Ziva was really delighted knowing her little show was attractive to her long time partner.

"Your wish is my command," he said bowing at the waist. "Zi I totally enjoyed last night. Not just the bedroom part." He grinned and winked at her. Ziva just rolled her eyes. She knew he enjoyed their time in bed together but the whole night had been so wonderful. She truly felt loved.

"Me too, Tony." She smiled to herself. "Who knew Tony could be so romantic? Had to be a movie," she thought as she turned on the shower.

NCIS

Abby had hogtied McGee into joining her for church and now they were sitting at Abby's favorite place for brunch on Sundays. Both their cells beeped at the same time. The couple both jumped with surprise at the interruption to their silence. "Wonder what Sam wants" Abby said reading the text. "Looks like I have an invitation for supper."

"Me too." McGee smiled putting the phone down on the table. "Sounds important."

Abby's mind was racing like always. She wondered what was up. If Gibbs and Samantha wanted a "family" gathering at his place usually she knew about it long before this. Either way she was not going to miss this. Abby typed a quick" McGee and I will be there. You need me to bring anything." Abby looked at McGee. "I just answered for both of us."

"Thanks" he murmured taking a drip of his coffee. He still had his mind on last night. After the movie, he and Abby had gone back to her place and cuddled on the sofa enjoying her Valentine present. The movie was not his favorite but he always enjoyed watching it with Abby. At least he got to put his arms around her as she watched.

After Abby answered Samantha's text she took a sip of her CafPow and began remembering their conversation at the restaurant. They decided that dating again might be fun. She was not sure she wanted anything more just yet. Abby knew she had hurt Tim when they dated before and she did not want to hurt him again.

Tim on the other hand would have taken anything, even being hurt if he thought he had a chance to be with her. The couple looked up from their brunch and smiled. They were so in tune with each other as friends neither of them wanted to ruin that. A loving relationship might interfere with their friendship if they were not careful.

Abby looked up from her plate and reached for Tim's hand. "I had fun last night. I really did. I have really not had a Valentines' date since high school."

"I enjoyed it too, Abby. Maybe we can do it again another time. I would enjoy a dinner and a movie with you every day of the week."

Abby rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. "Just name the day Timmy and I will be there with bells on."

Tim smiled laying his other hand on top of hers. Tim knew Abby and that was not just a saying with her. She just might show up for their next date with skull shaped bells on.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha spent the afternoon working. Samantha was in the kitchen starting the chili and dip when Gibbs came up from the basement. "Getting lonely down there alone." Samantha smiled as she heard him walk into the kitchen.

"Maybe a little. Kind of empty down there without you." He walked over and poured himself another cup of coffee. He then leaned against the cabinet and just watched her work. He loved watching her work. Gibbs did not care if she was cooking, grading papers or working on literacy stations for her students. Everything she did was done with the utmost care and love. "God," he thought "she can even make grading school papers look sexy."

Samantha put the green sauce and salsa into the refrigerator and put the chili in the Crockpot she had bought for family dinners at Casa de Gibbs. She then turned around and saw him watching here as she began washing the few dishes she had used to prepare the meal. "What is on your mind Jethro? You don't just stand and stare at me or do you and I just have not caught you doing it."

Gibbs gave her a "who me" smirk and walked up and put his arms around waist and pulling her closer for a kiss. After they broke apart he looked into her eyes. "Just thinking"

"About?" She knew he had something on his mind.

"The wedding" he told her.

"More like the wedding night I would imagine." Samantha smirked as she put her hands around his neck and looked straight into his deep blue eyes.

"No seriously Sam. Something came to me while I was in the basement. Do you want a big wedding since your first one was ruined?"

"I don't think so. David had lots of family and he wanted a wedding with all the bells and whistles. The big wedding was his idea. I am a simple lady and a wedding with just family and friends would be just great. Too many bad memories from the first time."

"I don't want you to be disappointed. I had my fairytale wedding with Shannon as well as three others. Don't want you to miss out if that is what you want." The couple left the kitchen Sam with her trusty diet coke and Gibbs with his coffee. They headed downstairs to the basement. Samantha grabbed her school bag and Gibbs went back to his boat. This was their usual Sunday afternoon date. They did not speak much just enjoyed listening to Sam's country music on her phone and each working on their respective tasks.

When they were both settled in the basement Sam continued the conversation about their wedding. "You know what I really want."

"What?"

"A simple quiet wedding in Ducky's backyard. I know it must beautiful when all his flowers are blooming, the birds singing and such on a lovely spring day."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and looked at her. "Never really noticed but he does takes great pride in sharing the flowers he grows in the spring and summer" he said remembering the bouquets he had brought to Jenny's office in the summer. "But Spring that is so long away."

"Now it is not. You just want me moved in here and sleeping in your bed each night." She teased him. She knew her belief in not sharing each other sexually was truly hard on him. It sometimes was for her too. She had almost broken her rule 1 a couple of times but she knew in her heart that their relationship would be better in the long run for having waited.

Knowing what she was thinking Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. His scent of Old Spice, sawdust, coffee and bourbon caused her to relax and accept his embrace like a baby grabs for a security blanket. "I don't mind waiting really. I think I know why you wanted to wait for spring." He pulled her into his chest. "School will be out in June, correct"

"Yes, then we can have a true honeymoon without rushing to get back. I mean you have more vacation time than God. Right"

Gibbs chuckled and then kissed her on cheek. "We could take as much as a month and still not get close to the end."

"That way our marriage gets off on the correct foot."

"Marriage on solid ground. For me that is a novel concept. Shannon and I had that though." He held her tightly and leaned into kiss her firmly on the lips. "Whatever you say my darling. So I assume we have set a date. The Saturday after school lets out in the spring."

Samantha smiled and kissed him. "Sounds great." She picked up her phone and quickly looked at her calendar setting a reminder. "According to my calculations we have 3 and ½ months until our wedding."

"That sounds wonderful." Gibbs reached down and swatted her on the rear and walked back to workbench with a smile on his face.

"Payback will be a bitch Agent Gibbs" she smirked smiling back at him.

NCIS

Ziva and Tony were the first to arrive for dinner. Tony found a place to park his car and Ziva made it into the house ahead of him. She walked up to Gibbs who was standing in front of the fireplace getting fire started. "Hey Ziver. "

Ziva walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "Can I say that congratulations are in order, Gibbs?" She said whispering in his ear just as Tony came into the living room. Gibbs nodded as his senior field agent gave them a look.

"Still keeping secrets from me Zi" Tony replied. Gibbs gave her an inquisitive look raising his eyebrow.

"No Tony. No secrets just not telling you all I know."

Gibbs looked at her and winked. "Well DiNozzo you will know all as soon as Abby gets here." He looked up at Ziva. "Sam is in the kitchen."

Ziva went into the kitchen leaving Tony alone with Gibbs. Tony had a puzzled look on his face. "What's up with Gibbs? He seems so happy tonight." He thought.

Ziva walked into the kitchen where Sam was finishing up the dessert. "Afternoon Sam." Ziva smiled at her. "Gibbs told me you were in here."

"Evening Ziva. Thanks for helping pick out my ring."

"Gibbs tell you." Ziva gave her a puzzled look.

"No but I figured it out. Really easy to figure it out. First it is beautiful. Second Gibbs would not want to pick it out alone. Third if Tony or Abby were in on my engagement ring they could not keep it quiet. Since Tim is not comfortable with all things romantic, my choice was you. "

"Such deductive reasoning there Sam. Yes I went with him but the choice was all his believe me." Ziva took her hand and looked at Sam's ring. "He has good taste. Does he not?"

"Totally." The two women started working in the kitchen in silence. After a few minutes Ziva spoke up. "Before Abby gets her I wanted to say congratulations. I know you two will be so happy."

"We already are Ziva. We talked about the wedding being just after school is out. That way we can truly have a honeymoon trip."

Just a few minutes later Abby burst into the room. Abby was ready to find out the reason for the impromptu dinner party. "Ok, Sam spill it. Why the party so soon after Kelly's birthday? Gibbs having two parties in a row. Very Strange. "

"Calm down Abby. Yes there is a reason for the party. Give me a minute and I will tell you." Sam held out her left hand for Abby to see. Taking Samantha's hand Abby let out a scream to rival all screams. "Sam it is beautiful. Gibbs give you this." Samantha smiled and nodded yes at the Goth as Abby gave her a huge bone crushing hug.

NCIS

Tim joined Tony and Gibbs sitting in front of the fireplace. Gibbs had handed Tony a beer. "Want one McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure Boss." Gibbs handed McGee a beer just as they heard Abby scream with delight from the kitchen. Tim immediately put his beer down and started to run toward the kitchen with worry in his eyes.

Gibbs grabbed his arm. "Steady McGee, Abby is fine. She just got some very good news." McGee and Tony looked at each other with a questioning look. Gibbs cleared his throat. The three men could hear Abby asking many, many questions. Tim and Tony looked at their boss. "I asked Samantha to marry me last night and she said yes. "

"And Ziva knew" Tony added. "That day you two went to lunch and did not eat and then brought food back."

"Yes Tony. She helped me pick out the ring."

Tim walked up to his boss and offered his hand for congratulations. "Congrats Boss. Sam is so special."

"Thanks McGee." Just then Abby burst into the living room. She ran up to Gibbs and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Abby can't breathe." Gibbs managed to get out.

Abby eased her grip on her silver haired fox. "I am just so happy Gibbs."

"I know Abbs. Thank you." Just then Ziva and Sam followed Abby into the living room. Samantha walked up to Gibbs and took his hand in her's.

Tony walked up to Samantha and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I am so happy for you both."

"Does Ducky know?" Abby blurted out.

"Yes, I called him this afternoon. We are planning on using his garden for the wedding." Gibbs told her.

"Ducky's garden is so beautiful in the spring." Abby added. "Sam please let me help with the planning."

Samantha gave Gibbs a loving look of "I told you so". "That will be wonderful Abby. Right now we eat."

Gibbs watched Samantha and "his family" walk into the dining room. There was laughter, smiles and good wishes. He thought to himself. He had never been this happy or at least not since Shannon. There was one concern that was stuck in his craw. When would Samantha's past engagement rear its ugly head. He hoped that she would not think about the day David was killed but he deep down inside knew that the possibility was there. "Gibbs your food is ready. Are you coming?"

"Coming Sam," he said. Then to himself. "If David's accident does cause her pain I will always have her six."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Chapter ideas seem to just be flowing right now. Going to enjoy it while it lasts. I have several ideas on things that will happen before Sam/Gibbs' wedding. It is going to be a bumpy ride. So here is Chapter 32. For all of those who are following this story and not reviewing I hope you are enjoying it. If I ever write something that is not truly in the NCIS world please let me know._

It was a beautiful spring morning. Samantha, Ziva and Abby were getting dressed in one of Ducky's upstairs bedrooms. Abby had opened a window so the cool breeze was blowing into the window. Samantha was standing in front a large dressing mirror that had belonged to Ducky's mother and grandmother. She was dressed in a floor length white dress. The bodice was covered in little pearls and it had a lace collar that went up to her neck. Her auburn hair was pulled up on her head with little white flowers artfully placed around the little white hat on her head. Abby had done her make-up and hair. Ziva was standing next to the mirror dressed in her Cowboy blue bride's maid dress. She was smiling. "You look beautiful Samantha. You will take Gibbs' breath away."

"I am sure he will love your dress" Abby replied as she entered dressed in the same blue dress as Ziva. "I found your pearls." Abby carefully placed them around Samantha's neck.

"They are so beautiful. Where did you get them?" Ziva asked.

"They were my grandmother's, then my mother's and now mine. I promised them both that I would wear them on my wedding day." Just then there was a knock at the door. All three women looked at the clock. It was too early for Ducky who was playing the part of the father of the bride. "Who is it?" Samantha asked as her gut began churning.

"Sam, open up. I have to see you." It was Gibbs. However he did not sound right there was pain in his voice and he was having trouble getting the words out. "No bull shit about bad luck. **Open this door now.**" All three women knew that voice. He was not joking for some reason he needed to see Sam. "Sam, please," he whispered.

Samantha raced to the door. She knew if he said please something was wrong. She opened the door and Gibbs fell into the room. His white tux shirt was covered in blood and he was trying to put presser on the gaping bullet wound in his abdomen. Abby screamed just as Gibbs fell into Samantha's arms. Jethro looked up into Samantha's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I am breaking my promise."

Ziva grabbed her phone and called 911. "We need an ambulance now. We have a federal agent who had been shot." She quickly gave them the address and went to find Ducky. "Abby, find Tony and Tim. We need to catch whoever did this."

Abby was still in shock and did not move quickly. Samantha was stroking Gibbs' hair tears streaming down her face. "Abby snap out of it. I need Tony and McGee right now." Samantha yelled. Sam then reached over to her suitcase that was lying open on the floor next to the bed. She grabbed one of her shirts and put it quickly on the wound. "Ducky is on his way. You are going to be ok."

Gibbs was beginning to cough up blood. He reached for Samantha's cheek seeing the tears streaming down her face. "I did not want this to happen Sam. I don't want to leave you."

"Hush Jethro. You are not going to die. You're too stubborn to die."

"Sam, I love you so much. Remember I really did not want to do this to you."

"Gibbs shut up. You will be fine." Sam looked down in his face as she saw the life begin to drain from his eyes. Just then Gibbs reached up and put his hand up to her cheek rubbing his thumb along her jaw line. "No Gibbs don't leave me. I can't go on with out you." In the next instance his hand fell down from her cheek, he stopped breathing, and he was gone. Samantha hugged him against her chest as she began to scream hysterically. "Gibbs, no Gibbs not again. Tony, Tim I need you now."

NCIS

Samantha sat up in her bed. She was covered with sweat. Her hair was dripping wet from sweat and her voice was hoarse from screaming. She was shaking uncontrollably. She had tears running down her face. Quickly she looked down at her lap. She was in her flannel pajama pants and one of Gibbs' NCIS shirts.

Quickly she looked around. She was in the bedroom of her apartment and her Ipod was still playing the music she fell asleep too. Pulling her legs up to her chest and ran her hand through her hair. "It was just a dream. Had to be a dream," she said feeling the soft material of the comforter of her bed. "Just a dream," she muttered as she walked into her bathroom. She grabbed a washrag and ran it under the cool water. After rubbing the rag on her face, she walked back into the bedroom and sat down on her bed. "It was just a bad dream. It was just a dream. Gibbs is ok. "The more she told herself he was ok the more she began to worry. Her chest got tight and she was having trouble breathing. Grabbing her phone almost on autopilot she dialed his number. "Please Gibbs, please answer." The phone went to voice mail.

Next Samantha dialed his house phone. "That's it he left his phone upstairs or at work." The phone rang and rang but with no answer. After many, many rings she slammed the phone down on the bed. The panic was beginning to rise inside her. She started pacing the bedroom. She began talking to herself. She knew she was going into a full panic attack. Samantha was not prone to panic attacks but she had experienced a few especially since David. From the physical symptoms she knew if she did not get a hold of it she would be in for trouble.

Sam started to rationalize where he was. He just fell asleep under his boat. That was logical then she thought maybe he had a little too much bourbon and had crashed on couch. The more she tried to think logically the worse her panic grew. "Ok, I just need to see him. Once I see him these symptoms will go away. "Panic can be an awful burden. She was so upset she would do anything to make this feeling go away. "I know he is ok. He has to be. I can't really believe he would leave me. I was just a dream."

Just then she knew what she had to do. She was not totally thinking straight. "I have to go to his house. When I see him, feel his arms around me I can then rest." She raced into the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans. She slipped on her shoes without socks. The she grabbed her keys on the table by the door and raced out into the hall. She was so upset that she left all the lights on and the door wide open to her apartment.

She then ran down the stairs and out into the parking lot. All the while muttering, "Please let him be ok. Please let this be a dream."

When she got to his house both the truck and the dodge were sitting in the driveway. She gasped and jumped out of the car just barely taking time to turn off the car's engine. She raced into the house calling his name. First she checked the basement. All she saw was his coffee cup and some tools that were not put away properly. Then she ran up the stairs checking his bedroom, the guest room, and both bathrooms. When she did not find him she started to go into the room he kept locked but it was still locked. She had always assumed it was Kelly's old room. She knocked on it but no answer.

The more she looked the more panicked she became. With tears rolling down face she checked the kitchen and the garage. Still no Gibbs. She felt totally lost. Maybe it was not a dream and she just did not remember that he was already gone. Her mind was racing and she was to the point that rational thought was almost nonexistent. Then she in a moment of lucidity she thought of NCIS. "Maybe he got called in and someone picked him up. Maybe it was an emergency and he is at the Navel yard," she thought. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed Gibbs' number again. Still went to voice mail. "I will call Tony, maybe he picked him up." She quickly dialed Tony's number and it went to voice mail.

Samantha then started to really get upset. It all had been so real. Now that she could not find him she knew that it was not a dream and she was alone again. She then tried Ziva and McGee whose phones both went to voice mail. "How can everyone be unreachable? What happened to rule 3?" Samantha's next move was to get into her car and drive to NCIS. She showed her ID at the gate. Since she had been dating Gibbs her name was at the gate to allow her to come on base as a visitor. Driving up into the parking lot she quickly jumped out of the car and entered the reception area of the NCIS building.

When she approached security the guard did not recognize her. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I am looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I have been trying to reach him and he has not answered my calls. No one has. Not Tony, Ziva or Tim. I am getting totally scared." She just sat down on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. A concerned guard called up to the bull pen and got a hold of Tim McGee who was working on his computer.

"What does her ID say? Samantha Waverly. Could you bring her up? She is Gibbs' fiancée.

"Sir, she is really is upset. She just keeps mumbling he can't be gone. He can't be gone."

"Ok I will come down." Tim got up and started for the elevator. He was very concerned about Samantha. Things were not making sense. As he headed for the elevator, he made a quick call to Ducky.

When the elevator door opened at reception, McGee saw a disturbing sight. There was Samantha sitting on the floor in front of the security desk knees pulled up to her chest, holding her phone, crying and muttering "He can't be gone."

McGee looked at Walter the security guard. "Did she come in like this?"

"She came in totally upset. Said she was looking for Agent Gibbs. She told me she had tried to all the whole MCRT team and could not reach anyone."

Just then Samantha looked up and saw Timothy McGee standing over her. "Thank God Tim. I saw Gibbs' shot. He had a hole in his _." She pointed to her abdomen. The tears began to fall again. Tim reached down, took her hand and helped her to her feet. He then put his arm around her and led her to the elevator. The two took the elevator in silence up to the bullpen. Tim knew that the only thing he could do is find Gibbs. That was the medicine that would cure her. He hoped.

NCIS

When the elevator doors opened Ducky was waiting with a concerned look on his face. Samantha looked at him. Her face was pale and her face was covered with tears. Ducky took her hand and helped her sit down at Gibbs' desk. "Can you tell me what is wrong my dear?"

"Gibbs, I saw him die, Ducky. Where is he? I need to see him." Ducky took her pulse and motioned to Tim to hand him his bag. He then took her blood pressure and listened to her chest.

"I assure you Samantha, he is fine." That fact did not seem to calm her. "My dear I need you to calm down. Timothy will go get him for you. Your blood pressure is dangerously high and your pulse is racing. Let's get you to the conference room where you can lie down. I promise Gibbs is ok. Timothy will get him right now."

Tim quickly left the bullpen and headed down to interrogation where Gibbs was questioning the suspect that had brought in. As Tim entered the corridor he checked is phone. He had 4 missed calls from Samantha. Just then Tony stepped out of observation looking at his phone. "Have you checked your phone, Probie? Samantha has called me five times. How did I miss them?"

"I got four and I missed them. We were kind of busy."

"Wonder what she wants."

"She is very, very upset. Seems she believes Gibbs is dead. Says she saw him with a huge bullet wound. She is upstairs in the conference room. Ducky is trying to get her blood pressure and pulse rate down. He sent me for the Boss."

"He is in interrogation. I think he is almost finished."

Tim knocked on the door and Gibbs stepped out. "What's up McGee?"

"Samantha, she is upstairs and she is pretty upset. She has been calling all over trying to reach you." Gibbs looked at his agent with a puzzled look. He took out is phone and saw the many, many missed call from Samantha. He still did not know what she would be upset about. Then it hit him and he left his two confused agents and raced toward the elevator.

He turned and looked back at Tim. "Where?"

"Ducky has her in the conference room Boss."

NCIS

Gibbs stood at the door and watched Ducky trying to calm Samantha down. Ziva was trying to help. Ducky looked and saw him. "My dear I will go and see what is keeping Jethro. McGee said he was in interrogation." Dr. Mallard motioned for Jethro to step outside. He saw the worried look on his friend's face. "She has worked herself up into a full blown panic attack. High blood pressure and her heart rate is through the roof. I managed to give her sedative. She is fighting off sleep. She seems to have had a horrible nightmare and then could not reach you."

"What do I need to do?"

"You know her Jethro. Talk to her. Just love her."

"I think I can handle that Duck. Then what."

"Try to get her to rest. Let the sedative do its work. Once she gets some rest I am sure all will be fine. She just needs you." Ducky grabbed his friend's arm. "She is just scared."

"Got that Duck." Jethro stepped past him and walked up and sat down by Samantha on the couch. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I am here sweetheart. Everything will be just fine. I am ok."

Samantha cuddled in close to him. "You are ok. It was just a dream a horrible, horrible dream."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Yes, I am fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. You said it before I am too stubborn to die"

She smiled up at him. "I really love you Metro Gibbs." Samantha cuddled into his chest. She put her hand over his heart and then mumbled something he could not understand. Then she fell asleep.

Gibbs looked over at Ducky and smiled. It was over for now. She had allowed the sedative to relax her. Gibbs the underlying cause would have to be talked about but tomorrow there would be soon enough for that. Gibbs stroked her hair and then waved Ducky telling him to leave.

"She will be fine," he whispered. "I will call you if she wakes up."

"Will check on you later," Ducky mouthed. Gibbs then pulled Samantha into his chest.

"I am here baby and I am not going anywhere. Rest easy on that." He then put his head on top of hers and fell asleep himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Thank you, thank you for the reviews and new story alerts. That was a hard chapter to write but her fear of losing another fiancée._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Would love to meet Mark Harmon though._

Both Sam and Gibbs slept until Ziva came in about 0530. She gently tapped Gibbs on the shoulder as to not disturb Samantha. "Gibbs, we need to get Samantha up and you two go home. The director has a group of agents coming in for a meeting at 0630. They need to set up."

Gibbs opened his eyes and held Samantha closer. "Sweetheart, Leon needs our room. How about we go home?"

Samantha just grabbed hold of his hand. "Whatever you say Gibbs. I am just so tired. As long as we are together I will go anywhere."

"You have me forever. Let me talk to Ducky about a case then we can go home."

"Ok just leave me alone to long," she whispered. Gibbs eased from her grasp and eased her down so she was lying on the couch. He stepped to the door of the conference room with Siva with Sam's cell phone in his hand.

"Where's Duck?" he asked.

"I am right here Jethro. Was going to look in on you two and head home." Ducky came around the corner. "What do you need?"

"I need you to do me a favor, Duck"

"Anything Jethro.'

"Samantha's principal's number is in her phone. Could you call her and tell her that Sam is under your care and needs today off? Not sure she could teach today if she wanted to."

"Good thinking my friend. Sam did not get much sleep last night and she is still very upset. I am also still concerned about her heart rate and blood pressure." He said as Gibbs handed Ziva the phone. Ziva wrote down the number for Ducky. "I will call her around 0630 and inform her on Samantha's condition. I will not mention the panic issues. Just that she is under my care. Should Samantha ask I am excusing her from work for the next two days?"

"Thank you Ducky. That will give her the weekend also. I think Sam and I have some issues to talk about. I don't want this to ever happen again. She has been through enough loosing David."

"Oh my I forgot you told me she lost her fiancée on her wedding day. That explains last night in one package. She dreamed you were murdered and then when she could not find you. All makes sense."

"Give me the phone Ziver. I have to call Samantha's teaching partner to make sure things are ready for her substitute. I don't want Sam worrying about a thing." He took the phone back and then turned to his friends. "Ziva get Tony and head home. Tell Abby and McGee to head home. We solved the case and Leon told me before all of this all started so we have the day off."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"I will head home too, Jethro. Take her to your house and you both get some rest. I will be by later to check on her."

"Thanks Duck."

Gibbs walked back into the conference room. He looked down at Sam who had curled up on the couch and had gone back to sleep. He did not want to disturb her again but they had to get out for one of those stupid meetings Leon liked to call to discuss old case. "Just a waste of time that could be spent solving current cases, "he thought. He knelt down and whispered into Samantha's ear. "Let's get you home sweetheart. My bed is much more comfortable than this couch."

Sam moved a little opening her eyes and looking up at him. He saw relief when she looked at him. He knew she was still reliving last night and the terror she felt. Grabbing her hands he helped her up and then wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. She was still half asleep but knew he was there to support. "I am all yours. Let's go home."

NCIS

After the couple got back the Gibbs' house he carried her from her car and took her upstairs and laid her on his bed instead of the guest room bed. He grabbed the big quilt of his mother's that Sam loved so much and carefully wrapped her up in it. "Going to get me some coffee and hit the head then I will be right here." It was in his mind for the rest of today at least to always let her know where he was and what he was doing. She was still under the affects of the sedative Ducky had given her.

While he was making his coffee he called Samantha's friend. "Good morning Samantha," Elena answered.

"Not Sam, Elena" Gibbs said. "This is Gibbs'"

"Nice to finally talk to you Agent Gibbs. Is there something wrong with Samantha?" Elena sounded worried. She knew that Gibbs was her friend's fiancée but she had never even spoke to him and from her friend's description he was a man who did not call at 6:30 in the morning just for a chat.

"No she is fine. She just is not feeling well this morning. She called me last night and we took her to see my friend who is a doctor. He wants her to take the day to rest. He called your boss for a sub but could you check on making sure her class is ready? She is still asleep from the sedative he gave her."

"Did she have an anxiety attack?" Elena asked cautiously not sure Gibbs knew about them.

"How did you know?"

"She got an email from her aunt yesterday and it seems to upset her. She did not tell me what her aunt and uncle said but when they contact her it is never good."

"She did not tell me about that but we did not talk much last night. My team got a case."

"Well don't worry Agent Gibbs I will take care of everything. Tell her if she needs to be out tomorrow too to call me and we can take care of things."

"You are a good friend Elena. We need to meet for coffee or something sometime."

"It's a date Agent Gibbs. Take care of our girl and let me know if you need me to do anything else."

"Thanks" Gibbs hung up the phone, poured himself a cup of coffee, and then headed upstairs. He was relieved that Sam had such a good friend. She deserved to be happy. He made a mental note to tell Ducky about the email Sam got. He also knew he needed to talk to her about it later.

He walked into the bedroom to find "his" girl secure in his bed gently hugging his pillow. "Not sure I can wait until school is out to have you truly sleeping in my bed," he thought moving the stray hairs that had fallen across her face.

Knowing that he would not sleep much more that morning he sat his coffee cup on the bedside table, sat down carefully on the bed and started to read the paper. As if she knew he was there Samantha moved closer to him laying her head on his thigh and tossing the pillow away she wrapped her arms around his leg in a tight hug.

NCIS

A couple of hours later, Gibbs had realized he had fallen asleep and he now had Samantha in his arms. She had her head on his chest with her had on his heart like she was making sure he was still breathing. He chuckled to himself. She is still checking to make sure he was there and alive. Gibbs was smiling when all of a sudden Samantha jumped up and looked at the clock. "What happened? It's ten o'clock. I am so late. Why did you not wake me Gibbs? "She looked around and saw that they were in his room and the sun was streaming through the window. "Gibbs why are we here? Last thing I remember was we were at NCIS."

Gibbs got up, grabbed her in his arms and began stroking her hair. "It's ok. Ducky called school and you have a sub. Elena took care of the plans and you are right here with me."

He could feel her relax in his arms. She looked up into his eyes. He could see that she was now putting it all together. The events of last night, the dream, the panic and that he was safe. "I guess I really went off the deep end."

"Kind of." He helped her back into bed and covered her with the quilt. "You hungry. I can get you something to eat."

"Not really but could use something to drink if you don't mind." She pulled the quilt closer to her and sighed. He could see she was still exhausted.

"Your wish is my command, my love." He smiled at her and then kissed her forehead. "I will be right back. Just going downstairs."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me where you are every minute. That part of last night is over. I know it was just a horrible, horrible dream."

Gibbs smiled and left the room. She was making some sense now. As he made his way downstairs he heard the TV, there was a movie playing in the DVD player. Knowing he had not turned it on when they came in he assumed Tony had come by to check on things.

He was surprised to see Timothy McGee asleep on his couch. Gibbs recognized the movie as "War Games". Samantha had watched it once on the team's movie night. Just then Abby walked in carrying a can of diet coke. "I heard her get up. She sounded upset. Is she ok?"

Gibbs just looked at both members of his family. They had seemed to just taken Samantha in as one of their own. "She's fine. She just woke up concerned she was late for school." He then smirked at Abby. "Thought I sent you two home."

"We were on our way but Timmy was still so worried about Samantha I knew he would not rest until we checked on her. When we got here you both were sound asleep so we decided to watch a movie until he could see her. And well …" Abby told him pointing to McGee on the couch. "I think it her condition last night really scared him."

"Me too Abbs. Think I have a handle on it. Seems she got an email from her Aunt yesterday and it may have caused the dream which lead to the attack."

"Poor baby. She knows that you aren't going to leave her right."

"Of course, just don't know what we can do to keep this from happening Abbs."

"Go up to her Gibbs. We will all be here to help her. "Abby smiled and sat back down on the couch and McGee sleepily took her back into his arms. Gibbs just rolled his eyes. Gibbs had known that rule 12 was now part of the past. "Glad you both have someone," he thought.

When he got back upstairs Samantha was just walking out of the bathroom. She had changed into a pair of her sweats but still was wearing his NCIS shirt. "I heard you talking to someone. Did Tony come by to check on me?"

"Not Tony, McGee and Abby. He was the one security called last night and he was concerned about you. He is asleep on the couch and I am sure Abby is not far behind." He handed her the drink and she sat back down on the bed. "Sam we need to talk about last night."

"Gibbs it was just a dream, really. I worked myself up into a horrible state. Not your fault. "

"But I am the cause of the dream. " He had her move up and he sat behind her with her sitting between his legs and her back resting against his chest. He put his arms around her and hugged her close.

"No you weren't," she said angrily. "My aunt and uncle are."

"What?"

"I am sure Elena told you about the email. I had emailed my cousin about the engagement. She told her mother." Sam sighed and continued. "Well she emailed me that I did not need to be engaged to an NCIS agent because of David. She was afraid I could not handle loosing another man. She wanted me to leave you before you got killed and she would have to pick up the pieces again."

"Damn," he whispered. "Why did you not tell me about this when we talked last night on the phone?"

"She is my problem. Also did not think it upset me that much. I don't care what she says in my heart things will not happen again and if it does she would be the last person on this earth I would call. I have a family now that cares and would help me through it. "She pointed toward the downstairs. " Those two on the couch downstairs are proof of that."

Gibbs smiled. He was not sure her resolve would stop the dreams but first he was too stubborn to leave her and second he had a way to protect her from the dreams or he thought he did. "I am not planning on them having to take care of you. Planning on doing that myself." He kissed her on top of the head and holding her close.

"I am going to hold you to that Special Agent Gibbs." She placed her drink on the bedside table and turned her head up to receive a real kiss on her lips.

Both of them knew that this issue was not over but they could ignore it for now and just enjoy being together.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Thanks you so much for the reviews of the last chapter.

Here is the next chapter.

Gibbs woke up to a quiet knocking on the door. "Gibbs" Abby whispered just outside the door to Gibbs' bedroom. "Ducky is here to check on Samantha."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he looked toward the clock on the bedside table. The clock read 1200. He then looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping there as she smiled in her sleep. "Ok Abbs. Tell Ducky I will get Samantha awake and we will be right down."

"I have lunch started. " Abby told him. "It will be ready when Ducky is through."

"Thanks Abbs. " He gently ran his fingers through Samantha's hair. "Sweetheart, Ducky's here to check your blood pressure."

"Why?" she mumbled snuggling closer into his chest.

"You scared him and me last night. During your attack your pressure and heart rate went way up. He just wants to make sure that you are ok."

"You two worry too much. Let me get up and go to the restroom first." She told him kissing him on the cheek. She reached for her coke before she got up. "That was a waste. Now it's hot."

"Don't worry. I will get Ducky and bring you a cold one." Samantha walked up to him as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. She stood in front of him and put her hands on her shoulders. She kissed him and then danced into the bathroom.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Samantha yelled back at him.

Gibbs walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Ducky was sitting at the kitchen table talking with McGee while Abby was cooking the group lunch. "Ducky she is upstairs waiting for you." Gibbs quickly grabbed a drink from the refrigerator. "Tell her I needed a cup of coffee. Could you take this to her?"

"My pleasure Jethro." Ducky took the drink and headed up the stairs. When he reached Gibbs' bedroom he knocked on the door. "Samantha my dear can I come in?"

"Sure Ducky." Dr. Mallard walked into the bedroom and handed Samantha her drink. "Let me guess he needed coffee."

"Why yes. How are you doing my dear?" Ducky removed the blood pressure meter from his bag. "Sit down here and let me get your pulse and blood pressure. Were you able to get some rest this morning?"

"I did Ducky."

"Any nightmares," he asked as he checked her blood pressure.

"No Ducky. I slept like a baby."

"Well your blood pressure is back down to normal. Do you have any idea what caused that nightmare?"

Samantha just sighed and looked toward the window. "I think I do Ducky. I got an email from my Aunt. She wanted me to leave **him** so I would not be hurt when he is killed on the job."

Ducky's face showed her a mixture of shock, anger and concern. "Your aunt said that. Does Gibbs know?"

"Yes. I told him earlier. I think her comments just fueled my nightmare. Then when I could not reach him everything I knew about fighting an anxiety attack just made things worse."

"So you have had these before?" Ducky questioned her.

"Yes Ducky after David died I had to take some time off from the Corp. I went to a doctor for awhile and he put me on medication for a short time."

"Glad you got some help. Do you think you need some help now?"

"Ducky if I do I will find someone. I really will. I think Gibbs and I can get through my anxiety issues."

"Ok, if you need my help please let me know," he told her. "I have a few friends in the psychotherapy specialty if you need a referral."

"Thanks Ducky. I never felt good on medication and I have a close group of friends including you to talk too. If the nightmares continue I promise I will get some help."

Ducky looked her in the eyes. "Yes you do. Jethro will always be there for you. Just remember if and I say if you have to face your nightmare in real life we will be there for you. Your aunt will not have to worry that she will be saddled with you."

"Thanks Ducky." She reached over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I just need to get my response to her ready. She will not tell me who to love and what to do with my life. Both my Uncle and Aunt have been like this since my parents died and I chose my grandfather over them."

"Looks like you have a handle on things, my dear. Well let's keep record of your blood pressure for a while just in case this was more than panic."

Samantha smiled and hugged him. The two went out in the hall just as Gibbs' whistled. Ducky looked at her. "Lunch is ready, "she smiled.

NCIS

Just as they came down the stairs Tony and Ziva came into the house. "Hello Samantha." Tony greeted her with a hug. "You doing ok today."

"Yes Tony, I am fine. "

Abby came into the living room and greeted her friends. "Lunch is ready." She just bubbled with excitement loving that all her family.

As the group walked into the dining room Tim came up to Samantha and gently put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you really ok Sam? I was really worried about you."

"Tim, I really wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I was really out of it."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk about it, let me know. "

"Thanks Tim." Samantha kissed him on the cheek just as Gibbs came out of the kitchen.

"Moving in on my girl."Gibbs said gruffly.

"Oh no Boss." Tim immediately got nervous and jumped pulling his arm away from Samantha. Samantha put her hand on his arm as if to say relax.

Gibbs looked at Samantha and smirked. "Relax Tim. Someone is just being an old meany. "The whole team just started laughed. Samantha walked up and gently head slapped Gibbs.

"Relax McSared. Boss was just joking."

Tim blushed and Abby came over to give him a hug. Then the group including Ducky sat down to a delicious lunch that Abby had made for them.

NCIS

The team left after lunch. Since Vance had given them the day off and it was really warm for an early March day in DC the couples decided to spend it together. Samantha and Gibbs decided to just spend the afternoon out in Gibbs' back yard. Gibbs had promised he would help her put in some flowers and a vegetable garden when the weather got warmer. They sat on the steps of the back porch surveying the yard discussing furniture they wanted to add, flowerbeds and where to put the vegetable garden. "Gibbs I really want to get the grass looking better so that we can get a yard pool for when Kelly comes over on Saturday. She would love it."

Gibbs smiled at her excitement. He loved to see her enjoying herself. He looked at her remembering Shannon planning their yard for his Kelly to have a place to play in the summer. Shannon was loved being outside in the summer and Kelly was her mother's daughter. "Anything you want to do Sam. This is your yard too." He still had the I am out of there look.

"You thinking about Shannon and your Kelly. Did Shannon love to be back here?"

"Yes she loved roses. That is why we have several rose bushes in the front. I have sort of let things go."

"Jethro, if this causes you pain I don't have to have a garden or flowers."

"No, they are good memories sweetheart. I want you to know about my girls. "He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. " That was probably the what was wrong with my 3 marriages. I did not love them enough to share them with Shannon and Kelly."

"Well we are both a little broken here. We just need to talk things out."

"I want to know about your dream." He had waited all day to open this discussion. Sam squirmed a little in his arms.

"Well I have forgotten most of it. Mainly I was in my wedding dress with Abby and Ziva. You came to the door and insisted to see me. When I opened the door you had been shot in the gut. You fell into my arms and died saying you were sorry to leave me." Tears filled her eyes. "I could have survived the dream if I could have reached you. All I needed was your arms around me. Just to know that you were alive and were still mine."

Gibbs took her left hand and showed her the ring that he had placed there just three weeks ago. "Right there. Whenever you doubt that you are mine look at that ring. I will always be here for you. "

" I know that is why I would never let my aunt and uncle try to convince me to push you away just because I get afraid that something will happen to you."

" I have a idea that will help you with the fear that I am dead."

" You going to become bullet proof or something." She grinned at him. "Maybe you are going to become immortal now."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "No, I want to propose that you move in here. Wait before you say no I know your resolve to wait until we are married. I am saying move your things in and stay in the guest room until the wedding." He had said that in one breath. He wanted her close too, not wanting to ever see her that upset ever again.

She smiled turning to look him in the eyes. He could see she was considering his proposal. Samantha was torn. That would take care of a lot of her worries but she was not sure she could keep her resolve until the wedding if she was around him 24/7.

Gibbs looked at her like he was reading her mind. He held her closer. "I promise you that we will keep your resolve. It is the right thing for us to do." He knew that he would not mind but she wanted so much to get things started off right. With his history of failed marriages he wanted to do things right this time she was worth it.

She looked at him and smiled. "Well if you are on board with us waiting I am sure I can. " She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I guess Mr. Gibbs you have a roommate then. At least . . . . . . until May. I won't promise to be good after that."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I would worry about you being good then. If fact I hope . . . . ." Samantha gave him a simple head slap.

"When do I move then? How about tomorrow? Team is off and you are under doctor's orders to miss school."

"Sounds like a great idea." Sam grabbed her phone and texted Elena that she would not be coming in on Friday and did she need her to come by to get ready for the day.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_I am sorry I reread Chapter 34 and caught a few mistakes. Was doing report cards on Sunday and Monday so I rushed things. Hope this chapter is better._

After Samantha texted Elena, she and Gibbs just sat looking at their yard in silence. Both were enjoying the warmer weather as well as the time together. "You sure you really want to move in here. "Gibbs asked her.

"Totally," Sam told him. "Not sure I could handle another night like last night. I want to know you are ok even if it is tough for us to be platonic until the wedding." She smirked and took his hand in hers. "Really am looking forward to seeing a gold band on that finger, Mr. Gibbs."

"Me too." Gibbs pulled her closer and put his arms around her. "You're getting cold. Let's go inside." Sam nodded and the both got up and started walking toward the door. As they were walking Gibbs pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly pushed one of the numbers of his speed dial. It took only minutes for McGee to answer. "McGee sent out the texts. She said yes. See you at 0800 tomorrow." He listened for an answer and then hung up his phone.

Samantha smiled. "You were pretty sure of yourself."

"Yep, besides it was partially McGee's idea anyway."

"Tim suggested it?"

Grabbing a cup of coffee and a diet coke Gibbs joined her on the couch. "Yep. You had him pretty rattled. When he came to get me he was white as a sheet."

"I am so sorry that I caused so much trouble." She opened her coke and leaned in next to Gibbs.

"No trouble, just concern."

"Well I really hate to be taking the team's day off just to move me two blocks."

"They will be paid well. I promised grilled steaks for dinner tomorrow night."

"Well the least I can do is fix the dessert." She smiled and then remembered something. "Well if we are having guests on my first real night in my new home, we really need to go to the store. Also, I need to check by school and make sure things are ready for the sub. Don't want Elena to have all the fun."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not sure we have much to eat here for tonight. Do you want to bring home take out, go out or cook?"

"I was just thinking about that. Abby's lunch was wonderful but my stomach is telling me it is time to eat."

"Ok, what do you feel like eating? Your favorite meal or mine."

"Well since we have to go to the store, it does not matter. We can pick up something or bring supplies to cook." She turned to look at him setting her drink. "Cooking with you is always fun."Samantha smirked remembering the last time they cooked a meal together. It ended in a flour fight.

"How about we flip for it? Heads we cook steak. Tails we pick up Mexican food." Gibbs suggested grabbing a coin from his pocket.

Samantha grabbed the coin away from him. "Let me do it, you cheat."

Gibbs just glared at her but she was right. He did sometimes cheat in her favor wanting to make her happy. Samantha tossed the coin in the air and caught it. "Heads, you win. We cook steak. You grill it on the fireplace and I will fix the side dishes and dessert." Gibbs eyed her cautiously. She seemed too excited about losing.

"Did you cheat?" he asked cautiously.

Samantha smiled at him. "Well kind of. Your grilled steak and my mother's greasy French fries really sounded good just then." She giggled at him. "Steak two days in a row is ok too."

"Ok my love. You really to head out."

"Let me grab my jacket." She left him and went up the stairs to get her jacket from the guestroom. Samantha glanced at herself in the mirror and quickly ran a brush through her hair. She then headed back downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she looked at Gibbs'. "Just had a thought. You might want to call McGee back and . . . . "She paused for effect but seeing the look of anxiety on his face she did not pause long. " No not what you are thinking. I am not having second thoughts. Just thought you might tell him to text the others and tell them we don't need them until 1200."

Gibbs gave her a questioning look. Samantha continued. "Don't think moving me will take all day." Gibbs was getting frustrated and she was teasing him. She grinned again and added. "Most of my place is packed up. Been working on it since Christmas. I knew you would either ask me to move in and I would agree or you would ask me to marry you. Really started in earnest after Valentines' day. "

Gibbs just rolled his eyes at her. "Pretty sure of yourself." He walked up to her and took her in his arms. "What would you have done if I had not asked?"

"Had a gut feeling that you were going to ask sometime."

"When did you have time?"Gibbs asked as they walked out the door. "I mean we are together most of the time."

Gibbs opened the car door for her. Samantha slid into the car. Gibbs walked around to the other side and got into the driver's side. "Really, when did you have time to pack up your house? I mean your DVD's alone had to take a week."

She smiled. "You know those nights you had to work all night or did not get in till 9 or 10 on a school night. I found time then to get most of it done." He just shook his head.

"Not sure how I am going like living with such an organized person but I bet I can get used to it." He smiled and started the car. Before he pulled out of the driveway, Gibbs grabbed his phone and called McGee. McGee was surprised two calls from the boss and not a "grab your gear". "McGee, send another text we are not starting until 1200. Seems Samantha has been a busy bee and has most of her apartment packed up." Samantha reached across and took Gibbs' phone from his hand.

"Meet us at 1130 at Juan's, "she added. "I am buying the team lunch before we get started." Tim said something Gibbs could not hear. "Really I will not have you working on my move on an empty stomach and this is the least I can do." She closed the phone not excepting no for an answer. She smiled at Gibbs as she handed him the phone. "It is the right thing to do Gibbs." Gibbs shook his head just smiled at her then pulled the car out of the driveway.

NCIS

The couple got their errands finished getting food for their evening meal and supplies for the team gathering at Gibbs' house after moving. Samantha got supplies for her mother's apple cobbler and ice cream. They had gone by school and left her desk ready for a sub and note to her class on their behavior.

Gibbs helped her carry in the groceries. He had learned long ago that she insisted on doing things for herself. She would let him hold doors and carry heavy things but she would pull her weight as she called it. "I am a Marine not a Southern Belle Gibbs." Gibbs had heard that often enough.

She was right cooking together was really special. He started a fire and got the steaks on the grill before he came into the kitchen to find her cutting up potatoes, fixing dessert for the two of them and a green salad. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He did not have to see it to know she was smiling. "This could get to be a habit, you know. Me working in the kitchen being all domestic and you coming up behind me."

"Kind of nice isn't it." He grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"If we want to eat these potatoes with the steak grab a knife and get to cutting, Gunny."

Reluctantly he pulled away from holding her and grabbed a knife and helped her cut the potatoes, smiling the whole time. Supper was done quickly and the couple was sitting at the table enjoying the meal they prepared together. "That was fun."Samantha said between bites. "This could really get to grown on me."

"Yep. Me too." After enjoying the meal, the two settled into a routine they had come to enjoy over the last few months. Even with Gibbs having a dishwasher they both stood cleaning up after supper. Samantha was taking her turn washing and Gibbs was drying. They were just about done when Samantha got a little silly. They had just too serious she thought and grabbed then sprayer from behind the sink and sprayed him right in the face. Gibbs looked at her with a look of surprise with water dripping from his now very wet hair.

"Really," he said in a gruff voice. "So that is how it's going to be tonight." He grabbed the sprayer away from her and sprayed her firmly in the face with the warm water.

"Oh it is so on Jethro." She reached for the dish towel to wipe her face.

"Well I have the weapon. What are you going to battle with?" He smirked.

"Well there is a garden hose out back." She headed toward the back door. Gibbs got between her and the door. His hair was still dripping.

"No way lady." She walked right past him and went to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice cube. "Really, you are not going there."

She grinned and started moving toward him. "Remember I am a trained Marine, Jethro. This ice is going down the back of your shirt."

"Well, Miss Waverly I am also a trained Marine. "he smiled at her as he put the sprayer down and moved expertly toward the living room. Samantha moved trying to counter act his move. Both were smiling and really enjoying the cat and mouse game as the ice began to melt in her hand. "That thing is going to melt before you get the chance, Marine."

"Then I will put my cold hand down your back."

"Is that supposed to scare me Sam or arouse me?" She looked at him and smiled. He just eyed her. He moved toward the refrigerator to get his own ice when he looked away to open the freezer Sam pounced and dropped the partially me ice cube down his back and running away. Gibbs grabbed another piece of ice and followed her.

Samantha was standing in the living room laughing at him. As Gibbs thought to himself how much he loved her laugh and he neared her with the ice cube. "No Gibbs I was just joking. Please don't do it. You know how much I hate ice down my back."

"You started it" he growled in a playful manner. He began to move closer to her and she ran toward the couch tripping on the table leg. She fell on the couch hitting her elbow on the edge of the coffee table. Dropping the ice Gibbs rushed to her side. Samantha managed to get on the couch before Gibbs got there. "Are you alright?" he said taking her in his arms. "Sorry things got a little rough."

Samantha looked at him and started laughing. "Why are you apologizing? Is it not a sign of weakness? After all I started it."

Gibbs looked into her sparkling eyes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful his only thought at that moment was to take her in his arms and carry her up to his bedroom. "This being platonic relationship might be harder than I thought," he whispered.

"Well I don't have to move in," she giggled.

He moved to get up but decided to take a chance and take her in his arms and kiss her deeply. "Oh yes you do," he whispered. "We will manage. But until May 30th, could you not manage to be a little less beautiful?"

"Maybe," she kissed him back firmly running her hands through his hair. "If you can be a little less handsome, then I would consider it"

Jethro took her arm and checked her elbow and saw a burse beginning to form. "We need to get some ice for this," he bent over and kissed it gently.

She smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back and they started making out again. Both of them were considering to just forget themselves when Samantha's phone rang breaking the mood. Samantha reached for her phone. Seeing the caller ID the look on her face went from the warm glow of a woman in total love to a scared child. "What's wrong?"

"My aunt," she growled. "I knew if I did not answer that email she would be calling."

"Don't answer it. You don't deserve her crap." Gibbs barked. "She upset you with the email. Why would you even consider answering her?"

"Because she will not let up until I do." The phone went to voice mail.

Gibbs sighed and whispered "Good".

"She will keep calling until I answer her. I have been working out my answer in my head. She needs to be told that she can't control me. "

"Good girl." Gibbs kissed her on the head and pulled her close. "You want to tell me about the whole thing. Why is she so controlling over you?"

Samantha gave him a half smile and headed toward the kitchen. She returned carrying two glasses and his bottle of bourbon. "Well my dear Jethro. This is going to be a long story." She poured them both a drink and snuggled into his arms. Gibbs sighed and put his arms around her.

"Ok, I am ready," he sighed taking a sip of bourbon. " Tell me about what happened."

Samantha took a sip of her drink and then a deep breath. "Promise you won't get that sniper rifle you keep downstairs and . . . . . ."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

_Thank you to the readers who reviewed the last chapter. Really working toward some more fun but we need a little drama too. Remember Gibbs and Sam are kindred spirits with many issues in the past that will affect the future. I promise Sam's issues with her aunt and uncle will not be anything physical._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters created for this series. Just enjoy the show and wanted something new to happen to our favorite characters._

Gibbs took another sip of his drink and looked Sam in the eyes as she started to tell him the story about her aunt and uncle. "Ok Gibbs, but promise you will not plan to get your sniper gun and head to New Mexico. Despite the crap they have tried to pull over the years my aunt was my mother's sister and they are my cousins' parents." She took another sip of the bourbon. Gibbs nodded his head and mouth I promise. "Another thing I want to make clear. They never ever physically hurt me. For all the things they have done they truly feel that it was for my own good, in their opinion."

"Samantha, that email that told you to leave me despite our love is for your own good. That is bull you know." Gibbs was getting a little angry. He had a sense these people hurt her emotionally and here she was defending them.

"Of course and I knew it as soon as I read it. What upset me was the reminder that she believed that loosing David was my fault."

"How?"

"Let me give you some back ground first. I never felt comfortable with them. I enjoyed being with my cousins a lot. Being an only child for such a long time I really missed kids my age and they were family. When they would go up to visit my mother's parents about twice a year I insisted to be with them. My cousins were fun."

"I understand. Only child here too remember."

She smiled and moved closer to him allowing him to put his arms around her. "I know. Well there was one time we were there and my parents could not get away from work. My grandmother's house was only 3 bedrooms and my great-grandmother had one of them so some of the kids had to sleep on the floor. We took turns." She rubbed his arms with her hands. "I really could not sleep on the floor in that house. My grand-mother made beds on couch cushions but it was still on the floor."

Gibbs looked at her questioningly. "Why could you not sleep on the floor?"

"Remember this was on a ranch in rural New Mexico, very dry country and many, many snakes." Gibbs held her closer. She had told him many times of her total fear of snakes. Knowing that he put it together, she was afraid that a snake would crawl in the door and end up in her bed.

"Sweetheart, I understand. What did they do to you?"

"When I voiced my fear, and remember my parents weren't there, he started a tirade of how I was a baby and needed to grow up. " He could feel her shutter. "My grand-mother was raising a group of orphan lambs and she was bottle feeding them. He went in and got one of the bottles and chased me around the house until I started screaming and clinging to my grand-mother. She stopped things but I never forgave him." Gibbs held her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"I understand."

"Then you could see when my parents wrote their wills and told me that they were going to make them my guardians if something happened to them that I went ballistic. I wanted my grand-father. My dad's father had always been my closest family."

"Why did your parents not consider him?"

"He was dying Gibbs. He had major heart problems. I was lucky to even know him at all." She smiled rubbing the emerald ring on her right hand. "A present from him on my 18th birthday. He had 3 major heart attacks and a stroke before I was 10. All my life, he told me he might not live to see me grow up. He was a tough old bird."

"Didn't you say he lived until you were in the Marines? "

"Yes, I had just finished basic when he got worse. I came home and three days after I got back he walked to the living room and died before he hit the floor."

"So when your parents were killed, what happened with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I was with my grand-father when they stormed in and insisted that I go with them right then. My uncle said he was in charge of me and I would do what **he **told me to do."

"Bastard," Gibbs muttered.

"I was fifteen Gibbs. My grand-father was heartbroken. My dad was his only child and he adored Katy. I felt I had no choice so I went with him. Major stress could have killed him. "

"Now they did not physically abuse you."

"No!" Sam was very firm about that. "It was all a head game. They started that day. I was told my parents were weak and did not raise me to stand on my own two feet. That I did not need my grand-father to protect me. I was fifteen and needed to be strong and accept their judgment for my life. They called me a looser. " She looked at Gibbs and he saw tears rolling down her face. "I had just lost my parents, my sister and they were taking away all my dreams. I was told that after the funeral I would go home with them and never see my grand-father again. "

"Oh sweetheart, that was cruel."

"I know and I had my first panic attack that night. My cousin Tracy knew and I made her promise not to tell."

"Did they treat your cousins like that?"

"No, I never really understood what they had against me. Something about my father I think. I was never told". Sam reached for the bottle of bourbon and poured herself another drink. This time taking a large ship larger than Gibbs had ever seen her take. "That night I had my first panic attack. I told my cousin Tracy not to tell because it would make me seem weaker. When I managed to fight off the attack, I slipped out and called my grand-father. He had always said if I needed him to call and he would be there to protect me. Knowing the law was on their side he told me to stay put until he could get a lawyer."

"Basically, I challenged them for my rights. I fought hard and won my emancipation from them. I then moved into my grandfather's house. I still had a fight ahead of me for control of my parents' estate. Granddad decided that we could fight that another time. Luckily he had not signed over his estate to my dad to save on taxes. He quickly signed it over to me so when he died I would have no issues with them."

"How did they take your emancipation?" Gibbs asked kissing the tears from her eyes. "They had to be pissed that you stood up to them."

"Oh yeah, they were livid. Did not contact me for three years until my graduation from high school. I kept in touch with my cousins through my mother's mother. I mistakenly told Tracy about my dream of becoming a Marine. She told them. They showed up at graduation with a lawyer telling me if I joined the Marines I would never see any of my parents' money."

"So, great threat there."

"I know but it caused my grand-father to have another mini stroke. I did not join the Marines for another year. They thought they had won."

"So you emailed Tracy about our engagement and she told them. What I don't understand is you keep telling your cousins things even when they betray you constantly."

"Stupid I know. I just felt they were my friends and after granddad died they were the only family I had left. Aunt and Uncle not included."

"Ok is there more? You said that your aunt used David against you. "

"Yes, I wanted my cousins at my wedding and I know stupid move again that had to include my aunt and uncle. When David did not make the wedding it became my entire fault. He did not show up because I was worthless and a slut. Then when he died it was punishment for me because I broke my promise to my mother to stay chaste until marriage."

"Why is that any of their business?" Gibbs had really begun to hate these people.

"That really hurt me deeply. I would never ever do anything to shame my parents." She grabbed the glass and started to take another big slug of bourbon. Gibbs took her glass and put it back down on the table.

"Drinking may dull that pain sweetheart but it does not take it away." He turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes. "You don't have to accept their critique of your life" he told her firmly. "I think you are doing a great job. You are a super fine lady and I don't choose to just love just anybody." He took her in his arms and kissed her.

She pushed away from him with tears in her eyes. "Thank-you Gibbs. I am so glad you chose me." Then she hugged him close. "But why I don't deserve to be your fiancé Gibbs. I mean after yesterday how could you still want me. I was weak and did not even deserve to call myself a Marine."

Gibbs pulled back with his hands firmly on her shoulders. He was livid and it was not with her. He loved her. After hearing all about her family and then hearing what she had just told him, he knew that he had to impress his need and desire for her. "Sam," he whispered. "What makes think what happened last night changed my mind about you? I really love you and nothing you could ever do will change that. I am not going anywhere." He lifted her chin so that she was looking him squarely in her gorgeous eyes. "I could grab me rifle and head for New Mexico but I promised not to. Those two deserve to be shot for what they did to you and are still doing to you."

"But Gibbs." Samantha started and Gibbs put his finger to her lips.

"Let me finish," he said. "Usually I don't offer advice but I can't stay silent on this one. You need to break away from your old family. They are not your family. I know five other people besides me that are your family now. Your aunt and uncle do not deserve to be on the same planet as you." Samantha saw the anger and sorrow in his eyes. "You are the strongest woman I have ever known and your character is above reproach."

Again Samantha started to cry, Gibbs kissed away her tears. "Gibbs?"

He silenced her again with a kiss and then he looked firmly into her eyes. "This is my suggestion; tomorrow you call your family and declare your independence. Tell them you are through. That you are no longer in their family, you have a new family who loves and supports you. Let them know that you are worthy of a happy life."

"I don't know if I can do that Gibbs."

"Of course you can. If you need me to, I 'll sit right there with you to offer my support."

Samantha looked at him and this time saw nothing but support and full love. Right then she made a decision to call her aunt and tell her what how she felt. Gibbs saw the change in her face. She had changed from a scared little girl to the strong independent Marine he knew she was. "Gibbs, I will call her in the morning. It is time I push myself away from them. I guess I always stood there and took it because my parents always told me they were family."

"Well again you have a new family who loves you."

"I have a family that supports me much like my first family. Mom and Dad loved me and never ever made me feel less than special. Granddad always said I was beautiful even when I wasn't at my most well dressed... "

"I think you are the most beautiful when you are not all dressed up." He kissed her again. "How about we change the subject? We can face all this in the morning. Why don't you go upstairs and get into a warm shower? Then let's curl up on the couch and watch one of your comfort movies."

Samantha just looked at him and smiled. "I love you so much Jethro. Just being near you makes me stronger."

"Being with you makes me happier that I have been in years." Samantha pulled away from him not before hugging him close to her.

She took his face in her hand and whispered in his ear. "You make remember what it was like before my parents died. I felt loved growing up and I know you love me."

He swatted her on the behind and sent her up the stairs. After she left to go her shower, he poured himself another shot of bourbon. Taking another drink he put his head in his hands and the anger and tears he had been holding in to be strong for her just exploded from his body. "They will never get a chance to treat her that way again. Not on my watch." Gibbs got up and found one of Samantha's special movies on the shelf and got it ready to go.

He sat back on the couch and continued to nurse his bourbon until he heard the shower stop and the bathroom door open. He got up and went into the kitchen and brought in some popcorn and a can of diet coke. He grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. Then he looked to the stairs as he saw her coming down the stairs. She looked the more beautiful than he had ever need her. He met her at the bottom of the stairs offering her his arm. He then escorted her to the couch took her on his lap and just held her. No words needed to be said. Tonight they were totally in love and together. Tomorrow would bring challenges but with their family with them they would concur them together. "Tomorrow will be your independence day darling. You will be free of their control. We can put them behind us and begin to forge a new life with "our family""

Just as he said that she let out a sigh and snuggled into his chest. "After I make that call, we can bury them and begin anew." Then Gibbs had an idea. He would call Abby tomorrow and ask for her suggestions and help. Tonight, he would enjoy just holding her and trying to make her know his passion for her would never change.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_When I went to start this chapter I found out I typed the wrong chapter title so I had two 35s. It has now been edited. I guess I should not write chapters on school nights. Just too tired I guess._

_So here is Chapter 37. I don't own anything. Just a poor school teacher who loves watching NCIS._

Gibbs did not realize he could sleep so well on the couch but with Samantha in his arms he was content and relaxed. When he woke on Friday morning the sun was shining through the large picture window of his living room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon was coming from the kitchen. He smiled to himself. "So that is where she is," he thought. The smell of coffee and Samantha's happy country music lured him into the kitchen. He knew from the music that she was ready to talk to your aunt. As he neared the door he could see Samantha sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her breakfast and a can of diet coke. However she was not alone, Tim McGee was sitting at the same table drinking his coffee and the two seemed to be in deep conversation. Gibbs did not want to listen but the investigator in him wanted to know why Tim was in his kitchen so early in the morning.

"Tim thanks for calling me. You have been so sweet. I will take your suggestions to heart."

"Do you want me here when you make that call? You are braver than I am. I wish I had the courage to tell the Admiral to take a long walk off a short pier but then I might lose my mom and sister."

"I don't think your mother and Sarah would stop talking to you but I understand. Your situation is different. I don't want or need them in my life. I have Gibbs, you and the team. Again thanks for coming by. I really think I can handle them but that restraining order is a good touch. I know Gibbs hates lawyers but if I have to get one I will."

"Just remember Samantha, you are not what they say you are. You are strong, special and a wonderful person. The boss does not fall in love every day. "Tim took a sip of his coffee. "You do forgive me for looking at the email, right." Samantha smiled and touched his arm. "But after reading it I had to see if I could help you."

"You are so special Tim." She leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That is when Samantha heard Gibbs. "Come on in Jethro. Your breakfast is getting cold. Coffee in the pot is fresh."

Tim McGee's face turned white as a ghost. "Hey Boss," he stammered.

"Still trying to steal my girl McGee." Gibbs smirked walking into the kitchen and kissing Samantha. "You have the day off lady. Why did you get up so early?" Gibbs then walked up behind Tim and gave him a gentle slap on the back of head. "Thanks Tim" he whispered to his young agent. Samantha grinned at them both.

"Had a lot on my mind I guess." Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up his plate and sat down at the table.

"About?"

"I am calling my aunt and uncle this morning. I wanted to think it through. She has a way of pushing my buttons. I wanted to be ready for anything she tries to pull. I went for a walk to sort some things out."

Just then Tim's phone rang. Tim looked down at the caller ID. "Looks like Abby's up." He answered the phone. "Morning Abbs. How are you this morning?" He paused listening. "I 'm Gibbs' talking to Samantha about a couple of things." He listened again. Both Samantha and Gibbs could hear Abby's voice but could not hear what she was saying. "Yes I will stop by and pick one up for you." Tim hung up the phone and looked at the couple. "Abby wants me to bring her a CafPow." Tim patted Samantha on the shoulder. "Good luck. Give them hell Sam. Abby and I will see you at lunch."

"Again, I can't thank you enough Tim."

"See you later Boss." Tim headed out of the kitchen.

Gibbs took a bite of his breakfast and smiled at Samantha. "A guy could get fat with you around."

"Glad you enjoy my cooking. Now why don't you ask me the question you are dying to ask?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "What question?" He took another sip of his coffee. "Oh why was Timothy McGee eating breakfast with my fiancé?"

"Well that would be an interesting question. You have an answer for me."

"He called me while I was out on my walk and asked if he could talk. Seems some Special Agent I know and love wanted him to hack into my email."

"He told you that?"

"No you just did." Samantha laughed and scooted closer to him. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and had an uncomfortable grin on his face. "Well after he read it he wanted me to know that I had his support. He understands how they make me feel since his dad is such a bastard to him sometimes."

"I had always wondered why he never mentioned or talked to his dad."

"I kind of think if it was not for Sarah, his mother, and Penny he would break all contact with him. His father can be very cruel with his words." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "He gets where I am coming from and just wanted to make sure I was ok."

"See I told you that you have family." Gibbs finished off his breakfast and Samantha put the dishes in the dishwasher. Since the team was coming for supper, she knew that they would have a full load later that day.

NCIS

After Samantha and Gibbs both got showered and dressed to get her moved, Samantha and Gibbs sat down on the couch to make the call to New Mexico. Before Samantha dialed the phone, Gibbs took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Remember first of all I love you. You are such a special lady. As Tim said I don't give my heart to just anyone. Rule 5 is don't waste good and you are good." Samantha leaned in and kissed him. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what they say IT IS NOT TRUE. You are worthy to loved and you deserve to be happy. I don't know why they treat you they way they have but it does not matter to me or your new family."

Samantha took both his hands in hers. "Wow that was almost a monolog from a man for few words. You really must mean what you say."

"That is how I can be a man of few words. I always mean what I say. "He kissed her again. This time with all the passion he could convey. When they parted for air he looked deeply into her eyes. "You ready for this." Samantha nodded. "Put it on speaker if you need to. I will try to stay out of it but if they get out of control I can't promise I would step in and put in my two cents."

"I know and I would not expect anything less." Samantha picked up the phone and dialed the number.

It rang several times then her aunt answered. "Samantha, what are you doing calling on a school day."

"Well if you must know I had to take a day off for health reasons because of your email. Now before we start this I want both you and Uncle Bob on the phone. I have a few things to say and I want you both to hear this."

Samantha heard her aunt put down the phone and call her husband to pick up the extension. "Samantha, what do you want now?"

Ignoring the hatred in his voice Samantha continued. "Ok now that both of you are on the phone I have a few things to say." Gibbs rubbed his hand gently up and down her back stopping only stopping to give a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

"Out with it girl," her uncle barked. "This is long distance so don't be wasting money now."

"If you listen and hear what I am going to say it will not be a waste. First the email you sent was totally unacceptable. I will not break up with Gibbs just because he could get killed in the line of duty or just because you tell my too. My life is none of your business. If I had not wanted Tracy to know that I was engaged you would not even know at all. Well since she ran straight to you with it after I told her not too. I guess that was stupid.

Just then her aunt broke in. "Samantha May Waverly, you will not talk to us like that."

"Aunt Jane, I am an adult and I will speak to you anyway I damn well choose. You have told me that I am not worthy of a happy life. Well I beg to differ with you I deserve to be happy and I **will **be happy with Gibbs and my new family."

"New family. Who would accept you into a family?" Uncle Bob jumped in. "So does this Gibbs know how worthless you are?" Gibbs tensed up and started to interject but Sam put her fingers on his mouth. "I am fine," she signed. "Let me handle it." Gibbs signed back "ok but let me know if you need me." Sam nodded back with a wink.

"Shut up Uncle Bob. Gibbs loves me and I love him. He knows very well what kind of person I am probably better than you." Samantha then sat at attention her drill sergeant attitude showing in her face. "If you cannot talk to me with the respect I deserve you can just hang up and never contact me again."

Aunt Jane then jumped into the conversation. "Samantha you will not talk to us in that manner. What would you mother say?"

"Aunt Jane I am sure she is in heaven applauding and saying it is about damn time," Samantha blurted out. "They had no clue that you would treat me the way you have. If they knew the real kind of people you were I would never have to win my freedom from you. I would have been with Granny or Granddad. Despite his health Granddad was better for me that you two were."

"Well I guess you have made your bed now lie in it." Bob added. "Then when this blows up in your face and your Gibbs finds out what kind of woman you truly are and he leaves you. Don't come crying for us to pick up the pieces."

"And I have ever come running to you for comfort. Really why would I? You have done nothing but put me down since I was a child. I don't know why and I don't really care." Samantha reached over and took Gibbs' hand. "I have a great relationship, a good job and a new family of caring individuals who have chosen to be with me. "

Bob was screaming now. "Remember we still have money from your parents' estate that is gone to you now."

"Big threat Uncle Bob. I don't need it or want it. I do have one thing to ask."

"What the hell would that be?"

"I want you to forget I ever existed. Just pretend I died in that car accident. Do not contact me on the phone, email or in person. I will not respond. If you try to harass me I will get a restraining order. "She looked at Gibbs and smiled. "I am done with your crap. I guess I am no longer in your family. I now am a Gibbs and I could not be in a better family.

"Well if that is what you want? It will be no skin off my nose." Bob said. "Your parents are so disappointed in your attitude."

"Mr. Taylor you are not longer have the right to tell me what my parents would say. I am not your concern anymore. So just stay out of my life." Samantha had a relaxed look on her face. "Oh and tell Tracy and my cousins that I am sorry but they made their choices so just consider me dead to them took."

At that point in the conversation Bob and Jane Taylor hung up the phone. "Guess that was their answer." Gibbs took her in his arms and kissed her. "I am so proud of you," he whispered. "How do you feel now?"

"Like a weight has been lifted from my life. I am totally free from them. I don't care what they think. I only care about what you think and feel about me." Tears filled her eyes but this time these were happy tears. She was totally free from them ready to start a new life with the man she loved. "Well enough personal drama. How about we head over and pack up a few things I need to burn in the fireplace. Things connected with the Taylors and my life with them. Then I will be totally free of them forever."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan. Then we can join our family for lunch and then get you moved into my house forever. Now go upstairs and wash the tears from your eyes and get ready. I need to make a phone call and then we can go."

"Ok."She kissed him again and danced up the stairs.

After Samantha left the room Gibbs grabbed his phone and pushed the speed dial number for Miss Abby Scuito. "Hey Abbs" he said when she answered. "I know you are coming to help us move but I need a favor before you come over."

"Sure Gibbs, what do you need?"

"I have a surprise in mind for Samantha at supper tonight and I need yours and McGee's help. After the day morning she has had she needs a celebration."

"Tell me what you have in mind, Gibbs"

Gibbs started telling Abby his surprise. Both Abby and McGee were happy to help after hearing Gibbs' plan.

Samantha bounced down the stairs just as Gibbs hung up the phone. "Ready to get a roommate," she laughed.

"On it boss." Gibbs joked taking her hand in his.

They both left the house hand in hand. Today was a new day. Both were happy that their new life was taking a new beginning.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

After lunch the team headed to Samantha's house ready to pack things up and move her into for now Gibbs' guest room. Gibbs was really not surprised then they got there. He had not realized that he had not been inside her apartment since Kelly's birthday. Samantha had packed up almost everything. Boxes lined the walls of the living room and her bed room. "Well Sam. Looks like you have done most of the work for us. All we have to do is the grunt work" Tony said when he and Ziva walked into the apartment.

"Well I aim to please DiNozzo."

"Ok let's get to the grunt work DiNozzo. The sooner we get started the sooner we will be done" Gibbs ordered grabbing two boxes and heading down to his truck. "McGee, we can pick up the U-Haul truck for the furniture at 1400."

"I will get it Boss." He and Tony grabbed some boxes that labeled for the kitchen and headed down to the truck.

Ziva, Abby and Samantha grabbed boxes as well. It took only about 30 minutes to get the first load ready to head to Gibbs' house. They put most of the boxes in the garage but a few at Sam's direction were put in the guest room.

After a few more trips most of Sam's things were either in the garage or in Gibbs' guest room. Abby, Ziva and Sam had moved her clothes in Abby's car. When the trio of women made it back to the apartment the men had gone for the U-Haul to get the furniture.

"What do we have left Sam?" Ziva asked. Samantha led them to the guest room.

"Not much really." Samantha smiled "Just my school supplies." Samantha opened the door into the room. Inside was a small single bed and wall to wall boxes each labeled by subject and or month.

"Not much, really Sam." Abby gasped. "Are you saying none of this is on the school's inventory?"

"Abby" Samantha laughed. "Have you seen the education budget in this country? We are lucky to get paper and books. I have keep 6 year olds entertained in the video, computer generation with old school methods. I am lucky to have a smart board and a projector. I bought my document camera on my own dime."

Abby just shook her head. She knew because she had to fight the red tape many times to get new equipment for her lab. "This is not going to fit in Gibbs' garage."

"No problem. I got a storage shed on the next block so we can take it there."

"Has Gibbs seen this?" Ziva asked.

"Seen what?" Gibbs interjected as he walked into the room. "Well Sam, looks like you either got rid of some of this or you got that storage shed I suggested."

"Got the storage room." She smiled and walked over and kissed him.

"Ok you ladies get my truck and get this moved and the men will get the furniture. Sam I put my old ratty couch in the garage until we can get rid of it. We will put yours in the living room like you asked."

"Thank you."

NCIS

The team finished moving and the Gibbs, Ziva and Samantha stayed at the apartment to finish the cleaning. Abby, Tony and McGee left for Gibbs' house to get the barbeque started. Abby winked at Gibbs as they were leaving. "Give me at least an hour" she mouthed. Gibbs nodded and smiled to himself as she left.

When the trio got to the car, Abby and McGee started whispering. "Hey guys save the pillow talk for later. I am hungry."

"You are always hungry Tony." Abby said. "We are on a mission from Gibbs. We need your help."

"What does Gibbs want us to do?"

"First we go to Abby's and pick up the decorations and then to the mall we have some flowers to pick up and something Gibbs ordered from the jewelry store." Tim opened the door for Abby then went around to the driver's side of the car. Tony hopped into the back seat and they set off on their missions.

NCIS

"Come on Gibbs this place is spotless" Samantha pleaded. "You could eat off the floors and even the carpet fibers have been cleaned and pressed. I am hungry and I need to sit down."

Gibbs looked at his watch. He still had at least another 30 minutes. Abby's last text message said that she needed another half hour on the surprise. Quickly, he came up with another idea. "Ok sweetheart. Your right we are done here." He looked at Ziva and winked.

"Great now can we go home."

"Not yet Samantha" Ziva interjected. "We need to get some beer. Tony just texted me and said the one six pack won't be enough."

"But we bought three last night."

"Tony knocked two of them off of the table when he was moving the couch to the garage." Gibbs quickly added.

Samantha believed the lie. "Ok" she sighed "Let's head to the store."

Gibbs got into the car actually drove under the speed limit to the store. They got the beer that Gibbs knew they did not need and just as they were leaving the store Gibbs got the go ahead to bring Samantha home. Samantha was dozing in the seat on the way home with her hand comfortably holding Gibbs' hand. He looked over and smiled at her. He always loved watching her sleep. She was just plain beautiful.

Ziva just looked at them and smiled. Gibbs looked at Samantha with the eyes of a man in love. She had seen that look in Tony's eyes when he thought she was not looking. "I would really hope I can get that kind of love," she thought.

When they pulled up at Gibbs' house Gibbs motioned with his head for Ziva to go into house and warn the team they were on their way in. Ziva smiled and mouthed "On it Gibbs"

Gibbs watched as she went into the house and shut the door. Then Gibbs started kissing her cheeks. "Sweetheart, we are home. Time to wake up."

Sam started to wake up and then she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him back passionately. "I am up. Wonder if the team has the food started I am starving" she said when they broke apart.

"Only way we find out is to stop making out in the car and go inside."

She smiled and gently gave him a tap on the back of the head. "Ok but we will continue you this later, right."

"You are so on." Gibbs came around and opened the car door. Taking her hand he helped Samantha out of the car. The couple walked into the house. Gibbs had his hand near the small of Samantha's back.

As they were nearing the door Samantha heard music coming from inside. "Sounds like the party got started without us." Gibbs came around and opened the door. As Samantha walked into the living room she saw the entire room decorated for the fourth of July (Independence Day). She was greeted by her friends with "Happy Independence Day" and in the back ground a song was playing. Samantha smiled when she recognized it as Independence Day by Martina McBride. She turned to Gibbs. "Did you plan this Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I had the idea but Abby took the idea and this is the result." Abby and McGee came up and both gave her hugs. Tony and Ziva added their congratulations. Samantha hugged Abby and McGee and whispered "Thanks" "Thought you deserved a party. You were so great today." Gibbs kissed her softly. Then Gibbs went to the mantle and grabbed the wrapped package that Abby had placed there. "Here for you. Thought you deserved it"

Taking the present from him. "I just stood up for myself the way my friends told me to do. I don't deserve anything special."

"Well we think different" Abby said giving her another hug. "McGee showed me that email. They both deserve to be horse whipped."

"When will you believe me that you deserve everything I give you and far more? I love you Sam. Now open your gift." Samantha opened the present and inside was a velvet jewelry box. Inside was a gold locket connected to a gold chain. She opened the locket and inside was engraved "I love you. LJG". "Thought you deserved it in writing." He smiled and took her in his arms. Tears filled her eyes and he pulled him close.

"I will hold you to this," she whispered into his hear.

"You two need to get a room. I am starving." Tony chimed in. Samantha laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. The whole team joined in the laughter.

"Sorry Tony," Samantha laughed. "I am really being a horrible hostess at my first party."

The family together got the food cooking. As with the moving that day this was a family night. After dinner the group then settled down in the living room. The evening turned cooler so Gibbs got a fire started.

When the fire was going good and strong Samantha got up from the couch. She went upstairs and brought down a box. "I want you guys to be part of this. I have a few things left from my relationships with my aunt, uncle and cousins. I want to burn the last contact with them and I need you to witness this."

"Oh goody a bonfire," Abby said excited. "Let us help you."

Samantha looked over at Gibbs and smiled. "You can Abby I want my new family to be here when I finally kick them to the curb." Inside of box were pictures of her cousins growing up and family parties with the Taylors and her parents. "I want everything associated to them gone."

Each team member took a turn tossing pieces of Samantha's past into the fire and watching it burn. After everything was gone Samantha took the box to the garage and then went upstairs to get her laptop.

When she came back she set her laptop up on the mantle and set up her webcam for a picture. "I want a new picture for my mantle with my new family," she smiled.

"Great idea." Tony said "Let's get a good shot so everyone can have one."

The girls sat on the couch with the men standing behind them. McGee set the timer for the camera. The picture they took was beautiful. Everyone was smiling even Gibbs. "Looks great." Samantha said. "I will get this printed for each of you. Let that be my thank you gift for all the love and support you have offered me today."

"Anybody ready for a movie. I think I have a good choice for a movie," Tony jumped in.

"Let me guess. Keeping with the party theme Independence Day with Will Smith." Samantha guessed.

"Give the lady a cigar."

"I would settle for some popcorn," she answered. Abby went to the kitchen and started the popcorn. Tony started the movie and each couple found a comfortable place to sit and watch the movie together. Gibbs and Samantha cuddled up on the couch. As the movie began Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He then looked around his living room. McGee and Abby were snuggled in his big lounge chair. Tony and Ziva were on the floor with Tony leaning on the couch and Ziva sitting between his legs. Tony's arms were wrapped around her and he was whispering in her ear. "Probably movie lines or references" Gibbs thought. Then he looked at Samantha. She was dozing in his arms since she could quote this movie almost line for line. "So glad you are here," he whispered. "Thank you for choosing me."

"You are totally welcome. Life does not get any better than this."

"No it doesn't," he smiled as he lifted her chin to kiss her. Around her neck was the locket he had given her. Another memento to claim her as his. "How many days till the wedding?"

"To long," she whispered drowsily "Way to long."

"Go to sleep now sweetheart. I will be here in the morning." He kissed her on the top of the head. "I will always be here for you." He then looked around the room. "For all of you."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Just enjoy having a little fun writing about them. Thanks CBS.

During the next two weeks Gibbs and Samantha had gotten into the routine of living together. Gibbs would make sure she was awake when he left the house each morning. Samantha would call and check on him after school each day. If the team was working late on a case, Gibbs would give Samantha a call and she would either bring something she had cooked or would call and bring in take-out.

The couple would cook together each night that Gibbs was not working on a case. On the weekends the two would work together with the household chores. Kelly would join them on Saturdays. She enjoyed when she had her two favorite people now living in the same house. Basically they were very happy. There had been a few times things had gotten a little to close between them but each kept their resolve to wait until the wedding night.

NCIS

It was a Friday morning when Gibbs woke Samantha with a smile and breakfast in bed. He came into the guestroom, now Sam's room, carrying a tray with Samantha's second favorite breakfast. The menu consisted of blueberry pancakes and bacon. "Good morning beautiful." Gibbs smiled. "You ready for Spring Break" Samantha sat up in bed and smiled at him. She was beautiful even with her hair eschew, no makeup and the sleeve of her "I am in love with a Marine" T-shirt hanging off her left shoulder.

"So totally ready. I love teaching but I am just plain tired. Ready for a rest." She took the tray and smiled at him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You are basically breathing," he smirked. "You deserve the best."

"Why thank you kind sir."

"If you are really that tired, should we reschedule our visit to Stillwater? We could just take some time off here at home."

"No Gibbs, I want to meet your father and see where you grew up. I am looking forward to it." She was really enjoying her breakfast.

"What time do you get out today?" Gibbs asked.

"Kids leave at 1230 but I won't get out of there before 1400 at least. Need to leave my desk ready for a sub since we are going out of town. Why?"

"Thought if we don't have a case I could take a beautiful woman to lunch." Gibbs grinned and then kissed her forehead as she popped the last bite of pancake in her mouth.

"That would be wonderful. I will try to finish up quicker then." She smiled. Gibbs took the tray from her and started to the door.

He looked back at her as she turned to get out of bed. "Sounds wonderful sweetheart. I need to get to work. Call me when you get done."

"You are not leaving me without a proper thank you for breakfast." Samantha jumped out of bed and ran toward him. He took her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Samantha was laughing and fanning her face with her hand. "Why Mr. Gibbs, you just take my breath away," she said in her best attempt at a southern belle accent. "Hope I can expect more of those later."

Gibbs just shook his head smiling. "You can count it my dear." He made an attempt of being Rhett Butler but failed miserably.

"Good attempt Jethro. Maybe Tony needs to give you Rhett Butler lessons."

He kissed her again. "We both need to get to work." He turned to walk out the door when Samantha swatted his rear end.

"Spoiled sport. You had to mention work."

He looked at her with a smirk. "You will pay for that later."

"Promises, promises." Samantha giggled grabbing her jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt and ran toward the bathroom for her shower.

"Not a promise, an assurance. Call me when you are done." Gibbs left the room with a huge smile on his face. He really loved having someone to share his life with.

NCIS

School had finished for the day and all the kids had been picked up by their parents. Samantha went to her classroom to get her desk ready for the day after Spring Break. She did not have much to do since the principal had decided to let the students watch a movie. So the teachers could work in their rooms. Elena, her suitemate, was in her classroom working as well. They were talking through the in suite restroom about their plans for the week off when Samantha's phone rang. "Looks like Gibbs, my lunch plans just fell through. Gibbs must have got a case," she told Elena as she walked toward her phone. Looking at the caller ID she answered it quickly. "Hey Julie, what's up?"

Samantha heard a soft scared voice on the other end. "Sam, Sam is that you?"

"Kelly baby, what's wrong? I can barely hear you." Samantha was afraid what this call meant.

"Daddy's here. I am in my safe room you and Gibbs build for me. Mama sended me her when he drove up. She said to call you."

"Ok baby. Stay there, I will get Gibbs. He can get there faster than I can. Hold on. Keep the line open." Samantha ran into Elena's room just as she heard a gunshot on the phone. Her stomach just twisted in a knot. She put her phone on mute so Kelly would not hear the fear in her voice. "Elena, I need your phone to call Gibbs. Kelly is on my phone and she needs Gibbs."

"Sure. What is wrong?" Elena handed her the phone and Samantha quickly dialed Gibbs' number. "Please answer," she prayed.

"Gibbs" Samantha relaxed a little on hearing his voice.

"Jethro, its Sam. We have a problem," she said excitedly.

"Sam, what's wrong? This is not your number."

"Kelly is calling on my phone. Dad showed up. She is in her safe room and called me." Samantha blurted out.

"I will come get you and then we can get over there."

"No Gibbs. You get there. I just heard a gunshot." She stopped talking and listened to her phone. She heard another shot and Kelly calling her name and crying. "Make that two shots Gibbs. Kelly is calling for me."

Gibbs turned and looked at his phone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have Kel on mute while I talk to you."

"Keep her on the line. Tony, Ziva and I will head over there. I will send McGee for you. Don't worry sweetheart. It will be ok."

Gibbs hung up and turned to his team. "Tony, Ziva with me. McGee get over to the school and get Samantha."

"What? Is Samantha ok Boss?" McGee asked.

"She's fine. Kelly's father is at the house. Kelly called Sam. She heard gunshots."

"On it Boss," they all said grabbing their gear.

Meanwhile back at school, Samantha handed the phone to Elena with a thanks. She turned her phone not on speaker only to hear Kelly crying. "Samantha, I am scared. I heard two shots. You did not answer."

"It is ok, baby. I was on another phone calling Gibbs. He is on his way. Stay put in your safe room until he gets there. He is bringing Tony and Ziva with him," she reassured her.

"Will you be here too?"

"Yes sweetheart. McGee is coming to get me but I won't be able to get to you until Gibbs says ok."

"Ok. I will stay here. I am very scared."

"I know darling. Gibbs made your room very, very safe. Daddy does not know about it. You know how he drives, he will be there soon. Then again he may have let Ziva drive."

Kelly giggled quietly. "Then they will be here very soon then. She drives crazier than Gibbs."

Samantha smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears and Elena could see she was very worried. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's going to be ok" she whispered. Samantha nodded.

Just then she heard the door of her classroom open in the other room. "Sam, are you in here?"

"I'm over here Tim." She then held the phone up. "Kelly, Tim is here. We are on our way. Just stay quiet. I am listening in. If you need me I am right her. Hug onto Bert Jr. He will keep you calm."

Samantha heard a farting noise over the phone. She knew that Kelly had hugged Bert tightly. "Ok, Sam."

Tim walked through the restroom into Elena's room. "Ready. Ziva was driving so they should be pulling up about now." Samantha pointed to the phone and mouthed "On speaker." "Hey Kelly girl. Start listening for Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. They should be there soon."

"Thanks Tim. Sam, I just heard two cars pull up and one had a siren, like a police car."

"That's ok baby. Somebody heard the shots and called Metro PD. The other car was probably Gibbs."

Tim motioned for Sam to go. She looked at Elena and signed thank you. "I will call you," she mouthed to her friend. Elena nodded and wished them luck.

NCIS

Samantha was right. The two cars Kelly heard were Gibbs with Tony and Ziva as well as a Metro PD car called by the neighbors. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva exited their car guns in their hands. Seeing guns drawn, the Metro cop pulled his gun ordering them to put down their weapons. "Damn," Gibbs muttered reaching into his pocket for his ID. "We are NCIS. The people in this house are Navy dependents. Mom and daughter. The father showed up with a gun according to the seven year old who called us."

"Restraining order on the dad" Tony added.

The officer looked at the badges. "Your case Agent Gibbs. We are here for back-up."

"Ziva, Tony, cover the back. I will go in through the front. Kelly is in a small room I put in the closet of her room." Gibbs ordered heading toward the front door. He knocked on the door. "Julie, Julie are you in here?" The door swung open revealing a horrible discovery. Julie was lying on the floor in a pool of what he assumed was her own blood. Gibbs stepped in carefully surveying the room. He figured Joseph Williams might still be in the house. Tony and Ziva came in through the back door past the kitchen into the living room.

"Oh no. "Ziva gasped when she saw the body. All she could think of was sweet little Kelly.

"Nobody out here, Boss." Tony added still surveying the room and heading down the hall with Ziva right behind him. Gibbs bent down and checked Julie for a pulse. Then he saw what had happened. The shooter had tried to disfigure her. He had seen worse but not often. Just then Tony came into the room.

"All clear, Boss." Tony said walking up on Gibbs and the body. "Oh man. Poor Kelly.

"Tony, call Ducky," Gibbs ordered grabbing his phone from his belt. He quickly dialed McGee's number. "McGee, all clear here. Get a BOLO on Joseph Williams and his car as soon as you pull up. Metro police are out front. Get them to start searching the neighborhood."

"Boss?"

"Can't talk right now McGee. Kelly might over here me. Bring Sam in around the back. Avoid the living room at all costs." He told the young man. "Have Sam tell Kelly to stay put. I will be in there to get her in a minute."

"On it Boss."

Overhearing the conversation Samantha knew why he wanted her to avoid the living room without being told. "Kelly, Kelly are you there?"

"Yes."

"Just talked to Gibbs. He will be in there in a minute to get you. Stay in your room until he comes for you. I will be there in a few minutes."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to go to Kelly's bedroom. "Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"McGee is working on the BOLO. Start checking evidence. Going to check on Kelly." He started down the hall toward Kelly's bedroom. He stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He wanted to spare her what was about to happen but he did not know how. So at least he could keep her trauma to a minimum. She did not see the scene in the living room. "Kelly, its Gibbs. Tell Sam I am here. Hang up the phone and you can come out. All is safe now."

He went over to the closet and bend down near the end. He could hear Kelly saying he was there and hanging up the phone. He helped her open the door and come out into his waiting arms. She came out and hugged him to her. He could see that she had been crying. He rubbed her back and she started crying again. "I was so scared. Where is Mama?"

Gibbs really wanted to wait for Samantha until he told her about her mother but he did not want to lie to her. "Wait for Samantha sweetheart."

"Did my daddy shoot her, Gibbs?"

"Yes, baby he did." Gibbs managed to say. He started to tell her about her mother but Samantha came running into the room and stopped him.

Kelly left Gibbs' arms and raced into Samantha's. "Mama is dead Samantha." Samantha looked at Gibbs and he shook his head to say "No I did not tell her."

"I know she is Samantha. If she was just hurt you would have told me and taken me to her. Even if she was on the way to the hospital, you would let me see her."

"Yes Kelly, your daddy killed your Mama. I am so sorry." Gibbs said as Samantha picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Samantha held her close and motioned for Gibbs to get Bert Jr.

"You are so smart Kelly girl." Samantha tried hard to cry too. Gibbs sat down on the bed and held them both after he handed Kelly Bert. She hugged him tightly to her and he let out a familiar noise. Kelly just continued to cry into Samantha's shoulder.

The three sat there letting Kelly cry until Gibbs heard Ducky and Palmer drive up in the van. Gibbs tapped Samantha on the shoulder and signed he was going to check on the investigation. She nodded. "Let me know when we can leave," she mouthed. He nodded. "Love you" she signed. He nodded and signed it back.

NCIS

Ducky came into survey the crime scene and the body. "Such a sad, sad thing. Poor little Kelly. Does she know?"

"She figured it out Duck." Gibbs replied coming out of the bedroom. " What do you got?"

"Pretty sure Joseph did it boss. Metro PD is canvassing the neighborhood." Tony reported.

"Check the evidence and be super diligent with your investigation. We don't want this bastard to get off for this." Gibbs barked knowing that Joseph did this and that sweet little girl would go back to him if he got off on a technicality.

"Absolutely Boss," the whole team replied in unison. All knowing the repercussions of a mistake would be to Kelly as well as their family.

Gibbs watched as he team went about their investigation. Hoping they would find solid proof that Joseph was the killer of his wife.

NCIS

Samantha sat on the bed holding Kelly rocking back and forth like she was rocking a baby. Kelly's breathing has changed from the hiccup breathing from her crying to the slow steady breathing of someone who had cried themselves to sleep. Sam let her sleep until she was sure that she was sound then she laid her on the bed with Bert still clutched in her arms. She then laid a blanket over as she slept.

Samantha then got up and started walking the room. She thought about Julie and the fear she must have felt with Joseph's gun pointed at her knowing her baby girl was hiding in the closet. Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She figured it was Elena checking in so she answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello"

"Don't hang up, Miss Waverly. This is Joseph Williams. Do you have my daughter?"

Samantha stopped short and stared at her phone. He was calling her. He wanted Kelly. "Yes, she is with me. Why?"

" I want her with me. Julie should not have taken her from me."

Samantha looked at the sleeping child on the bed. She said a small prayer that the phone did not wake her up. She knew she had to get Gibbs and she had to keep him talking. She moved quietly toward the door. "What do you want with her? You just killed her mother."

"What makes you think I killed that bitch that was her mother?"

"I just know. Kelly said you came to the house and then shots were fired." Samantha stepped out into the hall and quietly closed the door.

"She was there." Samantha pushed the mute button on her phone.

"Gibbs I need you up here now. Joseph is on my phone." She then got back on the phone and kept him talking. "Yes she called me."

"So that is why NCIS showed up so fast," he growled.

Gibbs came up next to her and signed. "Keep him talking." Samantha nodded. "McGee is tracing the call." Gibbs came to stand next to her so he could hear the conversation.

"Yes, I called them. Again what do you want with her. Julie is dead so you don't have any one in your way. Take off and live your live. Kelly will not cause you any trouble."

"Look bitch. I want my daughter," he screamed. Gibbs tensed when he her called a bitch.

"Well if I have anything to say about it you won't get her," Sam retorted. "I would bet the MCRT team of NCIS won't either."

Joseph growled again at her. "Well if NCIS or you get in my way I will kill you too." Joseph cussed under his breath. "You won't trace this call." Then he hung up. Samantha just slid down the wall letting the phone drop gently on the floor.

"McGee, you get anything." Gibbs yelled sitting down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Got a cell trace, Boss. Need to go back to NCIS to check it out."

"Do it McGee." Gibbs looked down at Samantha who was trying not to cry. "You did that just right. McGee got some good intel from it."

" I know but he wants Kelly, Gibbs. Not because he loves her but because he can control her. This baby has just lost her mother and then he wants to take her just because he can."

"He won't get her. I promise. He confessed to you that he killed Julie. We will find the evidence to convict him."

"Gibbs, if you put him in prison then what happens to Kelly?"

Just then Tony came upstairs. "Don't think we have to worry about Kelly, Sam. Just found this in the desk drawer." He handed her an envelope with Samantha's name on it. "I opened it before I realized it was addressed to you."

"That is ok, Tony. What does it say?"

"Julie wanted you to be Kelly's guardian if something happened to her."

"Really," Samantha said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Is it legal?"

"Yes, signed by a lawyer and everything." Tony smiled. "Boss, Ducky and Palmer have the body on the way to NCIS. You can take Kelly out of here."

"Everything cleaned up DiNozzo."

"Sort of. We covered things up and if you take her out the back. She will not see anything."

"She's asleep anyway." Samantha replied laying her head on Gibbs shoulder.

"Well let's get her out of her and back to NCIS. I want to get both you and her out of this guy's line of fire." Gibbs stood up and helped Samantha up. "DiNozzo get the evidence back to Abby."

"On it Boss."

"Come on let's get that baby out of here." Gibbs went into the room and bent down and picked Kelly up. She moaned and then snuggled into his shoulder.

Gibbs and Samantha left the crime scene. Kelly was snuggled on Gibbs' shoulder holding fast to Bert. Samantha put her hand on Gibbs' arm and they walked out the door toward the car. Ziva and Tony followed close behind. "Going to be rough until we catch this bastard." Tony whispered. Ziva patted his arm and smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sorry this took longer to post. I have been sick for two weeks so between work and a major sinus infection my NCIS friends had to take the back seat. I am felling better now so here is the next chapter.

I don't know NCIS or any of the characters or any story line. This is all my own ideas.

Gibbs was in the backseat holding Kelly who was quietly sleeping in his arms. Samantha was sitting next to him rubbing Kelly's back. The couple was keeping a very close eye on their little girl. Samantha had only been her official guardian for less than an hour and she was being very protective of her.

Tony and Ziva drove carefully back to NCIS. Both partners were deep in thought. Ziva could not help but remembering back to the day she heard about her mother's death. She remembered the since of loss she felt that day and almost every day since. "Thank goodness she had Gibbs and Samantha," Ziva thought. "Those two will never let her feel the emptiness or the horrible since of loss I experienced."

Tony was just staring at the road. He was torn between remembering his mother's death and the confession he was going to have to make to his boss. Ziva sensed he was upset and she reached over and grabbed his hand gently rubbing his hand with her thumb. Tony was drawn away from his memories. He looked at her and smiled. "You ok," she mouthed.

"Ask me later," he whispered as he pulled into the NCIS parking garage. He quickly parked the car and they all got out and headed into the building.

Tony and Ziva got the evidence out of the trunk and followed Samantha, Gibbs and Kelly up to Abby's lab.

Abby was helping McGee trace Joseph's cell when Gibbs came in carrying. Seeing Kelly was asleep she signed "Is she ok?" Both Gibbs and Samantha nodded. Then Samantha signed "As well as we can hope for."

"Put her on the futon in my office. There is a blanket in the drawer," she whispered. Gibbs nodded and carried her into Abby's office and laid her down carefully. She snuggled into Bert and was sleeping peacefully. He then stepped out and joined Abby and Samantha who were discussing the whole day.

"Sam, you ok?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Not sure Jethro," she turned and laid her head on his chest. "I have not had time to process the whole thing. I am so worried about Kelly. I don't want that SOB to have any more contact with that baby. She deserves a family that will keep her safe."

"Well looks like Julie chose a good candidate." He kissed her on the cheek. Just then Tony and Ziva walked in carrying the evidence that had been collected. "Abby, check this stuff out. We need all the evidence we can to convict Joseph Williams of killing little Kelly's mom."

"Totally on it Gibbs."

"Boss, can I talk to you about something? " Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him waiting for him continue. "In your office."

Gibbs gave Sam a hug and whispered in her ear. "Don't leave the building."

Samantha saluted him with a small smile. "Absolutely Boss. Could we get someone to go out for some food? Bet Kelly will wake up soon and I don't know when she ate last."

"Call the bullpen when she wakes up and I will send someone to McDonald's" he smiled as he followed DiNozzo toward the elevator.

Tony stepped into the elevator followed by Gibbs. When the elevator started Gibbs hit the emergency stop button. "Ok DiNozzo spit it out."

"Well Boss, first I want you to know I did not open the envelope about Kelly's guardianship by accident. I did not open it at all. Looks like Joseph opened it."

"I knew you would not be that careless, Tony. So he knows that Sam is Kelly's guardian now that Julie is dead. With that restraining order and the accusations of abuse this pretty gives him little chance of getting custody."

"But, that would not stop him from trying to take her boss and he would not think twice of hurting anyone who would stand in his way. Sam would fight for that baby with her life."

"Me too. DiNozzo. Nobody is going hurt that little girl on my watch. Now let's stop this little moment of true confessions and get out of here. We need to find this bastard. NOW." He hit the emergency stop button and the elevator started again. "Make sure Abby knows she needs to check the envelope."

"On it Boss." Tony replied as he quickly exited the elevator.

"Oh and Tony. Not a word to Samantha about this. She has enough on her plate right now."

"That is why I sort of made that mistake Boss." Gibbs nodded and smiled to himself. That was the reason Tony had not been given a huge slap for mishandling evidence.

NCIS

Meanwhile down in Abby's lab Samantha was just staring at the computer screen. She was deep in thought. Something was bothering her about the whole Joseph situation. "Sam, Sam," Abby called. "Earth to Samantha."

Abby finally brought her back to reality. "What Abby?"

"Kelly is awake and calling for you."

"I can't believe I was so out of it." She ran into the office just as Kelly ran out into her arms. She was crying and was almost hysterical. Sam picked up the little girl and held her tightly in her arms. "I am so sorry baby. You are going to be fine."

Between sobs she cried "Gibbs, where is Gibbs? I need Gibbs."

"Baby he is working on catching your daddy. I am here." She hugged Kelly close and began to sing a silly song in her ear.

This calmed Kelly and she settled down hugging Bert tighter. "Sam, I am hungry. I did not get to each lunch." Abby walked in just then and handed her some peanut butter crackers she kept in her desk for emergencies. She then kissed her on the forehead and left the office.

"Usual Kelly, "Abby yelled over her shoulder. " Chicken nugget Happy Meal with apples and sweet and sour sauce. With a coke for the drink."

Kelly nodded yes with a small grin. "Right on Abby, I did not get lunch either Abbs." Samantha said.

"I will get the agent Gibbs assigned to you two to head out right now. I will have him get your usual too, Sam. "

Samantha looked down at Kelly, "Guess she knows us pretty well Kel. You want to set up Abby's laptop for a couple of games or do you need to talk."

"Games," Kelly said. "Done talking for a while." Samantha knew from experience that Kelly needed to talk about her mother and her father but she was not ready. She needed time to process what had happened.

"Ok Kelly, I am here if you need me. " Samantha set up Abby's old laptop on her desk and got Kelly logged into her favorite online game. She then stepped into the outer lab.

"She ok." Abby asked as she looked up from her computer.

"Not sure Abby. She is not talking and that bothers me. We just need to get her life settled down. Spending the night in this lab will not get her the normalcy she needs." Just then the sound of Samantha's phone broke the silence of the lab. She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Well hello Miss Waverly. How is **my** daughter?"

Samantha motioned to Abby to trace this call. "You realize that Gibbs is going to go ballistic when he knows you are calling me again."

"I just wanted you to know that Julie's guardianship won't stand up in court. I am her father and nothing is going to keep me from getting her back. Not even your precious Gibbs." That was it. That's the thing that was bothering her. He had opened the envelope not Tony. He knew what Julie had in mind. He was going to do anything to get Kelly. She feared what he would do to her if he got her.

"Not going to happen Joseph. Gibbs is not going to allow you anywhere near Kelly. Neither will I." Just then Gibbs rushed into the lab. "Keep him talking." Gibbs signed.

"Gibbs just came in didn't he? Let me speak to the bastard."

Samantha handed Gibbs the phone. "Gibbs," he barked.

"Well at last we speak Agent Gibbs. You have been trying to take my place in my little girl's life. You are not her father Gibbs. She is not your Kelly. "

"When I find you, you are going to pay for what you did to Julie and the years you have terrorized that precious little girl," Gibbs growled.

"Good luck. Keep an eye on your lady and yourself. I **will **get my daughter back." Then Joseph hung up.

"Abby did you and McGee get anything?"

"Not on my end I will check with McGee." Abby picked up her phone and called Tim.

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs"

"Boss, narrowed it down to two cell towers. He is in Silver Springs."

"Thanks McGee. Keep working on it. Send Tony and Ziva out to the area. Update the BOLO." He turned to Samantha. "How is Kelly?"

"She wants you Gibbs. We just sent for supper." Gibbs went into the office to find Kelly listening to a Nursery Rhyme on the computer.

"Hey Baby girl. I heard you wanted me. I am here now." Kelly jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Gibbs, will you keep my daddy away from me? He scares me. He hurt my mommy." She snuggled into his chest. Tears were now falling from her eyes.

Gibbs melted and hugged her close. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe baby. I promise, you know that." Just then the agent came in carrying their ladies' food. "Food's here Kel. Why don't you eat while the grownups work on a plan to keep you safe?"

Kelly grabbed her Happy Meal and her drink and sat back down at the computer. Her stomach won over her fear.

Gibbs took Samantha's hand and walked into the lab. "Gibbs," Samantha asked. "It's getting late. Are you planning on us staying at NCIS tonight?"

Gibbs had not thought that far. He was trying to catch a murderer but he had a family that needed him too. ". You would be safer here until we catch Joseph. I can keep an eye on you better here."

"I guess Kelly and I can curl up on the futon for tonight." Gibbs could see in her eyes she was worried but he knew that she wanted to go home. She needed Kelly home. "Whatever you say Jethro." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will catch him and get you both home soon. I promise you."

Samantha looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern for her and Kelly. She smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "I will be good Jethro. You do what you have to do to keep us safe."

NCIS

Tony and Ziva drove to the address that McGee gave them. The whole trip to Silver Springs had been in silence. Both agents were torn up by Julie's death and Kelly being left alone. About halfway there Tony had reached over and silently grabbed Ziva's hand and she did not pull away.

Tony drove up to the house where McGee had given them and both agents got out of the house and neared the door. When Tony got to the door he noticed that the door was open. Both agents pulled their guns. The house was dark so each announced themselves as Federal Agents and carefully entered the house.

After clearing the living room, they headed to the kitchen where there were signs of someone was actually living there. The light was on. There was a note taped to the refrigerator. "Sorry you missed me Agent Gibbs," the note read. "Better luck next time. Keep an eye on your fiancé and my daughter. I plan to take care of both of them very soon."

"Damn!" Tony muttered. He picked up the phone and called Gibbs. Ziva quickly called McGee.

NCIS

"Damn," Gibbs growled hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Samantha asked him.

"Tony and Ziva got to the house and Joseph was gone. The SOB left a note threatening you and Kelly." He started toward the elevator. "Sam, stay right here with Abby. I can't let anything happen to you or Kelly."

"Don't worry. We'll do whatever you say. Just go find this idiot." Samantha blew him a kiss as the doors of the elevator closed.

_Happy Birthday to the United States Marine Corps!_

_Semper Fi _


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_Thanks for all the reviews. I am over 100 reviews. Never thought this would happen. I had started this chapter on Sunday but guess my computer did not like what I wrote so here goes again._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters from this series. Just enjoy it so much that we need __more __stories containing our favorite characters so here goes._

Gibbs raced over to the house in Silver Springs with McGee sitting in the passenger seat desperately trying not to look scared as he boss weaved in and out of traffic. He was also talking to Abby as they were searching for Joseph's cell phone with no luck. "Have Abby check the BOLO, McGee. Maybe local LEO's have spotted him." Gibbs growled. He was upset and he desperately wanted this over. Both of his girls were in danger and his gut would not rest until this bastard was caught and put away.

"On it Boss. We will find him." Gibbs made the corner of the street on two wheels throwing McGee into the passenger door. He moaned slightly causing Abby to worry then she remembered the attitude that Gibbs had when he left the lab. He had to be speeding toward Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs had barely turned off the car before jumping out and racing into the house. "What you got DiNozzo?"

"Not much Boss. This was just a campout place for Williams. No clothes, food or furniture. We found where he was sleeping on the floor. "He pointed to a sleeping bag in the corner of the room.

"Anything telling us where this bastard went and how long he has been gone?" Gibbs barked.

"No Gibbs. Just the note on the refrigerator." Ziva reported. "We found some fingerprints around but not much."

"Damn," Gibbs said putting on gloves and looking at the note. "This SOB is after Samantha as well as getting Kelly. "

"Boss, Sam just got a text from Joseph. He blames all of us for losing his family and you for stealing his daughter." McGee reported. "Abby just called. She is trying to trace it but no luck so far."

"Anything on the BOLO."

"No. Boss."

"It's still early. DiNozzo, David question the neighbors. We can hope we have really nosey one." Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Ziva nodded and headed out the door. "Then Gibbs turned to McGee. "McGee, you look around again. See if you can find anything else."

Gibbs and McGee looked around again while Tony and Ziva got witness statements. Nothing surfaced. Gibbs was frustrated and hit the wall with his fist. "Damn, "he said looking at his watch. It was now 0130. "It's late. DiNozzo, you and Ziva head home and get some rest. Be in by 0700."

"Are you sure, Boss? We could still keep trying."

"You are no good to me falling asleep. Kelly and Samantha are safe for now. I want you two to stay together. This bastard is crazy. He is mad at all of us. So nobody is safe." Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "Yes I said together. I want you both back at 0700. So get some sleep."

"Ok, Boss," they said together heading for the door.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Let's get back to NCIS. You get Abby and take her home with you. I meant what I said. I want everybody safe and everybody needs some rest."

"Sure Boss. Are you going to take Sam and Kelly to your house? Do you need me there for protection?"

"Yes I am taking them home. Call ahead and get a team to watch my house. "

"On it Boss" McGee picked up his phone and called dispatch. He asked for a three agent team to watch the house. "Round the clock, Boss." Gibbs nodded mumbling about something letting them stay home and not spend this entire investigation locked inside Abby's lab. He knew they would be safer at the lab but it was not good for Kelly.

The two men got back into the Charger and drove back to NCIS. McGee and Gibbs got the evidence out of the car and took it up to Abby's lab. When they got there the agent guarding the door nodded as they came in. "All is quiet in there Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded as he walked past him. Abby would have turned off her music so Kelly could sleep. Gibbs walked into the lab with McGee right behind him. He found Abby lying on the floor using Bert as a pillow. She was sound asleep covered up with a blanket. Gibbs smiled at the sight of his sleeping lab tech and walked into the office only to find Samantha and Abby curled up together on the futon wrapped in a blanket.

McGee smiled when he saw Abby sleeping peacefully on the floor. He reached into his pocket and got his phone out and snapped a picture of his sleeping angel. He then followed his boss into the office to see Gibbs smiling at the sight of the two sleeping forms on the futon. "Anything else before I wake Abby up Boss," he whispered.

"Check the BOLO maybe something has turned up." Gibbs whispered back. McGee started to leave the office when Gibbs stopped him. "McGee, you got your cell phone camera thing?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Can you get a picture of this?" Gibbs motioned to the two on the futon. "Just too special not to save."

McGee got out his camera and got a couple of pictures for Gibbs. "I will print these out for you."

"Check out that BOLO and get Abby home. " McGee started to leave the office when Gibbs looked at him. "Thanks, Tim" McGee smiled and nodded and left the room. Gibbs then knelt down and began to gently running his fingers through her hair. Samantha moved into his touch. Gibbs knew to wake her up gently because of the last time he startled her awake she jumped and was very, very angry. He then leaned in and kissed her slowly and sweetly on the cheek and then worked his way to her lips. He then whispered into her ear as she began to respond to his kisses. "Sweetheart, wake up. How about we get you and Kelly home?"

Samantha's eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "Home? Does that mean _"

"No we don't have him yet. Bastard's tricky. But we will get him. Thought you and Kelly could use some home time."

"Are you sure Jethro? We are fine here."

"I know but the team is just spinning its wheels. Maybe we will have a better shot at catching this guy after some sleep." Samantha nodded at him and carefully began to sit up as not to wake Kelly. Gibbs took her hand and helped her stand. She just fell into his arms sleepily. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I will catch him Sam. I promise."

"I know," She rubbed her hand on his cheek. "I know." Just then Timothy McGee cleared his throat. The couple pulled apart and looked in his direction.

"Nothing on the BOLO Boss."

"Ok Tim, get Abby and get some rest. O700 in the morning." Tim left the office and gently woke Abby and left the building.

Gibbs started to pick up Kelly but Sam stopped him. "Let me get her so you can drive. I am just too sleepy."

Gibbs nodded and helped her lift Kelly's sleeping body into her arms. "Ready to go home." Samantha nodded and the two headed for the parking garage and then home.

NCIS

The drive to Gibbs' house was quiet. Kelly was asleep and Samantha was dozing holding her in the back seat. Gibbs looked through the rearview window occasionally to check on them. When they got to their Arlington home, Gibbs got out of the car and took Kelly out of Samantha's arms. Kelly mumbled something about Gibbs and snuggled into his neck. He headed for the house followed by Samantha who noticed the black Dodge Charger parked across the street. "Gibbs, Agents?"

"Yep, want you protected." Samantha smiled and then closed the door locking it behind her. Gibbs started up the stairs but instead of the guest room where Samantha slept he went past it and went to the master bed room. He went over to the king sized mattress in the middle of the room. It was just the mattress set on a bed frame. The couple had bought the mattress a couple of weeks after Samantha moved in. Gibbs was building a head and foot board as a wedding present for Samantha. It was his current secret project in the basement. He laid Kelly carefully on the bed. Samantha looked at him questioningly. "Want you both in here with me. Want to keep you safe." Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. She then yawned. Gibbs walked up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Go get ready for bed. We both need some rest."

After getting into her sweats and an old NIS shirt of Gibbs, Samantha came into the bedroom to find Gibbs sitting on the bed waiting for her. As she climbed into the bed she noticed his Sig sitting on the night table next to the bed. She smiled knowing Gibbs would not sleep much. She then lay down next to Kelly who was now sleeping peacefully covered in a blanket. Gibbs silently lay down next to Samantha spooning up close to her putting his arm around her waist. "Love you" he whispered.

Samantha took his hand in hers lacing their fingers together. "Love you too."

NCIS

Both Gibbs and Samantha did not sleep well that night. Each having their own demons to keep them awake. About 0300 Samantha decided to give up, she carefully moved Gibbs' arm from around her waist and she tried to get up without waking Gibbs or Kelly. Just as she was slipping off the end of the bed Gibbs grabbed her wrist. "You ok. Where are you going?"

" I am fine, just needed to visit the head," she whispered. "Try to go back to sleep I will be right back."

Gibbs mumbled "Ok, bed feels empty without you." Samantha secretly hoped he would fall asleep and not come looking for her. She needed to think about what was bothering her. She went downstairs not turning on the lights until she got to the kitchen. She got herself a diet coke and went into the living room. She was really upset so she turned on the movie The Great Race  staring Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood and Jack Lemon. That was one of her favorite movies to watch when she had something gnawing at her brain. She knew it by heart so she could think.

She had been sitting there about an hour when Gibbs quietly came down the stairs to find her crying during an extremely funny part. He started himself some coffee and then came and sat down next to her. "You did not come back. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes and off her cheeks.

"Right. You always cry during this movie." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on don't make me interrogate you. Tell me. I am here to help. Is it about Julie?"

"Sort of. I look at Kelly and it hurts, Jethro. She basically has lost both her parents. She is alone."

"She has us. We can get her through this. She is a really tough kid. What else is bothering you? This is not just about Kelly." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "Can't help you if you don't tell me."

Samantha snuggled into his arm and put her hand next to his heart. "It is silly Jethro. Just my anxiety bothering me."

"Are you worried about Joseph?" She shook her head no. "Then what?"

Samantha then just looked at the floor. "I'm afraid Gibbs and not about Joseph. I know you can protect us from him. He is a nonissue. It is after he is caught I am afraid of." Gibbs looked at her in shock. His mind racing about what she was talking about.

"Sam, I don't understand. After we catch him, things will go on as normal. We have a wedding and then a special honeymoon trip."

"That's my point Gibbs. It won't be normal. I **am **Kelly's guardian. That means to me that I will take on the role as her mother. Hell I feel as if she is mine already. I want nothing to happen to her."

"That is why Julie picked you. She knew you loved Kelly like your daughter. What is your point?"

"Jethro, do I have to spell it out? I will be Kelly's mother. She will have to live with me, with us." The tears started again. She looked him in the eyes. "Have you not thought about it?"

"What? "

"If we get married and I am Kelly's mother that would make you her father," Samantha blurted out as she burst into tears.

"What do you mean if? When I marry you, I will be Kelly's father." That is when it hit him. When they catch Joseph no matter what happens Kelly would be living with them and he would be her father. He thought "Kelly's father. Can I do this?" He now knew what she was referring to.

"See you have not thought about it, Jethro. Can you be this Kelly's father?" Samantha took his face in her hands. "I can't ask you to take on Kelly knowing what you still feel for your Kelly and her loss. That would be totally unfair to you and to her. Wouldn't it?"

It was like he was hit in the gut. She was saying she would leave him if he would be hurt by her actions. He would not lose her over this. Thoughts of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs ran through his head. Could he really take on another child with the same name and about the same age as his dead child? He looked into her eyes and saw unconditional love for him and Kelly. "You are not going anywhere." He managed to say. "What makes you think I would let you go?" He turned her to look at him. "First, I love you no matter what." He picked up her hand and began to twist her engagement ring. "I asked you to marry me and you accepted. I did not give you this just to let you bail because of this. Sure there may be some problems with me being Kelly's father but nothing we can't work out. I love you and her that is what is important." Samantha smiled and stared into his eyes. "Let's just take this one day at a time. Catch Joseph and then we will face each challenge as we come to them. "

"Don't borrow trouble. Right."

"Exactly, I love Kelly as my own. She is a special little girl. I would love to replace that bastard that is her father. She deserves better than what she has had so far." He then took Samantha in his arms and kissed her passionately. The couple continued to make out on the couch until their moment was disturbed by a blood curdling scream coming from the master bed room.

Gibbs and Samantha raced up the stairs Gibbs stopped by Sam's room and grabbed her service weapon from the locked box in the dresser. The screams continued. Kelly was calling for both of them. Samantha looked at Gibbs and signed "Bad dream"

Gibbs signed back "Hope so." Gibbs led the way into the room with the gun drawn. There on the bed was Kelly holding Bert tightly, tears streaming down her face and shaking violently. Gibbs quickly checked the room and then motioned for Samantha to go to Kelly. "All's clear." He put his gun down and moved to the bed sitting down on the other side of Kelly. "You ok baby girl."

She snuggled into them both. "I had a bad dream. Daddy came to my school and tried to take me away from you."

"He's not here baby. I am here, Gibbs is here and he had two guards outside to protect us." Samantha hugged her close and Gibbs began to stroke her back.

"Kelly, I won't let him get to you. I promise to keep you safe." Kelly looked and him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a big sloppy kiss. Then Samantha took Kelly and began to rock her like a baby. She began to softly sing a lullaby. Gibbs looked at both of them and smiled as Kelly's eyes began to droop as she went back to sleep. He adored this side of Samantha. She **was **now Kelly's mother. He knew he loved them both with all of his heart so any issues he had with being Kelly's father figure would fade away with time. He hoped.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of CBS' NCIS.

Gibbs sat next to Samantha as she rocked Kelly back to sleep. He watched how motherly the woman he loved was toward this little girl. She was a natural. He mind flashed back to Shannon comforting his Kelly after a bad dream. This was not his Kelly but he loved her very much. He would do anything to protect her and give her the life his Kelly was robbed of. Samantha smiled at him and rubbed her hand down Kelly's sweet face. "Going for coffee," Gibbs signed. Samantha nodded still rocking slowly. "Be right back"

Gibbs left the room and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. As he poured his coffee he thought about that little girl upstairs and how much he loved her. His Kelly would want him to be her father. She deserved to be loved and to feel safe and cared for. He took a sip of his coffee and made a decision. He had something he wanted to show Samantha. He went back upstairs to find Samantha had laid Kelly back down on the bed and was curled up next to her. First he thought Samantha was sleeping until he saw her using her thumb to twist her engagement ring around her finger. Gibbs sat his coffee down on the dresser and moved over and gently kissed her on the neck. "She asleep" he whispered. Samantha nodded yes. "Feel like coming with me to see something."

Samantha leaned over and kissed Kelly and then pulled up the blanket covering the sleeping princess. Gibbs held out his hand and Samantha grabbed it. Quietly he led her out into the hall. "What do you want to show me Gunny, your etchings," she teased smiling.

"No" Samantha could tell he was not in a mood for her teasing so she hugged his arm and signed "I'm sorry" Gibbs kissed the top of her head and smiled. He led her to the door opposite of her room. That door was always locked and Samantha had respected Gibbs enough never to ask about it. Gibbs reached up to the top of the door frame grabbing the key. He opened the door without a word. The couple stepped inside the musty room. Inside Samantha saw a little girl's room. The room was decorated totally with Strawberry Shortcake toys and things. The bed was still made with a Strawberry Shortcake bed spread and it had stuffed animals sitting in front of the pillow. The room must have belonged to Kelly Gibbs and was almost the same if not the same as it was when its owner had left it 20 years ago. Samantha did not know what to say. Gibbs squeezed her hand and then put his arm around her shoulder. "Got to thinking. Kelly will need a place stay."

Samantha hugged him back. "Are you sure Gibbs? This was your Kelly's room. "

"I really want to give this to her. She needs a place to call home. "

"She is going to love it Jethro. Could we get some of her things from her house?" Samantha reached down and picked up the stuffed raccoon from the bed. "Care Bear and Strawberry Shortcake, my baby sister had some of these. Is there anything you want to remove before I show this to her in the morning."

"Don't think so but if when you are helping her get settled in here and you _"

Samantha interrupted him. "That I think you need to see I will put it away for you." She smiled holding him closer. Gibbs signed "Thanks"

"As for Kelly's personal stuff, I will send an agent over there today."

Samantha went sat down on the double bed and pulled him down to sit next to her. She smiled and then whispered in his ear. "You are a special man Agent Gibbs. I don't know why some many people think you're a bastard."

"Maybe you are the only one I show the real me to. Convinced now that I want Kelly here." Samantha nodded and kissed him once again passionately as his phone rang.

NCIS

Tony had driven Ziva to his apartment after stopping by her place to pick up a change of clothes. Even though it was late, Tony managed to find a place to get take out. The couple decided to eat and watch a movie on the couch. After eating the two started making out on the couch. Once when they came up for air Ziva whispered. "Tony, we really need to get to bed."

With a smirk Tony eyed his partner. "Why Miss David are you trying to seduce me?"

"Another time Tony. We were ordered to get some rest. What you have on your mind would not provide us any rest. Yes." She smiled kissing him again and then pulling away.

"You tease." Tony picked up and carried her to the bedroom. After tossing her on the bed he smiled. "Then I will take a rain check then. You owe me David."

"And I am sure will collect Tony but we need to be fresh for Kelly." Tony nodded his head. He loved that little girl too and he wanted this to be over so she would be safe. Ziva had already dressed in her sweats and Tony's OSU T-shirt. She got up and crawled in under the covers. Tony went into the bathroom and changed into another OSU shirt and his boxers. Upon returning he climbed into the bed next to her and snuggled next to her warm body.

"You set the alarm, Ziva."

"Yes, "she told him as she snuggled into his arms. "Good night Tony."

"Good night Sweet cheeks." The couple tried to rest. Both finally fell asleep each remembering the night their mothers had died and how alone they felt.

NCIS

McGee had carefully woken Abby and helped her get up off the floor. "Gibbs told me to take you home."

"Did he catch Joseph?" Abby asked hopefully.

"No. He felt we would be no good to Kelly without some rest. He is taking Sam and Kelly back to his house."

"Of course he's right." The two left the lab and headed toward the parking garage. "So Gibbs told you to take me home." Abby asked in a sing song voice. "Really McGee. Did he tell you to stay with me?"

"Easy Abby, he said get some rest." McGee opened the door of his car for her.

"Oh I know but you realize he just authorized us to break Rule 12."

"He wanted me to guard you Abby. Joseph is after the team not just Sam and Kelly. He wanted me to keep you safe."

"Gibbs knows all." Abby smiled as McGee pulled the car out of the parking lot heading toward Abby's apartment. Abby reached over and grabbed McGee's hand. "Another night we can break Rule 12." Abby giggled and lay her head over on Tim's shoulder.

NCIS

Gibbs found his phone sitting on the night stand and answered it before it woke Kelly. "Gibbs" he answered looking at the clock on the night stand. It was now 0600. "Where had the night gone?" he thought as he heard McGee's voice on the phone.

"Just got a call, Boss. Got a hit on the BOLO. Williams was spotted near Rock Creek Park. Local LEOs are keeping an eye on him."

"Good going McGee. You at NCIS."

"No Boss, still at Abby's."

"Bring Abby by here. She will be safe with the agents outside. I'll call Tony. "

"Be there in 15 Boss."

Gibbs grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Samantha came to the hallway door and asked. "What's happening?"

"Local LEO's spotted Joseph near Rock Creek Park. McGee is bringing Abby over here. Then we are heading out." He told her pulling on his clothes. No time for a shower this morning.

"You sure Gibbs. I mean Kelly, Abby and I can go to the Navel Yard."

He came out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "You will be ok with the agents out front but keep you side arm around just in case."

"Planning on it," she came up and kissed him. "Kelly, Abby and I will be working on that room. Wish you could be here to see her face when I show it to her. You realize she has never had a room like that before."

"I know. Maybe you could take a picture. Please stay safe." He kissed her on the lips as he heard the knock on the door. "McGee's here."

The couple when downstairs and Gibbs opened the door to let the two in. "Good Morning Gibbs" Abby said giving him a hug. "Morning Samantha, you look like you had a rough night."

"Morning Abby," Gibbs replied. Gibbs gave Sam a quick kiss and headed out the door.

Samantha looked at Abby. "I hope they catch him. " Abby just nodded in agreement.

NCIS

Gibbs and McGee raced toward Rock Creek Park neither man saying much. They were halfway there when Gibbs' phone broke the silence. "Gibbs"

"Hey Boss. Got some bad news. We got here and the man LEOS picked up is not Joseph."

"Damn" Gibbs almost slammed the phone against the window. "Wasn't him."

"Sounded like a good lead Boss."

"I know McGee. Might as well head back to the Navel Yard."

The team quickly drove back to the Navel Yard to start again in their pursuit of Joseph Williams. McGee resumed his computer searches, Tony put out feelers with his police contacts, Ziva called Samantha and Abby, and Abby was brought to NCIS by an agent to her a lab to analyze the evidence brought from the house in Silver Springs.

While the team was searching for Kelly's father, the sweet little seven year-old woke up looking for Gibbs. He was always her hero. He was supposed to protect her from the evils of the world. She had lain in the bed for awhile hoping that Gibbs would come in. When neither Samantha nor Gibbs came to check on her she got up to go and look for them. She came down the stairs sleepily looking for them. "Samantha, Gibbs" Kelly called.

"Yes baby. I am in the living room." Samantha called getting up to meet her as she came down the stairs.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Out looking for your daddy." Samantha hugged her and carried her over to the couch.

"Why are we at Gibbs house? Does he not want us safe anymore?"

"Of course not Kelly. We have agents out front and out back watching the house. He wanted us to be safe but comfortable too."

"I like Abby's lab. Could we go back there after this is over? Maybe when I am not so scared." Kelly asked.

"I love to have you there too." Abby added. Kelly ran over and gave Abby a huge hug. "I heard your tummy growling. Are you getting hungry?"

Kelly smiled, "Could we make pancakes?"

"Absolutely." The three ladies headed into the kitchen. Samantha loved being with Kelly. Samantha got out of the ingredients for the pancakes and they began cooking breakfast. The silliness started when Kelly accidently dropped an egg on the floor and started to cry. Kelly cried and started to run away. Samantha smiled and tossed some flour at the little girl. Abby joined into the fun by tossing some flour at Samantha. One thing led to another and when it was all over, pancakes were made but the kitchen was a mess, flour was everywhere, a few eggs were broken and giggles were all around.

NCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on his third coffee run of the morning when his phone rang. "Gibbs" he answered still very angry that they had still did not have Joseph Williams in his interrogation room.

"Sorry to bother you son. You sound a bit angry." Jackson Gibbs replied with a sense of apprehension in his voice.

"Hey Dad. Not angry just frustrated. Got a rough case." Gibbs replied entering the bullpen.

"Then I won't bother you then. Just wondering when you and your lady will be here this weekend."

"Oh Dad. I was meaning to call you. We caught a case yesterday. Pretty tough one."

"So you won't be coming then."

"Don't count on us Dad."

"Well let me know if your plans change son."

"Pretty sure they won't Dad. Even if we can catch this guy early this case has already been pretty tough on us all." Just then Gibbs got the notice of another call. "Got to go Dad another call. Will call later and explain more." Before the switched to the other line Jack heard his son yell at McGee about a bastard.

Jack looked at the phone. He turned to a friend who was sitting at his kitchen table. "Looks like I will be closing up for a couple of days. I need to head to Washington. I have a gut feeling my son needs me."

NCIS

McGee managed to switch the call over for Gibbs. "Ok, Williams what do you want?"

"Sounds like you are a little frustrated there Jethro."

"Your damn right I am frustrated. Your butt needs to be in my interrogation room or better still on a slab in our morgue."

"My plan is to get my daughter back and make your team pay for taking her away from me."

"How about you be a man and meet me one on one? Let's end this now. All you have managed to do it upset my team as well as your daughter."

"Kelly will be fine as soon as I get her back." McGee was searching for Williams' cell phone.

"Your time will come Jethro. Trust me we will meet soon." Williams hung up and Gibbs threw the phone across the room.

"Tell me you got something McGee."

"Sorry Boss. Looks like now he is using a burn phone."

"Bastard is taunting us McGee. He wants me mad. Mad enough to make a mistake," Gibbs said picking up what was left of his phone. "Get Abby in here. Maybe the two of you can find something from the house. Ziva, go to my house and get Abby. "

"Sure Gibbs on my way"

"DiNozzo, go with her. Tell Sam I will call later to check in." Gibbs looked at the busted phone in his hand. "McGee?"

"Get you a new phone. On it Boss."

NCIS

Abby received the call from Ziva. "Looks like things were a bust at Rock Creek Park. Ziva and Tony are coming over to pick me up. They need my presence in the lab." Abby still had some flour in her black hair and Samantha had just gotten Kelly out of the shower.

"I understand Abby. Come with me I want to show you and Kelly something." Kelly gave her a questioning look. "Gibbs wanted me to show you something Kel. Something you will really going to love." Samantha led them upstairs into to the now unlocked door across from the guest bedroom. Samantha opened the door. "Gibbs wanted me to show you your new bedroom."

"This is for me." Kelly said as she walked into the room. "When did he have time to do this?"

"Well Kelly, he wants you to have this room for your own but it used to belong to his Kelly, the one who died. Gibbs really loves you kiddo."

"You mean he wants to give me **her** room."

"Yes sweetheart. He wants you to have a home with us no matter what happens." Samantha's eyes were filled with tears along with Abby's.

"So this is my room for always."

"Always. We need to get busy cleaning it up. Looks like it has been shut up for a long time." Abby heard the door bell ring from downstairs. "Bet that is Tony and Ziva."

Abby was wiping her eyes. "I'll go get it." She was wiping the tears out of her eyes as she went down stairs. She looked through the small window next to the door and after seeing Ziva and Tony she opened the door.

"What's wrong Abbs?" Tony asked seeing her tears.  
>"Gibbs just did something so special for Kelly."<p>

"Gibbs, how? He is at the Navel Yard."

Just then Kelly came running down the stairs. "Tony, Ziva come see my new room. Gibbs gave it to me."

"New room Princess." Tony inquired.

"Come look." She grabbed Tony's hand and led him up the stairs straight into her new room. "See. Isn't it beautiful?

Ziva and Tony came into the room and both of them looked around. "Kelly Gibbs' room." They both mouthed. Samantha nodded smiling. "It is beautiful Kelly." Ziva managed to say.

"Samantha and I have to clean it up since it used to be Gibbs' Kelly's room."

"Well we will let you two get busy then. Come on Abby we have to go." Tony said. Abby nodded. "Sam, Gibbs wants you to keep alert and he will call you later."

"Thanks Tony."

NCIS

The rest of their Sunday was spent chasing one bad lead after another. Joseph was constantly running them ragged. Gibbs had been pacing the floor in front of the plasma screen around 1600 when he growled. "Does anybody have anything new?"

McGee jumped up and quickly displayed Williams' financials on the screen. "Well Boss looks like he was planning to grab Kelly and take off. He withdrew all the money from his account on Friday morning. He bought 2 plane tickets to Mexico before he went to Julie's house."

"Good to know McGee but how is that going to find him." Gibbs barked. McGee immediately dropped his head and began to search the computer for something else.

Tony came to his rescue. "Well to Probie's credit Boss. Now we do know that he does not want to hurt Kelly just process her."

"Could be Tony but now that he has killed her mother. Who knows?" Nothing they could say was helping Gibbs get any closer to catching this guy.

The whole team was standing staring at the plasma as in hopes of something jumping out at them. Tony was standing next to Gibbs when his stomach started to growl. Then Ziva's and McGee's chimed in. Gibbs looked at them and smiled. "Maybe you could find something more if you had something to eat. When did you eat last?"

"I had a bagel at Abby's at 0600."

"I had an apple about 1100." Ziva chimed in.

"I hit the snack machine about 1300 but I could eat again Boss." Tony smiled.

"Bet Abby is starving too. " Gibbs replied. "I need another cup of coffee and Kelly needs some things from her house. McGee get Abby to call in Chinese and I will pick it up on the way back."

"On it Boss" McGee picked up the phone and called down to the lab.

Gibbs headed toward the elevator. "Oh and I expect something I can use to catch this bastard when I get back.

Tony and Ziva just shook their heads. "We will try to work our usual brilliance Boss." Tony replied as the elevator doors closed.

NCIS

Gibbs was driving in his car drinking his coffee. He had just called Samantha and got a list of things Kelly needed. He was just about to the house when he began to feel something bothering him in his gut. As he neared the house, he decided to approach the house with his gun drawn.

He pulled his gun and then started to reach for his key when he saw the door was open. Gibbs paused and questioned himself about back-up. He stepped into the house gun drawn. He made his way into the living room. He turned when he heard the floor squeak. "Williams?"

"So we finally meet Jethro." Williams replied stepping out from behind the screen near the kitchen. "To bad only one of us is leaving here."

_I want to really want to apologize for the length of this chapter. It was the chapter that would not end. I had trouble finding where to end it. So I ended it here. I promise not to make you wait for the show down. Hopefully by Friday. Please review. Was this to wordy?_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I am totally overwhelmed with the reviews. I am posting 43 and 44 together so that there will not be a cliffhanger I hope.

**Previously on NCIS**

Gibbs was driving in his car drinking his coffee. He had just called Samantha and got a list of things Kelly needed. He was just about to the house when he began to feel something bothering him in his gut. As he neared the house, he decided to approach the house with his gun drawn.

He pulled his gun and then started to reach for his key when he saw the door was open. Gibbs paused and questioned himself about back-up. He stepped into the house gun drawn. He made his way into the living room. He turned when he heard the floor squeak. "Williams?"

"So we finally meet Jethro." Williams replied stepping out from behind the screen near the kitchen. "To bad only one of us is leaving here."

Poof!

Samantha and Kelly had been working hard on the room all day. They had washed the bedding and remade the bed. They had gone through Kelly Gibbs' clothes and found many things that would fit Kelly Williams. They had sorted through the toys and some of the personal items. They found some special gifts from her mother with special notes and several letters from her father that he had sent from Kuwait. They had also found a photo album that Samantha knew Gibbs would want to look at. Also, in a box of special trinkets Kelly found a video tape labeled from a local television news show. Sam did not want to watch it with Kelly and was not sure it was her place to watch it at all. She would think about it and maybe talk to Ducky.

The girls had fixed a quick lunch and were waiting on the last load of laundry to finish when Gibbs called about what they needed from the Williams' house. After giving Gibbs the list both were tired so they decided on a movie and sat down to wait for Gibbs. Neither of them made it past the opening credits, they fell asleep with Kelly lying on Samantha's lap. Samantha's head fell back against the back of couch.

NCIS

Gibbs turned around to face Williams, who was standing on the exact same spot that Julie Williams had died pointing a gun at him. "Returning to the scene of the crime, Williams." Gibbs spat making sure that Williams saw he Sig Sauer pointing at his head.

"Not exactly Jethro. Figured you would have to come back here sooner or later. Julie's brat would need some of her precious things sooner or later and then you called your little bitch Samantha to check in." Joseph smiled an evil smile.

"You really don't like women Joseph."

"They are just here for a man's needs in my opinion. Julie got delusions of grandeur with your team's help. Thought she could survive without me."

"She was surviving," Gibbs growled "She had a job and was going to school to improve herself. She and Kelly were finally happy and then you showed up."

"My family is none of you business. Julie wanted that baby and when it was not a girl well ….."

"So if you have so much hatred for your daughter, why do you want her?"

"Well, since you took my house slave away from me I need a replacement." That statement made Gibbs' blood boil. It took all the self control he had not to grab his knife and slit this guy's throat. "Did I say something that bothered you Gibbs?"

"Oh no I just want to rip your damn head off for kicks. You will never get your hands on that baby." Gibbs growled again pointing his gun aimed at the spot between Joseph's eyes.

"Only one of is getting out of here Gibbs. I plan on it being me. After I kill you I am headed to get my daughter. I also have plans for that beautiful Miss Waverly as well." Joseph pointed his gun at Gibbs. The look on Gibbs' face was priceless for this evil man.

"Not in this lifetime."Gibbs growled. Just at that moment Joseph pulled the trigger and the gun fired. As if he knew by instinct that Joseph was going to fire. Gibbs pulled the trigger of his Sig.

Both shots seemed to have been fired simultaneously and just as quickly as it began both men fell to the floor.

NCIS

Samantha was startled awake by the rattling of the door knob of the front door. Someone was using the key to come in the door. Knowing Gibbs would have called before just coming in not wanting to scare her. She immediately grabbed her service revolver from the drawer of the end table. "Kelly," Samantha whispered softly. "Wake up sweetheart." Kelly looked up at Samantha sleepily. "I want you to go to the basement and lock the door. Don't come out until I came and get you. "Kelly had a look of horror in her eyes seeing Samantha holding the gun. "It will be ok sweetheart." Kelly did as she was told and went quietly to the basement and locked the door.

After Kelly left Samantha got up and moved smoothly toward the door. When the door finally opened Samantha was by the door pointing her gun at the man who had just entered her home. "Hold on there." Samantha whispered.

Seeing the gun the man who was carrying a suitcase in one hand and holding onto a cane in the other slowed down looking at the woman who was standing there. "Hold on missy. I think we have a bit of a misunderstanding here," the man smiled.

"Who are you?" Samantha replied relaxing a little because he was not Joseph Williams.  
>"Jackson Gibbs," he smiled. "You must be Samantha. Interesting way to meet you young lady. Is there some reason you greet your guests with a loaded revolver?"<p>

Samantha had a slightly embarrassed look on her face but had yet to lower the gun. "Mr. Gibbs, Jethro did not tell me you were coming."

"He does not know. I called him earlier asking about when you two were coming and I got a gut feeling I should be here."

Samantha shook her head. "Just like your son." Just then Samantha's phone rang. Samantha set the gun down on the table near the door and pulled her phone from her pocket. "Hello"

"Samantha," Timothy McGee replied. "I just called to tell you that Gibbs' father is outside. The agents want to let him come in."

Samantha chuckled, "Looks like they decided to let him in. I just pulled my service revolver on him."

"Samantha, I am so sorry. I told them to let me call you first. Can you put the phone on speaker?"

"Sure. " Samantha pushed the button to put the phone on speaker. "You are on Tim."

"Hey Jack. Sorry they were supposed to let me call inside first."

"No problem Tim. I told them I had a key and started in without waiting. What's going on? Why the guards? Why did my future daughter-in-law feel the need to pull a gun on me?"

"I'll let Samantha explain everything. Sam, is Kelly ok?"

"Kelly?" Jack asked.

"Oh my God, she is in the basement probably scared to death." Samantha handed the phone to Jackson and ran to the basement door. Quickly grabbing the key from her pocket she unlocked the door and yelled. "Kelly baby, it's ok. It was not your daddy."

"Was it Gibbs?" she asked running up the stairs. "Don't come down here Samantha. You will spoil Gibbs' surprise."

Kelly raced passed Samantha looking for Gibbs in the living room but stopped short seeing Jackson Gibbs standing by the door holding Samantha's phone. "Hello little lady."

Kelly backed up and moved toward Samantha. Samantha took the phone from Jackson. "Thanks Tim. Kelly is fine now. Anything on the case," she said turning the phone off speaker. "Gibbs called a while ago and he was still frustrated."

"About the same Sam." Just then she heard Tony call him. "Got to go Samantha. Tell Jack I will see him later when this is all settled."

"Sure Tim. Keep me posted." She hung up the phone and turned to Kelly. "Relax Kel. This is Gibbs' father. Mr. Gibbs, I'm sorry to pull a gun on you. I am Samantha Waverly and this is Kelly Williams."

"Absolutely no worries," he smiled putting down his bag. "Please to meet you both. It is Jack. Mr. Gibbs sounds so formal."

"Your Gibbs' daddy?" Kelly asked her eyes were still red from the tears she had shed in the basement.

"Guilty." He said offering his hand to for her to shake.

"I love Gibbs. He is my hero." Kelly let go of Samantha's leg and reached out and took the older Gibbs's hand. The older man smiled at her. "I like you. You are like Gibbs."

"I like you too."

"Kelly, I need to talk to Jack about what is going on. Why don't you go get my computer and play for a little while? Gibbs should be here in a little bit."

"Ok. Jack you will still be here?"

"Yes darling." Kelly rushed up and hugged him and then she raced up the stairs.

Samantha smiled at the resilience of her little girl. "Jack, would you like some coffee? We need to talk."

"Sounds great." The two went into the kitchen. Samantha poured him a cup of coffee and got herself a diet coke from the refrigerator. They both sat down at the table and Samantha began telling him the story of the past 24 hours.

NCIS

When Tony hollered at McGee he was on the phone with a neighbor of Julie Williams. Tony had given the woman his card the day before. She had called him immediately when she heard the two shots coming from the house next door.

"McGee we have to go. Just got a call from Julie's neighbor something is going on at Julie's house and Gibbs' car is out front." Tony had grabbed his gun and headed toward with elevator with Timothy right behind him. As they reached the elevator, he called Ziva who was in the lab telling her to meet him at the car.

"Did you say gunshots Tony?" McGee asked Tony after he got off the phone with Ziva.

"Yes, Mrs. Marston, Julie's neighbor called and said she saw Gibbs going into the house and then she heard gunshots." Tony told his partner as the elevator descended to the parking garage. Ziva was waiting for them by the car.

Tony, against his better judgment let Ziva drive. He had to get there faster because his gut was telling him Gibbs needed them.

NCIS

Gibbs felt the bullet his him tearing through his left side. He had fallen to the floor trying to keep his head from bouncing off the floor. He could feel the blood flowing out of his side and he had the presence of mind to grab a pillow that had fallen from the sofa pressing it hard against his wound. He knew he hit Joseph and he prayed that he had killed him. He was in no shape to protect Samantha or Kelly if he hadn't.

"I have got to get some help," he murmured looking for his cell phone. He knew the loss of blood was affecting him because he was getting dizzy and he was having trouble breathing. "Hope the bullet did not hit my lung." He turned his head slightly and saw the body of Joseph Williams lying on the floor near the place where Julie's body had fallen. He smiled to himself and passed out.

NCIS

Samantha had just finished telling Jackson Gibbs the whole story when Kelly came in. "Samantha, are we going to eat soon? My tummy is growling."

Samantha looked up at the clock and saw it was 1800 and they had eaten lunch about 1300. "You have any idea what you want."

"I don't know."

"I have some chili, chips and salsa" Kelly mentioned.

"That sounds good." Kelly smiled. "Jack, would you like to see my room? Gibbs gave it to me this morning."

"Sure."

Samantha grabbed his arm and whispered. "Just a word of warning, Jack. It's your granddaughter's old room. Gibbs gave it to her this morning before he left. He wanted both of us to know that she was welcome here. Kel and I moved the personal stuff into the guest room if you want to look at it later."

Jack smiled at Samantha. "Thank you. Let's go look at that new room."

NCIS

Ziva raced the car up to the house and all three agents jumped out of the car with guns drawn. Cautiously they entered the house, Tony went left, Ziva went right and McGee came through the backdoor. Immediately, all three agents assessed the scene seeing Gibbs lying on the ground with the pillow held against the wound in his side. Tony raced to his boss to assess his boss' condition. "Boss, you alright?" Tony asked after checking Gibbs' pulse.

"Do I look alright, DiNozzo?" He murmured, "Did I get him?"

Tony looked over at McGee. Tim mouthed, "He's dead."

"Boss you got him. He can't hurt Kelly or Samantha again." Gibbs smiled and passed out in Tony's arms. "Boss." Tony looked up at Ziva who was standing behind him. "Ziva, call 911 now. Gibbs needs an ambulance. McGee, call the director. We need another team out here. "Tony began to put pressure on Gibbs' wound and kept a constant eye on his breathing and heart rate. His boss was in danger and he knew it.

The ambulance seemed to take hours to get there in Tony's mind but they finally made it and quickly got Gibbs into the back. "I'm going to with the boss. Ziva stay here and wait for Ducky and the backup team, McGee go get Samantha. She does not need to be kept in the dark on this." Tony ordered as he jumped into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics started to stop him but the look on Tony's face let them know that it was futile to argue with Special Agent DiNozzo.

As the ambulance drove quickly away, Ziva looked at McGee. "Guess we need to get busy. We have our orders."

"He does know how to take control." Tim smiled. "Thank God." Tim patted Ziva's arm. "You be ok if I leave. Tony did not ask about that."

"Sure, Ducky will be here soon. Samantha needs to be at the hospital. Gibbs needs her as well. You need to call Abby. I will head to the hospital as soon as Ducky and the back-up team get here." Tim nodded and headed toward his car.

NCIS

Samantha, Kelly and Jackson had finished eating and Samantha was busy cleaning up. "Let me help you, Sam." Jackson said.

Samantha looked at him and then at Kelly. "I have this Jack. I think a little girl wants your attention Jack."

"Sam could Jack and I go watch a movie?" Kelly blurted in. She smiled at Jack.

"If it is ok with Jack. I will fix some popcorn."

Jack smiled and took her hand. "What movie do you want to watch pretty girl?" The two walked into the living room hand and hand. Kelly picked out her favorite Disney movie and joined Jack on the couch. Samantha went into kitchen smiling. She started to fix the popcorn and finish cleaning up after the meal.

Just as the movie started the door opened and in walked Timothy McGee. He had used the key that Gibbs kept hidden outside for emergencies since Samantha moved in. Kelly jumped up and ran to give him a hug. "Hi McGee. Where's Gibbs?" The look on Tim's face told Jack that something was up and it was not good.

"Hey baby, Jack. Where's Samantha?"

"She's in the kitchen." Jack said.

Samantha had heard the door open and was totally hoping it was Gibbs. When she heard Tim's voice and Kelly asking about Gibbs her heart sank. She did not want to go out into the living room, she did not what to hear what Tim was here to tell her but knowing she had to face it she took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Seeing it was only Tim there she relaxed. "Which hospital is he at?" she replied upon seeing Tim.

"The ambulance took him to Georgetown. Tony is with him. How did you know?"

"Well, if he was dead you would not come alone. If he was ok, he would be here instead of you so he must be hurt," She summarized. "How bad?"

Tim looked from Jack to Samantha and then to Kelly. He did not want to say anything in front of Kelly. She had already been through enough. "We need to go Samantha. Not sure how bad just yet."

Samantha shook her head acknowledging what he was not wanting to say. Jack looked at them both getting up to put his arm around Samantha's shoulders. "Go with him Samantha. I'll stay here with Kelly. You can call me when you know something," he whispered.

"No Jack. He is your son. You need to be there. Kelly go upstairs and get my IPad and some books. Gibbs has been hurt. Jack and I need to go to the hospital to check on him."

"Ok, Samantha." Kelly raced up the stairs.

"Get your shoes on while you are up there." Samantha yelled up the stairs. Then she turned to McGee with tears in her eyes. "Tim, how bad?" she whispered. "I want the truth."

Jack led her over to the couch where they both sat down. Jack kept his arm around her shoulders. Tim sat down on the coffee table and took her hands in his. "First, Joseph Williams is dead. Gibbs shot him in the head. "Tim then cleared his throat. "Gibbs was hit in the left side and was bleeding pretty bad. That is all I can tell you. Tony went in the ambulance with him. I would assume Abby is there by now. I called her on the way over here." Tim then handed her his handkerchief. "Let's get you over there."

Samantha nodded as Kelly came down the stairs, shoes on and a bag of stuff to do. "Tim, did my daddy shoot Gibbs?"

"Yes baby he did."

"Did Gibbs shoot my daddy?" Tim nodded picking up the little girl. "Is my daddy dead?" Tim hugged her close and whispered the truth in her ear. "Good he shot my mommy and Gibbs. He scared me and Samantha. We are safe now."

The group headed out toward the car and drove quickly to the hospital.

NCIS

Tony followed the gurney as far as the paramedics would let him once they got to the hospital. One of the nurses showed him where to sit. He was sitting in the waiting room when Abby rushed in looking for him. "Timmy called me Tony. How is Gibbs?" Tony just stood up and hugged her tightly. Abby noticed the tears in his eyes.

"His heart stopped twice on the way here Abbs. They had to shock him. I don't know what I am going to tell Samantha when she gets here."

Abby pulled away from him and with the calmness that normally could not expected from Abby she looked him in the eyes with all the assurance of Gibbs himself. "This is Gibbs. He is tough and he won't leave us." She then hugged him tightly. "He does not have permission to die."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sorry I left a little cliff hanger but since Chapter 44 will be posted at the same time I was sure I will be forgiven. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews.

On another note, for all you Dallas fans, rest in peace Larry Hagman.

**Previously on NCIS**

Tony followed the gurney as far as the paramedics would let him once they got to the hospital. One of the nurses showed him where to sit. He was sitting in the waiting room when Abby rushed in looking for him. "Timmy called me Tony. How is Gibbs?" Tony just stood up and hugged her tightly. Abby noticed the tears in his eyes.

"His heart stopped twice on the way here Abbs. They had to shock him. I don't know what I am going to tell Samantha when she gets here."

Abby pulled away from him and with the calmness that normally could not expected from Abby she looked him in the eyes with all the assurance of Gibbs himself. "This is Gibbs. He is tough and he won't leave us. He just can't." She then hugged him tightly. "He does not have permission to die."

NCIS

Samantha, Jackson, Tim and Kelly rushed into the Emergency room. Tim stopped at the desk asking for Tony. "Agent DiNozzo and Miss Sciuto are in the waiting room," the nurse told him. Tim led the group into the waiting room. Samantha walked up to Tony and saw the look in his eyes. She just sat down on the sofa.

"How bad Tony? I want the truth."

"I really don't know for sure Sam." He replied seeing Kelly in the room. He looked up at Abby who took the hint.

"Come on Kelly. Let's go to the gift shop and get Gibbs something. "

"Sure Abby. " Kelly took her hand and they walked out of the waiting room.

"Now tell me everything you know Tony. I want or I need the truth." Samantha said as Jackson Gibbs sat down next to her on the sofa and took her hands.

"You're sure Sam." She nodded. "Well, we are waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us something but Sam, Jack his heart stopped twice in the ambulance. They had to shock him. When we came in here his heart was beating and he was breathing. That is all I can tell you right now Sam." He held his arms out and took her into a hug whispering into to her ears. "He was alive, Sam. Remember he promised you and Gibbs never breaks his promise."

She hugged him back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Tony." Just then Kelly raced into the waiting room carrying a stuffed animal. She ran over to Samantha and gave her a hug. "Did you and Abby find something for Gibbs?" She smiled and looked up at Abby and signed "Like Gibbs wants a stuffed animal."

"No Abby got this for me. We did not find anything for Gibbs. Everything was to girly." That caused both Tony and Jackson to snicker a little bit. "She is so right" they both thought.

NCIS

The waiting seemed like hours. Abby was sitting next to Tim and he was holding her close. She was trying to hold it together for Sam. Tony was pacing the waiting room trying not to upset Sam by being worried. Ziva was standing by the window looking out into the night sky. Ducky had arrived so he and Jackson had gotten some coffee and were talking over in the corner. Samantha was sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs her rear end had ever sat in and her back was hurting her. She could not move however because Kelly was cuddled up next to her fast asleep. Holding her stuffed animal tightly in her arms.

Tony walked up to Samantha and smiled at the sleeping angel. "She's been through a lot the past 24 hours," he whispered. Samantha nodded.

Just then a doctor entered the waiting. "Family of Agent Gibbs."

"That's us," Tony walked up to him. "Could we meet over here doc? This is Agent Gibbs' fiancé." He motioned over toward the chairs. Jackson and the team moved over to Samantha. Jackson moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

The doctor shook his head at all the family. "First of all he is stable. That is what took so long in getting to you. We have given him blood and we are rushing him into exploratory surgery. Not totally sure what we will find yet. "

"Doctor, what are his chances?" Samantha replied grabbing Jackson's hand.

"Not anyway to tell right now, Miss."

"Samantha" she interrupted.

"We have no way of knowing until we get in there Samantha. " The doctor knelt down and took her hands. "We will do our best. He seems strong and healthy so keep your hopes up."

"Thank-you," she smiled.

The doctor reached out and stroked Kelly's head. "Your daughter?"

"Not exactly, I am her guardian. He father killed her mother yesterday." The doctor had a sad look on his face. "Poor baby," mouthed. "Then her father shot Gibbs, her hero. But Gibbs got him."

The doctor nodded. "The nurse will come and take all of you up to the surgical waiting room. We will keep you posted."

"Thank you doctor," the whole team and Jackson said at once.

NCIS

Gibbs surgery seemed to go on forever. Samantha was the only one awake in the surgical waiting room. She glanced up at the clock it was now 0300. They had been sitting there for over five hours. She rubbed her face and then looked around at her "family". Tony and Ziva were now cuddled up on the sofa near the window. Jack and Ducky had fallen asleep in mid-conversation in the two large chairs in the corner. Abby was lying with her head in Tim's lap and his head was resting on a pillow he had gotten from the nurse. Kelly had been placed on another couch covered up with a blanket. Samantha was standing by the window with a diet coke in her hand. "Hang in there Gibbs," she whispered. "You promised you would not leave me and I am holding you to that."

Just then the doctor walked in. Seeing her standing there he walked up to her. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes doctor. I am Samantha Waverly, his fiancé "she said quietly. "This is his extended family." She motioned to the sleeping team. "How is he?"

"You want to wake them, so they can hear this."

"No, they were so exhausted. I 'll tell them."

"We had to remove his spleen to stop the bleeding. Bullet nicked his lung so he has a chest tube in. We had to over sew the lung so we have him on a vent temporarily. He is breathing on his own but the vent just giving him some help. We can probably remove it in 24 hours. He had some other bleeders that needed to be sewn up." He looked and saw her face go pale. "Do you want to wake someone?"

She nodded but looking around she could not disturb one without disturbing the whole team. She then went over to Timothy McGee who was showing signs of waking. She put her hand on his shoulders with a finger to her lips as to not wake Abby. Tim saw the doctor and nodded his head. Carefully he got up and put his arm around her waist as they walked back to the doctor.

"How is he doctor?"

"As I was telling Miss Waverly, we removed his spleen and we have him temporally on a vent to help him breath. Letting his body get some much needed rest. We have given him another transfusion. He lost a lot of blood. "

"Bottom line doctor. I know he is really critical right now. Will he be ok?" Samantha asked cautiously holding Tim's hand.

"We are cautiously optimistic at this point. He is stable and his vital signs are good. We will keep him sedated for the next 24 hours and then gradually wake him up," the doctor told them.

"Can I see him doctor? I just **need** to sit with him."

"Give the nurses an hour to get him out of recovery, cleaned up and into an ICU bed. Then they will come get you. After you see him you need to go home and get some rest. ICU visiting hours are over."

"Not happening doctor. I am not leaving this hospital until he wakes up and orders me home. Then maybe I will consider it but I doubt it." Tim smiled at her. He helped her over to the sofa and she sat down. He knew the tears would be falling soon.

"Thanks doctor." Tim replied as he turned his attention back to the doctor. "Keep us posted one of us will be with Gibbs and with her at all times."

Doctor nodded. "She really needs to get some rest."

"She will once she sees him. Even if it is with her head on his ICU bed." Tim walked over to Samantha and took her in his arms. He knew that she was just holding on by a thread.

"He's ok Tim. He's really bad off but his is ok." She rested her head on his chest and the tears that she had fought so hard to contain began to spill out on Tim's chest. Tim just held her and let her cry.

NCIS

About thirty minutes later, a nurse came in to take Samantha to Gibbs' hospital room. "You want me to go with, Sam" Tim offered.

"No thanks, Tim. I need to see him alone. Wake up the team and Jack. After I have had some time with Gibbs, Jack needs to come in to see him." She was now stronger since she had finished crying. She had whispered when she finished that she was able to face things now. "See if you can keep Kelly asleep. She does not need to see him like this."

Tim nodded and gave her a hug. "We are all here if you decide if you need something or someone," he whispered. Samantha patted Tim on the arm and followed the nurse down the hall.

As she approached the room her resolve to be strong had a moment of weakness and she stopped in the hall. "I can do this," she thought," I need to be there for him. I know I am scared to death but his is going to get better. He has to."

"Miss Waverly, are you ready?" The nurse asked as she opened the door to the ICU room. Samantha nodded and followed her. She walked into the room with a forced smile on her face. Even though he was sedated she did not want him to know she was afraid. She wanted him to know she was going to strong for him. She was not prepared for what she saw. There was that super strong man she loved lying helpless in the bed with a breathing machine helping him breathe. The color of his skin was a pale white color from the loss of blood. They had him shirtless and she could see the blue burses near the bandages. They had EKG monitors on his chest to monitor his heart rate and breathing. Samantha put her hand to her mouth in fear. The nurse put an arm around Samantha's shoulder. "He's going to be fine. It looks bad now but he is strong and a fighter. I remember him from another visit he had in the hospital. I am Leslie, the night ICU nurse; if you need anything just ask for me."

"I know. I was not expecting him to be this bad." Samantha whispered as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. She took his hand and began gently stroking it.

"You be alright in her alone or do I need to get one of his team."

"I will be fine. His father is out there so he will be in soon." The nurse quietly left the couple alone and stepped out into the hall. Samantha stood up and began to stroke Gibbs' hair secretly his eyes would open and protest the tube in his mouth. "Hey don't you ever scare me like this again." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Samantha then sat down on the chair next to the bed still holding onto Gibbs hand. The sounds of the machines beeping monitoring his heart rate and the sound of the breathing machine letting her know that he was alive lulled her to sleep.

NCIS

Samantha roused from her nap when the door opened as Jack entered the room. He walked up and lightly kissed her on the top of the head. "You doing ok," he replied as he accessed his son's condition. Samantha looked up at him. Her eyes were tired and red from crying. Jack quickly noticed and gently lifted her up and wrapped her in a hug. "He is not going to leave you Sam. My son is stubborn and strong. He made you a promise." Samantha looked at him puzzled. How did he know about all that? "Tim told me. He is building his strength to come back to you." Jack walked over to his son and whispered in his ear. "You need to fight son. You have a really special girl here. I like her a lot. She needs you and you need her." He walked over and kissed his son on the cheek. He walked over to Sam and gave her another hug. " Abby, Ziva and I are going to take Kelly home and put her to bed. Call if something changes with my son. Are you going to be ok here?"

Samantha hugged the older man back and looked in his eyes. "Thank you Jack. I will be fine as long as I can hear the machines and his breathing. I will call you with any news."

Jack left the room and Samantha turned her attention back to her beloved Gibbs. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "You dad is so special. I really am in love with him. You listen to him and be the stubborn man I know and love. I need that stubbornness to bring you back to me." She pulled the chair as close to the bed as she could get it. She grabbed his free hand and held it tightly in hers. She then laid her head on the edge of the bed using the extra pillow from the chair and fell asleep.

NCIS

The twenty-four hours the doctor initially promised stretched into thirty-six. Around 1300 on Tuesday the doctor told Samantha they had begun to taper off the medications to keep Gibbs sedated. They assured her that Gibbs should wake up in the next twelve hours or so. Samantha had not left the hospital since Gibbs had been brought in to the hospital on Sunday afternoon. She was exhausted but her one goal was for Gibbs to wake up. She knew when he did all will be back to normal. "Less than 12 hours and I will have him to lean on," she thought to herself.

Samantha tried to keep herself busy and entertained but the day just dragged on. Around 1800, Tony came by with dinner. He had been elected to stay with her that night. Nobody wanted her to be alone.

"I am staying the night here. " Tony told her. "I don't want you facing this waiting alone."

"I will be fine Tony just as soon as he wakes up." Samantha told him.

"The boss would not want me to let you totally exhaust yourself. He would want us to support you. Gibbs will wake up Samantha. I just know that."

"I know Tony. I just have to wait and be patient."

"How about I got rent a movie and we can watch it on your computer. Maybe a little laughter will ease the tension and make the waiting a little easier."

"Thanks Tony."

NCIS

After the movie, Tony had fallen asleep in the large lounge chair and Samantha lovingly took her position next to Gibbs' bed and fell into a restless sleep. The nurses came in several times to check Gibbs' vitals. They did not say anything to Samantha but his vitals were improving and he was showing signs of waking up.

It was around 0500 when Samantha began to notice that someone was gently massaging her hair. Was it a dream? She felt like Gibbs was running his fingers through her hair. If it was a dream she did not want to wake up. The feeling continued and Samantha slowly raised her head looking up into Gibbs' face. Staring back at her were the piercing blue eyes of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A huge smile came to her lips. He was groggy but he was awake. "Where am I?" Gibbs signed.

"You were shot by Joseph, Gibbs. Remember."

He nodded his head and then signed "Why the tube? I don't need this."

"The bullet nicked you lung. They had it in to give your lungs some support. Your lung collapsed." She told him taking his hand in hers. "I am so glad you are awake."

"When can I get this damn tube out?" He signed.

"Let me call the nurse and see what we can do about that." Samantha hit the call button and Leslie the nurse poked her head in the door. "Gibbs is awake Leslie and he wants the tube out."

"I will call the doctor." Leslie replied. "He just came on duty."

Gibbs and Samantha just spend the next minutes just staring at each other. Samantha had sat down on the bed next to him. Gibbs then had several questions that could not wait until he got the tube out. "Where's Kelly?" he signed.

Samantha smiled and spoke quietly as to not wake a sleeping Tony. "She is at the house with Abby, Ziva, Tim and your dad."

"Dad?" Gibbs questioned.

"He got her Sunday afternoon right after you called." She chuckled. "I pulled my sidearm on him."

"You pulled your gun." Gibbs signed.

"Yes," she giggled. "He had the ok to come on it but came into the house after Tim called me. He used his key and came into the house before I got Tim's call and then you know what happened."

"I am so sorry Samantha."

"It was fine. We had a good laugh after we got all things settled."

Just the Dr. Pitt came into the room and looked at Gibbs' vitals on the machine. "Ready to get that tube out Gibbs." He asked.

Gibbs signed yes.

"Ok just a little cough and we will have it out." Gibbs coughed a couple of times and Dr. Brad Pitt pulled out the tube. The nurse handed Samantha a cup of ice.

"Give him some of these to suck on it will help. Gibbs, don't try to talk just yet. Just continued to sign." Dr. Pitt checked the stats. He reached up and put in the nasal candela onto Gibbs' nose.

Looking at Samantha, "We will keep that in for a few hours. Things look good Sam. Really good."

Samantha smiled and looked at Gibbs. "Thanks Brad."

After the doctor left, Gibbs finally looked over at the sleeping form of his senior agent. "He on the Samantha watch tonight." He signed.

"Yes. I have been well taken care of."

"Well I am back on that duty now. Wake him up and send him home."

"I agree." She walked over and gently woke Tony. "Tony, why don't you go to the house? Gibbs is awake." Tony's eyes popped open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Boss. " Tony walked over to the bed. "Wow, Boss you need to get some rest you look horrible."

Gibbs motioned with his pointer finger for his senior field agent to come over to the bed. Gibbs reached up and gave him a head slip. "Ya think, Tony," he whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry Boss. Sam, you be ok if I got back to the house and inform the team."

"I told you Tony I would be fine when he woke up." Samantha gave the agent a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"That's what family is for, Sam" Tony replied kissing her on the cheek. "Call us if you need anything." She nodded.

When Tony left the room, Gibbs looked into the eyes of his fiancé. He smiled at her. The look in her eyes told him that she had put up a huge wall holding in her emotions. He winked and patted the empty spot in the bed next to him. He signed "Come over here. I think you need something."

"Ya think." She smiled. Samantha carefully sat down on the bed removing her shoes as she pulled her feet up on the bed. Gibbs held out his free arm and she snuggled into it laying her head on his chest. She put her hand over his heart. Gibbs leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You can let go Samantha. I'm here" he whispered. "I am not going anywhere sweetheart."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Just then the dam started to break first a trickle with just a few tears coming down Samantha's cheeks. Gibbs held her closer and then began to rub small circles on her back and her crying intensified. He felt as her crying became more than just tears and turned into sobs. Gibbs just held her and whispered terms of endearments to her reassuring her that he was fine and was not going to leave her.

Finally, Sam's breathing leveled out. She was slowly crying herself to sleep. Gibbs knew she needed the rest. What little sleep he knew she had had was not restful. After she was finally deeply asleep he pushed the call button calling Leslie the nurse.

"Hey Sam, what do you …?" she asked entering the room. Gibbs put his finger up to his lips. "Oh Gibbs, what do you need?"

"Blanket," he whispered. The nurse nodded and went to the cabinet. After Leslie helped Gibbs get the blanket to cover them both up she whisper. "She needs this Gibbs. She is a pretty strong lady. She really loves you."

"I know" he whispered.

"She has not left your side," the nurse told him.

He smiled and pulled Samantha closer. "She's a marine after all."

Leslie nodded her head. "Now you get some rest along with her. I'll leave a note for the nurse's not disturb you unless you call or there is an emergency."

Gibbs just smiled and held her laying his head over on top of hers. Samantha's gentle breathing was a comfort to him as sleep over took him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

_Many, many thanks to Craftygirl 11, Kikilia14, and torontogirl12 for their reviews of chapter 43 and 44. This chapter was tough to write but I thought we needed more of Kelly's personality in this story. Please let me know what you think. This part is ending soon then we begin preparations for the wedding. This story will end with the wedding but I have a sequel in the planning stages._

**Previously on NCIS**

"Hey Sam, what do you …?" she asked entering the room. Gibbs put his finger up to his lips. "Oh Gibbs, what do you need?"

"Blanket," he whispered. The nurse nodded and went to the cabinet. After Leslie helped Gibbs get the blanket to cover them both up she whisper. "She needs this Gibbs. She is a pretty strong lady. She really loves you."

"I know" he whispered.

"She has not left your side," the nurse told him.

He smiled and pulled Samantha closer. "She's a marine after all."

Leslie nodded her head. "Now you get some rest along with her. I'll leave a note for the nurse's not disturb you unless you call or there is an emergency."

Gibbs just smiled and held her laying his head over on top of hers. Samantha's gentle breathing was a comfort to him as sleep over took him.

NCIS

The clock in the ICU room read 1200. The couple had been sound asleep for over five hours. Neither of them had even changed positions as they slept. They were cuddled together under the blanket enjoying the most restful sleep either of them had had since before this whole ordeal had started.

The ICU nurses had come and gone quietly checking Gibbs' vitals and to see if Samantha needed anything. Over the past forty-eight hours all shifts of ICU nurses had come to respect the love Samantha Waverly had for Special Agent Gibbs. A few who knew Jethro from other times he had found himself injured in the line of work knew he needed the love of a this good woman.

"Janet, I need to go in and start the process of moving Agent Gibbs down to a regular room but I really hate to wake them."

"I know Carly. They look so sweet together. Do you know she has not left his side once since he was brought in late Sunday night?"

"Yes Leslie told me she has even showered in the room." Carly said.

"She is one strong lady. Why has she been able to stay there after visiting hours?" Janet asked checking the chart in her hand.

"Well, as I understand it when Dr. Weston insisted that she leave she stood her ground and refused to leave. Dr. Weston called security to forcibly remove her and when they got here the two male NCIS agents looked them in the eye and said "You and what army."" Carly laughed. "Dr. Pitt came in and got an exception. Seems he knows the team through Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh was he that agent who got plague several years ago."

"I think so. He told me that this team is like a family." She smiled. "I can see that. Well guess we have to disturb them. They need this bed as soon as possible."

The two nurses went quietly into the room. Janet walked over and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Agent Gibbs," she whispered. "We have to get you ready to move to a regular room."

He grabbed at her wrist and then relaxed when he realized where he was. "Huh. Another room."

"Yes, Dr. Pitt ordered it after you latest stats. He feels you will do better with rest and family."

"Ok, do we have to wake her just yet?"

"I am afraid so. She has been here all day and night. Maybe when you are in a regular room you could convince her to go home and get some real rest."

"My idea exactly," he whispered. "She will be going home tonight."

Samantha snuggled into Gibbs' chest. "Has hell frozen over or something?"

Gibbs looked down at her. "What?"

"Hell must have frozen over this morning for you to expect me to go home until you do." Gibbs just shook his head. He knew she was going to be tough but she was going home tonight to rest. Samantha slowly sat up and smiled. "A regular room. Does that mean he is getting better?"

"Yes, Samantha." Carly told her. "Janet and I came in to change his bandages and give him a bath and check vitals etc. You're welcome to stay."

"Unless you have been peeking while I was in dream land, maybe you should go and at least get something to eat." Samantha blushed at the thought. Just then McGee stuck his head through the door.

"Dr. Pitt called and said you were moving to a regular room Boss. He thought I might convince Samantha to get something to eat outside of a hospital tray."

"I'm right here McGee. " Samantha smiled. "Well since I am not a peeping Jane, I would love some lunch. How long Curly?"

"We should have him in his room in about an hour and a half. He will be in room 335. I'll get the orderlies to move your stuff if you like."

"All I have is my computer and I will take that with me." Samantha went over to the door and grabbed her computer bag. Reaching inside she handed Gibbs his cell phone. "Call me if you need anything Gibbs." She bent down and kissed him. She put her lips next to his ear. "Would love to peek but I guess I wait until May 30th. "

This time he blushed slightly. "See you soon," he chuckled.

NCIS

After McGee and Samantha left, the nurses rebadged his wound, removed the EKG leads, cleaned him up and then got him clean gown. Janet then brought him a tray of clear broth and some jello. Gibbs made a disgusted face when she sat it down on the table in front of him. "Would rather have a steak?"

"Not yet. We just got your system working again," she smiled. Gibbs grumbled under his breath but liquid food was better than nothing. "I will be back in a little bit."

After Janet left, Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Abby's number. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Tony told us you are awake. How are you feeling? Timmy went over to take Sam to lunch. Do you need me to come over there?" Abby answered talking ninety miles a minute.

"I need you for a secret mission. "

"A secret mission, for Sam. Something special for Samantha. I am totally in. Just tell me what to do." She blabbered.

"Abby! Calm down. It is really for Kelly. They are moving me to a regular room and I want her to come see me ….."

"And you really need some help to look healthier. Right."

"Yes, Abby. That baby has been through so much. I don't want her to see me with these dark circles and in a hospital gown. "

"Ok, let's see what we need. First better clothes and second we need something to help you to look less injured." Abby's mind began to race to what she could do to get rid of that I have just been shot pallor. "I have an idea, Gibbs. It may not be something you would normally be willing to do. But since this is for Kelly maybe you would consider it."

"Not sure what you are talking about Abbs but I will try anything for that little girl." Gibbs then thought for a second after all this was Abby. "I think."

"Ok, I will be there is a few minutes. You still in ICU or in your new room."

"Not sure. If I am not in ICU, they told me that I will be in 335."

"See you soon Gibbs." Abby hung up and went looking for some more appropriate clothes.

When Gibbs hung up he smiled a guarded smile. "What have it gotten myself into?" He thought.

NCIS

When Samantha and McGee returned, Gibbs was in his new room and looking much healthier. Gibbs was dressed in one of his NCIS long sleeve shirt and a loose fitting pair of sweats. His color was better and the dark circles that had been deep and darker less than an hour ago were missing. Samantha went up and kissed him. "Ok, Jethro. What is the miracle drug our nurse friends used? You look almost ready to go home," she whispered into his ear.

"I will explain later. " He signed as Abby came out of the bathroom. Samantha nodded and signed back to him. "No need I think I have an idea."

"Hi, Sam. Looks pretty good doesn't he." Abby smiled.

"Always Abby but why this?"

"Kelly." Samantha then smiled knowing her fiancé's motive in the transformation. "We just called Ziva and Tony. They are bringing her over."

Gibbs smiled as Samantha sat down on the bed next to him. She grabbed his hand and sat it in her lab. The group sat and chatted about trivial thing as they waited for Kelly and the others to arrive. It had been a long couple of days since that phone call from Kelly about Julie. They needed time to de-stress from this case. Then Gibbs broached a subject he had been avoiding. "What about Julie's funeral?"

"We were waiting for you Boss. I called the funeral home and started the ball rolling. There is no money so we as a group decided to all chip in for the expense. We want Kelly to have a nice service even if she does not totally understand what is happening." Tim informed him.

"Would like to be there for her if I can," Gibbs replied. "Oh and I want to contribute on this." Samantha smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked at her and realized that she had already committed him to his share. "Thanks sweetheart."

"No problem." Just then Kelly and the rest of the team including Jack came into the room. Kelly ran into the room and started to jump up on the bed to hug Gibbs. "Hang on baby. We have to be careful. Gibbs is hurt."

"I just want to give him a hug." Kelly said sadly. Samantha smiled climbing off the bed. She motioned to Tony who pushed one of the medal chairs up to the bed. Samantha helped Kelly to climb on the bed. Kelly carefully crawled up next to Gibbs and he put his right arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
>"How are you doing, little girl?"<p>

"I am just fine. Tony said you were awake. Are you feeling better now?" Kelly smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest.

"I am much better now that you are able to come and see me. Did Samantha show you your new room?"

"Yes it is beautiful. Be better when I can get me other stuff from my old house." She looked at Tony and Tim who promised that they would get them as soon as the house was released as a crime scene.

"Working on it Bosslit. "Tony replied.

Samantha, Gibbs and Jack smiled at the new nick name Tony had given her. Jack walked up and patted his son on the shoulder and winked. "You doing better now son. Your color is much better than the last time I talked to you." Jackson looked at his son and noticed he was wearing theatrical make-up. Jack shook his head and smiled.

The "family" spent the next half hour just enjoying that Gibbs was awake and on the way to being back to them. Samantha began to notice that Gibbs' energy level ready to droop. She walked up and whispered to Abby who had noticed the same thing. "Maybe we should go now Kelly. Gibbs looks like he could use a nap."

"Do you need a nap Gibbs?" Kelly asked patting his cheek.

"Well baby I am still not back to my healthy self. I am working on getting well and sleep is one of the ways I can get well enough to come home."

"Ok, Gibbs. Can I come back to see you after your nap?" She asked giving him a bear hug. Gibbs nodded and hugged her back. Kelly then climbed down from the bed and started for the door. She was almost to the door when she stopped and summoned Samantha to come down to her level. "Could I talk to Gibbs alone for a few minutes?" she whispered. Sam looked up at Gibbs and signed. "She wants to talk to you in private." Gibbs nodded yes.

"We will be outside when you are done. Remember to be careful getting up on the bed and ….."

"Don't make him too tired." Kelly interrupted. "I will take care of him." Gibbs smiled and waved them all outside. When the team and Samantha had all left the room Kelly pushed the chair back up to the bed and climbed up and sat facing him sitting on the bed with her legs crisscrossed in front of her. She had a very serious business like look on her face. "I want to talk to you about something important Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and positioned himself on the bed for a serious discussion. "Ready. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I am glad you are ok and I am sorry my father was mean to you."

"Not your fault baby girl." Gibbs reached out and grabbed her hand. She let him hold it but she continued to be all business.

"That is not what I want to talk to you about." She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest. "Samantha told me that she was now my guard now. She said she would take care of me."

"That is right but it is guardian. Your mommy wanted Sam to take care of you in case…."

"She went to heaven." Kelly finished his sentence and then continued. "She says that makes her like my new mommy."

"Sam is pretty smart. Is that ok with you?" Gibbs smiled. She has a pretty good grasp on things.

Kelly looked him square in the eyes and stared. "Yes, if Mommy can't be here then Samantha is great. Now let me say what I want to."Gibbs smirked at her rebuke. "Did you shoot my father?"

"Yes, he shot me and then I shot him. He was going to come and get you and Samantha. He wanted to hurt you both. I was not going to let him do that." Gibbs honestly told her.

"I know." She said looking down at the bed. "You will always keep us safe, Gibbs. I know that. He was mean to mommy and me. He did not like me Gibbs. I heard him tell mommy that he did not want me. I was a girl and he hated girls."

Gibbs painfully sat up and took her hands in his and kissed the tops of her hands. "I know he told me too. He was wrong you know. Girls are the best kids to have and you are super special. I don't feel that way."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Now I have a question to ask you. I never had a Daddy, Gibbs." Gibbs gave her a nod in agreement.

"You are right. Joseph Williams was not your daddy. He was your father unfortunately."

"A daddy is a person who loves you and will always protect you. He plays games with you. He goes up to school to talk to teachers. He comes to Christmas programs and likes reads you stories. My friends at school told me." She smiled up at him. "You do all those things Gibbs. You gave me your Kelly's room, you were at my birthday party, you made me my beautiful doll house and you kept me save from the man who killed mommy. When you are around Gibbs nobody will hurt me. "

"You have that right. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Well since you already do all the things Gibbs. " She looked down at the bed and then back at him after clearing her throat. "Will you be my Daddy?" She crawled up on her knees moving up closer to his face. "Please. I always wanted a Daddy." Before he realized it his eyes were filled with tears. Words failed him. She was so special and he loved her so very much. She was a great salesman. "I know that you had a Kelly and she died. I don't have to call you Daddy. I can call you Gibbs like always." That did it his dam broke and the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Sweetheart." He choked back the tears and pulled her closer to him. "I would love to be your daddy. We can discuss the name later. I love you and I will always love you." He took her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Thank you Gibbs." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You are getting tired now. I will go. I will see you later."

"I am getting a little tired munchkin. " She climbed down from the bed with a big grin on her face. She walked across the room and put her hand on the door. She turned and looked up at him. "Gibbs, can I ask another question?"

"Of course," he chuckled wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Since you are now my daddy and Jack is your daddy, can I call him Grandpa? I always wanted a grandpa and he is great."

Gibbs almost laughed out loud. "It is alright with me. You'll have to ask him."

"Will you tell him it is alright with you?"

"Send him in."

Kelly smiled, waved and blew him a kiss which he caught in the air and blew her one as well. She quietly left the room leaving Gibbs alone. The tears he had been holding back began to flow down his face.

NCIS

Sam noticed a look of satisfaction on Kelly's face as she came out of the room. Kelly walked up to Jack and motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. Jack nodded and walked back into his son's hospital room. Kelly then bounced over to Sam and the rest of the team. "Somebody seems happy. Guess your little talk with Gibbs went alright."

"Yes," she smiled. "I will let him tell you what we talked about. We can go now Gibbs needs a nap. Jack will meet us there as soon as he talks to Gibbs." Samantha grabbed Abby's hand and headed toward the elevator. "See you at home, Samantha. Take care of Gibbs."

Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby looked at Sam. "I will let you know as soon as I find out." Samantha chuckled.

NCIS

Jack walked into the room finding his son wiping his face with sheet on his bed since the tissues were too far away. He handed him a tissue and put his hand on his shoulder. "You ok son. You're not in pain are you?"

"I am fine Dad. Kelly just asked me something that hit me hard." He wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes.

"You love that baby a lot don't you?"

"She is a special kid Dad."

"I know that and I know that it is hard because her name is Kelly and she is about the right age. Now that Samantha is her guardian she is going to be in your life. How do you feel about that?" He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"I am fine with it. I promise you that Dad. Kelly Gibbs would want it that way. She would want me to take care of her. I know it."

"Well Kelly said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it you need?"

"She wants to ask you something Dad. She wanted me to tell you I am fine with what she is going to ask and your answer is up to you."

"What does she want Leroy? She is hard to say no to."

Gibbs chuckled and smiled. "Don't I know it? Disciplining here is going to be hard." Jackson nodded. "I promised I would let her ask." Gibbs eyes were beginning to droop and he was showing signs of being extremely tired.

"I will let her ask me then. You get some rest Leroy. Try to convince Samantha to come home. She is totally exhausted."

"I will Dad. Not sure if she will listen. She has a mind of her own."

Jackson Gibbs nodded and headed toward the door after hugging his son. "Get some rest Leroy."

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs walked into the hall and gave his future daughter-in-law a hug. "He needs some rest but what Kelly asked him upset him I think. He did not tell me."

"I will find out Jack and then I will make sure he gets some rest."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "You too." He whispered.

Samantha walked back into the room to find Gibbs dozing in the bed. He seemed to be waiting for her to come back in. "Hey, Baby." He held out his arms motioning for her to come into them. She smiled and fell into his arms. He hugged her close and she climbed into the bed next to him.

"Your dad said you were upset. What's the matter? Kelly was pretty contented when she left your little talk. She wanted you to tell me why?" She laid her head on his chest as he put his right arm around her.

"She told me she was sorry Joseph shot me." Samantha reached up and grabbed his hand. "Then she asked me to be her daddy. She said she never had a daddy and she wanted me to be hers since I already do the things that daddies do." Samantha felt tears filling her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I would love to." He lifted her chin and kissed her. He looked into her tear filled eyes. "And I meant it sweetheart. Her sweet proposal totally ripped my guts out. I want to be her dad. Give her the things Joseph never did. He treated her like property Sam. He wanted her to be his slave."

"I really know you will be. What did she want to ask your dad?"

"To be her grandpa." Gibbs chuckled. "Wanted my permission to ask him."

"We have a special little girl there."

"Don't I know it?" Samantha smiled kissing him again. "You need some rest."

"You too." Gibbs pulled her close and she snuggled into his side. The two were totally exhausted and felt contentment in their live and their new daughter.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews and new story alerts. I am really trying to diligently get to new chapters. I have the next 5 planned in my head just getting time to get them typed. School Christmas vacation starts in 2 weeks so maybe then I can get more than one chapter up a week. I have enjoyed writing this and have several ideas roaming around my head for new stories. Really can only work on story at a time._

So here is Chapter 45. We get to see a lover's quarrel and I hope I do my idea justice.

**Previously on NCIS**

Samantha walked back into the room to find Gibbs dozing in the bed. He seemed to be waiting for her to come back in. "Hey, Baby." He held out his arms motioning for her to come into them. She smiled and fell into his arms. He hugged her close and she climbed into the bed next to him.

"Your dad said you were upset. What's the matter? Kelly was pretty contented when she left your little talk. She wanted you to tell me why?" She laid her head on his chest as he put his right arm around her.

"She told me she was sorry Joseph shot me." Samantha reached up and grabbed his hand. "Then she asked me to be her daddy. She said she never had a daddy and she wanted me to be hers since I already do the things that daddies do." Samantha felt tears filling her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I would love to." He lifted her chin and kissed her. He looked into her tear filled eyes. "And I meant it sweetheart. Her sweet proposal totally ripped my guts out. I want to be her dad. Give her the things Joseph never did. He treated her like property Sam. He wanted her to be his slave."

"I really know you will be. What did she want to ask your dad?"

"To be her grandpa." Gibbs chuckled. "Wanted my permission to ask him."

"We have a special little girl there."

"Don't I know it?" Samantha smiled kissing him again. "You need some rest."

"You too." Gibbs pulled her close and she snuggled into his side. The two were totally exhausted and felt contentment in their life and their new daughter.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha had slept undisturbed for about four hours. The nurses came in and out occasionally to check on their patient but knew they both needed rest so they decided to disturb them as little as possible. Gibbs woke up a couple of times when they entered but he would put his finger to his lips for them to be quiet. Several times he would move to push a stand of hair from Samantha's face. His mind would wonder how he had gotten so lucky to have this kind of love a second time. He really felt that he did not deserve her devotion. He had not been there when Kelly and Shannon died. He had not protected them from that evil of the world. He was determined to protect Samantha and Kelly from anything and everything he could.

Gibbs was awake when the nurse brought in his tray for supper. He just looked at his food. "Really?" he whispered. "Can't I get some solid food?"

"Not yet, Agent Gibbs. You just had abdominal surgery so broth and jello is all you can handle right now." She smiled and patted his arm. "Your IV is giving you plenty of nourishment but you really need to eat." He groaned and nodded.

He looked up as the door opened and in walked his two male agents carrying a greasy brown paper bag. The food inside was so greasy it had seep through the bag. The smell of the cheeseburger inside quickly filled the room. Samantha started to stir next to Gibbs. "Do I smell a greasy cheeseburger from the diner?" She smiled sitting up and stretching. She turned and kissed Gibbs on the lips. "How are you doing?" Gibbs grumbled and looked at his meal. "Oh don't they know real men don't eat Jell-O."

"Kindergarten Cop. At least it is not green." Tony chimed in. "Sorry Boss, the nurse confiscated your steak and coffee on the way in."

"Please say that hamburger is for me." Samantha asked reaching for the bag.

"Your favorite food from your favorite place with a diet coke." Tony replied handing her the bag and Tim handed her a can of diet coke.

"Thanks," Sam jumped off the bed and kissed Tony and McGee on the cheeks. Sam took the bag and moved over to the chair next to the window. "Was really tired of getting of hospital food." Gibbs looked at his tray and then at Samantha and growled. Samantha got up and walked over to the bed. She had a fry in her hand. She reached up and popped it in his mouth. "Don't tell on me." Gibbs smiled and savored the taste of real food. Sam giggled and went back to her chair and took a huge bite of her cheeseburger.

"Well any news from the outside world." Gibbs asked as he began to eat his broth.

"We finished the paper work on Joseph Williams, Boss. Director Vance gave us the rest of the week off. Felt we need could use some time to recoup." McGee told him.

"Great," Gibbs said looking over at Samantha. "We could all use some rest." Even stuffing her face with cheeseburger with her hair unbrushed and no make-up she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He saw the dark circles under her eyes. He could see she was totally exhausted from fear and worry. "Sam when you are through stuffing your face, I want you to go back to the house and get some real rest. Sleep in a real bed. I will be ok for one night."

Samantha stopped eating and gave him a glare. "Jethro, we are so not going there."

"Sweetheart you look exhausted. You were tired before this whole thing started. Would you at least consider it?"

"NO! Gibbs I am not going."

Gibbs looked at her. He then glared at her. "I insist you to go home and get some rest."

"Don't glare at me Agent Gibbs. You know that won't work on me. I am not leaving you here. You and I are going to leave this hospital together. That is my last word on the subject."

"That is not **my **last word on the subject, Sam. You look like hell. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Well thank you Jethro. That was such a sweet complement. I thought you said I was beautiful. " Tim and Tony stood silent as they found themselves in the middle of an argument. Tim looked over at Tony and mouthed, "We should leave." Tony looked at him and shook his head. "This is getting good."

"Samantha Florence Waverly, you take my breath away but I want you to go home now and get some sleep." Gibbs gave her another death stare. Upon seeing the glare Tim grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him toward the door. "We need to leave them alone." Tim whispered. Gibbs finally remembered that they were in the room. He turned his glare to them. Both agents nodded and slipped out of the room. However, Gibbs did not notice that Tony did not let the door completely close behind them.

"Using my full name Leroy Jethro will not change my mind. And you know that your glare does not work on me. You are not ordering around. I am not on your team."

"I am not ordering you around. I want you to go home because I love you."

"Well if you love me you would know that I would not rest if I went home. Don't you know that?" She was almost screaming and tears were filling her eyes. "I would just pace the room worrying about you here. I can't leave you Gibbs." She then turned around and walked over to the window and looked out. "Don't you realize that? I don't want you here alone without me. I just can't leave you here."

Then it hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks. "David," he thought. "Why did I not think of that?" He looked at her. "Sweetheart, turn around and look at me," he whispered.

Slowly she turned toward him, he looked at her. Tears were rolling down her face. "Don't force me, Jethro. I just can't leave you here. I. Please. Don't you understand? It's like David. I was not there."

Gibbs looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. "Rule 6, Sam." He smiled and held out his arms. Samantha ran into his arms crying. "Hey I wasn't thinking. Just trying to take care of you," he whispered into her hair.

She used his shirt to wipe her eyes and then she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Rule 6." She leaned in and kissed him. "Just don't ever order me away from you again."

"I promise. Never again." He pulled her close and kissed her again.

Samantha looked up noticed the room was empty and the door was cracked. "You can now come back DiNozzo."

Both DiNozzo and Tim walked slowly back into the room. "Fight over, Boss, Sam"

"Not a fight, DiNozzo. Just a disagreement. We don't fight." Gibbs barked as he pulled Samantha closer to him.

"So did you solve the disagreement?"

"Like you didn't know. You were listening." Samantha chimed in. Tony's face turned red and he had an embarrassed grin. "You two can go on home. I will be staying here." Tony looked at over to Gibbs. He shook his head "Yes"

"Ok, Boss. Abby and Ziva are staying at your house with Kelly so we will go back there. Call if you need anything." Tony replied walking toward the door. Tim lagged behind.

He walked up to Sam with a small backpack. "Abby sent this. Figured you would need some things." Tim handed her the bag and kissed her on the cheek. Sam smiled and looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at him but with a small smirk. "Really McGee, you must have a death wish."

"Sorry Boss." McGee winked at Sam. "Sam, I got a call from Julie's lawyer this afternoon after we left. She wants to meet with you tomorrow morning. You have to sign some papers to officially take over Kelly's guardianship. I can come get you in the morning if you would like."

"I would really like that Tim." Then she looked at Gibbs.

"I will be fine for a couple of hours. I promise." Gibbs replied before she could say a word.

"Sam, how about I bring Jack with me to sit with him." Tim suggested.

"I don't need a babysitter." Gibbs argued.

"Argue for a few more minutes before you agree. No Jack or I don't leave." She gave him her best glare.

"Ok," he smirked. "I was just shot I can't handle another disagreement."

"Good," Samantha smiled. "She you in the morning Tim." Tim smiled and followed Tony out into the hall.

Samantha sat down next to Gibbs on the bed. "Go finish your dinner." Samantha got up and walked over to her now cold hamburger and finished it smiling at him between bites. When she got up to throw the trash away from her burger, Gibbs smiled and patted the bed next to him. "Come over pretty lady."

"Why sir what do you have in mind?" She smiled sitting down next to him.

"Well if I did not have this IV tube in ….."

"You would do what? Got to wait for the wedding. " she teased. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. "Thanks for understanding."

"About?"

"Me wanting to stay here. I just couldn't leave you. All I can think of is something happening to you and me not being there."

"I just forgot for a second there. I just wanted to take care of you."

"Looks like we both have the same idea." She smiled. "Guess we make a good pair." Gibbs pulled her into a kiss. Samantha looked into her back. "Looks like Abby was taking care of me too." Inside the bag was a change of clothes for the lawyer, her sweets and her I love a Marine shirt, along with shower stuff . Samantha smiled. "Abby must be clairvoyant. She sent me things to be more comfortable. Think I could get a shower."

"Go ahead then we can call our baby and wish her goodnight. She needs to know that we are still here for her." She smiled grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom. She blew him a kiss as she closed the door.

NCIS

DiNozzo and McGee drove up to Gibbs' house. The two men walked into the house. They were greeted by Kelly. "Where's Sam? Did she not come home with you?"

"No munchkin. I am sorry she felt she needed to stay with Gibbs." Tony told her.

"Told you." She said smiling. "She won't come home until Gibbs is ok."

Abby came up and put her arms around her. "You ok with that?"

Kelly looked at all of them. "I knew she wouldn't leave him. That's ok. She wants him ok until he comes home well. They will call me and say goodnight."

"Kelly, honey I would not count on that. They are both so tired." She just shook her head and ran upstairs to her room.

"Call me when they call," she shouted behind her.

Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva hoped she would not be disappointed. Jack on the other hand knew his son and his future daughter-in-law treasured this little girl. They would not let her down.

NCIS

When Samantha came out of the shower, she felt much better almost human. She looked over at the bed and saw the love of her life sound asleep. Looking at him she realized that he was getting his color back. He was not as pale as he had been on Sunday in the ICU. Her heart felt lighter knowing he was getting better and they would be going home. The night nurse came in and noticed she had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. "Like your shirt" she whispered. Samantha smiled. "His vitals look good. He ate pretty well. We will try some food in the morning with some more bulk. See how he does with that." She noticed the worry lines in her face. "He is going to be fine. He needs to rest and take it easy but he is on the road to a complete recovery."

"Thanks, that is a big relief."

"When's the wedding?" The nurse smiled pointing to her engagement ring.

"Weekend after school is out for the summer."

"He will be ok by that time. Call me if you two need anything. Get some rest." The nurse left the room. Samantha sat down in the chair next to the window. She sat there for a while letting Gibbs get some much needed rest.

She had dozed off in the chair when Gibbs woke up. He just sat and watched her sleep. He wanted so much to jump out of the bed, take her in his arms and make this whole ordeal go away. His family had been through a lot in the last couple of days. He wanted to take away Kelly's pain and give her back her childhood. "Hey you are supposed to be resting." Samantha replied returning him to reality.

"Could say the same thing for you." He patted the bed next to him. "Getting used to you being next to me." Samantha came over and sat down next to him opening her phone.

"Shall we give our little girl a call and wish her sweet dreams?" Gibbs nodded and Samantha dialed Abby's number. Samantha put the phone on speaker and it was only minutes before they heard the bubbly hello from their Goth. "Hey Abby, just called to say goodnight to Kelly."

"She said you would call. Timmy go upstairs and get Kelly."

"Pretty smart little girl." Samantha added.

"Gibbs awake?"

"I'm here Abbs."

"Oh Gibbs, how are you feeling? Does it hurt much? You wouldn't admit it if you were hurting. You're Gibbs. Are you eating ok?"

"Hold on Abbs. You just saw me a few hours ago. I am just fine. Should be home in a couple of days." Gibbs smirked and looked at Sam. Samantha signed. "It's just Abby. "

A few minutes later, Kelly was on the phone. "Hi you guys. I don't them you would call. They did not believe me. Are you ok Gibbs?"

"I'm fine baby. We just wanted to wish you sweet dreams," he smiled.

"You doing ok Kel? " Samantha asked.

"I miss Mommy." Kelly told her sadly.

"I know darling. Remember what I told you, she did not want leave you but she is in heaven watching over you." Samantha told her with tears in her eyes. "Both Gibbs and I will be home soon and we can get things back to some sort of normal."

"Or start a new normal." Gibbs added. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"Yes, he said I could call him Grandpa Jack. I like having a grandpa. He is going to read me a story before I go to sleep. He wants me to come to his house so he can show me off. Can we go when you are better Gibbs?" Gibbs smiled and Samantha she sounded happier.

"Bet that can be arranged when I am feeling better sweetheart. You coming by to see me tomorrow?"

"Abby told me that Tim has to take Samantha to see the lawyer about my guard ship in the morning and we can come after lunch. Could we watch a movie together on the computer?"

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can get Tony to join us." Gibbs told her. "You pick it."  
>"I will and we can bring popcorn," she added.<p>

"Can I join you too?" Samantha asked.

"Of course," Kelly told her.

"Thank you." She smiled at Gibbs. "She is already her father's daughter," she signed.

"Well baby, it's past your bedtime. Time you get Grandpa Jack to read you that story and you get some sleep. I will talk to you in the morning." Gibbs told her yawning.

"Good night Gibbs, Good night Sam."

"Night baby "they both told her.

Abby was on the phone next. "She seemed pretty happy. She just got Jack and they are headed up the stairs with three story books."

"Poor Jack." Samantha smiled.

"Oh he is enjoying the whole thing." Gibbs told her. "Keep an eye on her Abby. She has not realized the totality of what has happened to her yet."

"I know Gibbs. That is why we are camping out at your place. You ok with that."

"Fine with me. Not sure I had a choice in the matter."

"No you didn't. Night Gibbs, night Sam. Both of you get some rest. Timmy will be there at 0900."

"Thanks Abbs" Samantha hung up the phone. "Abby is really a great lady. She will make sure our little girl won't be lonely."

"That's true. I am concerned we may have some issues to face about all of this."

"I know we will. The funeral will be tough on her. That is why we are holding it off until you and I can be there."

"You could go with her and leave me here." He joked.

"We are not going there again, Agent Gibbs."

"Oh no way. I don't have the energy. When do you think I can be there?"

"Brad told me earlier as soon as you are on solid food and can walk to the restroom unassisted he would release you as long as you are not alone at home."

"Well you have to go back to school on Monday. How are you going to manage me not being alone?"

"Already called my principal and I have the week off." Gibbs gave her a questioning look. "Don't go there Jethro. Why have I saved all those sick leave days if not to use them for someone I love?"

"No arguing with that I guess." Gibbs smirked pulling her into his embrace. "It's getting late Miss Waverly and we have our orders to get some rest from Abby and ….."

"Kelly." Samantha chimed in. "I totally love that little girl."

"I love her too and her beautiful guardian," he said.

"Yeah, I have to get up early to see the lawyer after my guard ship." Samantha laughed. "On and I love Kelly's new father very much. Glad you two are going to allow me to join your movie date."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Gibbs smiled pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to stop. The emotions they were feeling were stirring physical needs that either of them wanted to ignore for much longer. Breaking the kiss reluctantly when their need for air became too great. "Damn, I so need to make love to you."

"Not sure I can wait until we are man and wife. Sometimes I totally wish I had not made that promise to my mother or I could just ignore my respect for her wishes." Samantha whispered resting her forehead on his.

"Not going to let you do that no matter how much I want to," he whispered. "I want our first time to be special. We have waited this long we can ….."

"I know we can wait a little longer. "

"I promise it will be worth the wait," he smiled pulling her closer. She kissed him again. "Maybe we better stop that. Not sure the hospital would let me get a cold shower right now."

Samantha giggled, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She so loved this man and totally ready to be his wife.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Thank you for all the reviews and new story alerts. As the teacher myself I totally feel for the students of the elementary school in this weekend's tragedy. Hope those babies that did survive will be able to move past what they saw and still have an enjoyable childhood. Needless to say I have had trouble getting into writing this weekend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its wonderful characters.**

The nurses came in quietly during the night so that Gibbs and Sam would not be disturbed. Samantha's cell phone alarm quietly buzzed at 0700. Gibbs had been awake for over an hour just watching her sleep cuddled up next to him. As he watched, he had begun planning his part of the wedding. Abby and Sam had given him two jobs for the wedding. He had to show up healthy and plan the honeymoon. He had decided to keep his plans totally secret. He wanted to surprise Samantha at the reception with the destination and the duration of their stay. He had already talked to HR and Vance. He was planning on taking the whole month of June off. He was brought back from his plans when Samantha reached over to the table and turned off the alarm. "Always hated alarms," she mumbled. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her almost pulling out the IV. "Did that stupid thing wake you?"

"No, been awake about an hour. Thinking."

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Probably but not going to tell you. Thinking about our honeymoon."

"So you really are going to keep this a secret from me." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Not even a little hint."

"No way. I told you I want it to be a surprise and special."

"Who would have guessed you would be such a romantic?"

"Don't let that get around. Would ruin my reputation," he smirked kissing her. Just then the nurse came in to check vitals. "Shift change?" Gibbs growled at being interrupted.

"You both are looking much better today. Somebody will be in with your breakfast tray in a while Gibbs."

"Thank you I guess. I am sure ready to get off that liquid slop." Gibbs grumbled.

"I think they are bringing oatmeal this morning." Gibbs made a face. "Well you have to be on more solid food if you want to get out of here." He nodded knowing the drill. This was not his first trip to the rodeo.

Samantha looked at the time on her phone. "Guess I had better get beautiful before McGee gets here."

Gibbs just looked at her and smiled. "Don't have much work to do there. You are always beautiful to me."

"Well **you** love me in sweats and a T-shirt but I don't think this is appropriate for a lawyer's office." She smiled, grabbed her backpack and headed toward the bathroom.

"Thinking of a whole different outfit right now. But that is still just in my imagination."

The nurse smiled at the couple's banter and left the room.

NCIS

The whole team was scattered around Gibbs' house asleep. Kelly was in her room. Jack had decided to sleep on the cot in the basement allowing Ziva and Abby to have the guestroom. Tony and McGee were asleep on Samantha's sofa bed in the living room. Tim's alarm went off at 0730 getting him up so he could be dressed and ready to get Samantha to the lawyer's office by 0900.

He quietly headed up the stairs to the bathroom that was next to the guestroom. Just as he was about to walk in to get a shower when he heard the door of Kelly's room creak and he saw Kelly's blue eyes looking at him. "Morning baby. Did I wake you?"

"No. Is everybody still asleep?"

"Yes, I think so. Did you sleep ok?"

"I had a bad dream. I dreamed that my father was after me. He wanted to take me away from Sam and Gibbs." Tim could see tears in her eyes. He sat his backpack down on the floor and bent down holding his arms out toward her. She ran into his arms crying.

"It's ok baby. Joseph is dead. Gibbs killed him. You are totally safe." Tim assured her stroking her hair. "I am taking Samantha to the lawyer today so you will belong to us." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Morning all." Abby said coming out of the guest room. Seeing Kelly's red eyes a look of concern came over her face. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Calm down Abbs. She just had a nightmare." Tim told her. Abby bent down and pulled Kelly into a hug. "Baby I am so sorry. What was it about?"

"Nothing Abby. Tim took care of me." Kelly smiled. "Abby, could we talk about something? I have for an idea."

"Of course Kelly, Tim needs some breakfast before he leaves. Bet you could use some breakfast too. Why don't we talk while we fix breakfast?" Kelly nodded. Abby stood up and grabbed her hand. "Timmy, you get a shower and we will have breakfast ready in a jiffy. " Abby and Kelly skipped off down the stairs.

Once down in the kitchen, Abby noticed the coffee was already made. Then she saw Jack was sitting at the table with coffee, the newspaper and some toast. "Morning, Grandpa Jack. " Kelly smiled running to him, giving him a hug and jumping up on his lap.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of. I had a nightmare but I feel better now. Abby, how can I help with the pancakes?"

"Come on over here. You can help read the recipe and we can measure out the ingredients"

"Just like Samantha." Kelly giggled. She jumped off Jack's lap and raced over to Abby who lifted her up on the chair to mix the pancakes.

"So what are you planning Kelly?"

"I want to give Gibbs a welcome home party."

"That's a good idea. We need a celebration right now." Abby grinned. Jack gave Abby a look of concern. Abby continued, "Kelly, you know when Gibbs gets out of the hospital we have to go to the funeral to say goodbye to Mommy."

"We are saying goodbye to Mommy's body at the funeral, Abby. Mommy will not be there. She is in heaven with my new sister Kelly." Kelly smiled as she added some chocolate chips into the pancake batter.

"Kelly, could you give me some of those?" Jack asked getting up. "The nurse said that they are fixing Leroy some oatmeal for breakfast this morning and I am pretty positive he won't touch it without some of those." He smirked getting a Ziploc bag from the cabinet. Kelly giggled and handed him some chips.

After they finished breakfast, Kelly ran upstairs to get dressed. She and Abby were going out to pick up some decorations and food for the welcome home party.

NCIS

Samantha came out of the bathroom wearing her dress jeans, a tailored green shirt over a white tank top, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and for the first time in days she was wearing make-up. Gibbs looked up and watched as she walked over to the chair next to his bed. She put her bag down on the chair and turned to see him staring at her. Gibbs let out a wolf whistle. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you sir. A lady can never get to many complements." She smiled kissing him. They continued kissing until they were disturbed by Timothy McGee clearing her throat. Jackson Gibbs was standing next to him smiling.

"Morning Boss, Sam." Samantha pulled away from Gibbs and winked at him.

"Good morning Tim. Are you ready to go?" Tim nodded as Samantha grabbed her purse and walked past him to hug Jack. "Keep your eyes on him Jack and don't let anything happen to him while I am gone."

"I will take good care of him. Now go take care of the legal stuff to take care of my new granddaughter." Jack smiled as the nurse brought in Gibbs' breakfast, a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks, Jack." Gibbs made a face like a little boy when the nurse sat the bowl down on the table in front of him. "Make sure he eats that." She glared at Gibbs who raised his eyebrows. "I will be checking up on you. So eat that. Kelly and I need you home. So eat. That's an order marine." She blew him a kiss as she left the room.

"Yes Sergeant. But I don't have to like it though," he called after her.

Jack smiled as Gibbs looked down at the oatmeal. Jack then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ziploc bag filled with chocolate chips and poured them on his oatmeal. "Well son this might make following Sam's orders a little easier." He smiled.

Gibbs looked at the oatmeal and smiled. "Mom always did that to help me to eat my oatmeal. Thanks Dad."

"I remember Son. I had to get Kelly to give them up. She and Abby were making pancakes this morning."

"Chocolate chip pancakes are her favorite." He smiled and took a bite of his oatmeal. "Sure wish they will let me have some coffee."

"Eat son. You can have some coffee when we get you home."

"That is **if **Samantha lets me. She is taking all of next week off to nurse me back to health."

"She is a special lady son. She just wants you well. Let her fuss over you. She is a very special woman." He looked over at the door and then handed him his cup of coffee. "Just a sip there Leroy. Samantha would kill me if she found out."

Gibbs smirked. "She would at that."

NCIS

Tim and Samantha made it downstairs without saying a word. Tim opened the passenger side door for her when he realized he had left a large file folder sitting on the seat. "Sorry Sam. I meant to put that in the back." He moved the folder and Samantha got into the car and he closed the door. Tim went around and got into the driver's side. "What's the matter Sam?" he asked. "I checked with Brad before I came in. The Boss is going to be just fine."

"That's not what I am worried about. This trip to the lawyer, Tim. I am worried that something is going to happen and they will take Kelly away from us." Tim smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have been in contact with the attorney since Monday. That folder has everything the lawyer needs to get your guardianship underway and begin adoption procedures if that is what you and the Boss want. Background checks, financials, searches for any blood relatives and several other things they needed." He kissed her cheek. "Tony and Ziva did my paper work so I could put all this together. We don't want to lose Kelly either Sam."

Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry. "I can't believe you did all this."

"We all love Kelly and we want her to have the family she deserves. Since Julie is no longer here to give her that life, I want our family to be the ones to give it to her."

"Timothy McGee you are totally the best." She reached over and kissed him. "Well let's go get the papers signed so Kelly will be ours."

NCIS

Abby and Kelly left the party shop totally loaded down with streamers, crate paper, balloons, paper plates and a welcome home banner. They then went by and picked out and ordered a cake. "You think they will be surprised," Kelly asked as Abby buckled her back into the car and began to drive back over to Gibbs' house.

"Absolutely Baby. Now all we have to do is find out when Dr. Pitt will let Gibbs come home."

Kelly smiled. "Samantha told me maybe Friday if he is a good boy."

"That's terrific Kelly. Samantha will make sure that he will be a good boy" Abby smiled looking at her watch. "How about we call Ziva and see if she wants to meet us for lunch."

"I would like that." Kelly giggled. "A really big girl lunch."

"What's a big girl lunch, Kelly?"

"I want a real restaurant where they wait on you. Mommy always said we could go and then we got to." Kelly explained.

"That that is what we will do." Abby picked up the phone and called Ziva.

NCIS

The trip to the lawyer went like a dream, thanks to Tim McGee. The lawyer was amazed at the detail the young agent had put in just for a simple guardianship application. They were able to start the adoption process and Samantha left with the papers declaring her current status as Kelly's legal guardian.

Samantha felt much better about the whole ordeal as they drove back toward the hospital. Tim looked over at her from the driver's side and noticed her smiling to herself. "You feeling better now."

"Much better now thanks to you."

"So what's next?"

"Get Jethro home and on the mend. With this paper I can get Kelly registered back at my school and hopefully we get her back into a normal routine. She needs all the love and normalcy right now."

"I know she does. She had a nightmare last night about Joseph coming to get her and take her away." Samantha gasped and then looked down at the floor. She was feeling guilty for not being there for her. "Oh she is fine now. She and I talked about it. I reassured her that Gibbs and the rest of us will keep her safe." He told her. "She thinks of Gibbs as a super hero. You know that."

"She sure does. Totally fine with him being her hero. She loves him so much."

"Much like her guardian." Tim laughed. Samantha just nodded at smiled.

NCIS

After their "big girl lunch" Ziva, Abby and Kelly were walking through the mall just window shopping when they walked past the T-shirt shop. Abby got an idea. She was very excited and grabbed Ziva and Kelly hands dragging them into the shop. "Come on" she said. "I need to custom order some shirts for Gibbs and Samantha."

"Custom ordered T-shirts, Abby." Ziva questioned.

"Yeah I have had something in mind since Samantha discussed the wedding plans." Abby raced over to the counter and started talking to the clerk.

Ziva and Kelly wandered around the store looking at the different shirts with different and to Ziva strange sayings written on them. "Very strange" she thought. "Americans love to wear their opinions on their shirts." Kelly was enjoying that she was able to read most of the sayings on the shirts. Then she saw it. The shirt she would love to give to Gibbs. But she had no money and she was taught by her mother not to ask others for presents. But this was for Gibbs. She stopped and was staring up at it hanging on the wall tears forming in her eyes. "Kelly, is there something wrong?" Ziva put her hand on her shoulder.

"No, I am fine."

"Sweetie you are not fine you are crying yes." Kelly looked up at her the wetness of her tears in her eyes. She nodded at Ziva. "Then what is it that is bothering you." Kelly timidly looked up at the shirt and pointed at it. Ziva looked at the shirt reading the message. She immediately caught the meaning. "You want to buy this for Gibbs, yes." Kelly nodded and smiled. "Of course we can get this. I am sure that Gibbs would love a gift like this." Ziva took the shirt down making sure she had a shirt that was Gibbs' size and carried it to the counter.

Abby smiled seeing the shirt and added it to her bill for the preorder. She smiled down at Kelly. "You are such a special little girl. Gibbs will totally love this." Deep inside Abby knew that if it was not for Kelly he would not be caught dead in the shirt. She also hoped that Samantha would love the shirts she ordered. She was not so sure about Gibbs.

NCIS

After Tim and Samantha talked on the way back from the lawyer she asked him if she could turn on the radio. She needed time to think. The weight of the last few days was bearing down on her. She was just holding onto her emotions, after all she was a Marine and she needed to continue to be strong. Kelly needed her to help her through all of the rough days ahead, Gibbs was injured and needed a nurse, and all she wanted was just to get her life back to normal. She wanted to start planning her wedding. She was ready for some fun, laughter and happiness. The past week had been hell and she wanted it to end.

Then a song came on the radio. It was one that always made her cry but for some reason "He didn't have to be" by Brad Paisley held special meaning for her today. Gibbs was taking on being Kelly's dad and he did not have to. Tears began to feel her eyes. The walls she had been forcing up for Gibbs, Kelly, the team and the nurses were crumbling. Tears were running down the face as the song ended. Samantha loved movies. They comforted her emotions but music was could produce emotions in her that she worked so hard to keep hidden. Samantha managed to shore up her shaky emotional walls while the radio went to commercials. Then the song "Holes in the floor of Heaven" by Steve Wariner came on the radio, Samantha wanted to reach up and shut off the radio but she just could not make herself. It was one of her favorites. Her walls began to tumble down. Tim noticed that she was crying and then her body began to convulse with sobs. He immediately pulled the car over into a parking. Samantha got out of the car and just slid down the door and sat down on the ground, sobs still coming from her body. Tim got out and ran around the car. Sitting down next to her he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled his body into his. She turned into him and began crying into his shoulder. "Samantha, you can't be strong all the time. You can lean on us. You have let us help you. You have a family now that will always support you." She looked up at him and nodded. Her crying was still keeping her from talking. People in the parking lot drove by giving her and Tim strange looks. Tim did not care. He had seen this coming and he knew Samantha needed someone to talk to.

When she was able to talk she looked up at Tim. "I could have lost him Tim. Joseph Williams could have killed him just like he killed Julie from Kelly."

"But he didn't. Focus on the good stuff Samantha. He is getting better and better. He will be going home soon. Kelly is doing so well. She is very happy. "He told her rubbing her arm. "It's time you start thinking about plans for your wedding. Abby is totally ready to help you. She is jumping with excitement."

Samantha chuckled and a small smile appeared on her face. "She sure is. Thanks Tim. I just put up walls to protect myself and those two songs totally destroyed them."

"You don't have to be strong all the time. Don't you think we knew you were just holding on by a thread? Gibbs knows too but he is not going say anything." He stood up holding his hand out to help her up. "Remember Sam, it is ok to ask for help. We don't really mind helping you. You make Gibbs happy and we love you like a sister."

Samantha wiped her eyes and then smiled at him. "I hope Abby appreciates what she has. You are the best. Maybe if I met you first …. Naw sorry as much as I love you as a brother I love Gibbs more."

"Gibbs is your soul mate. I can see it in your eyes." He hugged her. "You want to get something to drink and talk some more before we head to the hospital. The boss is a trained investigator and he will know you have been crying."

"I guess so. I don't think he won't sense it anyway but I could use a Sonic Cherry Limeade."

Tim smiled as he started the car. They drove to the nearest Sonic Drive in. They ordered drink and continued their talk.

NCIS

Gibbs was getting worried. Sam had been gone too long. He had long finished his oatmeal and it was getting close to lunchtime. They had promised some soup and pudding for lunch. "Dad, have you heard anything from Sam?"

"No son." He smiled. "Don't worry son. She is with Tim and he will risk his life for her."

"I know Dad. Just need her back here." Just then there was a knock on the door. Abby stuck her head in. "Can we come in Gibbs?" His face fell slightly. He had so hoped it was Samantha coming back.

"Come on in Abbs. Kelly with you.

"Yes, she has a present for you." Kelly bounced in carrying a gift bag. She ran over and gave Jack a kiss and then climbed up on the bed next to Gibbs. She handed him the bag.

"Open it please." Kelly told him. Gibbs reached into the bag and pulled out the T-shirt she had bought for him. Gibbs looked down at it as smiled. It was a royal blue t-shirt with a yellow triangle with the red letters SD in the middle. Under the triangle read the words Super Dad. Kelly got Abby to add words under the super dad. "You are my hero." Gibbs looked at the shirt tears filling his eyes. "Do you like it Gibbs?"

"Sweetheart, I love it. Thank you." He grabbed her and hugged her. They had removed his IV earlier in the day so he had both arms to wrap her into a bear hug. Just then Tony walked in as saw the t-shirt. He started to laugh. Kelly turned away from Gibbs and gave Tony a glare that could rival a glare from one angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony took a step back and fought to conceal a grin. "Sorry Kelly. Love your shirt Boss. You going to wear it." Kelly glared again and even Gibbs had to smirk at his senior agent.

"DiNozzo!" He barked then he turned to Kelly. "Of course I will kido. Dad would you and DiNozzo help change my shirt." He kissed Kelly on the head. "I really like my shirt. Now you and Abby turn your heads while I get this shirt changed." Abby giggled but she knew Gibbs did not want Kelly to see his bandages.

They men helped Jethro with his shirt and when they were finished Gibbs was wearing his Super Dad shirt. He tapped Kelly on the shoulder and she turned around to see her hero wearing her shirt with a huge smile on his face. "Well how do I look?"

"You look super Dad," she giggled jumping into his arms. "You ready for our movie."

"Yep, DiNozzo will you set things up."

NCIS

Samantha and Tim finished their drinks and discussion. Samantha's eyes were no longer red and most of the evidence of her break down was gone. Tim started the car started driving toward the hospital. After finding a parking place, Tim went around and opened the door helping her out.

They walked upstairs meeting Dr. Pitt in the hallway. "Glad to see you are getting away from this place Sam."

"I wouldn't have but I had to see the lawyer about my new daughter's guardianship."

"You mean Kelly. She is such a special little lady. I was just in there to check on thinks. Gibbs vitals and his stamina are much better. She is the best medicine for him." Brad smiled. "Any problems with the lawyer."

"Nope no worries. Thanks to McGee here," she said putting her arm around his shoulder and smiling.

"Well I am so glad to see you smiling Samantha. I have some good news that will broaden that smile even wider. I would wager. How would you like if nothing changes taking your man home tomorrow?"

Both Tim and Samantha stared at him. Tears filled Samantha's eyes. "You sure Brad. We can go home tomorrow."

"Well there are a few conditions and I am not sure he will abide by my wishes. He is kind of stubborn." He smirked.

"Oh he will agree or he will have to deal with me," she giggled.

"Well, as long as his blood test I just took shows no problems and he is eating well. Then he can't be alone for at least a week. I want someone with him at all times. But with this family I would imagine that won't be a problem." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Just make him take things easy. He needs to rest and recoup. That may be a huge job in itself."

"Don't worry Brad. I am a retired drill sergeant." She smiled at him. "He'll do as he is told." Brad and Tim looked at her and smiled. They knew he would just to please her.

NCIS

Tim and Samantha joined the movie party in Gibbs' hospital room. The whole family was there expect Jimmy Palmer. When they entered the room Sam saw the shirt Gibbs was wearing. She smiled at him. He looked at her expectantly. "It's a girl." She signed winking at him. "Love your shirt."

"Present from my girl. Like it." She nodded and walked up next to him whispering in his ear. "Brad just caught me in the hall. If you take things easy and follow orders Marine, we can go home tomorrow."

"Follow you anywhere sweetheart." She smiled and kissed his temple. She knew it was not going to be easy. But he was going to rest and get well in spite of himself.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the encouragement. Not teaching during the holidays so maybe I can get the chapters in my head down on paper._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or pretty much anything really.**_

The team left before supper deciding that Gibbs had had enough excitement for one day. Kelly had passed kisses between her now new parents. She also made them promise to call her before bed time.

Dr. Brad Pitt had come by just after they left with test results. Everything looked good and if nothing changed overnight he would discharge Gibbs on Thursday after lunch. Samantha was on cloud nine that Gibbs would be going home. The couple then settled down for dinner and a quiet evening before calling Kelly to say good night.

NCIS

Brad Pit came into the hospital room with the last round of test results early the next morning. "Well everything looks good guys. I will get the paperwork started and you should be on your way in a couple of hours."

Samantha walked up and hugged him. "I see someone is happy with my diagnosis."

"I know we both are Brad. Thanks for everything." Samantha said walking over and taking Gibbs' hand.

"Best part of my job, you guys. Sending patients home again to their families. Just take it easy for a while Agent Gibbs. Promise me that I won't be seeing you here anytime soon."

"You won't be if I have anything to say about it." Samantha smiled pulling their entwined hands up so she could kiss his hand. Brad chuckled and winked at her. Holding up Gibbs' medical file up he waved it and left the room.

"I am going to call the "family" and get someone here to pick us up." Samantha replied grabbing her phone.

"Also, the heads up will give them time to get ready for Kelly's welcome home party." Gibbs chuckled.

"Party?" Samantha questioned. "How do you know she is planning one? After all her mother just died, how would she be thinking about a party?"

"Just a gut feeling sweetheart. Things she said yesterday before you came back from the lawyer's."

Samantha sat down next to him on the bed. "Things have been rough on her but she had managed to keep a happy attitude."

"Your idea of her mother being happy about us taking care of her has helped."

"I know it can't compare to what she had been through but my grandmother died when I was Kelly's age. My mother helped me to see that dying was not her choice but she was in heaven looking down watching me. She would want me to be happy." Gibbs smiled and held her close.

Never thought of it that way he thought and then he looked at Samantha. She was smiling at him. "Saturday is going to be hard on us all. Maybe one of Abby's parties with Kelly's help would be a good thing."

"I would bet. Better make that call." She reached for her phone and called Abby to get a ride as well as warning her that they would be coming home soon. The scream of excitement was so loud Samantha had to pull the phone away from her ear.

NCIS

Abby got off the phone and turned to Kelly. "We need to get busy. They are coming home after lunch." Kelly smiled from ear to ear and ran into the living room to enlist the rest of the team in decorating the house for the welcome home party.

The team worked all morning on a welcome home banner, balloons and decorations. Abby had turned on some music and they each played with Kelly as they were preparing for the party. She and Tony had a balloon volleyball game, Tim had shown her another kids gaming site, and then Ziva, Abby and Kelly spent some of the morning cooking lunch and party food.

When Tim, Tony, and Kelly had finished the decorations they called Abby and Ziva in to inspect their work. "Oh it is just terrific Kelly. I know Sam and Gibbs will love it." Abby replied giving her a big bear hug. She then looked at her watch. "Should be getting the call any time now. Kelly, do you want to go with Tony to pick them up?"

"No, I want to be here for the surprise." She giggled just as the phone rang. Abby answered it quickly.

"Sam,"

"You can send our ride over. Brad just sent in the paper work. We are sprung." Sam told her. Abby could hear the almost giddiness in her voice. She was so happy they were going home.

"Tony is on his way, Sam." Abby looked at Tony as he grabbed his keys off the table and headed toward the door waving his goodbyes.

"Thanks Abby." Samantha hung up the phone. Abby pushed the end button her phone and she then bent down to give Kelly a huge bear hug.

"They are on their way home baby girl."

NCIS

In Gibbs hospital room Samantha hung up the phone, and then she turned to Gibbs with a huge smile on her face. "Tony is on his way over."

"Good, I am so ready to get out of here and get home." Gibbs held out his arms to her. She walked over and leaned into his hug. He held her close and he kissed her on the neck.

"Best get our stuff together and get you dressed for the outside world. " Sam replied as she pushed away from him squeezing his arm first. "We will have time to snuggle when we get you home," she smiled with a wink.

Gibbs carefully swung his legs off the bed. Abby had sent some sweats and a shirt for him to change into. Samantha had laid them on the bathroom sink. All he had to do was walk over to the bathroom and change. He carefully touched his feet on the floor for the only second or third time in days without help from Samantha or a nurse. He carefully stood up swaying slightly as he got his legs under him. "You need some help." Samantha questioned.

"I think I can make it." He said as he grabbed the wall and slowly walked into the bathroom. He carefully closed the door. "Sam, I promise if I need help I will ask for it."

"You better. What am I here for?" She answered back a little sarcastically. "I know you are a big strong Marine but even Marines need help."

Just then Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiling. "Could use a little mouth to mouth though" he smirked.

Samantha walked up and put her arm around his waist. "I imagine I can manage that when we get you home."

"I will hold you to that."

Tony opened the hospital room door just in time to hear their exchange. "Really guys, I don't need to hear that."

"Then knock next time DiNozzo." The couple said in unison both smiling at him.

NCIS

Tony and Samantha managed to convince Gibbs to ride down to the car in a wheelchair. Soon the trio was on the road driving to Gibbs house. Samantha sat in the backseat laying her head on Gibbs' shoulder. She was happy really happy. Kelly was safe, Gibbs was going home and she had nothing to worry about. Gibbs could feel her smiling next to him and reached down kissing her temple. "Glad to be going home," he whispered. She just nodded.

Tony drove in silence knowing he would get head slapped if he looked in the mirror or made a comment but he was so glad his "boss" had found happiness with Samantha. She was a special lady and he deserved the best.

It was not long before Tony was pulling up in Gibbs' drive. He got out of the car and opened the door for Samantha. The two of them helped Gibbs get out of the car. "I can walk by myself," he growled. Samantha looked at Tony and smiled. Both knew that Gibbs was through with being weak. It was time to let him be Gibbs. Gibbs was still a little unsteady on his feet but he managed to get himself up the walkway and into the house. He was met with a chorus of surprises. Abby came up to give him and took him by the arm and gently hugged him leading him to the couch as Samantha and Tony came in through the door.

Kelly ran up and gave Samantha a hug around her knees. "We really surprised him Sam." She was all smiles.

"Sure did baby." She looked at Gibbs and shook her head. "How do you always know?" she signed.

He looked at her and winked. "Just know that's all," he signed back to her. Abby noticed the signing and grinned at both of them. Samantha sat down on the couch next to Gibbs and Kelly who had carefully made her way into his lap.

Abby had some music going just as Ducky and Palmer joined the group. "Kelly, how about we get some cake? " Abby asked. Kelly kissed Gibbs on the cheek and nodded toward Abby.

"We got cake Gibbs." He smiled at her. She skipped toward the kitchen after Abby.

The team were just visiting and enjoying each other's company when Abby and Kelly reentered the living room with the cake and plates for all. "We miss anything good." Kelly asked scooting in between Gibbs and Samantha.

"No Kid lit," Tony replied pulling out the stack of presents for Gibbs.

"You did not have to get me presents. I have all need right here.

He replied hugging Kelly and patting Samantha's leg.

"Did not have much choice, Boss" the team said in unison. "Kelly and Abby insisted." Gibbs and Samantha both kissed Kelly and then Gibbs smiled at Abby blowing her a kiss.

Gibbs reluctantly opened his gifts so not to disappoint Abby and Kelly. Kelly's was first naturally and she gave him a western novel. Tony and Ziva handed him a large package of old Western movies. From Tim and Abby he got several wood working magazines. Ducky and Palmer gave him a large sketch pad so he could continue to plan is projects. "Looks like you all intend on my taking it easy for a while," he groaned.

"Yes," they all said in unison. Samantha looked into his eyes and shook her finger at him. "And I intend to see that he does just that." She put her hand on his and winked at him. "If I have to tie you down and make you watch each movie, read the novel and each magazine."

"I will help you if you get bored Gibbs. I have several board games we can play. Tim and Tony went over to my old house and got my stuff." Kelly told him putting her arms around his neck.

"Guess my days will be filled," he chuckled as Abby began to cut the cake. Ziva left the room to bring in coffee and drinks. Gibbs looked at Samantha with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Ok, I guess a small cup won't hurt you." She got up and joined Ziva in the kitchen to get him a small cup of coffee.

When they returned everyone had cake and Kelly already had icing all over her face and was laughing at something Tony had said. Samantha handed Gibbs his coffee and signed "thank you". She smiled at him.

NCIS

The party continued as the team enjoyed on of Gibbs' western movies and all the food Abby, Kelly and Ziva had made was consumed. The ladies cleaned up the kitchen and the men were talking in the living room when Ducky noticed that Gibbs was beginning to doze on the couch. "Looks like we all need to get out of here and let this new little family get some rest. You too Jack. " Everyone agreed and each in turn passed hugs, handshakes and kisses for Kelly. Samantha and Kelly walked them to the door and waved goodbye as they drove away.

"Alright little girl it is time for a shower, jammies and bed. It is getting late and we have had a rough couple of days. We have a couple more before this is all over." Samantha told her.

"Can Gibbs read me a story before bed?" Samantha looked over at a dozing Gibbs.

"We will see baby girl. Gibbs looks pretty tired."

Just then Gibbs shook his head and looked at them. "I'm fine. Get your shower and PJ's and bring me one book."

"Thanks Gibbs" she smiled running over and kissing him. She then hugged Samantha and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Kelly, holler if you need any help." Samantha shook her head at him. "Really Dad. You just got out of the hospital."

"I owe her Sam. She needs a Dad now not just when I am healthy." Samantha smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well I think I will find my way to the cot in the basement." Jack replied standing up.

"Hey Dad. Take the guest room. That cot is murder on your back." Gibbs told him. Jack and Samantha both eyed him with questions in their eyes. "Samantha and I will be in the master bedroom."

"But?" Samantha started when Gibbs started signing. "Want you with me."

"Ok," she signed. "But no funny stuff."

"I can't doctor's orders."

"Well if you two are through being rude, where am I bunking tonight?"

"Guestroom," they said in unison.

"Well goodnight you two." Jackson Gibbs went to the basement grabbed his gear and made his way up to the guestroom.

"Let's get you upstairs and into bed before Kelly gets out of the shower. She will be ready for her story really soon." Gibbs let Samantha help him up the stairs. Not that he really needed the help but he wanted an excuse to have his arms around his lovely fiancé. She helped him remove his shoes and fluff the pillows so he could sit up.

A few minutes later Kelly came into the room. "Grandpa Jack told me where you were." Her hair was still wet and she had a book and a brush in her hand. "I am ready for my story now Gibbs."

"First, let me brush your hair. Did you brush your teeth?" Kelly nodded.

When her hair was brushed she jumped up on the bed and snuggled in next to Gibbs book in hand. He read her the story using funny voices for the characters causing a waterfall of giggles from Kelly. When he finished she asked for another one but both her new parents told her to wait for another night when Gibbs was not so tired.

She kissed Gibbs goodnight and headed toward her room. "I will tuck her in and be right back."

Gibbs settled down against the pillows and was asleep before Samantha came back. Seeing him asleep Samantha smiled and then went to the door of the guestroom. She saw her backpack sitting by the door. She knocked on the door. "I'm headed to bed Jack, do you need anything?"

"No my dear. Hope you get a restful night. You deserve it. Is Leroy asleep?"

"Yes, he crashed as soon as he finished the story. Thanks for my stuff. Night Jack."

"Good night." Samantha walked away from the door and back into the master bedroom. She went into the bathroom and changed into her sweats and her sleep shirt. Then she crawled into the opposite side of the bed from Gibbs. He woke up long enough to wrap his arms around her and whisper good night. "Night Jethro." She smiled to herself and fell into what would be the first restful night sleep since this whole mess began.

Coming next on NCIS

Julie Williams's funeral and Kelly returning to school.

Planning and parties for the wedding and the wedding it's self.

Hopefully, I will get a few more chapters up before I go back to teaching on January 7. Hope all had a safe holiday.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Typing this before any new reviews for Chapter 48. Hope you enjoyed it. Not my favorite but had to get Gibbs home from the hospital and get things going toward the wedding.

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Just borrowing the characters for a little fun. _

_Another disclaimer: I do not have an experience with losing a parent at Kelly's age but I have lost a grandparent at that age so that is the experience I am writing about. Please excuse any errors in emotions._

The sun rose on Saturday morning. It was a beautiful spring morning and if this had been a normal Saturday Sam, Gibbs and Kelly might be planning a picnic in the park or a trip to the zoo but today was totally different. First Gibbs was still recovering from his gunshot wounds and today was the day of Julie Williams' funeral. The team decided since it was just the "family" they planned just a grave side service. Everyone wanted to make it just as easy on Kelly as possible. After the service they planned to take Kelly out to lunch and then maybe to the park for some just plain fun.

Kelly Williams was up with the sun and was downstairs watching television before Samantha came down to start Gibbs' coffee. She heard the television and went in and sat down next to Kelly on the couch. "You doing ok baby girl."

"Just thinking about Mommy. I miss her Samantha," she said. "I know we are just saying goodbye to her body today and that she is in heaven. But …"

"But she is not here. Remember she did not want to leave. "

"I know. I get scared that you and Gibbs will leave me too. He almost died too." She looked up at Samantha with a worried look on her face.

"I know he has a dangerous job but he is not he is not going anywhere." Samantha hugged her tightly. "I promise we are going to be here for you."

"But Mommy was supposed to be here for me Sam." Kelly started crying and Samantha pulled her closer.

"Baby I know she was. Your father happened. Gibbs took care of him so you have us. We will not leave you."

"You promise." She looked up at Samantha with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I give you my word on that." The two ladies heard Gibbs say from the top of the stairs. He made his way down the stairs holding onto the walls. He easily walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere. " He kissed her on top of the head and took her hand.

"Kelly, I have an idea. My great grandmother lived till she was 104 years old that is 50 years older than me or Gibbs. We promise you 50 years with you ok." Samantha smiled.

Gibbs looked at her with a horrified look in his eye. "50 years," he signed.

"50 years is our goal. I want my golden wedding anniversary," she signed back. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Ok. I'll try," he signed back.

"I will settle for 40. You two are pretty old now." Kelly giggled. "Samantha, can I wear Mommy's favorite dress today? She will be watching us from heaven I want her to see me pretty."

"Your party dress. Kel I'm not sure it is appropriate for a funeral." Samantha started but Gibbs put two fingers on her lips and shook his head.

"I think that would be adorable sweetie." He kissed her cheek. Kelly kissed and hugged them both. Then she raced up the stairs to get her dress. Samantha gave his a questioning look. "It will be ok, Sam. Who cares what others think. This day is for her. After all it is just us and the team going to be there."

Samantha leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders. "You have good instincts Dad."

"Taught him well did I" Jack replied coming down the stairs. "Coffee ready."

"Sorry Jack got sidetracked. Kelly was a little upset when I came downstairs."

"What about?" he asked.

"Fraid we were going to leave her too." Gibbs added as Samantha went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Poor baby."

"Samantha promised her we would be with her for 50 years but Kelly settled for 40." Gibbs chuckled.

Jackson Gibbs looked at his son surprised. "Glad she settled for 40 son," he chuckled.

NCIS

The graveside service was scheduled for 1100 hours at a nearby cemetery. Abby and Tim arrived at Gibbs' house first. Abby was dressed in a black dress carrying her black parasol. Tim was dressed in his black suit as was carrying a small wrapped package. Kelly bounced up to them giving each of them hugs. She was dressed in her pretty pink party dress.

Tim handed her the package and Kelly quickly opened it. "Oh Tim. I love it." Kelly raced into the kitchen where Jethro, Jackson and Samantha were sitting at the table talking. "Look what Tim brought me." Samantha took it from her. It was a framed picture of her mother smiling at their last family get together.

Samantha looked up at him and smiled. She then got up and gave him a hug. "That was so special Tim. She will remember it forever."

"I am going to put it in my room next to my bed. Then she can watch me as I sleep." Kelly replied taking the picture and racing up the stairs.

Gibbs stood up and shook Timothy McGee's hand. "Thank you Tim. She is missing her Mom today." Abby walked up and hugged them both. Timothy McGee smiled at his boss. It was not often that he got a thank you from him.

Tony and Ziva arrived next and once again Kelly met them at the door with a hug and a smile. "Tony, you need to see what Tim brought me." She grabbed Tony's hand and led him upstairs to her room. Ziva smiled to herself and followed the voices to the kitchen.

Everyone was either standing or sitting around talking. Some drinking coffee and Samantha had a can of diet coke. "Where's Tony?" Abby asked giving Ziva a hug.

"Kelly drug him upstairs to show him something." Ziva smiled. "I really think she has a crash on Tony, no"

"It's crush Ziva and I certainly hope not. Someone might be in need of a head slap. I am not ready for "Boys" yet," Gibbs grumbled. Everyone in the kitchen despite the seriousness of the day had to laugh at Papa Gibbs getting a little over protective.

"Oh I pity the first real boyfriend she has." Samantha giggled. Just then Kelly came in the kitchen holding Tony's hand. Gibbs glared so hard at DiNozzo that he quickly dropped Kelly's hand and moved next to Ziva looking rather sheepish.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"I will explain later."

The team looked at the clock and realized it was time to go. Nobody was looking forward to what was about to happen but it was necessary if Kelly was going to move on with her new family.

NCIS

It took two cars to get the "family" to the cemetery following the hearse. Ducky, Gibbs, Samantha and Kelly were in one car and Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby came in another. Palmer rode in the hearse with Brenna and her father. Ed Slater had given them a break on the funeral arrangements since they had chipped in on the expenses.

When the hearse stopped at the burial site Tim, Tony, Jimmy, Ducky and Ed carried the casket to the frame that was positioned over the grave. Gibbs had called a chaplain friend to come do the service and he was standing at the grave waiting for them. Gibbs, Samantha, Kelly and Ducky sat down in the chairs provided for them. Ziva and Abby were in the second row and the other men stood quietly behind them.

"I understand Miss Kelly and her family want this to be a celebration of Julie's life. Does anyone have something to say?"

Each member of the team who had a special memory of Julie stepped up and told a short story about Julie. Some were funny and some were touching. After they had finished Kelly whispered to Samantha. "I want to talk. Is it ok?"

"Sure is sweetheart."

Kelly stood up and carried her small bag up to the front of the casket. She started talking to the casket not really talking to the group. "Mommy, first I want to say I love you. I will always love you. I wore my party dress because you always said I looked like a fairy princess in it. Samantha says you are watching me from heaven so you can see me. "She looked up into the sky and waved. "Hi Mommy. I know you can't talk to me but I want you to know Gibbs and Samantha promised to take care of me. So don't worry." Then she reached into her bag and got a stuffed bunny. It was worn and was missing an eye. She hugged it and gave it a kiss. "Here is Mr. Bunny. You said you got him when you found out you were going to have me. He is my best friend. I want you to have him. He can keep you company in heaven." She laid it on the casket and then reached into her bag again. This time she pulled out a picture she had drawn. "Mommy here is a picture I drew yesterday to remind you everyday how much I love you." She laid the picture on the casket with her bunny.

She then reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Samantha knew the book immediately. Tears started to fill her eyes, no one sitting next to her knew why but Gibbs grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. Kelly looked over at Sam and motioned for her to come to her. When Samantha got up and moved close to Samantha Kelly whispered in her ear. "If I read the words will you hum the song?"

Tears filled her eyes again. "I'll try Kel. You know this book always breaks me up on a good day and today is not a good day."

Kelly smiled and hugged her. "I know you can do it." She whispered opening the book to the last page. The book was "Love you Forever" by Robert Munsch and Sheilla McGraw. Samantha started humming a tune and Kelly started reading. "I love you forever; I'll like you for always as long as I'm living your baby I'll be." Kelly read changing my mommy to your baby in the last line. Kelly looked up from the book to see tears streaming down Samantha's and Abby's faces. The men's eyes were watery and she even thought she saw Ziva wipe away a tear. Then she looked up at the sky and blew her mommy a kiss. "Bye Mommy, watch over me." Then she left Samantha standing there as she walked back and sat down next to Gibbs who hugged her next to him as he wiped a stray tear that dared fall from his eye.

Before Samantha could say anything Tim left his spot and walked up to her with an envelope in his hand. He put his arm around Samantha's shoulder and handed her the envelope. "The lawyer found this in Julie's file. It is addressed to you and she wanted it read at the end of her funeral," he whispered.

Tim went back to his spot. Samantha carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She quietly read it. She looked into Gibbs' blue eyes mouthing "Help, I can't do this alone." Gibbs stood up and made his way to where he was standing next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You can do this," he whispered. She nodded.

"Julie wanted this read at her funeral. This is the hardest thing I have ever done but for Kelly and Julie I will try." She wiped tears from her eyes. She did not have to read it however. It was a quote she knew by heart. She had first heard it on an episode of Little House on the Prairie. "This was written by Michael Landon in an episode of Little House. I understand it was an old Irish poem." She grabbed Gibbs' hand holding it tightly. "I hope Kelly and all of us will take it to heart. **Remember me** with smiles and laughter, for that's how I'll remember you. If you can only **remember me** with tears, then don't **remember me** at all."

Samantha looked up at her "family" and each member had tears in their eyes. Chaplain McCoy stepped up to Gibbs and Samantha putting his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "That was lovely," he said. He immediately said a small prayer and dismissed the service.

As the group was walking away from the graveside Kelly moved between Gibbs and Samantha taking their hands in hers. "I'm ready for lunch and then you two promised the park. I want to laugh and have fun like Mommy wanted."

All the adults looked at her in shock and surprise. Then after wiping away a few more tears they all started laughing. "Sounds like a plan." Gibbs managed to say.

The group headed off to the restaurant for a happy lunch. Then after a change of clothes the whole group took Kelly to the park. Tim even managed to pick up Jethro the dog to join in the fun.

I want to give credit to the writers of the book Love you Forever as well as Michael Landon's quote on remembrance.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I could not imagine when I started this I would make it to Chapter 50 with 143 reviews. I want to thank all who have added my story as well as all of those who have reviewed. I know that last chapter was very emotional for the entire Gibbs family.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. If I did Gibbs would not be alone, Tony and Ziva would be together and so would Tim and Abby. Ducky's girlfriend Mary would not have been psycho and he would have a companion.

NCIS

Sunday was a quiet day. Gibbs and Samantha spend the day watching old movies until she went to school to get her lesson plans for the week. Kelly had gone over to Tim's house with Abby to visit Jethro, the dog. It was her last day of Spring Break and Abby wanted to make it fun and enjoyable.

Tony and Ziva were spending the day together. Samantha and Gibbs as well were seeing signs that Rule 12 was slowly evaporating. The way they looked at one another, the sly glances, and the gentle touches of their hands at the funeral.

Jack had packed up his stuff and started the drive back to Stillwater. He left with the promise to return for the wedding the first week in June. The family had planned that Kelly would go visit him in Stillwater while her new parents were on their honeymoon.

NCIS

Samantha had gone to school the next morning and checked Kelly back into George W. Bush elementary school. The principal placed her into Elena's room instead of Samantha's room. They walked her down hall toward her new classroom. She had on new clothes, backpack and school supplies. Despite the fact it was March Kelly felt like it was the first day of school. Elena met her at the door with a smile and a hug. Elena looked at Samantha and smiled. "Call me on your conference period and I will fill you in on a few things." Samantha said. Then she gave Kelly a hug. "Have a good day sweetheart. I will be here to pick you up this afternoon."

"Sam, could Tony come pick me up sometime?" she asked.

"I will ask him when he comes by at lunch." Kelly hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Bye, Sam. See you afterschool."

Kelly walked into the room and put her things away. The principal put her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "She will be ok now Mommy. We will keep a good eye on her." They couple walked down the hall to the office where Samantha stopped and checked all the emergency numbers.

She handed the packet to the secretary. "These are all the people who can pick Kelly up if I am not here," she told her friend.

She looked at all eight of the names and phone numbers and smiled. "You sure you did not forget to include the entire NCIS agency," she laughed.

"These people are her new family excluding her new grandfather because he lives in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Samantha smiled looking at her watch. "Guess I need to get back or Jethro will try to go to work against doctor's orders."

"How is he doing?"

"Stubborn Marine, who refuses to take it easy but other than that he is doing ok. I left him with one of his team members." Samantha smiled as she headed out the door. "Not sure I would have made it without him."

"I know," she smiled as Samantha waved and headed out to her car.

NCIS

When Samantha drove into the driveway, she noticed that Abby's car was gone. "He ordered her to the Navy Yard." Samantha smiled. She pulled her car to a stop and she got out of her car walking up the walk to the house. She stopped and looked into the large windows on the front of the house. Inside of the house she could see Gibbs lying on the couch. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep. Samantha could see him wince occasionally and his teeth were clinched. His cheeks showed the stress that the pain was doing to his body. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Jethro?"

Samantha wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from seeing the man she loved with all her heart in pain. She then walked into the house smiling. "Get Kelly enrolled in school."

"Yes, I got teased by Mary because of all the emergency contacts. Kind of strange since I will be in the room next door really."

"You got everybody's numbers down though."

"Yes, of course." Samantha went into the kitchen as they were talking. When she returned she had a cup of coffee and two pain pills. She walked up to him and he looked at her and grumbled. "No arguments Jethro. You're in pain. I see it. Stop being so tuff and take your pills."

"Don't want to spend my time with you sleeping." He looked at her as she sat down on the coffee table next to the couch. She put the coffee and pills down.

Taking his hands in hers she replied, "If I remember right you insisted I take a few of these myself once and I gave you guff." He smiled pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled away he could see the determination in her eyes. "Take your pills now. Later when you are better I will let you choose."

"Ok boss," he smiled taking the coffee cup and pills form her. He took them quickly and lay back on the couch as she straightened the pillows behind his back.

"Now how about some breakfast."

"Sounds good as long as after you make breakfast you come back and sit with me all morning."

"Your wish is my command my dear." Samantha got up and went into the kitchen to fix them omelets with some fruit.

NCIS

Kelly was not a stranger in her new classroom. Samantha's and Mrs. Hernandez's class went to PE and Music together. They also shared a recess time in the afternoon so she knew most of the children in her new class and she got to play with her friends from Samantha's class. It was PE time and since the weather was warm and pretty the instructor decided to take the two classes outside for free play. Kelly was surrounded almost immediately by her old classmates. Each asking questions about her returning and not being in Miss Waverly's class anymore.

"I can't be in that classroom. Mrs. Brown said I could not be in Samantha's room since she is my new mommy." Kelly told them.

"How can she be your new mommy?" Debbie French asked her. Debbie was a bossy girl who Kelly tried hard to be friends with because Samantha had always insisted that each classmate deserves to be respected. Sometimes though Debbie could be so mean it was hard to treat her with respect.

"Well my mommy was killed and she asked Samantha, I mean Miss Waverly, to be my guardian so she is my new mommy." Kelly explained.

"Miss Waverly isn't married. How can she be a mommy?" Pamela, Kelly's best friend asked. "Where's your daddy?"

"My father is dead too. I don't want to talk about that. Miss Waverly and Gibbs are my mommy and daddy now. She went to the lawyer and got the papers. They are going to adopt me."

"My Mom said that your father killed your mother." Debbie replied. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Tears started filling Kelly's eyes, "My mommy is in heaven because my father hurt her. But Gibbs protected us from him. He won't hurt us anymore."

"Who is Gibbs?"

"He is going to marry Miss Waverly when school is out. I get to be in the wedding. Gibbs is my daddy." Kelly told them.

"No, Gibbs is not your daddy." Debbie said hatefully. "He is just stuck with you because your real mommy dumped you on Miss Waverly."

"That's not true. I asked him to be my daddy and he said yes." Tears were starting to form again in her eyes. She was very angry. "Debbie you don't know anything."

"No I am right. Gibbs and Miss Waverly are just taking you in because you are an orphan." Debbie said walking off. "Come on girls. We don't need her. I don't want to play with her."

Kelly started to cry but Pamela and another friend from her new class each gave her a hug. "We will play with you. Don't listen to Debbie. She is just mad because her mommy and daddy are getting a divorce." Kelly nodded but she was still hurt.

"What was her excuse before? She had always been mean to me." Kelly really wished Samantha was here today. She has always run interference with Debbie when she got like this.

After PE Mrs. Hernandez noticed that Kelly was not her usual happy self, she just sat in her desk on the verge of tears most of the rest of the afternoon. She had talked to Samantha during PE and had been filled in on all the events of the past week. She figured Kelly would talk to her or Samantha and Gibbs but she was going to let Samantha know what was going on.

NCIS

Samantha drove up to school at the end of the day to pick up Kelly. Kelly seemed awful quiet on the drive back to the house. "How was your day?"

"Fine" Kelly mumbled. Samantha suspected something was wrong but she did not push things.

Kelly walked into the house seeing Gibbs was still sitting on the couch she just walked past him and went straight to her room. Gibbs watched her run up the stairs and looked at Samantha. "What's wrong with her? She seemed very, very upset."

"Don't know. Something must have happened. Let's let her think about things. Maybe she'll come talk to us later." Samantha put her purse and keys on the table next to the door. She came over and sat down with Gibbs. "She has a lot going on in her head." Just then her phone rang. "It's Elena, maybe we can find out what caused the blue funk." Samantha grabbed her phone out off the table. "Hello"

"Hi Sam. Have you talked to Kelly this afternoon?" Elena said.

"She hasn't said a thing. Something **is **bothering her. Did something happen at school today?" Samantha asked.

"Not that I know of but when the kids came back from PE she was very quiet and she seemed upset." Elena told her.

"Did they go outside at PE?" Samantha asked. Samantha just shook her head. "Not again" she thought. Samantha went back to the phone. "Thanks Elena, I am going call Coach Black and see if he saw anything."

"Let me know if I need to run interference or if I can help. "

"I will talk to Kelly and find out what happened. It may have just been that the events of the week have just caught up with her. I'll call you tomorrow." Samantha hung up the phone and looked at Gibbs. The look on her face told Gibbs that she was about to lose it. He got up and walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's up? What happened?" he asked.

"Not sure but I can guess. I need to make a phone call and then talk to Kelly." Gibbs had never seen such anger in her eyes. He just kissed her on the cheek.

"You make your phone call and then we will go upstairs and talk to our girl. We can fix this Sam. "Gibbs told her.

NCIS

Kelly had gone into her room and just sat and looked at her mother's picture. "Mommy, Debbie hurt my feelings again today. She said that Gibbs and Samantha just took me because they had to. That made me sad. Is she telling me the truth? Are Samantha and Gibbs only telling her they will adopt her out of pity? I wish you were here Mommy." Kelly just lay down on her bed and started crying.

Gibbs and Samantha came to the door and both heard Kelly crying. The couple looked at each other and each had a frown on their faces. Samantha knocked on the door. "Kelly, honey, can Gibbs and I come in?"

Kelly quickly wiped her eyes and said, "Yes."

The two came in and sat down next to her on the bed. Gibbs carefully lifted her up into his lap and wrapped his big arms around her. "Baby, tell me why you are crying."

"It's nothing Gibbs. I'm fine." She laid her head on his chest and he began to stroke her hair. Samantha took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Kel, you are not fine. Something happened in PE today. Was it Debbie?" Samantha asked her. Kelly nodded yes tears forming in her eyes again. "Did she say something hurtful again?"

"She said you and Gibbs are only taking me because Mommy dumped me on you. That you were only being my mommy and daddy because you have to." Kelly blurted out pushing herself away from Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed her arm before he got away and pulled her back into his arms. "Kelly, do you really think I would agree to be your dad because I was forced to. Nobody forces me to do anything." He looked her in the eyes. "I want to be your daddy because I love you. I don't care what the kids say at school. They can be cruel. You are my daughter and nobody can change that."

"Sweetie, it will be ok. Jethro and I love you and we chose you to be our little girl. Don't let anyone ever tell you different." Samantha told her. "You have a new family now. Not just Jethro and me but the whole team. They love you too"

Kelly looked at the both. She saw tears in their eyes. "You really mean that."

"Of course, we love you." Gibbs said. He hugged her tightly and then began to tickle her. Kelly giggled and the light came back into her eyes.

"Baby girl. Don't let the kids at school cause you to doubt that. "She joined in the fun tickling the little girl. "Now I would bet you are starving. How about I order your favorite dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Absolutely." Samantha smiled. She was not sure the matter was totally fixed but it was ok for now. Sometimes kids could be so cruel.

NCIS

That night after tucking Kelly into bed both Jethro and Samantha sat on the couch discussing what had happened at school. "This is not going to be the end of this." Samantha blurted out.

"Why do you think so?" Gibbs asked.

"Just trust me I know how kids can be. Kelly has always had trouble. She is different and the kids tend to pick on her. Remember how those boys acted when we first met. I can control the things in the classroom but at specials and at recess it is hard."

"Any ideas on how we can help." Samantha looked at him and smiled. Jethro was Kelly's dad and he just wanted her to be happy and loved. "I do have an idea how you can help."

"What can I do?"

"Well on Fridays we have fifteen minutes extra recess after lunch and a reward for good behavior. I was wondering if you could come up and bring Kelly a special lunch and hang around for recess. That way the kids can see that you are acting like her daddy." Samantha suggested.

"You think that would help."

"Sure, a lot of fathers and mothers do this. It would let Kelly know you care and publicly show the others that you want to be Kelly's father."

"I will go Friday, then."

"How about the Friday after I go back? You will be feeling better and I have playground duty that week. It would show us as a united front." She scooted next to him on the couch. "Besides this Friday, you have a doctor's appointment. You need to rest until the doctor releases you to go out."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "I am fine. I can do this."

"I know you can but I don't want you getting sicker. I need you healthy."

Gibbs smiled and pulled her closer. "Yes Boss."

"Kelly, Abby, Ziva and I are going dress shopping on Saturday. Getting Kelly a bride's maid dress for the wedding will help her to understand that we love her."

"Are you going to get a new dress too?" He smiled raising his eyebrows. "Will I get to see it?"

"Only on our wedding day at the end of the isle at Ducky's. "She smiled and winked at him. Gibbs put his arms around her and held her tight.

"We will do all we can to make Kelly know that we love her and want her." Gibbs told her.

"I know." Samantha whispered pulling him into a kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Thanks for the lovely reviews and story alerts. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. The wedding is coming I promise. Sorry I took so long to update. School started up again and we had to work last Saturday.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters associated with the show. I wish I did.

NCIS

When Kelly woke up the next morning, she seemed to be doing better. Gibbs was still asleep when Samantha got up to fix Kelly her breakfast before school. "You seem happier this morning. "

"I had a really good dream. You are Gibbs were there and you were wearing an old white dress. We were in Ducky's backyard. It was wonderful. You two were getting married." Kelly smiled and hugged Samantha.

"That won't be too long now. We have a lot of things to plan before that happens." Samantha set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Don't let Debbie upset you today. Jethro and I love you. We want you with us. You are such a special little girl who would not want you."

Kelly smiled as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. Just then Tony entered the living room. "Morning ladies," he said. "I let myself in." He was holding up the extra key Gibbs had hidden outside the door. "Where's the Boss?"

"Still asleep. I made him take a pain pill last night." Samantha smirked.

"He took it willingly. Wow, he must love you." Tony joked grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Do you want some breakfast, Tony?"

"No thank you. I ate at Ziva's."

"Well if you are not here to sponge food from us, why are you here?" she said laughing as she checked his head for a fever. "You are not hungry, you must be sick."

Tony looked at Kelly and a grin came over his face. "I was wondering if my best little girl could use a ride to school."

Kelly's eyes lit up and she tried to smile but her mouth was full of eggs. She shook her head yes. "Looks like I have a winner." Tony smiled.

Kelly quickly finished her breakfast and raced upstairs to her backpack. Tony was standing at the door smiling when she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for the ride, Tony."

"Your carriage awaits my princess."

Tony looked at Samantha and winked. She had called him after she and Jethro had talked to Kelly last night. He was going to feel her out and make sure she was really ok. Kelly gave Samantha a big hug and after grabbing Tony's hand the two almost skipped to the car. "Tell Gibbs I'll see him afterschool" Kelly yelled back over her shoulder as Tony opened the car door for her.

Samantha smiled to herself and stepped back into the house.

NCIS

Tony pulled out of the driveway and started driving toward school. As they drove down the street Tony started questioning Kelly about what happened at school the day before. "You doing ok over there kiddo."

"I know Samantha called you last night."

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Really she did. " He smirked. "You **know **that we all want you. Your mother did not dump you on anybody. She chose Samantha and the Boss because she wanted you to be loved and happy."

"I never thought of it that way. You mean Mommy choosed them for me." Kelly questioned.

"Of course. I read the letter she left for them. She was afraid that your father might try to hurt her. She wanted you to be with special people. People who would give you a wonderful life and she knew that we all love you. "Tony told her.

Kelly looked at Tony. He would not lie to her. He meant what he said. "Mommy really wanted me to be with them if I could not be with her."

"Yep." Tony let what he said sink in as they drove into the parking lot of the school. When he stopped the car he turned and looked at Kelly. "You believe me don't you?" Kelly nodded her head. "Now go have a good day and remember we all love you." He kissed her on the cheek.

The two got out of the car and walked toward the front door. Mrs. Hernandez was out front as they walked up. "Good morning, Mrs. Hernandez. " Kelly said smiling her biggest grin ever. She was holding Tony's hand. "This is my friend Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. He works with my new Dad."

"Please to meet you Agent DiNozzo." Mrs. Hernandez replied. "Samantha speaks highly of you and your whole team."

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for looking after my best girl." He shook Mrs. Hernandez's hand. "Kelly girl, I need to get to the Navy yard. You know my boss. He is real pain and gets mad if I am late."

Kelly giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You think. At least he is not there to give you a head slap."

Kelly waved at him and ran up to the cafeteria door waving at him again.

Tony turned to walk back to his car. "She seems a whole lot better today. " Mrs. Hernandez told him.

"Just keep us posted on her." Tony looked back at Elena. She nodded as she helped Debbie French out of her car.

"Morning Mrs. Hernandez, who was that?" Debbie asked her.

"That is a friend of Kelly's. He drove her to school."

Debbie just turned and walked toward the cafeteria door. When she walked into the cafeteria she headed straight for Kelly who was talking with some of her other friends. "Why didn't Miss Waverly drive you to school today?"

"Tony came by and wanted to bring me. He is my friend." Kelly told her.

"I think it was because Miss Waverly did not want to bring you. She is already pushing you off on others." Debbie said with hatred in her voice.

"Shut up Debbie. My new family loves me. My mommy wanted me to live with them if I could not live with her." Kelly was angry when Mrs. Brown came up behind her.

"Mrs. Brown, Kelly told me to shut up." Debbie cried.

"Mrs. Brown, Debbie is just being mean. She is telling me lies about Miss Waverly and Gibbs. I just don't want to listen to her anymore." Kelly told her.

"Debbie, Kelly came in here first. Why don't you go sit somewhere else?" Mrs. Brown told her.

"But Mrs. Brown."

"Debbie either you go over to another table or you can wait in my office." Mrs. Brown replied pointing toward a nearby table. Debbie walked off in a huff. Mrs. Brown bent down and put her arm around Kelly's shoulder. "I heard the whole thing. You are right. She is telling you lies. You handled that well. Don't let what she says bother you."

Kelly smiled up at her. "Thank you"

NCIS

The rest of the week went smoothly. Kelly seemed happier and happier each day. She was enjoying having her new family. Each night someone from the team came by to visit Gibbs and give him an update on what was going on at NCIS. Each day Gibbs got stronger and stronger. Friday night Samantha even allowed Gibbs to take them out for dinner. But she insisted on driving.

Saturday the girls went out to shop for bridesmaids' dresses and a special dress for Kelly for the wedding. While the girls were out Tim, Tony, Palmer and Ducky had come over to help Gibbs with a little surprise for Kelly. He had called Home Depot and ordered some wooden playground equipment and it was due to be delivered that morning.

Gibbs had wanted to build it himself out of his love for the little girl but since he had been shot and he was really busy on Samantha's wedding present, he decided to get something started for her with the team's help then add some special things later when he was able.

NCIS

The girls of the Gibbs' extended family had a wonderful day planned. Brenna had not been able to join the ladies because she was out of town at a convention. First they were getting dresses, then a grown up lunch as Kelly called it and then a movie at the mall. As they drove away from the house Kelly was talking a mile a minute about what had happened at school that week with Debbie.

"Well sounds like you put her in her place, yes" Ziva said when the little girl came up for air.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown told me sometimes I need to stand up for myself. I know you all want me. Debbie just doesn't understand our family."

Abby leaned over and hugged her close. "We all love you baby girl." Kelly hugged Abby back and then the subject changed to dresses as Samantha pulled up to the first dress shop. The girls got out and walked into the shop.

"Good day ladies, how can I help you?" They were greeted by sales clerk.

"Well we are looking for brides maid's dresses." Kelly told her. "They need to be blue just like Gibbs' eyes."

The sales lady giggled. "So young lady are you the bride?"

Kelly leaned into Samantha and smiled up at her. "No." Kelly smiled sheepishly. "Samantha is the bride and Gibbs is the groom. My friends Ziva and Abby are the bride's maids."

"Blue?" she looked at Samantha.  
>"Well we are really just looking for dresses that will work for my friends here. They don't have to be a certain color. I want my friends here to have a dress they can use again."<p>

Ziva and Abby looked at each other. They had not discussed the dresses with Samantha but they knew she was practical like Gibbs. She would not want to waste money.

"Well ladies, why don't you just look around?"

"Thanks," Abby replied. They started looking around the shop. Samantha was looking at the little girl's dresses when Abby came up to her. "Samantha, shouldn't you be looking at wedding dresses also?"

"No need, Abby. My dress is already picked out and at the alterations lady as we speak."

"Really. Where did you buy it?" Ziva asked as she joined the group. She had picked out a couple of dresses she wanted Sam to see and then try on.

"It is very old. It belonged to my dad's mother. She got married in 1920," Samantha smiled. "I found it after David died and decided that if I ever got married I would want to wear that dress. That way my parents and my grandparents will be with me."  
>"Oh that sounds just beautiful. "Abby replied jumping up and down. "I know just how to do your hair."<p>

"Abby calm down you have not even seen the dress yet."

"I know but I know it should be in a style of the 20's. I can research it on line."

"Ok Abby, now find your dress. " Samantha looked at the dresses that Ziva was holding. "They look wonderful. Let's see how they look on you." Ziva went into the dressing room. Kelly was still looking at the little girls' dresses. Samantha was watching as she touched a little blue dress. It was covered in lace and looked to be about mid-calf length. Kelly's face lit up like a sparkler on the fourth of July. "Looks like a little girl had found her dress."

Abby found a simple black dress that fit her personality as well as her body very well. Samantha and Ziva both teased her that McGee would love to see her in that dress. When Ziva walked out of the dressing room dressed in her gorgeous green dress. It was a strapless gown that hugged her figure and stopped just above her knees. Samantha let out a wolf whistle. "Tony's eyeballs will pop out and his chin will hit the floor when he sees you."

"Are you sure it is right? This is your wedding."

"Again, I want you two to be able to wear these dresses again. I love both your dresses. They are perfect." Samantha smiled.

Just then Kelly came out of the dressing room and began to twirl around the room. Her skirt was spinning with her. "This is the most beautiful dress I have even seen. It makes me feel like princess."

"Then that is the dress for you." Samantha smiled. She pulled out her credit card. Both Abby and Ziva started to protest. "Jethro and I decided we wanted to do this for you. He said you would protest but he said to glare at you."

Both ladies smiled and looked at each other. "We both know better than to argue with both of you." The two said together.

Samantha smiled paid for the dresses and then hugged them both. Next stop was lunch and then the movie.

NCIS

Home Depot delivered the playground supplies and plans just after the ladies left. Gibbs was studying the plans when Tony, Tim, Palmer and Ducky arrived. Samantha had food ready and coffee in the pot ready for the men. She had left him with orders not to lift a finger. He was to supervise only.

"Now Boss you tell us what we need to do. I don't want the wrath of Samantha to fall down on me if I let you do anything." Tony replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I have my marching orders, DiNozzo. No manual labor I am only the supervisor." Gibbs smirked. "Ducky, Samantha fixed you some tea and you have your orders too. Nothing to strenuous." Ducky smiled and pour himself a cup of tea and helped himself to one of Samantha's delicious cinnamon rolls. Tony was already on his second when the others helped themselves.

After breakfast the group headed out to the backyard. Samantha had picked out the place for the playground. So they started. Gibbs had picked a simple design because he knew that he was not doing the building.

Despite a couple of hurt fingers, a bumped head and a few scrapes that Ducky quickly attended to with the first aid kit the playground was up and ready for the princess to enjoy by 1300. The group decided they would order take out and enjoy some time relaxing before the ladies returned.

While they were eating Gibbs looked around and noticed that the "boys" in his family. He thought of all the hurts and losses he had in his life and how lucky he was. He had a beautiful lady in his life who understood him and his past. He had a second chance to be a daddy to a special little girl. He also had a "family " of good friends that he loved with all his heart. How a gruff marine could could have gotten so lucky.

An argument between McGee and DiNozzo over which movie to watch brought him back to reality causing him to chuckle to himself, "Do I need to get up and hand out a couple of head slaps?"

"No Boss," they said together quickly finding a movie everyone could agree on. Jethro Gibbs just smiled and shook his head.

NCIS

Samantha called Gibbs when they left the movie theater to give him the heads up. The guys hurried up and got the big red bow for the slide and were standing in the backyard when the ladies brought a blindfolded Kelly out the back door. "Surprise!" they all screamed when Samantha removed the blindfold. Kelly's eyes were wide open in surprise. She squealed and ran straight for Gibbs' arms. He bent down and almost fell over from the force of Kelly's Abbylike hug.

"Is this really for me? Did you build this for me?"

"Who else would we do this for?" Gibbs smiled giving her a tight hug and a kiss.

Kelly turned around and looked at Samantha tears filling her eyes. "You knew about this." Samantha smiled and nodded her head.

"Well kiddo, others did the manual labor on this." Tony smirked. "Now I have been waiting all day to push you on the swing. Come on princess." Kelly kissed Gibbs and then ran off toward Tony.

After letting Tony push her on the swing, she ran to Tim and he got a huge bear hug. "Thank you Tim. This is the most wonderful surprise ever." Then she went to Palmer and Ducky giving each man a hug. She then raced over to the slide.

Gibbs walked up to the ladies. "Did you find what you wanted on the shopping trip?"

"Yes Gibb and thank you. You did not have to pay for our dresses." Ziva said.

"Yes we did. You are family Ziva." Gibbs walked up and kissed her on the forehead.

Abby wiped a tear of happiness from her eye before she engulfed Gibbs in one of her huge Abby bear hugs. "Thank you boss man. I totally love my dress. You should see Kelly's it is totally her. Her eyes were almost as big as diamonds when she saw it." Gibbs smirked at her. He knew that he would probably get a fashion show when exhaustion took Kelly away from the playground.

The rest of the team found places to sit so that they could watch the little girl totally enjoying her play set. Each member of the team spend time playing with her except Gibbs. He was under both Kelly's and Samantha's orders to take it easy. Kelly promised to play with him when he was healthy.

NCIS

Eventually Kelly tired of playing, Samantha could see she was almost falling asleep when Tony was pushing her on the swing for the tenth time. "Kell, the swings will be there tomorrow. I think you have had a busy day. Maybe we should go inside. It is getting a little chilly."

Kelly started to grumble but she saw the modified glare from Gibbs so she raced over to him and took his hand. He then led her into the house by the hand followed by the rest of the team. "How does he do that?" Samantha smiled.

"He's Gibbs." Abby replied.

After they got into the house Tony started complaining about the bump on his head hurting as well as the muscle strain from lifting the beams on the play set. Ziva walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Poor baby." She smiled. "Let's get you home and see if we can take care of you." The two said their good-byes and started toward the door. Kelly ran up and gave each one of them a hug good-bye. "Thank you both. I love you both." Kelly whispered.

"We love you munchkin." Tony replied hugging her back. He and Ziva waved as they went out the door.

Ducky and Palmer said their good-byes next because Ducky was falling asleep in Samantha's recliner. Then Abby and McGee hugged each member of the Gibbs' family and left them alone to enjoy their evening.

"We are so very lucky." Samantha sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Don't I know it?" Gibbs said as she sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kelly asked eagerly.

"Sounds good sweetheart. What do you want?" Samantha smiled.

"Could we watch one of those old funny movies you keep telling me about?"

Samantha winked at Gibbs. "She means the Disney movies of the sixties. I think I have one that will have us all laughing." She got up and grabbed a DVD off the shelf. "How about The Ugly Dachshund?"

"That is a funny movie." Gibbs added " You two settle down and start the movie. I will order pizza and be right back."

Kelly and Samantha at him and found their places on the couch. They totally enjoyed the movie, pizza and the family time. Samantha curled up next to Gibbs on the couch enjoying the closeness of her little family. When the movie ended Samantha looked at her watch and reminded a very tired Kelly it was time for bed. "You head on up and Jethro and I will be up there in a minute to tuck you in."

"Ok Samantha." Kelly got out of Gibbs' lap and gave them both a kiss and skipped toward the stairs.

"She seems happy." Gibbs smiled.

"Well she gets the world's most beautiful dress and a play ground in her own backyard all in one day." Samantha smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And I am one lucky lady as well. We both have the greatest guy in the world."

Gibbs lifted her chin and after staring her in the eyes for a few minutes he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She slowly began to kiss him back putting her arms around his neck. Upon breaking the kiss only for air, they both looked at each other and smiled. The two could hold a whole conversation with their eyes. The look of love in their eyes was clear to both of them. Just as they started to make out on the couch Kelly's voice brought them back to reality. Gibbs shook his head and grabbed Samantha's hand they walked arm in arm up the stairs to tuck their daughter into bed.

Next chapter on NCIS: Gibbs visits Kelly's school and Samantha's first grade team meets Abby. Thanks in advance for all reviews. I look forward to each and every one.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Thanks for all the reviews and even after 52 chapters I am still getting story alerts. That is so wonderful. Never thought anybody would even read this let alone enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I am by no means a professional writer. I do not own NCIS or any of its wonderful characters.

NCIS

Tony complained all the way home about body aches and the little scratch he had on his arm from where he bumped up against a screw that had not been screwed in all the way. "Really Tony it is just a scratch." Ziva finally said exasperated.

"No Ziva it is a huge gash under this bandage." He pointed to the bandage Ducky and put on his forearm. As he pointed to his injured arm he almost swerved into the next lane of traffic.

"Watch out Tony," Ziva complained as Tony quickly turned the wheel and brought the car back into the correct lane. "And you complain about my driving."

Tony just grinned at her as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Tony got out and came around to Ziva's side of the car and gallantly opened the door for his lovely lady. The two walked arm in arm into her apartment. Ziva was carrying the dress bag over her arm. "When do I get to see your dress for the wedding?" Tony smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Not until the day of the wedding." Ziva teased. Tony looked at her and made a pouty face with pleading eyes. "No Tony, Samantha made me promise. You will not see me in this dress until June 6."

"Well if Samantha made you promise I won't try to convince you to change your mind. She is almost as scary as Gibbs," he joked

Ziva shook her head as she handed him the key to her apartment. Tony opened the door and Ziva walked past him into the apartment. Tony followed her grabbing her around the waist as she laid the dress bag on the couch. "Been wanting you in my arms all day," he whispered into her hair.

"Thought your muscles were so sore," she almost giggled at the thought.

"Well they still hurt but I missed you. Maybe a shower will help." He grinned mischievously, "Well you could join me!" Ziva smiled grabbing his hand she led him into the bedroom. She turned to kiss him and the two walked into the bathroom holding each other.

NCIS

Abby and McGee went to his apartment after leaving Gibbs' house. Tim was sweaty and sore from the day of manual labor but he was happy that Abby had agreed to join him at his place for take-out and a movie. "You go get a shower and I will get the food laid out. Any idea of what movie you want to watch?" Abby said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"You pick Abbs. As long as it is with you I don't care." Tim smiled as he headed toward the shower.

About 25 minutes later Tim emerged from the shower dressed in his MIT t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was still wet and he looked more relaxed. Abby walked up to him and smiled. "Timmy, you look good enough to eat."

"Well we could skip the movie and just make out."

"Maybe later. I am starving." She grinned mischievously leading him toward the table by the hand and before sitting down she pressed a playful kiss on his lips.

They enjoyed their meal playfully teasing each other. Tim blushed many, many times during the meal when Abby would make a sexual innuendo or she would rub her foot along his leg.

After dinner they moved Jethro the dog off the couch and began to cuddle as Abby turned on the movie. Both of them got comfortable and just enjoyed being together.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha smiled as they left Kelly's bedroom after checking on her for the night. "She is so sweet when she is asleep." Samantha smiled as she leaned her head against Gibbs' arm.

"She is always sweet. I really love having her around. Love being a dad again." Gibbs replied putting his arm around her. "Can't wait to visit her at school on Friday. Have you told her?"

"I thought you would like to tell her." Samantha smiled, "She is going to be so excited so I would wait until Thursday night if you want her to get any school work done this week."

"You might be right." Gibbs then turned her to him and pulled her into a hug. He gently lifted her chin looking deeply into her eyes. "You're always right. You girls have fun shopping today."

"Oh yes."

"Do you have your dress bought?" he asked.

"Don't need one," she bluntly told him.

He mischievously lifted his eyebrows seductively. "No dress huh!"

She smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "Now Gunny get your mind out of the gutter. My dress is at the alterations lady. It belonged to my grandmother. I am sure you are going to love it."

He growled low. "I would love you in anything. And ….. I assume I will love you in nothing." She just kissed him on the lips giggling into the kiss.

"Have to wait on that on Gunny." She wiggled out of his grasp and headed toward the door of the guest room. She stood in the doorway smiling at him.

He walked up and put his hand on her shoulders leaning in and kissing again. "June can't come fast enough for me sweetheart." They stood in the doorway kissing passionately for a few minutes when they both pulled away. "Guess I had better say goodnight." Gibbs groaned pulling back from her. "If we let this continue we might not be able to stop."

"I know," Samantha said breathlessly. "I also have to work tomorrow.

"Good night sweetheart." Gibbs kissed her again on the forehead and headed down the stairs to his basement.

"Night," Samantha stepped into her room and looked up at the ceiling. "Man Mom, you did not say that this would be so hard." She knew that sleep would not come easy for her tonight.

NCIS

Samantha and Kelly left for school leaving Gibbs alone on Monday morning. Grabbing a cup of coffee he headed down to basement to diligently work on Samantha's wedding present. Around noon he was disturbed by his phone ringing. It was Tony wondering if he could use a lunch break. The team was just working on paperwork so he was able to get away. Gibbs jumped at the offer if they could swing by the Navy Yard.

The rest of the week Gibbs spent the in his basement working on his project. Each evening he managed to fix a wonder supper or at least get take-out for his two girls. On Wednesday, Ducky had come over to drive him to the doctor's office for a checkup which he passed with flying colors. He had another week of his enforced vacation and then he could go back to work. He would be riding a desk but he would be back at work.

Finally Friday came around. Samantha had been right on postponing telling Kelly about Gibbs' lunchtime visit to Kelly's school. She squealed when he told her and it was very hard to get an excited Kelly to bed that night.

NCIS

Kelly was still excited on Friday morning. "You will be there for lunch today. You promised." Kelly bounced down the stairs for breakfast that morning.

"Yes baby. I never break my promises. I'll bring your lunch with me."

"Oh boy, I can't wait so show you my school and you meet my friends. Samantha, will you eat with us?"

"Can't baby. I am the playground teacher today so I need to eat quickly and be outside when you guys come out. I will be outside though."

Kelly ran upstairs to get her backpack leaving her two parents in the kitchen to clean up. "Who's driving you?"

"Don't know. I could drive myself. Doctor said I was ready. I won't miss this Sam. She is so excited."

"I know. I will let Elena know so she won't be surprised if a little girl does not get much done." Kelly bounced down the stairs backpack in hand. " You ready to go baby girl."

"Yep." She grabbed Gibbs around the knees and gave him a huge hug. "See you at lunch Dad." She smiled up at him. Gibbs kneeled down and hugged her and then kissing her on the cheek.

"See you at lunch time. Try to learn something today." Kelly walked out to the car leaving the two alone again. Gibbs came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will I get a chance to at least see you?"

"You can count on it. Have a good morning." She kissed him, then grabbing her book bag she walked out to the car. Both girls waved from the car as they pulled out of the driveway. Gibbs chuckled to himself and grabbed a cup of coffee and headed down to the basement.

NCIS

The morning moved at a snail's pace for Gibbs, Kelly and even Samantha. Finally it was getting close to time for Gibbs to head out so he could pick up McDonald's for Kelly and get to school on time. Just as he was about to head out to his truck Abby bounced into his living room. "So are you my chauffer today?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Yes if that is ok. I already picked up lunch for Sam and me. She said you were getting Kelly McDonald's."

"Ok with me. She has duty Abby so she may not have time to eat with you."

"I know she told me. I want to meet her teacher friends. We have a bridal shower to plan." Abby replied. "I want it to be a surprise and I will need their help."

"Have you talked to Elena?"

"Yes I got her number from Samantha's phone." She giggled. "I might just become an investigator."

"I thought you already were Abby." Gibbs smirked kissing her cheek.

Abby smiled at they headed toward the door. Gibbs held the driver's side door for Abby and got into the passenger side of the car and the two headed off toward the McDonald's and then George Bush Elementary school.

Abby and Gibbs walked into the front office after being buzzed into the building. "I am here to join Miss Kelly Williams for lunch." Gibbs said "And my friend here needs to see Samantha Waverly."

The secretary smiled and handed them visitor's badges after scanning their driver's licenses into the computer. "Oh you must be Agent Gibbs," she replied. "Kelly is so excited. First grade will be coming down the hall for lunch in about 10 minutes. You can wait in the hall by the cafeteria over there." She pointed to the double doors of the cafeteria/gym across from the office. "And Miss Scuito you can wait there as well. Samantha should be bringing her class to lunch very soon."

"Thanks," Gibbs smiled at her. The two walked out into the hall just as they saw Samantha bringing her class down the hall. She was holding Kelly's hand. When Kelly saw Gibbs and Abby she let go of Samantha's hand and almost ran to them both.

"Dad you made it," she almost squealed hugging his knees. "Abby, I did not know you were coming."

"Gibbs needed a ride and I thought I could eat with Samantha." Kelly released Gibbs' knees and hugged Abby who kneeled down to wrap her in an Abby bear hug. "Hey munchkin. How has your day been?"

"Fine. We need to go inside." Kelly grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him into the cafeteria. Samantha smiled at Abby. "Give me a minute" she signed.

Samantha led her class into the cafeteria standing as they walked in a line to get their food. Classroom assistants took over allowing Samantha to leave and meet Abby in the hall. Stepping into the hall Sam motioned to Abby to look. The two looked into the lunchroom seeing Kelly talking a mile a minute. Gibbs was listening intensely as Kelly introduced him to her friends and telling him about her day. Samantha doubted she would eat much.

"Looks like she is enjoying herself," Abby whispered. "Got your favorite, Mexican. Want to have lunch."

"I usually eat with my team. Will that be ok if we join them?"

"I would love to meet your friends." Samantha smiled and the two ladies walked down the hall toward the room where the first grade team met for lunch. As they past several teachers Samantha smiled.

"You know that tongues will be wagging about you the rest of the afternoon." Samantha giggled.

"I know. I am used to it. I did try to dress down." Abby smiled. She was wearing her black jeans and a T-shirt with a skull all in sequins. However, she was still wearing her customary platform boots. Samantha smiled back. "I don't want them to make you feel bad Abby. You are one of my best friends."

The two ladies entered the room. Elena looked up as they entered. "This has to be Abby," she smiled. "Kelly has told me all about you."

"Mrs. Hernandez, Kelly adores you." Abby replied. "Do you ladies mind if I join you?"

"Sit down Abby. You are always welcome. Samantha speaks very highly of you." the others replied. Abby joined the ladies around the kidney shaped table. Samantha quickly introduced Abby to everyone as Abby got out their food.

Samantha quickly ate her lunch as Abby and the ladies had an enjoyable conversation. Mostly the teachers really wanted to know what Abby did at NCIS. It was obvious to them she was not an agent.

"I work in the forensics lab. I process evidence, finger prints, DNA and I do computer searches." Abby explained.

"That is only part of it. Abby is one of the country's most honored forensic scientists. Jethro tells me she is the best." Abby blushed slightly.

"Gibbs is biased," Abby smiled.

Samantha looked up at the clock as she finished the last bite of her burrito. "Abby, I have to go. Finish your lunch. Jethro will come in with Kelly." Samantha grabbed her whistle from the desk and headed toward the door. "Thanks for lunch."

" Anytime." Abby waved after her. After Samantha left, Abby turned to the ladies. "Now for the real reason for my visit, I want to plan a surprise bridal shower for my friend there." Elena smiled and nodded. "We have already started planning it Abby. Do you have any suggestions? Like presents, food etc. We usually do these things afterschool during staff meetings."

Abby smiled and quickly began to share her ideas in her usual excited fashion.

NCIS

Samantha walked out on the playground. She was prepared for an easy afternoon of playground duty. She had her whistle and her phone set with the security measures Gibbs had insisted she have on her phone since Sandy Hook. When the classroom assistants brought the students out to the playground Samantha and another teacher were waiting for them. Kelly was holding Gibbs' hand as they came out on the playground. Samantha began walking around her area. Each teacher had a specific area they were in charge of. Kelly knew that she was to play and not go talk to Samantha. Gibbs was standing with Kelly under the tree as she introduced him to her friends. She was also showing off the things different tumbling tricks she could already do. Gibbs just watched and praised all attempts.

Samantha had her back turned when a man entered through the gate of the chain link fence that surrounded the playground. Gibbs saw him immediately and he noticed a bulge in the pocket of the jacket his was wearing. He told Kelly to stay near the tree and he started walking toward the man.

Just as if she could sense something was wrong Samantha turned and saw the man. She gaze locked with Gibbs. He signed. "Gun" and nodded toward the man. "Security measures."

Samantha nodded her head and inconspicuously put her hand in her pocket. Tim had installed an App he designed that sent an emergency message to the whole team with just a touch of a button. She hit the button and sent the message to Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby. It read "Red Alert at school. Sam." After sending the message she looked over at Gibbs and nodded her head. "Sent" she signed.

Samantha then walked up to greet the man. "May I help you sir."

"I am just looking for my son," the man mumbled.

"Who is your son?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gibbs slowly walking up toward them. He looked at her and signed. "Keep him talking." Using nothing but her eyes she acknowledged him.

"My son is Tommy Wilson. He is in the second grade." The man was staring at Samantha and he slowly put his hand in his pocket.

"Well Mr. Wilson, these are first graders. Second grade is still inside the building."

"It's Gunny, lady," he growled.

"So you're a Marine. Semper Fi, my friend. I am a Staff Sergeant retired." Samantha replied walking toward him.

"Staff Sergeant huh. You don't look like no sergeant. Now bitch, where is my son?" he barked. Gibbs was slipping quietly toward them. Samantha tried to keep calm.

"I told you that second grade was in the building." Samantha tried to convince him to go toward the building where there was an armed security guard. But he wasn't having any of it.

"I ain't going into no building. You go in and get him, now."

"I can't do that. I am responsible for these kids and I can't leave them. If you want your son, you'll have to go in and get him."

"You will do what I tell you now, bitch." He swung his fist and hit Samantha square in the jaw. Samantha grabbed her face and after regaining her balance looked him squarely in the eye.

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU WANT YOUR SON, YOU WILL HAVE TO GO INSIDE AND SIGN HIM OUT," she said with force in her voice. He just looked at her and sneered. Gibbs started to run toward her but knew he needed to stick with the plan. She was keeping him talking so he could sneak up on him. He was a federal agent first and her fiancé second. Samantha was doing her part to stay calm. He had to keep his head in the game.

Just then the intruder pulled out the gun and pointed it at Samantha. Calmly Samantha put her whistle in her mouth and blew three staccato blasts. When she blew her whistle all of the students including Kelly dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Samantha looked at the gunman with a determined look. She was ready for anything that he could dish out. Gibbs had her six and she knew everything would be ok.

NCIS

Tony, Ziva and Tim were driving in the NCIS van looking for Gunny Sergeant Wilson. He was involved in a smuggling ring that the team had been trying to break for some time. He was also a person of interest in a cold case they had also been investigating during their down time since they were a man short. Ziva and Tony were arguing where they were going to get lunch. Just as Tony was about to put his food down for Italian, all three of the phones chimed indicating that they had text messages. Tony was driving so Ziva and McGee quickly checked their phones. "It is a red alert from Samantha." Tim commented. "She is at school now isn't she?"

"Yes. Gibbs and Abby are there too. Gibbs is having lunch with Kelly." Ziva added. Tony immediately turned the van and headed back toward school. "Tony we cannot just drive up to the door in the NCIS van. Samantha said that on Fridays they are outside for recess after lunch. We would not want to advertise our presence if there is a problem."

"Tony, we were hunting Gunny Sgt. Wilson. You don't think he headed toward the school." McGee worried looking at his phone.

"If our luck runs true to form he did." Tony shook his head. "I will park about a block away just in case."

NCIS

Abby was so busy planning Samantha's bridal shower she almost missed the text when it came in. "Bet I am needed back at NCIS," she said picking up her phone. Upon seeing the message she gasped. "Where is Samantha?"

"Relax Abby she is outside on the playground." Elena told her.

"Which one? I just got a red alert text from her. Gibbs put it in place after the Sandy Hook shootings in December."

"The one outside to the east." Abby got up and exited the room and carefully went through the double doors next to the classroom. Elena followed her and held the door while Abby carefully inched out of the door so she could see the playground. Looking out toward the playground Abby saw Samantha standing with a man. Gibbs was inching up behind him and in the man's hand she could see the sun reflecting off the gun in his hand. Immediately she came back into the building. "What are your procedures when someone shows up with a gun?"

"We put the whole building under lock down. Why?"

"You need to contact the office right now. There is a man on the playground holding a gun on Samantha." Elena picked up the intercom phone and called the office and reported the lock down to the principal. Abby grabbed her cell phone and called McGee. "Timmy, did you get Sam's text?"

"Yes Abby, we are pulling up a block away. Are you still at the school?

"I am. I just looked outside. There is a man on the playground holding a gun on Samantha. She seemed to be talking to him."

"Kids, where are the kids?"

"They are on the ground heads covered." Abby reported as Elena locked the door just after the principal announced the code words over the intercom. The school was now in a hard lock down. Now the first grade teachers were locked in while their students were outside lying on the ground.

"Gibbs?"

"Best I could see he was using his skills to sneak up behind him while Sam kept him talking."

"We're here Abby. Are you safe?" Tim asked concerned for her safety.

"The school is under a hard lock down. We are safe."

"Stay put Abbs. We are coming for you."

"Be careful Timmy."

NCIS

"Now has this gun convinced you to go and get my son?" Wilson ordered.

"Again I told you my responsibility is here with **my **students. If you want your son you have to gone in and get him. Gun or no gun, nothing has changed." Gibbs kept moving up slowly. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife. Wilson pointed his gun directly at Samantha.

"Get my son or I will …" Just then Gibbs poked his knife into Wilson's back.

"Drop that gun or you will be dead before you can pull the trigger," he growled as the point of the knife touched Wilson's back.

Samantha watched the blood drain from his face. "I would listen to him Gunny. Trust me he means what he says." Gibbs poked the knife once again into his back. This time causing a trickle of blood to ooze from the spot the knife touched his skin through the shirt.

"What will it be? Drop the gun and let these scared kids go inside or do I punch this knife through your back and into your lungs." A look of defeat came over Wilson and he dropped the gun down on the ground. "Grab the gun Sam."

Tony, Ziva and Tim seeing the exchange with Wilson then came on the playground guns drawn. Tony made his way up toward the scene. Seeing Sam holding the gun with two fingers he rushed up and took the gun from her. Tim and Ziva took over Wilson. McGee slapped the cuffs on him and started him toward the van. "Ziva call the base MP's and let them know we have this disgrace to the uniform."

"Gibbs, he belongs to NCIS. We have been looking for him for two days. He is wanted for a murder and our smuggling ring."

"Then inform the MP's you are taking them to NCIS. Samantha get the kids inside." Gibbs ordered. Samantha looked at him. Her eyes were blank and showed no emotion. She was just going through the motions. She was just barely hanging on and Gibbs could see that when she was inside she was going to break down. Samantha blew the all clear signal and the students got up and began to line up in their usual places.

"Boss, where is Kelly?" Tony replied looking around for his favorite little girl. Then he noticed her walking toward them in line with all the other students. She was smiling her eyes filled with pride. Tony smiled at her.

Debbie came up behind Kelly and whispered in her ear. "You are so lucky Kelly. Your dad is Superman."

Kelly turned to her and did not exactly whisper. "No Debbie. He is not Superman. He is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an NCIS agent, a Marine and **my Dad.** That is far better than any old Superman." Tony could not help but smile when he heard what she said. "You have that right," he thought.

Gibbs also heard what she said. He could not help but smile. He went over to Kelly and tussled her hair. "You ok kiddo." Kelly smiled up at him and then hugged his leg.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Gibbs could not resist bending down and picking her up and was carrying her on his hip. Tony came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tony, before you head back to NCIS call Ducky. I think Sam is heading toward a meltdown." Gibbs whispered.

"On it Boss." Tony grabbed his phone and called Ducky. After explaining what had happened he asked Ducky to head to the school. Then he joined Tim and Ziva in the van. They took their prisoner and headed for NCIS. The trio of agents weren't happy about leaving the school. Their family was there but they had a job to do.

Gibbs followed the line of first graders into the building. In his heart he was glad Kelly and the other kids were safe but he was not so sure about their teacher. He remembered the look in her eyes. He was totally concerned for his fiancé. Kelly sensed the tension in his body so she hugged him closer and buried her face into his neck.

He patted her back and kissed her hair. "Everything will be alright sweetheart."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Thank you DS2010, torontogirl 12, Kikilla14 for faithfully reviewing each chapter. I received 3 new followers after chapter 52. Thank you everyone who reads but does not review. I enjoy writing this regardless but knowing others are enjoying it fills my heart with joy.

AN: I do not own NCIS or any story line involved with the show.

**Previously on NCIS **

Samantha had her back turned when a man entered through the gate of the chain link fence that surrounded the playground. Gibbs saw him immediately and he noticed a bulge in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. He told Kelly to stay near the tree and he started walking toward the man.

Just as if she could sense something was wrong Samantha turned and saw the man. She gaze locked with Gibbs. He signed. "Gun" and nodded toward the man. "Security measures.

Upon sending the message to the team, Samantha looked over at Gibbs and he just knew it had been sent and help was on the way. He nodded and gave her a small grin of confidence. The look in his eyes gave her the strength she knew she needed to do to protect her kids. In all the training she had with the Marines she knew she had the ability to stand up to that gun he was pointing at her. She had to. It was her job to protect her students. Also, she knew Gibbs was on her side and would help her at all costs.

The next few moments were just a jumble. She fought back the best she could. She was determined not to back down. Even after he hit her in the face she had to be strong despite the fear that was in every part of her body. Each step Gibbs took toward her the terror she was feeling began to lessen.

Before she knew it Gibbs had disarmed the shooter by putting his ever-present knife in his back. Her eyes locked with Gibbs confident blue ones as Gunny Sergeant Wilson dropped the gun. As if on autopilot she carefully lifted the gun off the ground with two fingers. She held it until Tony took it away from her.

She barely heard Gibbs tell her to take the students into the building. She looked at him. All she wanted to do was race into his strong arms. She needed his strength and his calming voice. She wanted him to make her feel safe. But her job was to take care of her students so she forced herself to blow the whistle and line the students up to return them to the building.

She walked toward the building the students following behind her. As she reached the front door of the school it totally hit her. She turned around and scoured the line of kids looking for Kelly. "Kelly, where is Kelly?" she thought. She wanted to leave the kids and race back to the playground and find Kelly.

Just then she saw Gibbs coming toward with Kelly wrapped in his arms. She released the breath she did not know she was holding and turned to continue on into the building. Mrs. Brown met her at the door. "Miss Waverly, thank goodness you're safe." She had the other first grade teachers take the students back to their classrooms. She had arranged for Mrs. Hernandez to take Samantha's students into her room to watch a movie. "Your class is covered, Samantha. Go into the office and have the nurse check out your cheek."

Samantha acknowledged Mrs. Brown with a nod and walked past her into the nurse's office. She sat down on the exam table that was against the wall. She had not said a word since it had happened. All she wanted was Gibbs. The nurse tried to hand her an ice pack and inspect the rapid swelling from the wound. Samantha pushed her hand away. She just sat there stone faced not moving, not talking just staring out the window.

Abby had been released from lockdown and was almost running down the hall when she encountered Gibbs and Kelly in the hallway. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs are you all right?" Gibbs smiled at the Goth and winked.

"Where's Samantha? Please tell me she is ok."

"She's not hurt Abby. Not sure how "fine" she is. Ducky in on his way to check her out." Gibbs told her. "Kelly, will you go with Abby while I check on Samantha?"

"Sure Daddy," she whispered. "Please tell me Mama is going to be ok."

Abby and Gibbs both looked at each other. This was the first time Kelly had called Samantha Mama. "Come here munchkin. Let your dad go in and check on her. Ducky is on his way. He will make sure she is fixed up." Kelly smiled and reached out to Abby. Abby took her in her arms. "Hey munchkin, let's go join your friends I hear they are watching "Lion King 1 ½". Tony says that is a great movie." Kelly smiled and they left Gibbs to check on Samantha.

Before Gibbs got to the nurse's office he heard Samantha almost scream out at the nurse. "Leave me alone. I am fine. I need Gibbs. Where is Gibbs?" Gibbs did not stand on ceremony. He burst into the office. He had heard that tone in her voice before. She was on the verge of a panic attack. He pushed past the nurse who gave him an indignant look.

"Samantha," he whispered softly taking the ice pack out of the nurse's hands. "Sam, its Jethro. I am here. Ducky is on his way." He sat down next to her exam table and put his arm carefully around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, please look at me. You have an ugly looking bruise swelling up on your cheek where he hit you. Please let me put some ice on it."

She still refused to look at him but when he put his arm around her she leaned into him and carefully laid her head on his shoulder. Taking the ice pack Gibbs carefully placed it in her right hand. On instinct she lifted the ice pack and put it on her face.

Gibbs began whispering softly in her ear and stroking her hair. "You are safe. The kids are safe. Kelly is with Abby and Wilson is on his way to NCIS." He began to rock gently still humming and stroking her hair. "Try to stay calm. Ducky is on his way to check you out."

Just then Ducky walked into the outer office. "Good Afternoon my dear," he said to the secretary, "I am Dr. Mallard, and I understand Miss Waverly is asking for me."

Gibbs heard his friend and whistled. "In here Duck." Mrs. Brown walked out of her office. She had been on the phone with the school superintendent giving him the most current information on the incident.

"She is in here, Doctor," she said as she motioned to the door into the nurse's office. Ducky nodded and walked into the room with his bag in hand. He saw Gibbs and Samantha sitting on the table holding each other tightly. Samantha had an ice pack to her ever swelling cheek and she was crying softly. "No signs of a panic attack, yet" he thought as he neared the couple. He walked up and brushed his hand down Samantha's hair. "Well Samantha let me get a look at that cheek now will you?"

Hearing Ducky's soft soothing accent Samantha looked up at him and he saw a hint of an acknowledging smile. She nodded and pulled the ice pact away from her face. The doctor examined her face which was now becoming many shades of blue and purple. Her eye was starting to swell shut. Ducky carefully wiped away the tears that were building up in her eye and Gibbs looked at his friend and whispered "Is it broken, Duck?"

"Quite possibly Jethro. So Samantha my dear it is best we get you to Emergency and get that x-rayed." Ducky smiled and took her hand. "Now dear, how are you in here?" He pointed to her head. That is when the tears began to fall. Gibbs just pulled her closer. Both Ducky and Gibbs watched her closely. They were very concerned she was headed for a panic attack.

NCIS

Tony, Ziva and McGee got Wilson back to NCIS and put him in interrogation. They all knew that Gibbs would be in to question him. Despite that he was still on medical leave he would not want anyone who endangered Samantha and Kelly to be questioned by anybody else but him.

The trio made their way back up to the bull pen. "You heard from Abby." Tony asked McGee as the two sat down at their desks. They needed all the information on Wilson ready for when Gibbs came in.

"No," Tim answered, "I am starting to get a little worried about that. Guess she is still in lock down."

"Abby is fine, Tim" Ziva replied as she joined them in the bull pen. "She just called me. Seems your cell is going to voice mail." Tim looked down at his phone. Somehow in all the excitement he had shut it off. "She is with Kelly in the classroom watching a movie."

"Glad she is ok. Did she say anything about how Sam is?" Tony asked.

"She is worried. Samantha was almost incoherent when she walked into the school." Ziva told them.

"Not another panic attack." McGee said under his breath.

"Nothing yet according to Abby." Ziva told him. "She was just sitting in the nurse's office refusing medical treatment." Just as if on cue Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Gibbs," he mouthed toward his colleagues.

"Hey Boss." Tony answered putting the call on speaker.

"We are heading to Bethesda. Ducky thinks she had a broken jaw and it needs to be checked out." Gibbs reported.

"Boss? Anything else. How's her mental state?" Tim asked.

"She's in shock Tim. Ducky thinks it may hit her later."

"We have Wilson in interrogation. Just waiting on you." Tony interjected.

"Ok DiNozzo get me all the background on both cases and I will be in as soon as I get Samantha stable."

"On it Boss."

"Gibbs, where are Abby and Kelly?" Ziva asked.

"Still at the school. There has been a steady stream of parents picking up kids since news got out about the lockdown." Gibbs told her. "Abby's car is at the school but I bet she would love to see you Tim."

"I will catch a ride over there, Boss and pick them up." Tim suggested.

"Thanks Tim, take them over to my place unless we need Abby in the lab." Gibbs was talking more than he had ever talked in his life.

"On it Boss," Tim answered as he grabbed his to go bag and headed toward the elevator.

"Keep us posted on Samantha, Boss." Tony jumped in. Tim looked back at Tony and motioned for him to call him with updates. Tony nodded. Gibbs grumbled an ok and hung up the phone.

"Sounds like this really upset Samantha, yes." Ziva said.

"I hope not but I would bet she will be upset. Gibbs will have to keep an eye on her." Tony told her.

"We all will." Ziva added.

NCIS

When they had left George Washington Elementary school there was a steady stream of parents coming through the front doors to sign out their students to out after the lock out. Several parents tried to thank Samantha as they walked out but she just managed a nod and a week smile to acknowledge their praise and thanks. Gibbs was very protective of her as they put her in the Dodge Charger that Ducky had driven instead of his Morgan.

Ducky drove while Gibbs and Samantha got into the back seat. She snuggled in close still holding the ice bag on her face. Gibbs reached for his phone and called DiNozzo to inform him they were headed to the ER and to get someone to take care of Abby and Kelly.

Samantha had not said a word to him since it happened. Frankly except for yelling at the nurse she had not said anything. That had him worried. Noticing Ducky looking at him in the rear view window he noticed the look on his old friend's face conveyed the same concern.

Ducky drove up into the driveway of the ER. Gibbs helped her out of the car and they walked into the double doors. Gibbs walked up to the desk. They made a chart and told them to wait in chairs. The nurse's attitude made him furious but he kept it in check for Samantha.

A few minutes later Ducky entered the waiting room, seeing them sitting cuddled together he walked toward them. "What's going on? Why is she not headed for x-ray?"

"Not an emergency." Gibbs growled still stroking Samantha's hair.

"Jethro, "Ducky whispered. "Relax, I 'll take care of it." Ducky left then and went to the desk. Gibbs could see that Ducky was now having a highly heated discussion with Gibbs' now favorite nurse. After a few minutes Ducky came over to them both. "They now have a room for her and an ER doctor friend of mine will be in a few minutes."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs replied helping Samantha up. He looked back at Ducky. He could see concern on the old man's face.

"Take care of her Jethro." Ducky admonished "Call me if you need anything. I will be here for a while."

"Thanks Duck. Call Abby and keep her posted." The nurse got Samantha a wheelchair. She sat down her hand always in constant contact with him.

The nurse took them back to and exam room. After a few minutes Dr. Doug Greene stepped into the exam room. "What seems to be the trouble in here?" Doug Greene was about 60 and had a very mellow bedside manner. "Ducky said you had a bruise but he did not say it was this beautiful. " He smiled and pulled the ice bag away from her face. "Now Samantha does this hurt?" She nodded her eyes still staring forward. Her hand was still gripping Gibbs' shirt. Gibbs looked at the doctor a worried look in his eyes. "Relax Agent Gibbs, Ducky informed me about all aspects of her condition," he whispered. Then turning to Samantha he checked her pulse and respirations. He looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Things look good Samantha. Your airway seems clear and despite this beautiful bruise I don't think it is really that bad. We need to get a CAT scan and check for breaks. I don't see any deformities." He walked toward the door. "The nurse will be in soon to take you up for your CAT scan."

Gibbs smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. "Hey sweetheart, you are going to be fine. Look at me Sam. You are safe."

"Where's Kelly?" Samantha said shakily. It was the first words Gibbs had heard her say since she was yelling at the nurse earlier.

"Abby took her to our place. She was not hurt and is more concerned about you."

Samantha smiled weakly and then snuggled into him. "Good. Wilson?"

"Tony took him to the shop. He is a suspect in a couple of NCIS cases." He told her. He gently leaned in and kissed the unhurt side of her lips. "Glad you are back with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Babe you have been kind of out of it for a while. You had Ducky a little worried," he quipped.

Samantha reached over and pulled him closer cupping his face in her hands. "Just Ducky, huh." Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The nurse came in and helped Samantha into a wheel chair. "You can wait here for us," she said to Gibbs. A look of terror filled Samantha's eyes. She reached out for him with both hands.

"No way. I'm going with her," he insisted. "Not going anywhere." The nurse gave him a very annoyed look. He glared right back at her. "I said I am going with her." The nurse shook her head and they started toward CT.

NCIS

Tim caught a ride with the MP situation commander to the school. MP's had taken over the aftermath so NCIS had no further involvement. Tim walked past the MP's at the front showing his badge. He was directed to Kelly's classroom. Mrs. Hernandez met him at the door. "Well hello Agent McGee isn't it?"

"Yes, I was sent to pick up Abby and Kelly," he smiled. Upon seeing him enter the door both Abby and Kelly ran to him with open arms. He was taken aback by the force of both of them hugging him at the same time. "Timmy, where are Gibbs and Samantha?"

"Ducky took them to Bethesda to get Samantha's face checked out." He looked over to Mrs. Hernandez. "We will let you know what the doctors say."

"Thanks," Elena replied. Tim looked around seeing that most of the kids were gone. Noticing the look in his eyes Elena smiled. "Parents have been a little jumpy. Needless to say."

Tim and Abby both nodded their heads. "Glad we were here to help." Tim said. He reached down and picked up Kelly.

"Good-bye Mrs. Hernandez. I will see you on Monday." Kelly smiled as the three left the room. Abby turned around and handed Elena her card.

"All of the team's numbers are on this card. Call us if you need anything ever. "Abby replied giving Elena a quick hug. She then joined Tim and Kelly in the hall. "Ready to head home, Kelly Girl."

"Home? Can't we go find Mama and Dad?" she asked.

"Your dad sent us home. He will call let us know about your Mama."

"Abby, we could fix them some supper. That way when they get home they can eat."

"Smart idea kiddo."

NCIS

Gibbs stood in the waiting room while the doctor got her CAT scan. Samantha was dozing off when they brought her out in the wheel chair. Gibbs gave the nurse a questioning look. "She is coming down from the adrenalin high after what she's been through. She does not have a concussion so rest is the best thing for her right now." Gibbs nodded his head and grabbed Samantha's hand as they headed toward the elevator.

They arrived back to the cubical they had left to wait for the results of the CAT scan. With Gibbs' help the nurse managed to get Samantha back into the bed. Then she left and returned with a blanket. "Just keep an eye on her Agent Gibbs. She was so exhausted from her trauma she needs her rest."

"Thanks," he said taking the chair next to the bed. The nurse noticed how he never lost physical contact with her. She noticed how he was constantly virulent of her every breath. "He really must love her," she thought leaving the room.

As she was leaving the room, she was met by a very handsome man wearing a dark blue suit coat, light blue shirt and blue striped tie. "God he is handsome. That jet black hair is dreamy," she thought. Looking at him, she smiled and asked. "Can I help you sir?"

He smiled a dazzling smile. "I am looking for Agent Gibbs and Samantha Waverly," Tony DiNozzo asked.

"Right in here," she pointed. Just then the smiling man was joined by a lovely Middle Eastern woman. The look in the man's eyes told the nurse that she no chance with him.

"Did you find them Tony?" she asked.

"Right in here Ziva." Tony replied. Just then Gibbs stepped out of the curtains. "Sh! Sam's asleep." he said. "What you got?"

"Just checking in on you two, Boss." Tony replied.

"Still waiting on results of the CAT scan. Wilson still in interrogation."

"Yep. We have all the ammunition you need to question him."

"Good, I'll be there as soon as I get Sam settled."

"Ok Boss. Have you called Abby?" Ziva asked.

"No, nothing to tell her yet."

NCIS

Samantha was standing on the playground watching her section. The kids were playing and were behaving themselves when a dark haired man walked through the gate. She looked over at Gibbs who was standing with Kelly near the swings. The man pulled a huge gun and began firing. First she hit Kelly. She ran over to Kelly. She was bleeding out in front of her. Samantha looked up and saw Gibbs standing between her and the gunman. The man then pulled the gun again and fired hitting Gibbs in the head. She stood up as Gibbs fell to the ground. She looked down at her clothes they were covered with Gibb's blood and brain matter. She screamed. "Jethro, oh my god Jethro."

Gibbs heard the blood curdling scream coming from behind the curtain. "Get Ducky, he's in the waiting room." he said to Tony.

When Gibbs entered the room Samantha was sitting on the bed tears streaming down her face and she was screaming. Gibbs ran up to her reaching to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away. "Jethro he's dead."

"Sam, I 'm not dead," he exclaimed. "I am right here." Just then Ducky burst through the curtain.

He saw Sam's face she was pale. The look in her eyes was sheer terror and sadness mixed together. "Samantha my dear. It's Ducky. What is wrong?"

She responded to his soothing voice. "Ducky, Ducky, Jethro is dead. Wilson shot him."

"No my dear. He didn't. Jethro is safe, Kelly is safe and you are going to be just fine." He replied reaching for her hands. He looked over at Gibbs. "Get her doctor" he whispered. "She needs a sedative to calm her down." He then turned to Samantha. "Sweetie, Gibbs is just fine."

He reached her and took her hands in his. Then looking into her eyes he repeated again that she was safe, that Gibbs was safe, and Kelly was safe. Just then Dr. Greene came into the cubical. "What is the problem?"

"Ah Doug. She needs a sedative." Dr. Greene looked at him. "Apparently she had a nightmare. Her heart is racing. We have to help her." Dr. Greene stepped out to call for a nurse. Ducky motioned for Gibbs to come closer to the bed. "Talk to her Jethro. Maybe we can get her to realize it was all a dream."

Gibbs sat down on the bed and forcibly put his arms around her. "God Ducky. I can still feel his arms around me. I can still smell his scent of Old Spice, Sawdust and Bourbon."

"Samantha, wake up and look at me. You do feel my arms around you. I am right here. I am alive and holding you." She shook her head still disbelieving the words she heard. Gibbs held her tighter and began kissing her neck. He began whispering into her ear. Ducky could not hear what he was saying but the look on her face was telling him that she was beginning to calm down.

Dr. Greene came in with a hypodermic needle containing a sedative. "Hold on a minute Doug. I think Jethro is getting through to her."

"Jethro," she said as she turned to look him in the face. She cupped his cheeks and stared into his deep blue eyes. "Wait you're here."

"Yes sweetheart. I am here. Look at me, touch me, listen to me. It was all a dream. We are here together." He began kissing the uninjured side of her face. Her eyes lit up and she then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It is you. You're not dead. You're here and I can hold you. It was all a nightmare?"

"Not Wilson pulling a gun but any of us getting hurt was a nightmare." He pulled her close and just held her. Neither of them wanting to let the other go for even a second.

Ducky came over and quickly took her pulse. He looked at Doug and smiled. "Heart rate is getting down to normal. She has calmed down considerable. Let's leave these two alone for a couple of minutes. Let me buy you a cup of coffee." The two doctors stepped out of the cubical to give the couple privacy.

NCIS

Immediately after stepping into the hallway Tony was there with a worried look on his face. "Glad the screaming stopped. How is she Ducky?"

"She is getting better. She had a nightmare that Gibbs had been killed at the school. Took her a little while to come back to reality." Ducky told him.

"Poor baby. That has to be rough."

"Well today and with her fear of losing Gibbs before the wedding must have caused the nightmare. I hope this is the last of them. "Ducky reported.

Ziva looked at Dr. Greene. "Well Doctor, how is she physically?"

"She's going to be fine. At least physically." Dr. Greene told them.

NCIS

Meanwhile inside the room Samantha and Gibbs were reconnecting. No words were spoken. They just sat there and held each other. Samantha was looking into his blue eyes seeing nothing but concern and love. He was running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Samantha spoke. "Jethro, I am so sorry I worried you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare."

"It just seems overwhelming. I was so scared out there. I was afraid for you, Kelly and the other kids. Is everybody all right?"

"Kelly is with Abby. Nobody was hurt, thanks to you. Does this hurt much? Where he hit you? I could have killed him on the spot when he put his hands on you." Gibbs growled.

"It doesn't hurt much." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I am fine."

"Sure you are." Gibbs smirked.

Just then Ducky and Dr. Greene reentered the cubical. "You two ready to go home." Dr. Greene said.

"What about my cheek?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing's broken just bruised and swollen."

"That is great to hear. Can we get out of here? I think we both will be better off." Gibbs grumbled.

"Well I want you to take these prescriptions for pain killers and steroids to get the swelling down. Don't sleep on the injured side and come back in if you have any trouble breathing." Dr. Green informed them.

"Don't worry Doug. I will keep an eye on her injury." Ducky added.

Samantha was still holding tight to Gibbs who was more than ready to leave this pop stand. He wanted to get her home and let her get some real rest. "Just get the paperwork."

Ducky smiled at them. "I'll get the nurse in here with your discharge orders." Doug told them. "I'll bring the car around." Ducky added.

NCIS

Kelly and Abby were working diligently on supper when the phone rang. Tim answered it quickly. "Glad to hear it Tony. See you soon."

Tim came into the kitchen and was immediately barraged with questions by Kelly and Abby. "Was that Tony? Is Samantha ok? Are they coming home?"

"Yes nothing was broken. They are sending her home with pain pills and steroids for the swelling."

"Yay they are on their way home." Kelly said jumping up and down. Abby gave Tim a look of concern. He smiled back at her. "Not sure" he whispered.

NCIS

Ducky, Samantha and Gibbs reached the house just minutes before Tony and Ziva. Gibbs helped her out of the car. He was still insisting on a constant physical connection with her. He wanted her to know he was there every second. They walked into the house and were immediately met by Kelly. "Mama, are you ok?" she squealed running up to hug her legs. Samantha looked at her. If she noticed Kelly calling her Mama she did not acknowledge it. Gibbs helped Samantha over couch and Kelly climbed up next to her. Gibbs smiled down at Kelly. "She is fine."

"Yes Kelly I am just fine. Doctor said I will have this beautiful bruise for awhile but nothing is broken." Samantha pulled Kelly into her lap. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine now. Glad you and Dad are home. Abby and I fixed you something to eat. Do you want us to get you some?" Samantha smiled down at the little girl.

"That would be wonderful, Kelly girl." Abby came over and took Kelly's hand and led her in the kitchen. They soon returned with a plate of food for both Gibbs and Samantha and set them on the coffee table.

Samantha started eating carefully since her jaw was very painful. Gibbs motioned for Tony to meet him outside. Gibbs whispered to Samantha. "I will be right outside. Need to talk to Tony." She smiled up at him but nodded her head.

When the two were outside Tony looked questioningly at his Boss, "What's up Boss?"

"I want you to handle the interrogation of Wilson. Just handle the whole matter. I won't leave Samantha right now."

"On it Boss. Ziva and I will take care of things."

"Thanks Tony."

The two went back into the house and Gibbs joined Samantha on the couch. Tony motioned to Ziva to leave. Ziva went up to Samantha and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We need to go now Sam. Call me if you need anything." Samantha nodded thanks. Tony and Ziva headed out to the car. "I'm worried about her." Ziva told him.

"Me too and so is Gibbs. He wants me to handle things for him. He is not leaving her for awhile." Tony told her. Ziva smiled and nodded yes. They two got into the car and headed toward NCIS.

NCIS

Abby and Tim left next knowing the little family just needed to be alone. Abby was worried about Samantha and insisted that she call her on Saturday.

Ducky was next. "Jethro call me if you need anything. Make sure she takes a pain pill tonight. Her jaw bone is not broken but it is probably very painful. That might also help keep the nightmares away."

"I'll try Duck. Not leaving her alone tonight anyway." Gibbs told him and his friend left.

Gibbs came back into the house. Samantha and Kelly had started a movie and were cuddled together on the couch. Gibbs joined them and sat there with his arms wrapped around Samantha. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ducky wants me to take a pain pill tonight right."

"Yep. Will ya?"

"Sure this really hurts," She pulled his arms tighter around her. "Promise you will stay with me tonight," she whispered.

"Not going anywhere. Want to hold you all night. Want to protect you the best I can from the nightmares," he whispered back kissing her on the neck.

"Thank you. I would not want to sleep anywhere else tonight except in your arms."


	54. Chapter 54

.

Chapter 54

Thank-you to my three consistent reviewers. It is always a wonderful feeling to get reviews on each chapter. Thank-you to all my new story followers. This has been a fun ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning NCIS.

Samantha cuddled into Gibbs' arms and was asleep before the movie was over. Kelly quietly tapped Gibbs on the shoulder. "Dad, Mama is asleep" she whispered.

He put his finger up to his lips. "Sh!" She smiled at him which turned into a yawn. "Baby girl, looks like it is bedtime. You have had a hard day, just like Mama."

"Ok Dad. Can you read me a story?"

"Sure if I can. Let me see if I can get your Mama upstairs and in bed without waking her. You get ready for bed." She nodded and then skipped off toward the stairs. Gibbs helped Samantha lean onto the couch as he wiggled out from behind her. She mumbled something unrecognizable and then went back to sleep. He maneuvered her arms around his neck and then he lifted her up bridal style. She snuggled into his arms like she had always belonged there. She murmured "I love you."

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom that in about six weeks would be theirs. He gently laid her down on the bed and carefully removed her shoes. After covering her with a blanket she snuggled down under the covers. After watching her sleep in what he now considered their bed for a couple of minutes, he went to find Kelly.

Kelly was just coming out of the bathroom she was wearing her Strawberry Shortcake pajamas. "Teeth brushed etc?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, I have my favorite book picked out. It's called Make Way for Ducklings."

Gibbs smiled at her. He remembered reading that before many, many times. "I remember that book. I read it a long time ago."

"Did you read it to your Kelly?" she asked as the two sat down on the bed. Kelly snuggled into his side as he took the book from her.

"Yes, I remember reading it back then but I think my mother read it to me when I was your age" he told her smiling.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, you can ask me anything?" He patted her hands and looked down at her.

"Why is Mama so sad? She hasn't said much since we left school. She looks funny. It's like she looks at you but does not see you. I called her Mama today and she did not notice. I tried to ask Abby about it but she said to ask you."

Gibbs took his free hand and wiped it down over his face. How was he going to explain something to her that he did not quite understand himself? She could not have PTSD really. He hoped. She was a Marine. Granted she had not served in combat but she was well trained. If she hadn't today could have gone much worse. "Well she was really scared today. She was worried about you and your friends."

"Why Dad? You were there and you promised to keep us safe. I was never scared. You are my hero" She smiled and taking his hand.

Gibbs smiled at the little girl. "Glad she has faith in me. I knew what I had to do but I knew that this guy was just screwy enough to cause problems." He thought patting her hand. He turned to Kelly and put his arm around her. "Thanks for you trust baby girl but Mama was the true hero. She kept the bad guy busy so I could sneak up on him.

"Then why is she so scared? She did a good thing. She kept us safe."

"That I can't answer. Just give her some time. She just needs to rest, let her face heal and find her smile again," he told her.

"Maybe on Sunday when we go to Ducky's to work on his yard for the wedding she'll find her smile. I mean doesn't she always say that family helps fix being sad."

"She is such a special kid," he thought. "Kelly girl, you might be right at that. A day with family might just be what she needs. Maybe you and Abby can help her find her smile. Let's read your book before you fall asleep on me." He kissed the top of her head and started reading about Mr. and Mrs. Mallard and their eight babies. Kelly snuggled into his side and was asleep before the family of ducklings went on their walk to the Public Garden.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva drove up into the parking lot of the NCIS building. They had bickered all the way from Gibbs' house who was going to be the lead interrogator of Sgt. Wilson. Ziva was mad. This man had killed a woman four years ago, was a member of a drug smuggling ring and had threatened to hurt members of **her** family. She was more than mad. She was pissed and seeing Samantha so scared and worried just made her madder.

The two walked into the lobby and then stepped into the elevator. Tony had not said much about the day's events except to argue with Ziva about being lead interrogator. Tony turned and hit the emergency stop button. He reached over and wrapped Ziva in his arms pulling her close to him. "Hey Ninja, are you all right?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine" she said softly.

Tony put his finger under her chin and slowly lifted her chin so he was staring into her dark brown eyes. "Bull, you're not fine. This whole thing has pissed you off. It has pissed me off too."

She stared into his eyes and smiled at him with a Mona Lisa grin. She blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I really am fine Tony. I am pissed at him for doing this to Samantha. Here she had managed to accept that Gibbs was not going to die before her wedding and was really excited about being a bride. Then this yank-off comes along and causes her to doubt Gibbs making it alive to the wedding. Or her for that matter. She is afraid that her happy ending will never come."

Tony placed a soft kiss on her lips and then smiled at her. "Its jerk-off Zee but I get what you are saying. Do you think she is really more scared about losing Gibbs than she lets on?"

She kissed him back and then looked up into his eyes. "Yes Tony, I do think that is what she is afraid of. Remember her aunt and uncle warned her that he would not show up. She has been so beaten down by them that she does not think she deserves a happy life." As she was telling Tony this she remembered how she had been beaten down emotionally after she returned from Somalia. Tony and Gibbs had been her salvation. Gibbs was a father figure and Tony was her friend, partner and now lover. Both men were her rocks. She could only imagine how Samantha felt about losing Gibbs. It would kill her if something happened to Tony.

As if on cue, Tony could almost always seem to read her mind. He gently kissed her again. "Not to worry Ninja. We will get her that happily ever after. I promise. Might even swing one for us too." He winked and then hugged her close to him and then after patting her on the rump he started the elevator. She gave him a glare but in her eyes he could see that she was not really mad at him just amused. "Maybe tempted fate there" he thought. He then turned to her, "Hey Ninja, let's go have a little fun with our prisoner."

She nodded and smiled. "This is going to be interesting."

NCIS

Across town Tim pulled into the parking lot of Abby's apartment building. She had been really, really quiet on the ride over. She had been deep in thought. "Hey beautiful, penny for your thoughts." Tim smiled.

Abby looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Not really just thinking."

"Abby sweetheart, there is something wrong. You're crying. What's the matter?" Tim leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sam," she said. "I'm worried about her. Did you see her face? She was looked just like a Zombie. "Tim gave her a questioning look. "You know that blank stare. Her eyes were just blank, no feeling, no emotion etc."

"Could be PTSD? He did hold a gun on her Abbs, threatened her life, and threatened the lives of her students. Gibbs was out there too. You can't tell me that would not cause even Gibbs a moment of stress."

"I know that could be it but I really think it is something more. My gut's telling me there is more?"

"How about we just stop worrying about it for now? Gibbs is with her and he will call someone if she needs help." Tim suggested kissing her on the cheek. Deep down in his gut he knew that neither one of them would stop worrying but they could try.

Abby nodded and gave him a weak smile. Tim got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for her. Abby got out of the car and put her arms around his neck. "You are so good Timothy McGee. How about joining me upstairs for a movie? Maybe we can order pizza and just try not to worry."

"Sounds like a plan Miss Scuito." He cupped her chin and looked down into her eyes smiling. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

NCIS

Gibbs stayed with Kelly until she was fast asleep. He then wrapped the blanket around her and turned off the light. Before stepping out of the room he looked down at his little girl a smile formed almost effortlessly on his lips. His life had really taken a different turn than he would have ever guessed. Just then he heard Samantha calling his name from the bedroom. The anguish in her voice twisted his gut into a large knot. "Another nightmare" he growled rubbing his hand down his face. Then he raced into the bedroom to find Sam sitting up in the bed hugging the pillow tightly in her arms.

Gibbs sat carefully down on the bed and tried to take her in his arms. She pushed him away hugging the pillow tighter. "He's gone. How am I going to be able to go on this time? He is dead. Whatever did I do to cause this?"

Immediately Gibbs knew what the dream was about. He took her hands firmly in his. He looked at her and started talking softly. "I'm here baby. He did not get me. I am not dead. Feel me touching you. That was all a dream. You are here in our house in our bed. All is ok."

Her eyes seemed to acknowledge what he was saying. She blinked several times and looked into his face. A small grin formed on her lips. "Jethro, it is you." She removed her hands from his and put them on his face. "You're here. You're not dead."

"No sweetheart. Wasn't even hurt," he smiled then kissing her gently on the lips being ever so careful of her bruised face. "I'm not going anywhere. We are going to make it down that aisle. You are going to be Mrs. Gibbs. I promise."

Samantha smiled and then kissed him again. "You sure. Things seem to keep trying to stop us. First Kelly's father shoots you and then this."

"Fait seems to be dealing us some obstacles but we are stronger than all of them." He carefully moved to his side of the bed and pulled her closer to him. She was now leaning on his chest with her hand gently rubbing his chest. Gibbs began tracing circles on her back. "We can get through this. Sam, are you still worried that I'm not going to show up on June 6?"

"Jethro I don't know what I feel. All I know is that I love you and being here with you helps me."

"Sweetheart, do you think your anxiety is back?" He had not wanted to bring it up just yet but it seemed like a good time.

"Not sure. I don't know what is happening to me. The nightmares are horrible and when I am awake I just can't seem to focus on the good stuff only the bad things that have happened." She told him. "Can we just table this for awhile? Right now I just want to enjoy you being here. You holding me and Kelly asleep down the hall." Just then a light of recognition sparkled in her eyes. "Did Kelly call me Mama today or is that something else I dreamed?"

"She sure did."

"Was she hurt that I did not notice?"

"She's concerned about you but not hurt. We can fix it in the morning." He continued to rub her back. "Feel like trying to sleep again or do you want something to eat."

"Abby and Kelly fixed supper. They brought you a plate but …"

"I did not eat much," she finished his sentence.

"Exactly." He kissed the top of her head. "You want me to heat it up while you get a shower and get comfortable."

"I would like that and I could use…"

"A Diet Coke." He finished her sentence getting up from the bed. He held out his hands to her to help her up. Getting up she leaned into his arms again. He kissed her hair and hugged her to him. "You're staying here tonight in our bed. I want you to know I am here and am not going anywhere," he whispered to her.

"Sounds like a plan." She looked up at him and gently captured his lips again. "Ok Marine this lady's hungry, dirty and just plain tired. How about getting on the stick?"

"Yes ma'ma." She pulled away from him and headed toward her room for a change of clothes. She made her way into the bathroom. She had not seen her face since the injury. She looked up into the mirror. The sight of her swollen face shocked her and she screamed.

Gibbs had not made it downstairs when he heard her. He stepped into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Jethro, this is hideous. I look like a monster. Kelly must be scared to death." She was just staring into the mirror. "Was there anything broken?"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kelly's a tough little girl. She was not scared. She knows the guy hit you." He began kissing her neck and then nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Don't you remember the doctor did a CAT scan and nothing is broken just bruised?"

"No I don't, I guess I was just a little out of it."

"A little. The doctor gave you some pain pills and a steroid pill for the swelling. Doc said you would be fine in no time."

Samantha kept looking into the mirror. "Jethro, this might not be cleared out by the wedding. What kind of bride will I be with the dark circles of this bruise still on my face?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"You will be a beautiful bride. I can't wait to see you coming toward me at Ducky's. I am positive I won't see any dark circles." He hugged her closer.

"Jethro I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It will be perfect. You and I are getting married that day. That is all that counts. You will be the most beautiful bride ever. I promise." He turned her to him and looked at her face. "Hey at least you will not have to worry about the something blue," he smirked.

Samantha couldn't help but smile at the pun. "Very funny Marine. How about you get downstairs and get my food. Maybe a shower will lighten my mood."

"On it boss," he said as he left the room. He could not help but smile with the hope that she was slowly returning to normal.

NCIS

Sgt. Wilson had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours. He had not talked to anyone except the guard who put him there. He had not talked to him much. He had not even had a restroom break in hours. Just when he was about to complain, the door opened and in walked Ziva and Tony. They both had their game faces on. Wilson was a little taken back by the intensity on their faces.

"Having a nice day, Wilson," Tony asked. "Was it fun waving a gun in front of a bunch of first graders?"

"Bitch would not get my son." Wilson growled. "Hey who does a guy have to see to get something to eat and drink around here? This is totally a joke. I have been in here for hours."

Ziva looked at him with anger in her eyes. "That bitch you referred to is my friend," she told him as she came up to him looking into his eyes. Tony knew that look. He had seen it many times. Ziva was angry. Angry enough that had this been when they first met she would have pulled out her knife and slit his throat.

Tony sat down in the chair opposite of Wilson. "What son? We searched for him. You have no children."

Wilson sneered at him keeping a constant eye on the angry Israeli next to him. "Just found out about him. His bitch of a mother kept him from me for eight years."

"There is that word again." Ziva moved around behind him. She placed her hands on the back of his chair and almost growled into his ear. "I suggest if you want to live that you do not use that word again around me."

Tony saw the look on Wilson's face. He was scared really scared of Ziva. He almost laughed out loud. "I suggest you listen to my partner. She is ex-Mossad and I can't promise she will follow the law in this matter. You killed a woman and we have proof of that. We then we have the threat to harm a school teacher on school property which after the Sandy Hook shootings is a Class A felony in DC. Care to tell us about your smuggling pursuits. Might be able to convince the DA to cut you some slack and you won't get life."

Ziva leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I suggest you listen to my partner. I would love to hurt you and ways that will not show. You make my skin crawl." Her breath was hot on his neck and Tony could again see the absolute fear in his eyes. "My partner is right. Life in prison is too good for you." Just then a look of surprise entered Wilson's eyes; Ziva glanced down at the puddle that was forming below Wilson's chair. He had wet his pants.

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled discreetly with mischief in his eyes as Wilson started singing about the smuggling ring. He was naming names of Navy/Marine personnel that were involved. They would be busy rounding them up the rest of this ring for weeks.

Tony looked over at Ziva. He could not wait till he could get her alone. He loved the way she looked when she had succeeded at scaring a suspect into confessing. Him peeing his pants in the prospect just put the icing on the cake.

NCIS

Samantha stepped out of the bathroom into the master bedroom of the Gibbs house. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting on the bed with her reheated supper sitting on a tray along with the silver and red can of Diet Coke. He smiled as he looked at his fiancé. She was wearing her "I am in love with a Marine" t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She had washed and blow dried her hair and it was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Before he thought he let out a wolf whistle. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Even with this horrible bruise on my face."

"Think of it as a badge of honor, because of it 120 6 and 7 year olds are safe. Safe and home with their families including your own daughter." Gibbs got up off the bed and walked toward her his arms open for a hug. Samantha almost ran into them and he then wrapped them around her in a big bear hug.

"Thanks Gunny. I needed to hear that." They walked arm in arm over to the bed and Samantha sat down and ate the pasta and meat that Abby had fixed for her.

After she had finished she scooted back onto the bed and sat against the headboard where Gibbs had piled up the pillows for her. "Feeling better," he asked sitting next to her.

"A full stomach puts a different slant on things. Hopefully I can get some uninterrupted sleep tonight." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he took her left hand in his fiddling with her ring.

"Let's hope so." Samantha held him closer and then leaned up and kissed him.

_I am stopping here for Chapter 54. Planning a really fun Sunday for Team Gibbs, Samantha and Kelly. Going to work on it next with plans to post it Sunday night. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Posting soon. Thanks in advance._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I really, really don't claim to own any characters or plot lines of NCIS.

Gibbs and Samantha fell asleep in each other's arms with the hope that the nightmares would stay away for the rest of the night but their hopes were dashed about 3 am. Once again Samantha woke up screaming for Gibbs. She had dreamed that he was driving to the wedding and just as it had happened with David he was hit by a drunk driver. This time however Samantha knew it was a dream and just grabbed him and held him tightly. She never wanted to let him go.

This difference this time was her screaming woke up Kelly who got up and came to the door of the bedroom. She had a death grip on her hippo. She started to go in but she decided to leave them alone. She knew that Gibbs would make it all better. She did decide that she would call Abby in the morning. Samantha needed some help.

Kelly went back into her room, crawled back in her bed and fell back asleep looking at her mother's picture. She and Abby would get Samantha's smile back.

NCIS

Tim and Abby had fallen asleep watching their movie. Abby was awakened by her phone very early Saturday morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and smiled at the sleeping figure of Timothy McGee. She reached for her phone and noticed Samantha's picture on her caller ID. "Morning Samantha, you ok. This is a little early even for you," Abby answered.

"It's not Mama, Abby. It's me." Kelly said.

Upon hearing Kelly's voice Abby felt panic rising in her chest. "What's wrong Kelly? Why are you calling me? Is Gibbs and your Mama ok? Are you ok baby?" The panic and volume of Abby's voice woke up Tim who looked at Abby very concerned.

"I'm fine Abby. I am worried about Mama. I talked to Dad last night. She is so scared and I want her to get her smile back," Kelly told her.

Abby looked at Tim and smiled. "Did she have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Yes. I heard her screaming for Dad a couple of times last night. She really seems scared that something is going to happen to him. Why is she worried that he won't show up for the wedding?" Kelly was really concerned. "I don't understand that."

"Don't worry baby. I have an idea that can help her." Abby told her.

"I know how to help too. Tomorrow when we go to Ducky's we need to just have some fun. Mama needs to find her smile. Can you help me?"

"Let me get my idea in motion sweetie. Then I will come over and we can plan tomorrow. Bet you have some great fun ideas. See you soon Baby."

"Ok Abby. Thanks. We just need to help Mama." Kelly added.

"We will baby. We will." Abby hung up the phone and Tim wrapped her in his arms.

"What's up with Kelly?" he asked.

"Samantha had several nightmares last night," she told him.

"That's to be expected. Yesterday really hit her hard."

"Not sure it was about yesterday. I am beginning to wonder it is about her anxiety of Gibbs not making it alive to the wedding." Abby explained. Tim's eyes widened and then he nodded his head. "Kelly wants to help her get her smile back. I think it is more than that. I think I need to make a call to Rachel. Samantha needs more help that Gibbs can give her."

"You might be right Abby," he said looking at his watch. "A little too early to call Dr. Cranston just yet. How about I take you to breakfast?" He smiled wrapping her in his arms for a huge bear hug. The couple shared a kiss and then headed out the door to breakfast.

NCIS

After their 3 am awaking the couple slept later than normal and when Gibbs woke up he carefully slipped out of bed as not to wake his sleeping fiancé. He came downstairs to find his daughter eating cereal and watching cartoons. "Morning sweetheart. You need anything else to eat."

"No dad, I'm fine," she smiled at him.

"You're sure. I am headed into the kitchen to start coffee. I could fix you some eggs or even pancakes if you want."

"No cereal is fine. Mama got it for me last time she was at the store. It's my favorite." She turned back to the television to enjoy Sponge Bob. Gibbs shook his head. He was just getting used to cartoons again but Sponge Bob was just plain silly. "What happened to Buggs Bunny and Wylie Coyote?" he thought to himself. He needed some coffee and some time to think.

Gibbs was in the kitchen waiting for his coffee when his phone rang. "Gibbs" he answered not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Morning Gibbs. This is Rachel Cranston. I just got a strange call from Abby. She says you have a fiancé and she needs my services. Since when do you have a fiancé? "

"Well hello to you to Rachel. Abby called you about Samantha? When?"

"Just awhile ago. She did not go into details but was she the teacher involved in that situation at George W. Bush yesterday."

Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face. Leave it up to Abby to interfere. Maybe it was a good thing. "She was but really Rachel I don't think she will talk to you. She has always tried to handle things on her own. You know a Marine thing," he mused.

"She's a retired Marine then. Well Abby was very insistent that I come over and talk to her. If I can help, I would really love to do that."

Gibbs looked up toward the bedroom and frowned. "Not sure she will let you but why don't you come over for lunch? Come over as Kate's sister instead of a psychiatrist. Let me see if I can get her to talk to you. I really think it will help."

"Sounds like a plan. Really want to help Gibbs. Glad you are thinking about getting married again."

"Not thinking about Rachel. Wedding's on June 6. Could wrangle you an invitation." Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee.

"See you at noon Gibbs," Rachel said hanging up the phone. She looked over at the picture of Kate and the team she had sitting on her desk. "Gibbs is getting married again Kate. Wonder if this time it will take. This should prove interesting."

NCIS

Samantha woke up around ten in the morning. After noticing that Gibbs was no longer in bed with her she got up and went looking for him. She came down the stairs to the sound of the Sponge Bob theme playing on the television. "Kelly, have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, I got some cereal and some orange juice. You feeling better Mama." Kelly ran over to her giving her a hug.

"I am baby." Samantha bent down to get on Kelly's level and looked her straight in the eye. "Kelly, I realized last night that you started calling me Mama yesterday. I am so sorry I did not notice before."

"Is it all right? I can go back to Samantha if you want me too."

"Oh no baby. I really love it. I want to be your Mama. I was a little upset last night." She hugged Kelly tightly.

"I know Dad explained it to me. You were really scared yesterday. Dad said you were the hero. You took care of all of us." Kelly smiled gently touching her cheek. "Does it hurt much?"

"Your dad was the hero. I just kept the guy busy until he stopped him." Samantha told her. "My face is fine. It looks way worse than it is. It is really going to turn many different colors before it heals." Kelly hugged her mother and just shook her head.

"Maybe we can just say that both of you were the heroes." Kelly added.

"That sounds like a good compromise." Gibbs replied coming out of the kitchen. Samantha looked up at him and smiled. "You doing better this morning."

"Inside I think so. How does the outside look?"

"Like you could use another steroid pill and some ice." He was nothing but honest. "You feel like you could eat something."

"Maybe a bowl of Kelly's cereal and some toast. I smell the coffee so I know you've had breakfast." She smiled up at him. Gibbs took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Kelly watched her parents walk away and then went back to watching her program.

Gibbs pulled out the chair for her. "Sit down. I will get your cereal and your medicine," he said kissing her on her good cheek.

"How did I get so lucky? A super sweet daughter and the most handsome man anyone could ask for who waits on me hand and foot." She looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Well just returning the favor. You waited on me when I was shot or did you forget." He sat her cereal, milk, her medication and a can of Diet Coke in front of her. "Guess we are both lucky." She nodded, smiled and reached up and cupped his cheek. She brushed her lips over his and winked at him. He walked over and got another cup of coffee and joined her at the table. He knew he had to talk to her about Dr. Cranston coming over but was not sure what tactic to take. She began to eat her cereal but had a feeling that Gibbs wanted to talk to her about something.

"You're fidgeting Jethro. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I have something I want to talk to you about."

She had never seen him this unsure of himself. "Shoot from the hip Jethro. There is nothing we can't talk about."

Gibbs swallowed hard, "Got a call from Kate's sister, Rachel this morning. Seemed that Abby called her."

"You mean the physiatrist. Why would Abby call?" She smiled and shook her head. "Abby's worried about me."

"Not just me. " Abby said entering the room. "Kelly called me about seven. She worried about you Sam."

"Kelly called," both Gibbs and Samantha said in unison.

"Yep. Will you please visit with her Samantha?" Abby added pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Timothy McGee cautiously entered the kitchen as well. "Samantha, please consider it. Rachel is one of the best. Maybe she can help."

Gibbs eyed the couple. It was obvious that they cared for his lady almost as much as he did. He reached out and took Samantha's hand. "You know how I feel about therapy Sam but you can't go on like this. If this could help us get our happy ever after what can it hurt?"

Samantha looked at the group that was standing in her kitchen. Each of their faces was etched with concern for her. "What's this an intervention?"

"It is if it convinces you to get some help." Abby told her.

"Ok, call her get her over here. I talk to her." Samantha replied.

"She will be here for lunch." Gibbs told her.

"Pretty sure of yourself weren't you Agent Gibbs?" Samantha reached across the table and kissed him. Gibbs smirked and kissed her back.

NCIS

Dr. Rachel Cranston drove up to the Gibbs' house at 12 noon. She saw Abby's car, Gibbs' truck and a Toyota Corolla which she assumed to be Samantha's parked in front of the house. She parked her car behind Abby's hearse and walked up to the door. She knew that most people just walked in but she knocked just the same. Kelly peeked out the window next to the door and looked at her. Rachel smiled and waved at her. Gibbs opened the door as he reminded Kelly to never open the door to a stranger. "Well I hope I won't be a stranger for long, Gibbs." Rachel said smiling at the little girl who stood very close to Gibbs. "Kelly, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is my daughter Kelly Williams."

Rachel gave Gibbs a puzzled look. "Seems a lot of things have changed around here."

"Just a bit," Gibbs gave her a half grin which was something Rachel had never seen before. "Kelly, run get your Mama. I think she is upstairs getting dressed."

"Ok Dad." The little girl hugged Gibbs' leg and then ran up toward the stairs.

"So she is Samantha's daughter?" Rachel asked handing Gibbs her sweater and purse.

"No. We are adopting her after her father killed her mother about a month ago." Gibbs told her. Just then Abby burst out of the kitchen arms open to hug Rachel.  
>"Rachel," Abby screamed. "So glad you could come over. Lunch is just about ready."<p>

"Hello Abby," Rachel bracing herself against the force of one of Abby's hug. She nodded at Tim as he joined the group in the living room. "Did you convince your Samantha to talk to me?"

"Yes they did." Samantha said coming down the stairs. "The tag teamed me and I agreed. I am Samantha Waverly and you must be Rachel. I understand you are Kate Todd's sister."

"Well I see you have heard more about me than I have about you." She rolled her eyes at Gibbs. Samantha smiled at all of them. "Would you like to talk before lunch or after lunch?"

"How about now? We can go upstairs to my room and visit. Then we can eat."

"Sounds fine by me." Samantha turned and started up the stairs. Rachel put her hand on Gibbs' arm and smiled. "Don't worry Jethro. I am here to help her."

After the two left Kelly went over to Abby. "Can we talk in the backyard Abby? I want to plan our surprise for tomorrow," she giggled.

"Sounds great munchkin." Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he looked at them. "Secret mission Gibbs. Operation return Samantha's smile. I think." She followed the little girl out the back door into the yard.

NCIS

Samantha led the way upstairs toward the guest room. The two went inside and Samantha offered Rachel a chair and she sat on the bed. It was oblivious to Rachel that Samantha lived in this room. "I will let your start. Why do think Abby called me?"

"Well first off Abby called you because Kelly called her. She was worried about me."

"Kelly, oh your daughter. Really why was she so worried?"

"I had a few nightmares last night and I am sure it scared her and after losing her mother a couple of weeks ago she is a bit insecure."

"Possibly. So what were the nightmares about?" Rachel asked.

"Wow no beating around the bush with you. Straight to the point." Samantha began to shift uncomfortably on the bed. "Guess I can be that straight forward too. I keep dreaming about Gibbs dying before our wedding."

Rachel gave her a questioning look. "Gibbs dying? Was he in danger yesterday?"

"No this guy pulled the gun on me. It was me that was in danger not him. That is why it is so strange."

"Explain your thinking to me."

Samantha started talking and it all came out. David, her aunt and uncle, Kelly everything. Rachel was just such a good listener. She offered suggestions and some exercises that might help. Samantha felt comfortable with her. More comfortable that she ever felt with anyone except Gibbs.

NCIS

About an hour or so later Rachel and Samantha came downstairs both were laughing about something. "Well looks like you two had a nice chat," Abby replied. "We went ahead and ate but we saved lunch for the two of you."

"Thanks Abby," Samantha smiled. It was obvious that Abby wanted to know what they talked about. Samantha looked at the Goth and smiled. "Relax I'm fine Abbs. We talked about everything." The two ladies stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Abby set two bowls of chili in front of them with some chips and green sauce.

"This looks good, Abby. Thanks." Rachel said.

"Thank Samantha. She's the chef. I just heated things up." Abby admitted as Kelly bounced into the room. She was dressed in pink capree pants with a black shirt with a pink skull on the shirt. "You ready Kelly girl."

"You two going somewhere?" Samantha asked as Gibbs came into the kitchen and sat down next to her. He put his arm around the back of the chair and unconsciously began rubbing her back. Rachel smiled as she noticed the closeness between the couple, who according to Sam had never slept together.

"Yes, seems these two have some secret plans for tomorrow at Ducky's." Gibbs replied and then he kissed Samantha on the temple.

Samantha looked at Kelly. "Secret mission, really. Care to let me in on it."

"No we do not." Kelly and Abby said in unison.

"You joining them Tim." Samantha quizzed him.

"I'm just the chauffer. I am not in on the mission." Tim smiled. He could see Samantha's face seem to have lighter look to it. Maybe talking to Rachel had helped Samantha.

Kelly bounced over and first kissed her mother and then her father. "We will be back later. Enjoy your afternoon."

After lunch Rachel handed her number to Samantha and decided to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Samantha. Relax this afternoon and think about what I said. We can revisit things tomorrow if you like."

Samantha smiled and looked at Gibbs. "See her out Jethro. I know you want to ask her about our talk. Rachel, I have no secrets from him. Whatever will ease his mind?"

Rachel Cranston loved this lady. Despite her self-esteem issues, she was a really special woman. Gibbs had picked someone who could help him exercise his demons. Gibbs helped her on with her sweater and they started out to the car. Rachel noticed Samantha's eyes were always on him and his on her. Their connection was very, very strong. She could hardly wait to see them with the whole team on Sunday.

Closing the door, Gibbs asked. "Will she be ok, Rachel?"

"She's fine Gibbs. You were right. Yesterday's incident just brought some of her insecurities to the surface. We talked a lot of things over. She has some homework to do and we will discuss things tomorrow in a less stressful setting. I also want to observe her with the team. She considers them her new family."

"Did she tell you about her aunt and uncle?"

"Yes. She said you supported her decision to cut all ties with them. Even threw her a party. Independence Day, cute."

"Would do anything for her." Gibbs replied almost in a whisper.

"I get that Gibbs. She would do anything for you. I think." Gibbs opened the car door for her. "Keep an eye on her Gibbs. Let me know if she falls into a depression. She says she had had a couple of panic attacks now and in the past. She does not want medication but if that becomes necessary she would consider it."

"Thanks Rachel. So you are joining us tomorrow."

"Yes Samantha asked me. Seems your "family"is her family now." Rachel got into her car and Gibbs closed the door. She continued to speak to him through the open window. "She is looking forward to tomorrow. Wants to get her mind off of things. She really loves you Gibbs." Rachel leaned toward him and beaconed him to lean down. She whispered in his ear causing him to smile.

"Good idea. I might just do that." he replied. "See you tomorrow Rachel. We're headed to Ducky's about 1300.

NCIS

Gibbs came back into the house smiling. Samantha was sitting on the couch. She had picked out a movie for them to watch and was just waiting for him to come back in. "She ease your mind, Jethro?"

"Sort of." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You do know that I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

"I know that. Rachel and I talked about my reasons for worrying so much." She cuddled into his arms. "Let's just watch a movie this afternoon. I have a few things to work on." He looked at her concerned. "Nothing major Gunny Relax. She gave me some things to think about."

He just pulled her closer. "Don't want to lose you either lady."

"I'm not going anywhere either. I kind of like things right here." Gibbs lifted her chin so he could see in her eyes. He kissed her carefully on the lips. After they broke the kiss Samantha started the movie and both just enjoyed each other's company.

NCIS

Samantha and Gibbs were asleep on the couch when Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs," he answered sleepily.

"Hey Gibbs."

"What ya need Abbs?"

"Was wondering if you would mind if I kidnap Kelly tonight for a sleep over? We have some more plans to put in place for operation get Samantha's smile back."

Gibbs looked down and Samantha who was yawning. "What's up?"

"Abby wants to kidnap Kelly for a sleep over."

"If is ok with Kelly it is ok with me," she answered.

"Sounds great Abbs. You coming by here to pick up Kelly's things."

"No we picked up her a new outfit and she can sleep in one of my t-shirts. We'll see you tomorrow at Ducky's."

"Ok. Have fun." He hung up the phone and turned to his lovely fiancé. "Well lady, looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Whatever will we ever do with this time alone?" she smiled.

"I have an idea," He pulled her into his embrace. "If this was six weeks from now, I could imagine several things we could do and it would involve never leaving our bed." She giggled and blushed. "But since I have some special plans for our first night, how about I take my best girl on a date?"

"A date?"

"Since we moved in together we have not really gone out much." He smiled kissing her.

"Yeah just like an old married couple." She giggled nervously. "Without the fringe benefits."

He got that small smirk he got when he was planning something. "Ok, let's remedy the whole date situation. You go upstairs, lock yourself in your room, relax and get all dolled up. Maybe you would consider wearing that little black dress you wore on the first night we went out."

"I could. Where are we going?"

"That's need to know and right now you don't need to know. Just take a couple of hours to get ready. I'm going out to run a few errands. Won't be gone long, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her good-bye. She started to protest and he placed two fingers on her lips. "I promise I won't be gone long and you will enjoy the result. Trust me." Samantha nodded her head. Gibbs grabbed his keys off the table by the door and after locking up Samantha watched him go to his truck.

"Well, if I have a couple of hours to pamper myself I'm going to take a bubble bath and start my music." She turned and walked upstairs to her room humming quietly to herself as she wondered what Gibbs had in store for her that evening.

NCIS

Samantha was dancing to her "happy" music while she was putting the finishing touches on her appearance when there was a knock at the door of her room. She quickly checked her hair in the mirror. It was pulled back with a black headband and was loose and curly down her shoulders. Just the way he likes it she whispered to herself and she opened the door. She was greeted by a smiling handsome man. He was dressed in his black sport coat with black slacks. He had a blue shirt and was wearing the tie she had given him for Valentines' day. He was holding one red rose. "Good evening Miss Waverly. You look very beautiful this evening."

She smiled and took the rose from his hand, her hand brushing up against his knuckles as she took it. "You clean up pretty well also Agent Gibbs," she said as she looked him over. "Where are we going this evening?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Shall we go?" He held out his arm. She took his arm and grabbed his hand in hers.

"We shall. Lead the way." Jethro escorted her down the stairs and through the kitchen. Samantha gave him a questioning look.

Before she could ask the question he put his two fingers against her lips. "No questions, just trust me." They continued toward the door to the basement. Across the door was a huge red ribbon tied in a large bow. He handed her the scissors and she cut the bow just like a supermarket opening. He then opened the door and continued to escort her down the stairs.

As they went down the stairs she saw what he had planned for her. The CD player was playing soft romantic music and the whole room was covered with colored mini-Christmas lights. In the middle of the room was a table made from two sawhorses and a large piece of plywood. It was covered with a beautiful white satin table cloth. In the middle of the table were the other eleven roses from the dozen red roses he bought her. The table was set with china with crystal wine glasses and the whole room flickered with candlelight. Samantha gasped when she saw the room. "So I take it our date is **here**tonight."

Gibbs smirked, "You like it." She nodded and kissed his cheek. She nodded almost to awe stuck for words. Just then the song they first danced to that night in her apartment Toby Keith's "You shouldn't kiss me like this" started playing on the stereo. "Miss Waverly, may I have this dance?"

"Yes sir." He took her in his arms and they started dancing to the music. Samantha laid her head on his chest and just wrapped his arms around him enjoying the closeness of him. "This is so wonderful. Thank you," she managed to whisper. As the song ended, he put his hands on either side of her face being careful not to hurt her bruise. Carefully he tilted her face upward toward him. Gently he began placing soft kisses on her lips and the uninjured parts of her face. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Crying again, maybe we should not dance to this song. You cried the last time too."

"No," she whispered "This is just so wonderful. The place, the decorations and the food smells delicious. You really have out done yourself sir."

"Oh this is only the beginning," he smirked leading her over to the table. Holding the chair out for her he carefully pushed the chair in as she sat down. First he left her and went over the workbench where he had the food he ordered ready to be served. He brought to plates filled with well cooked steaks with vegetables and a pan fried potatoes. After setting them on the table he sat down in the chair next to her. Reaching into the silver ice bucket he took out a bottle of champagne. After opening the bottle he poured the sparkling liquid first into her glass and then his. "I want to propose a toast."

"Ok, "She was smiling so much it was starting to make her face hurt but she couldn't stop.

"This is something Rachel said to me. She suggested that we need to cease the day. Enjoy each other now. "Gibbs leaned in closer. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I totally want to make each day count. No more worries about what is going to happen tomorrow. We have had our share of troubles. Hell one of us has been injured almost the entire time we have been together."

Samantha giggled leaning her forehead against his. "That much is so true and we are both still here."

"That's what I am saying. So I propose we put all our worries behind us. Just enjoy each day as it comes. What do you think?"

"I totally like that idea. I have been thinking about this all afternoon," she smiled. "I have wasted so much time worrying that you won't be here I have forgotten to enjoy you."

"Ok, this toast is a pack. We need to just enjoy things and what comes our way we will face it together." They both lifted their glasses and touched the rims of their crystal glasses together. After the small bell like sound each took a drink. Then they gently kissed which began to evolve into something more. Gibbs pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "Food's getting cold."

"More like things are getting to hot." Samantha blushed. "This looks delicious," she said changing the subject.

"It does." He pulled back and took a bite of his potatoes. "How much longer?" he grumbled.

"Six weeks," Samantha answered. "Not sure either of us is going to survive."

"Oh we will and the night I have planned after the wedding will make this one look like a Disney movie." He began to cut his steak.

"You promise," she giggled taking a sip of her wine.

"Been planning it for weeks. Romance will abound." He kissed her nose and then went back to his meal. Both of them looked their plates each wishing that June 6 would hurry up and get here.

_Th__**i**__s idea came to me the other day so I just had to push the fun family day to Chapter 56. Wanted Gibbs to be part of the operation to get Samantha' smile back._

Coming on the next NCIS.

Someone pulled a gun on Tony who took the full shot right in the chest. Just then another enemy hit Ziva with a bomb. Even Kelly was involved in the fight. Gibbs stalked behind the gunman his gun firmly in hand. TBC

_Author's note. I promise no character is injured in the next chapter. I would not be like that. Well they may fall down laughing. Samantha __**will **__get her smile back._


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I totally love NCIS but do not own anything.

Author's note: Updated on Saturday night but Fan Fiction was being a pain.

Samantha and Gibbs spend the rest of the evening dancing, talking and enjoying their date. The feelings between them grew stronger and with each passing event either good or bad they grew closer and closer. It was around midnight and they were dancing in the middle of the room to "When you say nothing at all" by Keith Whitley.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word, you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<p>

Chorus:  
>The smile on your face let's me know that you need me<br>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
>A touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall<br>But you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<p>

When the song ended Samantha looked up into his piercing blue eyes and smiled. "That song says it all. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. When you touch my hand tells me you will catch me when I fall. I totally love that," she said to him as they continued dancing even without music.

He rubbed his thumb along her healthy cheekbone and then following it up with feather like kisses. "I will always be here to catch you when you fall. I promise you no drunk driver will stop me from being with you." She kissed him back and then rested her head on his chest listening to the sounds of heartbeat. She breathed in his scent of sawdust and Old Spice.

"I will hold you to that Gunny." Just as she spoke she had to stifle a yawn.

"Was a long night for you last night? Waking up several times had to wear you out," he whispered kissing her hair. "Let's head upstairs and get you tucked in."

"Just a few more minutes Jethro. This was such a wonderful evening I don't want it to end."

He smiled and held her closer. "Me either." Another romantic song started on the stereo. They continued to dance with only the sound of the music and their beating hearts filling the room.

When the music ended Gibbs looked down at Samantha. She was beginning to doze against his chest. "Looks like the ball is over Sleeping Beauty," he whispered. He carefully grabbed her around the knees and lifted into his arms. He started toward the stairs with Samantha snuggling into his neck. He carefully carried up the stairs and into their room and lay her down on the bed.

She grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer to her. "This was such a magical night" she mumbled as she snuggled into the bed.

"Just wait until our wedding night," he whispered. "Sleep well darling. I'm going downstairs to clean up." He kissed her on the cheek and started downstairs to clean up from their date wishing deep inside that she would get a good night's rest and no nightmares.

NCIS

Samantha slept late the next morning. She had spent the night nightmare free. Gibbs had come up to the room about 2 am only to find Samantha curled up under the covers of the bed. Her curly auburn hair was cascading across the pillow. She had gotten up and changed out of her black dress and was wearing her t-shirt and sweats. Gibbs could not help but smile as she watched her sleep. "How did I get so lucky," he thought to himself. He quickly changed into his sweats and t-shirt and cuddled in close and fell asleep smiling contentedly smelling her hair.

When Samantha did wake up she reached out expecting Gibbs to be in the bed with her. First panic started to set in. "Where was he? Was last night all a dream?" she thought. She then reached out and touched the pillow where he would have put his head. Sitting there was a piece of paper. Samantha smiled and picked it up. "Don't worry Sweetheart, I am downstairs. I wanted to let you sleep. Come down when you wait up. I am starting the food for Ducky's." She read it and smiled to herself. "Why do I ever worry? I really am the luckiest woman that ever lived," she giggled to herself.

Samantha jumped up and started down the stairs. She could hear him whistling in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and continued on down the stairs walking into the kitchen. He was dressed in his dark jeans, a blue Polo shirt and sneakers. Samantha could not help but let out a wolf whistle as he bent down to pick up a potato he had dropped on the floor. "Like the show," he said without turning around.

"Totally, you look quite handsome this morning."

"Getting close to afternoon. We told the team we would be there at 1300. Rachel should be here in about an hour."

"Really, I slept that late. What about the brisket for tonight?" She started to panic.

"Relax sweetheart. I put in on last night after I put you to bed" he told her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Samantha replied walking over and putting her arms around his neck.

"It is me who is the lucky one." He kissed her lips softly and grinned. "Food's almost ready. Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself even more gorgeous that you already are?"

"Well thank you sir. You know how to make a lady feel wanted." She kissed him on the cheek and started up the stairs. "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied watching her walk up the stairs.

"I love you most." She said as she stepped into the guest room.

NCIS

When Samantha had finished her shower and got dressed she came down stairs to find Gibbs and Rachel were sitting in the living room talking. Samantha met Rachel with a smile. "Hi Rachel. You ready for a day of yard work."

"I have my yard jeans and sneakers on. Hey, you look better today. Did you rest better last night?"

Samantha smiled over at Gibbs and there was a soft blush on her cheeks. "Oh I slept wonderful no nightmares." Rachel eyed both of them with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs felt a little embarrassed by the conversation so he grabbed some of the food and headed out to the car. "Everything is almost loaded. You two can head to the car."

After he went outside Rachel turned to Samantha. "You two didn't …."

Samantha blushed even redder. "Oh that no. I would have given in if he asked but he didn't. I think he has big plans for our wedding night."

"So why the change? We had a very romantic night anyway. Not a single nightmare," she smiled grabbing her purse. "We had better get out there. He might leave without us."

The two stepped outside to see Gibbs loading his garden tools into the back of Samantha's Corolla. He closed the trunk and opened the driver's side back door for Rachel. Then he went around to the passenger's side and held the door for Samantha. As she got in he leaned in and kissed her. "Figured you would not mind using your car since we have a passenger."

"Smart idea." Gibbs then went around and got into the driver's side. He started the car and backed into the street. Samantha reached to turn off the radio.

"I don't mind if you want to leave it on." Rachel said from the backseat.

"Me either." Gibbs smiled at her. They started the 30 minute drive over to Ducky's. Rachel noticed that Gibbs was enjoying the country music as much as Samantha. When Kenny Chesney's "The World" came on the radio both of them sang all the words and Gibbs reached across the console and grabbed Samantha's hand. The song ended just as Gibbs stopped at the stop light. He leaned over and kissed her while they were waited for the light to change.

Rachel smiled at the two. Gibbs had never been one for public displays of affection. The light changed to green and they were still kissing. "Hump!" Rachel cleared her throat as the car behind them honked. The couple pulled apart both a little red faced and smiled as Gibbs pulled into the intersection.

Neither of them spoke about the incident during the rest of the drive. Just as they turned on Ducky's street the radio started playing Rodney Atkins' song "If you're going through hell". Both Gibbs and Samantha smiled. "Sounds like our theme song." Samantha giggled.

"Well we have had our share of troubles," he said looking into the rear view window at Rachel.

"Song shares a good thought though. But the good news  
>is there's angels everywhere out on the street, Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet" Rachel quoted the song.<p>

"Got that right." Both Samantha and Gibbs said in unison. When Gibbs pulled into Ducky's drive Abby's hearse and Tony's mustang were parked in the drive. The three got out of the car and carried the food into the house.

NCIS

After putting the brisket in the oven to keep warm and the rest of the food in the fridge the trio joined the others out in the backyard. Kelly saw her family coming out on the patio and she ran to them with her arms wide open. "Mama, Dad I missed you so much." Gibbs and Samantha hugged and kissed their little girl.

"We missed you too, baby" Samantha smiled. Kelly looked over at Abby and winked.

"Looks like you and Dad had a nice evening." Kelly giggled, "I can see you are smiling more. See Abby I told you it would work."

"What worked?" Gibbs asked.

"Giving you two sometime alone." Abby replied taking Kelly's hand. "It was all her idea. She figured you two needed a date night."

Gibbs put his hand on his hips and tried to give them a glare but it ended up being a smirk with the twinkle in his eye. "Thanks baby girl," he whispered.

"Well are you guys going to sit around all day? We really need some help over here." Tony joked. "McGardener here is not much help."

"Never said I had a green thumb Tony." Tim added.

Gibbs just shook his head. "What's the plan Duck?" he asked.

"Well Jethro we have some manual labor tasks that you and the boys here can help with and some flowers need planting. Abby, Kelly and Ziva have been working on over there by the trellis." He motioned over to the garden. "Then the grass needs mowing and stripped as well as the roses need a good trim to get them ready to bloom."

"Ok Duck, we will get started." He started over toward where Tony and Tim had been roto-tilling fertilizer into the soil. Samantha grabbed his arm before he left.

"Remember you are not back to full duty Marine. Take it easy," she whispered. "I need you healthy for things to come." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"On it Boss. Take it easy." He kissed her back and went to join the men.

"Well Rachel my dear I did not know you were joining us today. It is wonderful to see you." Ducky said turning his attention away from the bride's comments. Samantha giggled at his slight embarrassment at her last comment.

"Well Abby called me yesterday about those two," she smirked "Seems Samantha has been having nightmares."

"Ah yes. I suggested to her that she see someone. I did not know you had been called."

"Seems that it was really Kelly's idea. She was worried about her Mama."

"Sweet Kelly. She is really advanced for her seven years. Can I interest you in a cup of Earl Grey?"

"That sounds wonderful Doctor. I have never been much for gardening." Rachel told him. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Well Samantha's brisket smells lovely," Ducky smiled. "Jethro is one lucky man. She is sweet, loving and a very good cook."

"Well doctor, I think Gibbs cooked this himself. He put it on last night after she went to sleep."

"Jethro is a man of many talents." He smiled as he put the kettle on for tea.

NCIS

Work continued into the afternoon, grass was mowed, bagged and discarded. Flowers were planted and the rose bushes were trimmed ready for new spring growth. The entire team had spread grass fertilizer on the grass that was starting to green up as the weather got warmer. Tony went to get the hose so he could start the sprinkler on the grass when an idea hit him. After turning on the water he decided to sneak up on Ziva and squirt her with the water. He was almost near her ready to spray her with the cold water when she ducked and the water hit Gibbs square in the face. Tony dropped the hose and turned beet red. "Uh sorry Boss I was aiming for Ziva," he stuttered preparing for the head slap of all times.

Gibbs got an evil grin and walked toward the hose. "DiNozzo you are so dead," he growled. He grabbed the hose and started walking toward Tony swinging the running hose closer and closer to drenching his senior field agent.

Abby slipped up behind Kelly. "Told you this would start sometime. Didn't expect your Dad to get involved but let's get our supplies," she whispered. Kelly nodded and both girls headed toward Ducky's garden shed.

After they went inside they came out carrying a box full of loaded squirt guns and large basket full of loaded water balloons. Both Abby and Kelly giggled as they each got a squirt gun and several water balloons. Kelly came up behind Gibbs and tossed it at his head. When the balloon hit its target, Gibbs turned around to find his daughter doubled over with laughter. He then turned the hose on her smiling as the spray of water hit her in the legs.

Tony came up to the box of squirt guns and grabbed a super soaker and headed off to find a victim hoping that this time he could get Ziva.

Ziva on the other hand looked at McGee with a questioning look. "Seems Abby and Kelly came prepared for a water gun war."

"I don't understand water gun" she asked.

"It is a gun loaded with water," he told her as he grabbed a gun and headed toward Abby who was sneaking up on Samantha. Ziva picked up a gun and fired the water ammunition at the ground. Seeing it was water she decided that she would use her Ninja skills to get the drop on Tony.

Someone then pulled a gun on Tony who took the full shot right in the chest. Just then another enemy hit Ziva with a bomb. Even Kelly was involved in the fight. Gibbs stalked behind the gunman his gun firmly in hand. His shot hit Ziva square in the back drenching her back with the cold water. She turned around hit Gibbs square in the face with the stream from her gun.

Rachel and Ducky had been inside checking on the food when they heard the yelling and laughter coming from the back yard. They exited the back door to see then entire team including Gibbs involved into a full scale water war. Water guns, water balloons and the water hose spraying water everywhere. The troops were all dripping wet and laughing. Ducky started to say something when a water balloon hit the ground right in front of him splashing water up onto his pants. Rachel had to suppress a giggle seeing the look of astonishment on his face.

Just then Gibbs grabbed the hose from McGee's hands and started toward stalking his fiancé. She was unaware of the threat as he inched toward her. He began to splash her legs with the hose. She then turned and fired a water balloon bomb hitting him on top of the head. The glare he gave her was so stern for the first time since the "fun" had started she was not sure this was still in fun.

"Jethro, remember this was all in good fun," she said hesitantly backing away from him as he began to twirl the water from the hose like a lasso inching closer and closer to her with each twirl.

"Oh I remember this was all in good fun. Just never thought my own fiancé would betray me by hitting me with a water bomb." He started walking closer with a hint of vengeance in his eye.

"Come on Jethro." Samantha was really not sure that he whether he was joking or allowing his famous temper to control his actions. "I would never betray you."

"But sweetheart I'm not mad just want to get even," he smiled as he sprayed her with the hose. Then grabbing a water balloon he then grabbed the front of her shirt and dropped if firmly against her chest. The look on Samantha was a mixture of surprise and laughter. Just then she slipped falling against his chest as laughter overcame her. The sudden extra weight pushed him back and slipping on the mud created by the water fight they both fell down. Gibbs was covered with mud with Samantha in his arms both doubled over with laughter.

Kelly quickly joined her parents on the ground smiling and laughing. She had grabbed the last of the water balloons and proceeded to break it over her father's head. "Got you Dad." She smiled. He proceeded to grab her and he started tickling her.

The sound of her laughter filled the backyard. The entire team was dripping wet but very, very happy. Rachel looked at Samantha and winked. "Looks like this team is really a family after all, Kate." She said to herself looking up into the sky.

Kelly hugged her Mama and Dad. She looked at Samantha. "Hey Dad," she said pointing to Samantha. "Mama got her smile back."

Gibbs looked at Samantha whose face was almost glowing with happiness. "Yes she did Baby." First he kissed Kelly and then he lifted Samantha's chin and firmly kissed her on the lips. "I'm a whole lot messier but I am very, very happy," she whispered.

"Me too. Me too. And the best is yet to be."

_Please let me know how the water fight sounded. I really wanted to portray the fun this group could have if the writers of the real show would just let themselves go. _


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Thank you all for your lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did many, many things would be different. LOL Tony and Ziva would be together. Jenny might not be dead but I lean toward Gabby myself.

NCIS

The aftermath of the water fight lead to many of Ducky's towels being used and soiled with mud and grass. The laughter still continued into the kitchen as Abby and Samantha served up the meal of brisket, potato salad, Texas pinto beans and Samantha's apple cobbler for dessert.

After dinner the family went into the parlor and Gibbs started a fire in the fire place. Even though it was early April it was cool especially since most of Ducky's guests were wet from their water fight earlier. Sam and Gibbs had settled in on Ducky's sofa with Kelly laying her head on Samantha's lap. Abby and Tim were sitting on the love seat and Tony and Ziva were sitting on the floor near the fire. Ducky and Rachel were sitting in the two large wing backed chairs opposite the love seat.

They were all talking and laughing about the water fight and plans for the wedding. "Rachel you will join us for Kelly's party on Saturday, May 30." Samantha replied.

"Kelly's party? Is it her birthday?" Rachel asked sipping her tea.

"No," Tony laughed. "Our munchkin wants a "bachelorette party" before the wedding. She has it all planned out." Looking down at Kelly who had fallen asleep on Samantha's lap, Tony had to smile at the little girl. "Boss, has she told you where we are going?"

"Has not said anything to me. Has she said anything to you Sam?" Gibbs answered.

"She told me but I am sworn to remain silent." Abby giggled looking at the sleeping angel. "I can't tell anyone until the day of the party. I am just the adult to make the arrangements and get the refreshments."

"She is some kid." Gibbs smiled running his fingers through her brown curls.

Samantha looked down at her sleeping daughter and then at her watch. "Guess we need to be getting this munchkin home. School tomorrow."

"For you too?" Gibbs gave her a questioning look. Samantha smiled and nodded yes. Nodding back at her but with a questioning look over at Rachel and then back at his fiancé he got up and lifted his sleeping daughter up on his shoulders. She grumbled but then cuddled into his neck. He turned to Ducky and smiled. "Thanks Duck. Had a great time today."

"Thank you all." Ducky replied. Samantha and Rachel went into the kitchen and retrieved all the pans from their meal and with Tim's help got them into the trunk of the Toyota while Gibbs got Kelly into her booster seat.

Tim put his hand on Samantha's shoulder and whispered "Are you sure about tomorrow, Sam?"

"I am Tim," she smiled "Sure I am nervous but what are the odds of that happening again? It was Gibbs I was worried about." Tim nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Just then Gibbs looked up from putting Kelly in her seat and glared at McGee. Samantha sensed Tim's heart rate rise. She smiled and placed her hand on Tim's arm. "Really Jethro, have you not upset him enough."

Gibbs just shook his head and held out his hands in an "I was not doing anything" posture. Rachel could not help but giggle.

After saying their good-byes Samantha, Rachel and Gibbs got into the car and headed off toward home. The rest of the team got into their cars and after waving at Ducky they headed home as well.

NCIS

Gibbs pulled the car into the driveway of his house and after opening doors for Samantha and Rachel he got Kelly out of her car seat without waking her. "Leave those pans in the trunk, I'll get them after I put our princess to bed," he whispered as Samantha opened the door for him.

"Good night Gibbs. I think I will be heading home now. I really enjoyed being with the team. I think Kate would have enjoyed it too." She motioned to Samantha to walk her to her car. She then reached into her purse and handed Samantha a card. "I heard what you told Tim. If you have any problems tomorrow feel free to call."

"I don't think I will need to Rachel. I plan on taking things one day at a time and enjoying every minute of this ride," Samantha smiled, " I might need you again if …."

"Something else happens." Rachel smiled. "Feel free to call me anytime. You have a great family now and I can see that you all love each other." Samantha nodded as Rachel got in the car.

"Rachel I meant what I said. Please feel free to join us anytime and of course you have my personal invitation to the wedding."

"Thank you Samantha. I would love too. I will call you later. You call me anytime you need to." Rachel patted Samantha's are

Samantha came back into the house to find Gibbs sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. He smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. She then noticed a diet coke sitting on the table next to her. "You two have a nice talk."

"Sure," she smiled.

"Now really, I want the truth. You ok with going to school tomorrow." He pulled her closer and bent down and kissed her neck.

"I **am** telling you the truth. I will be fine because I have to be." She opened her coke and snuggled into his side. "What happened just set my anxiety going about losing you. That's all, really."

He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. She was smiling up at him and he saw the truth in her eyes she showed no fear. "Do you want me to drive you in the morning before I go into NCIS?"

"You are so sweet. No really I'm fine." She took his hands in hers and began to kiss his knuckles. "You have to start back tomorrow too. You need NCIS as much as they need you. Kelly will go with me."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug wrapping her in his strong arms. He whispered into hair. "If you are sure,"

Samantha pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Look at my Jethro. I can do this. I will do this."

"Your stubbornness will win out huh?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. He moved his head slightly and his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. The couple continued to kiss holding each other close.

Finally they broke apart when Samantha's coo-coo clock stuck ten. Samantha pulled back first and smiled at him. "Bedtime?"

"Bedtime, "he groaned "I could get to hate that coo-coo."

"Me too, but if we are both going to work tomorrow we need to get some sleep."

"You have to get practical on me."

"Soon enough my darling. School will be out soon, we will be married and I am all yours." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I promise it won't be long."

"I know and our first night will be fabulous." He smiled kissing her softly. "May I walk you to your door my lady?"

"Yes sir. I heard it's a rough neighborhood," she giggled as they stood up. He offered her his arm. She took it and he escorted her up the stairs right to her bedroom door.

He took both her hands in his staring in her eyes. "I love you with all my heart and soul," he whispered.

"I love you too." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Don't worry. I will be fine tomorrow. I promise."

"I know," he whispered. "Guess I had better be going home now." He smirked and then kissing her again.

"Well goodnight my love." She giggled playing along with the game. "I had a wonderful day today. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Very well my love." They kissed again and Gibbs then reached to open the door for her. Samantha smiled at him as she closed the door.

Samantha leaned against the door and sighed. "I am sure you will make that night memorable," she smiled as she began to get ready for bed.

Gibbs went down to the basement and started working on his surprise and as he worked he continued to plan their wedding night, smiling to himself as he planned.

NCIS

Gibbs worked several hours before he headed upstairs. As he walked past Sam's door he heard her music playing softly. He made mental note to talk to Abby about special music for their special night. He then carefully opened the door and checked on Kelly before he walked to the master bedroom door.

He stood staring at the door of what would be **their** room. The thought of sleeping in that room without her even if it was only holding her was unthinkable. So he turned around and went downstairs to rack on the couch. He grabbed the blanket from off the back of the couch and lay down. His last thought before he finally allowed himself to fall asleep was of her.

NCIS

Gibbs was standing on the street watching events unfold in front of him. First he saw the black SUV being driven by an NCIS agent but this time it was not Shannon and Kelly in the back seat but Samantha and their Kelly. He saw Pedro Hernandez drive up in his old ratty pick-up truck. He saw him pull out the rifle and shoot the driver causing the SUV to spin out of control and flip three times into the bar ditch. Unlike other times he was able to walk up to the smoking SUV and look into the window and see Samantha and Kelly dead. Samantha was lying with Kelly in her lap covered in blood. Both of them lay dead sprawled out on the back seat. Gibbs just stood and stared at the scene. His body began to shake and he collapsed down on the ground tears flowing unchecked from his eyes. "Not again. This can't happen again," he screamed waking himself up. He sat straight up and could feel the sweat running down his back. His heart was beating rapidly. First he shook his head trying to slow his heart rate and he tried to control his breathing. The panic he felt inside his soul was not subsiding. Then he decided to get a drink of the bourbon that was sitting in the basement.

He made his way down the stairs and poured himself a shot of bourbon. He took a drink staring at his work. He thought maybe working on a project for her would help his anxiety. Then it hit him the only peace he would receive that night would come from holding Samantha in his arms. Shaking his head knowing that he would have to wake her, he made his way up the stairs and before he knew it he was standing in front of her door. He just had to hold her, touch her, kiss her, and know that she was truly alive. He knocked quietly on the door. Just as he started to knock again Samantha opened the door with a concerned look on her face. "You ok," she whispered "Just had a feeling you needed me."

Gibbs just wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Just needed to hold you. Just wanted to make sure you were real. That you were here."

"What's wrong Jethro? Your skin feels clammy and I smell bourbon on your breath." She took him by the hand and led him over to sit down on the bed. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. "Now tell me, what's the matter? You look pale and I know you have been crying."

Gibbs just pulled her closer. All he wanted was to be closer to her. He struggled to come up with the words to explain to her what was happening. "Just needed to hold you Sam." She looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek tasting the salt from his tears that were still falling.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" She reached up and started wiping the tears from his eyes. "I am here and safe. Nothing has happened to me." Gibbs pulled her closer kissing her cheeks making his way toward her lips.

"Just had to hold, touch and kiss you Sam. I think I can understand what you have been going through"

She smiled up at him. She took his hand and led him toward the head of bed. "You can stay here if you like," she replied sitting down against the pillows. "Trust me I know that fear." She patted the bed next to her. "We can cuddle here all night if that will help."

Gibbs let a smile form on his face and he had a glint of happiness in his eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her. She moved over allowing him to cuddle in next to her. The couple settled down against the pillows. Samantha was in Gibbs' arms using his chest as a pillow. He put his arms around her. He could feel her breathing against his chest and that simple action seemed to calm his rapidly beating heart. She sighed as he began to rub circles on her back. "You better now," she cooed as she began to doze in his arms.

"Absolutely. You sound sleepy. Thank you for understanding."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Jethro," she mumbled.

"I love you too." He settled down and sleep began to overtake him. "Just want to keep you safe and in my arms forever." Samantha mumbled something but she was so groggy with sleep he could not understand. "Night my darling," he kissed the top of her head and then joined her in a restful sleep.

AN: This just seemed a good place to end things for this chapter. Chapter 58 will be up soon I hope.


	58. Chapter 58

NCIS

Sorry for so long to update. My daughter moved out and I had to help. I am on Spring Break so I am hoping I can get at least 2 chapters done maybe more.

AN: We are coming close to the wedding I promise. Ideas still keep popping in my head as I write. We have Kelly's party, the team combined bachelor/bachelorette party and then the wedding. I have an idea for another monkey wrench in the works which is a set up for the sequel. Still thinking about a bridal shower as Sam's school. In this story I plan to include the wedding night but the honeymoon will be in the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Gibbs woke up Monday in Samantha's bed, his arms wrapped around his favorite lady. Shaking his head he did not remember coming into her room last night until she moved and kissed his cheek. "Did you sleep better after your dream?" she whispered kissing him.

"Almost forgot why I came in here. I can't wait until we are together every night." He pulled her close and kissed her neck just as the alarm rang. "Damn," he whispered in her ear.

"That thing can be so obnoxious," she grumbled. "Guess I have to crawl out this warm bed and start getting ready."

"Another five minutes wouldn't hurt." Gibbs laughed.

"Ok, five more minutes," Samantha hit the snooze on her alarm clock and snuggled back into his arms. "You know you have to be at work today also."

"I know but I would bet nobody will even notice if I am five minutes late. After all I'm going to be riding a desk for the next two weeks."

Samantha took his face in her hands. "You riding a desk **is** just fine with me, my darling. I need you safe and healthy."

Gibbs let a small grin emerge on his face. "Riding a desk is one of the most horrible things in the world but I promise I will take care of myself."

"That is all I ask." They continued to snuggle in each other's arms until the alarm went off again. "I have to get going. The teacher can't be late." She leaned in and kissed him hard on his lips then she climbed out of bed and headed toward the shower.

Gibbs watched her disappear into the bathroom rubbing his hand down his face. "Man, June 6 seems to be moving the other way." He grumbled.

NCIS

Gibbs was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when Samantha and Kelly came in laughing and talking about something. The minute they saw him they stopped talking and just grinned at each other. "Morning ladies, breakfast is served," he smiled motioning toward the table where he had sat two plates of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Why thank you Agent Gibbs," Samantha smiled. "That looks lovely." She kissed him and then sat down at the table. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"This is good." He held up his coffee cup. "Wasn't hungry."

"What's up Jethro?"

"Nothing!" he mumbled.

Samantha walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes. "Don't lie to me Marine. What's the matter?"

Gibbs just shook his head. He leaned into her whispering into her ear. "Can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Nope. Remember that Gunny after the wedding," she smiled. "Now what is your concern, Agent Gibbs?"

"Just concerned about you going to school today," he admitted.

Samantha smiled and hugged him. "I will be fine Jethro. It will be ok."

"Promise you call me or Rachel if you need to."

"I promise." She kissed him again and then looked down at her watch. "Better hurry up and eat." Gibbs sat down next to her and began to pick at her bacon. Samantha scowled at him. "Get your own bacon Marine. I thought you weren't hungry." Kelly could not help but giggle with her mouth full of breakfast. Gibbs just smiled at her. Samantha finished her breakfast and then looked at her watch. "Kelly I need to go up and get my book bag. Grab your lunch and backpack. We need to hurry up"

Kelly put her dishes in the sink and then grabbed her lunch off the counter. She walked up and put her arms around Gibbs' legs. "Don't worry Dad. I will keep an eye on Mama, Dad. It will be ok. "

Gibbs held his arms out for a hug. "Thanks, Baby Girl." He picked her up, kissed her on the head and carried her into the living room just as Samantha came down the stairs.

"She is getting too big for that you know, Jethro." Samantha smiled. Kelly quickly jumped down from Gibbs' arms and grabbed her backpack. "Head on out to the car sweetheart. I will be right out." Kelly ran outside toward the car and jumped into her booster seat in the back and belted herself in. Samantha turned to Gibbs and put her hands on his chest. "You play nice at work and don't be too grumpy. Promise me you will stay chained to that desk until the doctor gives you the ok."

"I promise," he whispered kissing her nose and working his way down to her lips. "Try to have a good day." Samantha smiled up at him and winked. "You too" she mouthed. Samantha quickly pressed her lips on his and headed out the door. After getting into her car, she started the engine and as she pulled out into the street she gave Gibbs another farewell wave.

Gibbs waved back and then walked into the house. He grabbed his backpack and heading toward his truck. Secretly he was ready to go back to work but being chained to a desk was something he was not looking forward to. In fact he hated the thought of it.

NCIS

Samantha turned into the school parking lot and her gut began to twist as she looked out toward the playground. The whole incident flashed through her mind. This time however the gun went off and she pictured Gibbs fall to the ground bleeding from his chest. "No!" she whispered to herself. "Not going to see that. He is fine, I am fine, and Kelly is fine," she thought. Just then she felt Kelly's hand on her shoulder.

"You ok Mama."

"Yes I am totally fine, baby." Samantha looked into Kelly's beautiful shiny blue eyes. They both exited the car and headed toward the building carrying backpack, lunch bags and school bag in hand. Mrs. Hernandez was standing outside of her classroom smiling.

"Morning ladies. How was your weekend?"

Kelly answered first speaking using Abbyspeak. She was talking a mile a minute. "Morning Mrs. Hernandez, we had a great weekend. I spent the night with Abby on Saturday and we watched a movie and ordered pizza. Tim brought Jethro the dog over and we played in the park before we went to Ducky's to work in the garden. Then we had a water fight in Ducky's back yard."

"Kelly, slow down. You sound like Abby." Samantha reached down and messed with her head. Kelly looked up and mouthed, "Good.

Mrs. Hernandez smiled at Kelly and then looked at Samantha. "Is your face ok?" Kelly went into the room leaving the two adults standing in the hall.  
>"It really looks worse than it is, Elena. Nothing's broken. Just really, really bruised."<p>

"It looks painful."

"Not really. I stopped taking the pain medicine they gave me Saturday night. Using Advil right now when it hurts." Samantha told her.

"You alright with coming back today? I would imagine they would have let you have some time off if you need to." Elena asked her.

"I visited with a therapist over the weekend. Her sister used to work with Jethro. She thought it would be a good idea to get back on the horse as soon as possible. Waiting would make it harder to come back." Elena shook her head knowing what she meant. "Thanks Elena. Guess I had better get to work." Just then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "Gibbs" she smiled. "My old mother hen checking up on me." Elena smiled. "Hello" she quickly answered the phone.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine just as I told you I would be," she smiled to herself. "You can quit worrying now Jethro."

"Well if something does come up you call me. Remember I am stuck to a desk so ….."

"I will call I promise. Enjoy your day dear."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Samantha hung up the phone as she walked into her classroom.

"Who was that Mama?" Kelly asked.

"Your dad. He was checking up on me." Samantha grumbled but she was smiling. It was nice to have someone that concerned about her well being.

Kelly just shook her head. "I told him not to worry. I would take care of you." Samantha knelt down and hugged the little girl.

"I don't need your protection either baby. I am a big girl and I will be ok. I promise." Samantha kissed her and started on her morning routine of turning on computers, starting her quiet music and then heading to the office to sign in for the day.

As she went down the hall to the office she was stopped my many of her fellow teachers who wanted to know the report on her injury and her mental health. By the time she made it into the office she was tired of explaining but was really touched by their concern.

NCIS

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when McGee, Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen. They were engrossed in conversation and barely acknowledged their boss. The trio sat down and their desks and started working on paper work from the Wilson case.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and began to stare at his computer screen. He began to read the transcript of their interrogation of Gunny Sergeant Wilson. He almost laughed out loud when he read the part where Ziva made him piss his pants. "You say something Boss." Tony said noticing his boss for the first time.

"Nah, DiNozzo, just reading your interrogation of Wilson." Gibbs replied standing up. He walked over to Ziva and smiled. "Good job Ziver." He almost smiled at her. "Sam will love it when she hears about ….."

She looked up at him and smiled coyly. "How he lost control of himself."

Gibbs nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Heading for coffee." He walked toward the elevator as all three agents went back to work. He looked back and them and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I was not missed very much," he sighed to himself. He turned back toward the elevator and walked in as it opened. What he did not see was the snickers and eye rolls that passed between the agents as the elevator doors closed.

NCIS

After getting his usual coffee and Abby's cafpow from the commissary van out front of the building, Gibbs decided to stop by Abby's lab. At least he knew she would be happy to see him back at work.

Abby's music was blaring as he exited the elevator. "Must be bored writing case reports," he smiled to himself. He stepped into the lab only to see Abby dancing to her music. He walked up behind her quietly shaking her cafpow behind her head. Abby continued to dance to the music. "Abby," he said softly as not to startle her but she could not hear him over the music. "Abby" he said again a little louder this time. She still was oblivious to his presence. This was getting weird he thought she usually notices me right away. Finally he tapped her on the shoulder; she jumped and then turned around to face him.

"Oh Gibbs, you startled me."

"Turn off the music, Abby," he signed. Abby looked surprised and grabbed the remote and turned off her music.

"Hi Bossman. What are you doing here?"

"Abby, I started back today. Did you forget?" He looked at her extremely confused. Abby never forgets important things like this.

"Is that today? I thought you started back on Monday."

"It is Monday, Abby." Gibbs was now totally confused. "You ok Abbs. It is not like you to forget the date."

"I'm fine Gibbs. I promise. Just tired I guess. We have had a lot of things going on lately. That thing at Sam's school, Poor Kelly's mother, your shooting, and on top of that I am helping Samantha plan the wedding. Just too much going on."

Gibbs just shook his head and handed her the cafpow. "Get some rest Abbs. Wedding is 6 weeks away and Samantha wants things low key."

"I know but I want it perfect Gibbs." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "This is your last wedding and Sam's first really and I want it to be wonderful."

Gibbs reached out and hugged her. "Thanks Abby." She hugged him back and then turned back to her computer. She was almost ignoring him. He sat her Cafpow on the table and slowly walked out of the lab. Something in his gut told him something really strange was going on. First Tony, Tim and Ziva and now even Abby not wanting to talk to him. He decided to go down and talk to Ducky. He had just stepped into the elevator when his phone rang. "Hey beautiful. How are you doing?"

"Just fine Jethro. Thought I would check in. Things were a little weird but good." Samantha told him. "Just tired of giving everyone the medical report on my face. Be glad when this Technicolor bruise on my face goes away."

"Well I think it is gives you character" he smirked.

"How has your day been?" she asked.

"Something strange is going on here. First McGee, Tony and Ziva came in and said nothing. Then, Abby forgot I was coming in today. I haven't talked to Ducky yet." He sounded disappointed that they had not acknowledged him.

"Now you are just imagining things Jethro. You know they love you. We are family. Maybe they are just wrapped up in their lives." She reassured him with a small grin on her face. "I am sure they are really glad to have their fearless leader back." She had to fight back the giggle that threatened to erupt from her.

"It is just unnerving." He shook his head as the elevator doors opened at autopsy. "Ok I will give it some time. I will see you tonight."

"See you later. I love you." She replied smiling into the phone.

"I love you too." He hung up the phone and started toward autopsy.

NCIS

Samantha was in Elena's room when she called waiting for her lunch to heat up on her microwave. After she hung up the phone with Gibbs she immediately dialed Abby.

"Hello Samantha. How are things going at school today?" Abby answered.

"I am just fine Abby but I am not so sure about Jethro. He is pretty upset. You really had him going. Forgetting he was coming in today."

"It was the hardest thing I ever did. I mean this is Gibbs. Tricking him is really very hard you know."

Samantha smiled over at her friends. "I know Abbs but he deserves a surprise."

"Do you think he will find out before this afternoon?"

"He is going to try. But you guys just stick with my plan and it will be great."

"Ok Sam I just hope he does not pull out his Sig and shoot someone."

"Don't worry Abby. This is Gibbs he would not shoot family." Samantha laughed. "See you at five. The pizzas are already ordered and will be delivered to your lab at 5:00." Samantha hung up the phone and joined her friends.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked.

"Just a surprise for Jethro."

NCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into Autopsy looking around for his friend. "Hey Duck. Where are you?"

"Oh Jethro I was not expecting to see you today." Ducky said coming out of the storage room.  
>"Come on Duck, everyone knew I was coming in today. What's up?" Jethro growled.<p>

"Oh that is right Jethro. You told me that yesterday. How has your day been so far?"

"First stuck to a desk and then nobody even remembers I was coming in today. "  
>"Nothing is going on Jethro. We have been very busy."<p>

"That is what Abby said." He looked at his friend with a questioning look. Something screwy was going on and he was determined to find out what it was. "Guess I had better get upstairs and get back to that damn desk."

He left Autopsy and headed back upstairs. As he saw the elevators doors close Ducky grabbed his phone and called Tony. "He is on his way up Anthony and he is defiantly not happy."

"I am on it Ducky. We just got a call to a crime scene. I will have him in MTAC supervising us in the field. That will keep his mind off things."

"I hope so Anthony. Text me the address and Palmer and I will join you presently." Ducky hung up the phone shaking his head. "Samantha, my dear, I hope your little surprise will not come back to bite us in the buttocks."

NCIS

The case did keep Gibbs busy up until about 1630 when the team had concluded that the whole matter was an accident and the only work they would be doing on this case was paper work. On the way back to the Navy Yard Tim had called Samantha. He told her that she needed to make that call sooner if the surprise was going to come off. So Kelly and Samantha called Gibbs at 1630. He was sitting in the bullpen going over the autopsy report that Ducky had just sent up to him. "Hello sweetheart. Are you done for the day?"

"Yes, things went well. Just had to jump back on that horse. Things seem much better now that I have faced my fears."

"Good at least one of us had a good day." He grumbled looking around for his team who were noticeably absent at the moment. "I can't imagine where everyone is. They have reports to write."

"Calm down Jethro. What is the matter?"

"Felt like the chaperone on someone's honeymoon."

Samantha looked around at the people who were now joining her in Abby's lab. Samantha had called the restaurant and had the pizzas delivered earlier. "Now it could not be that bad."

"It was. I am so ready to see you and hold you. Just a trying day."

"Ok, would you go down to Abby's lab and ask her a favor for me before you come home?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well I have a doctor's appointment week from Friday and I was wondering if she could pick up Kelly from school since I am leaving at noon. She could bring her back to NCIS if her Boss does not mind Kelly visiting."

"Doctor's appointment?" Gibbs inquired. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you worry Jethro? It is time for a check-up with my gyno and since we are getting married I just thought I needed to ….."

"Get things check out. I get it. Sure, I am so ready to go home. I will go down right now. See you at home."

"See you soon. I promise your day will get better." Samantha hung up the phone and looked around the lab. "He's on his way down." Abby looked at her. "Yes Abby I really was planning on asking you to babysit next Friday if you don't mind."

"No problem. I am sure my boss won't mind." Abby giggled just as the elevator dinged.

Gibbs left the elevator noticing that there was no music coming from the lab. He also noticed that the lights were out. "What is going on here? I did not give anybody permission to leave," he grumbled.

Just as he stepped into the lab door all the lights came on and the whole team yelled "Surprise!" Gibbs looked around the lab. There was a welcome back banner and he could smell pizza. Then he saw Samantha and Kelly standing under the banner both doubled over with laughter.

He walked up to them and wrapped them both in his arms. "You planned all this," he whispered in her ear. Samantha nodded and smiled up at him.

"Feeling better now Jethro." She giggled. "I just thought you could use some fun. You were really upset about riding the desk." The rest of the team walked up them and officially welcomed him back. Abby started the music and the "family" began to eat and enjoy themselves.

Each member of the team had gotten him a present and even Gibbs had to admit that a surprise party was a good idea.

They were really having a good time when Leon Vance walked into the lab looking for Abby. The look on his face did not fill the team with confidence that this party was a good idea. "What is going on here?" he grumbled.

"Hello Leon, How are you doing?" Samantha walked up to him and handed him a soda. "Did Jackie get our invitation to the wedding?"

"She did. Thank you Samantha. We plan to be there if we can get a babysitter," he told her.

"Please allow them to come too. Our wedding is a family event. Not a real formal and also Kelly will have some kids to relate to. "I love you. I love this family time. We need this."

"Glad you liked it. I hated as well as the others hated keeping stuff from you but we all need to lighten up once in a while."

"You can trick me anytime," he laughed. "I am going to have to be more alert to your wilds my dear."

"Want to keep you guessing." She turned in his arms where her face was just inches from his. "You just watch out."

"I plan to never take my eyes off of you. I love you Miss Waverly."

"And I love you too." Gibbs leaned in and kissed her. He looked around the room and his family. Tony was standing next to Ziva with his arm around her waist. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing. Abby was sitting on her futon on McGee's lap. Ducky and Palmer were sitting on lab chairs next to them and they were enjoying themselves.

He looked at Samantha and smiled. "We have a pretty special family."

"We sure do. We really do." She reached into the box and handed him a slice of pizza. He took it and kissed her on the forehead.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Thanks for all the reviews and new story alerts.

AN: Just going to jump into this chapter. I got this idea while watching Days of Our Lives and an episode of Dr. Quinn. Just going to weave it into my story. This is a set up for after the wedding when Gibbs takes Samantha on her surprise honeymoon.

The little Gibbs family all said goodbye to their NCIS family and headed home. Their hearts were happy. They each had a family again and were looking forward to their life together. The next two weeks were full of school, work, family time and wedding plans. Kelly had spent time with all of her family. Tim came over with Abby and Jethro. They had a lovely spring day at the park.

Gibbs had taken Samantha out for a quiet evening of dinner and dancing while Kelly spent Saturday night with Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva watching movies and eating pizza. Things were just settling into a routine of family time and all the couples were growing closer.

It was now Friday and the wedding was just about a month away. Samantha had a gyno appointment and Gibbs had given Abby permission, since they weren't busy, to leave early and take his daughter to her house for a sleepover. Ziva was joining them for a girls' night. Kelly was so excited. She had left for school just bouncing out the door.

NCIS

It was about 1730 and Gibbs was alone in the bullpen. He had sent McGee and Tony home. Samantha was supposed to call him when she was finished at the doctor. They had planned spending the evening together either with a wonderful dinner at a restaurant or take out and a movie. He was beginning to get concerned her appointment was for 1400. He pulled out his phone and pushed the speed dial for her number. After several rings it went to voice mail. Next, he called Abby to see if she had heard from her. She had not called Abby but Abby did have her doctor's number.

He then called the office. The nurse informed him that she had left at about 3:30. With that information he left the bullpen. He was going to find her. Something was tugging at his gut that she was upset and needed him.

He decided he would check the house first maybe he had gone home and was just did not hear the phone. As he drove toward his house he called first Sam's phone and still go no answer and then he called McGee. "Hey Boss, did we catch a case?" Tim answered.

"No McGee. Personal. Can you run a check on Sam's phone? She left the doctor's office at 3:30 and she is not answering. "

"Give me a second boss." Gibbs could hear typing in the background. "She's home, Boss. "

"Thanks McGee."

"Let me know if you need us Boss. She must be upset if she is not answering your calls."

"I will." Gibbs said hanging up the phone and tossing it in the seat. "What's up Sam?"

Gibbs raced toward his house and was able to release the breath he did not know he was holding when he saw her car in the driveway. He barely allowed the car to stop when he jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house not even stopping to close the car door.

The house was dark and all he could hear was Samantha's iPod playing. He stepped into the living room to find Samantha sitting on the couch with a bottle of bourbon sitting in front of her and an empty glass in her hand. The music that was playing was what she called tearjerker songs. She did not even notice him walking in the door. He slid in next to her and took the glass out of her hand. "What's wrong sweetheart? That was a full bottle this morning and it is almost empty." He whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling into his chest.

She looked into his eyes and he could see she had been crying. "Ever have a dream shatter into a million pieces in one afternoon."

"I can relate. What dream are you talking about?"

"It's silly really."

"Not if it causes all this. Come on Sam, tell me, let me share this." He held her closer and began to rub her arm. "If it has you drinking this much I know it really upset you. Are you sick?"

"Oh no Jethro. I am perfectly healthy for a woman my age. "She sighed. "That is the problem my age."

"Honey you're not old."

"Yes I am for what I have always dreamed of. I'm an old woman." Gibbs put his hand under her chin cupping in and raising it so he could look into her eyes. He saw sadness, she was in mourning. Then it hit him she was **in mourning**.

"Babies?" he whispered. She nodded tears filling her eyes again.

"I have known it was impossible in my brain. But my heart hoped. Hell Jethro I am in my 50's. But hearing it today from the doctor that there is not even a slight chance I could have a child. It just made me mad, sad and just plain pissed." She reached for the bottle. Jethro pushed it away.

"The answer is not in that bottle." He pulled her back into his arms. "We have a great life. We have Kelly and each other."

"It was just a dream I formed when Mama got pregnant with my baby sister. I felt her kick, I was there when she was born, I was in the delivery room, and I cared for her. And when she died I wanted to have a little girl I could name in her honor." The alcohol was opening up her heart and the feelings came spewing out. "When I met David I saw my dream coming true then he died and that dream was ripped away. I put that dream on hold and started looking for ways to be around kids. First working in a nursery at my church and then going into teaching after I retired from the Marines. "Gibbs just let her talk. He gently kissed the side of her face as she talked. "Then I met you and I guess for a minute I had the delusion that I could get pregnant. But the doctor just laughed when I asked. He made me feel stupid for asking. He did not understand."

"He laughed at you. That bastard." Gibbs was furious. "You're getting a new doctor. I don't want you going back to the idiot."

"Not planning on it. Almost punched his lights out."

"Well there has to be a way we can make your dream come true. We could look into adopting. I mean we are adopting Kelly already. We could get a baby."

She smiled at him. "I knew you would say that. That's why I love you." She started kissing him with a passion Gibbs had never seen before. She pushed him back on the couch and began to remove his jacket and started to remove his Polo shirt. Gibbs began to kiss her back and allow his hands to roam over her body. Then he gained control over himself and stopped himself as Samantha began to remove his undershirt. He pulled away and put his fingers up to her lips.

"No baby. We can't do this not now."

"Why not? I want this to happen. I want you to make love to me." Tears began to fill her eyes again. "Don't you want me? Or I am too old. A dried up old shrew."

"Oh you don't know how much I want you right now. You are beautiful and making love to you right now would be a dream come true."

"Then what's the problem. I want you, you want me. What is stopping us? Kelly won't be home tonight."

"First you are drunk." He wiped his face with both hands. This was so hard. "Second, I don't want our first time to be like this. Like a couple of teenagers groping on the couch with the fear of being caught by our parents." Gibbs told her. "You deserve better. You deserve a special night. I want you to have romance. Not just a quick release of tension."

Samantha looked at him. She was heartbroken but he was making sense. Just then she felt the bourbon on an empty stomach attack her. She pushed past Gibbs and raced up the stairs. Gibbs knowing what was happening followed her. He walked into the bathroom to find her bent over the toilet throwing up. Smiling he walked up behind her and gently gathered her hair in his hand as she continued to throw up the bourbon. Finally, she had emptied her stomach and she sat back on the floor. Gibbs walked over to the sink and retrieved a cool wet washcloth and gently began to wipe her face. He then handed her a glass of water. As she rinsed her mouth out and spit into the toilet. Gibbs reached up and flushed the toilet and then looked at her with a slight smirk. "And you wanted to make love."

She could not help but smile. "Not really my most attractive moment, huh."

"Not really." He reached down grabbing her hand. "Feel like trying to stand up."

"Not sure. But sitting on this floor is not fun." He helped her up and put his arm around her and guided her down the stairs.

"I know you hate coffee but we need to get your sobered up."

He looked at her face. She was totally sick. She was almost in tears. "I don't think I can handle coffee. How about we go for a walk instead? Maybe the fresh air will help."

"Ok, let's go." He walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. He put his arm around her waist and helped her walk out the door. The night was clear and was really warm for an April evening in Washington.

They two walked in silence. Samantha lay her head on his shoulder as they walked Gibbs began to rub circles on her back. "You feeling better"

"A little. My head is not spinning anymore and my stomach is not churning like it was."

"I meant what I said about adopting. If you want a baby we can look into it."

"Really Jethro. I was just floored by the permanence of what he said. He made me feel stupid for even asking the question." She hugged him close. "We don't have to decide tonight. It was a dream I wanted when I was younger. Maybe Kelly will be enough."

"Very sensible my love but you just downed 3/4ths of a bottle of bourbon on a whim." He smiled. "Feel like stopping for some tea. That might just settle your stomach."

"Sounds like a good idea." They walked into a small coffee shop they sometimes frequented. They found a table. Jethro ordered Sam an iced tea and some coffee for himself. When the waitress brought their drinks to the table Gibbs looked at Samantha his eyes questioning about food. "I could try some French Fries."

"Can you stand the smell if I eat something?"

"Go ahead. I think I can stand it." He ordered himself a burger and some French Fries for Samantha.

When the food arrived they ate in silence. Samantha managed to drink a couple of glasses of tea, her fries and a couple bites of Gibbs' hamburger. When they did talk it was not about babies or Samantha's insistence that Gibbs make love to her. They talked about nothing serious just the day to day stuff.

When they had both finished, Gibbs paid the check and they walked out of the shop arm in arm. The moon was full and provided a romantic ambiance for their return trip back to the house. This time Gibbs grabbed her hand and they strolled down the street. "It is a usually beautiful night for a walk. Feel like continuing on through the park." Gibbs asked. "Was planning on taking you out tonight anyway."

"Sounds wonderful." They walked past several shops as they headed toward the park. "I think my head is beginning to clear."

"Good," Gibbs replied kissing her hand and bringing it into the crook of his arm. "I love you"

"I love you too. Thanks for putting up with me tonight."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Taking you for better or worse. Just remember this night the next time I have too much bourbon."

"I will sir." She stood tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for putting the brakes on tonight. Making me special."

"That's my plan for the rest of your life. You're my special lady and I want you to always be happy." He took her into his arms and they kissed with the moonlight shinning down on them.

NCIS

Their walk continued into the park where they found a bench that faced out across the small lake in the park. They moonlight was bouncing off the water as the slight breeze made the water dance. The couple sat on the bench just watching the waves. Gibbs put his arm around Samantha and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Before he knew it Samantha's breathing began to be slow and even. He glanced down and saw her asleep. He smiled to himself and held her close. He just stared out across the water thinking about the events of the evening. He had never seen her this upset. He had not thought she would want babies. But it made sense; she had waited all her life for the perfect guy to share her life with. He knew what it was like to have a child. The love you lavished on that child and after losing Shannon and Kelly he knew the loss.

He held her hand tighter smiled. "We will figure this out sweetheart. If you want a baby, we will figure out how to get you one," he whispered into her hair. He then kissed the top of her head and then continued to stare out across the water.

NCIS

The couple continued to sit in the moonlight for about another hour. Gibbs really decided that it was time to get her home. "Samantha," he whispered. "Why don't we go home darling? Get you into a real bed. You need to sleep off the bourbon." He began to rub her shoulders with his hands.

As she began to wake up she began to grumble. "Did you get the license number of that truck that hit me?"

"Head really beginning to pound, huh." He pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Somebody's in there hitting my head with a sledge hammer." Gibbs chuckled to himself. He knew that feeling very, very well.

"Let's get you home. Maybe a hot shower and then right into bed." He helped her up as she looked up at him. "To sleep it off."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the crook of his arm. "Lead on. Who knew you were such a gentleman?"

"Don't spread it around. I still need my reputation as a bastard," he chuckled.

The couple began strolling along the street toward Gibbs' house past several local bars and restaurants in the neighborhood. Gibbs and Samantha were chatting about the wedding and the parties that were planned when they walked up on a stranger. He was standing in front of them. As Gibbs made the move to walk around him he spoke. "Hey Samantha, long time no see."

Samantha blinked her eyes to focus them the stranger who seemed to know her. She recognized him immediately. Gibbs could feel her body tense and felt a death grip on his arm. He looked into her eyes. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "David," she whispered, "Gibbs, its David. How?"

Gibbs shook his head. "David? Are you sure?"

"Yes Samantha it's me. I know this is a surprise. How have you been darling?" the man replied.

"How have I been? They told me you were dead. You did not show up to our wedding. That was over 15 years ago. Where have you been?" Samantha buried her head in Gibbs' arm. She was crying. "This has to be the bourbon. I have to be imagining this."

Gibbs rubbed his hands through her hair. "It's ok sweetheart. We will fix this. We will get to the bottom of this." He then looked at the man who was standing in front of them. "Ok, David, is it? She needs some answers. First where have you been for fifteen years? Why you would do this to her? I need you to come with us back to …"

"NCIS." David finished his sentence. "Yes Agent Gibbs I know who you are and also your relationship with Samantha."

"David," Samantha replied. "We need some answers. I need to know why. Not that it changes things but I need to know." She looked at Gibbs and smiled. Then she signed "I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Gibbs saw David scowl at both of them. His gut was doing cartwheels. Something was wrong here very wrong. He just did not know what it was. He looked into Samantha's eyes and grinned. Then he signed back, "I love you too. Don't worry we will fix this." Then he picked up the phone and called McGee. "Call the team. Meet me at NCIS."

"Is Samantha all right Boss?"

"She is physically ok and with me. I'll explain more when I see you. Call Abby and Ziva too. Won't need Ducky for this."

"Ok, I'll call Ducky and see if Kelly can stay with him. Sounds like she does not need to be there."

"Kelly, good idea McGee. Tell Duck I will fill him in later." Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at Samantha. "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

She nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I know you will. You and my family will find out what happened." She then turned to David. "I want answers from you too."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

AN: I can't believe this story is at 60 chapters and 181 reviews. I really enjoy when I get reviews. Thank you all for the support and to those that keep adding me as a favorite author.

Previously on NCIS

The couple began strolling along the street toward Gibbs' house past several local bars and restaurants in the neighborhood. Gibbs and Samantha were chatting about the wedding and the parties that were planned when they walked up on a stranger. He was standing in front of them. As Gibbs made the move to walk around him he spoke. "Hey Samantha, long time no see."

Samantha blinked her eyes to focus them the stranger who seemed to know her. She recognized him immediately. Gibbs could feel her body tense and felt a death grip on his arm. He looked into her eyes. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "David," she whispered, "Gibbs, its David. How?"

Gibbs shook his head. "David? Are you sure?"

"Yes Samantha it's me. I know this is a surprise. How have you been darling?" the man replied.

"How have I been? They told me you were dead. You did not show up to our wedding. That was over 15 years ago. Where have you been?" Samantha buried her head in Gibbs' arm. She was crying. "This has to be the bourbon. I have to be imagining this."

Gibbs rubbed his hands through her hair. "It's ok sweetheart. We will fix this. We will get to the bottom of this." He then looked at the man who was standing in front of them. "Ok, David, is it? She needs some answers. First where have you been for fifteen years? Why you would do this to her? I need you to come with us back to …"

"NCIS." David finished his sentence. "Yes Agent Gibbs I know who you are and also your relationship with Samantha."

"David," Samantha replied. "We need some answers. I need to know why. Not that it changes things but I need to know." She looked at Gibbs and smiled. Then she signed "I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Gibbs saw David scowl at both of them. His gut was doing cartwheels. Something was wrong here very wrong. He just did not know what it was. He looked into Samantha's eyes and grinned. Then he signed back, "I love you too. Don't worry we will fix this." Then he picked up the phone and called McGee. "Call the team. Meet me at NCIS"

"Is Samantha all right Boss?"

"She is physically ok and with me. I'll explain more when I see you. Call Abby and Ziva too. Won't need Ducky for this."

"Ok, I'll call Ducky and see if Kelly can stay with him. Sounds like she does not need to be there."

"Kelly, good idea McGee. Tell Duck I will fill him in later." Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at Samantha. "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

NCIS

It had been almost two hours since Gibbs and Samantha's world was rocked by the appearance of David Curry, Samantha's former fiancé who was believed killed by a drunk driver on Samantha's wedding day. Gibbs had called Timothy McGee who came and picked them up and brought all three back to NCIS. David was placed in the conference room while Team Gibbs decided what to do next.

Samantha was securely placed in Abby's lab with a Cafpow and she was resting on Abby's futon. The cafpow had helped sober Samantha up and she was dozing on the bed trying to avoid the pounding in her head from the bourbon.

Gibbs had McGee to start researching records to see where David had been for 15 years. Tony had contacted Las Vegas police for the report of the accident that supposedly reported David Curry dead. Ziva was looking through flight records to track Curry's movements over the past several days. Gibbs was pacing the bullpen like a caged animal. David had agreed to a DNA test and he was waiting for Abby's findings. He wanted to talk to this guy. He had questions. First where had he been all these years? Next why show up here now and upset Samantha? What was going on? He gut was spinning. He knew something was wrong here terribly wrong.

"Boss that was Dorneget. Curry is getting irritated. He wants to talk to Samantha." Tony replied as he hung up the phone.

"Tell him have a cup of coffee. I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Uh uh Boss," McGee stuttered "Don't you think that's Samantha's call?"

Gibbs turned toward McGee and gave him a death stare. McGee kind of leaned back in his chair. He did not wish to question Gibbs but he did believe they should follow Samantha's lead on this one. Just then McGee's computer pinged. "Got something Boss," he said relieved to change the subject. "Looks like Curry had been living in Mexico. Most of his expenditures were in a small town south of Juarez. His current address in a small ranch outside of Juarez. From what I can tell he has not been in the states for about two years or more."

"According to customs, he entered the country three days ago through the port of Juarez at El Paso. He then took a plane to Albuquerque, and then transferred to a flight that brought him to DC. He arrived on Wednesday." Ziva added.

"Vegas police are emailing the accident report. Should be here soon. Report will include the autopsy report. Should I call Ducky in?"

"Tony, he is babysitting Kelly." McGee interjected.

"DiNozzo, call Palmer and see if he and Brenna can go stay with Kelly and get Ducky in here. I want to know what the hell happened. Why Samantha was told he was dead?"

"On it Boss."

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. "On my way Abbs. Is Samantha?"

"Asleep," she answered as he hung up the phone.

"Heading to Abby's. She has something on the DNA."

He headed toward the elevator taking long strides almost running.

NCIS

Abby's music was not blasting as Gibbs exited the elevator. He walked into the lab. Abby was busy at the computer and he looked into the office and saw Samantha sleeping soundly on Abby's futon. "What's ya got Abbs?"

He walked up behind Abby. She was looking at the computer. "Well Gibbs, I don't know what happened back on Sam's wedding day but according to the Armed Forces DNA data base this is David Curry. Do you know if Samantha identified the body?"

"No, that is something I need to ask her." He walked into the office and stared down at his sleeping angel. He really hated to wake her but he had questions. He bent down and began gently rubbing her arms. "Hey sweetheart, I hate to wake you but I need some answers." He bent down and kissed forehead and then gently down towards her lips. Just as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," she moaned. "You wouldn't believe what I dreamed. I was drunk and David walked up and talked to us on the street."

He smirked, "I hate to tell you this sweetheart, but it's all true. You got drunk on a bottle of my bourbon and David Curry is sitting in the conference room wanting to talk to you."

Samantha rubbed her hand down her face. "I was so hoping it was all a bourbon induced dream. So it is him?"

Just then Abby walked up behind Gibbs frowning. "DNA confirms it Sam. I don't know how but this is David Curry according to the Armed Forces."

Tears filled Samantha's eyes and she reached out with her arms. Gibbs knew immediately that she needed his arms around her. "Why? Where has he been? I saw the body in the morgue. I identified the body. I was sure it was him. If it had not been him why did he not show up to the wedding?" The anguish in her voice tore at Gibbs' heart.

"All good questions. He wants to talk to you. I would bet alone."Gibbs soothed her.

"I **won't **talk to him alone. Please say you will come in with me," she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course," he replied pulling her into his arms. Abby quietly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. "Anything for you. Besides I have some questions for him myself."

"I 'm sure. I assume Tim has run his financials and anything else you can think of." She smiled and laid her hand on his chest. "Where has he been?"

Gibbs chuckled because she knew him so well. "He's been in Mexico for the last several years. Just came back into the country three days ago. He's been staying near Juarez."

"Did he come across the border at El Paso?" Gibbs nodded. She rubbed her head. "Wow my head hurts. Abby!"

"Yeah Sam, "Abby answered poking her head back into the office.

"You have any Tylenol. My head is pounding." Sam asked.

"Sure," Abby brought in two pills and a small glass of cafpow. "I know you don't drink Cafpow but the caffeine will help your head."

"Thanks Abby." She took the pills and downed the cafpow. She then looked up at Gibbs. "Let's get this over with."

"On it Boss. " He smirked helping her to her feet. She looped her arm through his and they headed out of the lab. "Abby keep looking for evidence. I want to know everything about this. DiNozzo should be sending you the accident report from Las Vegas soon."

"On it Boss," she grinned saluting him as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator had just begun to move when Samantha reached out and hit the emergency button. Gibbs looked at her surprised. "I wanted to talk to you alone before we go in to see David."

"What?" Gibbs had a puzzled look on his face.

She moved close to him and put her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. "First I want you to know I love you and nothing is going to change that. Not one thing he says or does is going to change that I want to be your wife as soon as possible." She then looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "He left me Jethro without a word. I spent a lot of years mourning him. He stole my dreams. I want to know his reasons for spoiling my happy endings. You gave my dreams back to me." She began to rub her hands on his back. "You will give me my happily ever after. I know that."

"Wasn't worried," he smiled," but am glad you said it. I love you too. He would have a fight on his hands if he tried."

"Wouldn't want to see that happen," she smirked. She stood on tiptoe and captured his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss and they continued exploring each other until the need for air became impossible to ignore. "Guess we need to go visit with him," Samantha whispered breathing hard. Gibbs nodded and started the elevator. He was working on gaining control of his rapidly beating heart. He had to be strong for her.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha walked hand in hand out of the elevator toward the conference room. They could feel Tony, Tim and Ziva's eyes on them as they passed them in the bullpen. Samantha looked in their direction and signed "I'm ok." Tim smiled and nodded. "You are not alone," he mouthed toward her. She gripped Gibbs' hand and nodded in Tim's direction.

As they neared the door to the conference room Gibbs took Samantha in his arms and kissed her. "We can do this," he told her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Yes we can." Samantha grabbed the doorknob and they entered the room. David looked up at her and smiled. "Damn," she thought "he still can charm you with a smile. Never realized it but he acts a lot like Tony." David walked up to her and held his arms out for a hug. "Do I look stupid? I have not seen or heard from you for 15 years. You show up here and just want to walk back into my life like nothing ever happened." There was anger in her voice when she looked over at Gibbs. He could see the fire in her eyes. David was in for a tongue lashing of monumental proportions. David stepped back and just stared at her. Samantha walked over to one of the chairs at the table. Gibbs carefully pulled out the chair for her. He sat down next to her reaching under the table for her hand. He wanted to keep physical contact with her so she had his support. "Sit down David."

"So you know I am telling you the truth. DNA results must have come back." He looked at Gibbs who nodded at him. He then sat down in the chair across the table from them. "I know you have questions Sammy."

"You're damn right I do and don't call me that. I buried that name along with what I thought was your body." She squeezed Gibbs' hand. "Let's start from the beginning. Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been in Mexico."

Samantha shook her head. "Why did you fake your death?"

"Well that takes some explanation." Samantha sat back in the chair still holding tight to Gibbs' hand. Her posture was that she was ready to hear a bagful of lies. Gibbs could see the hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sure. Get started David. I don't have the patience I used to."

"Well I owed money to some bad people. They wanted me to force you to give me some information I knew you did not have. I refused to do anything for them. They threatened to kill me and you if I did not do what they asked."

"What information?" Gibbs jumped in.

"They never told me."

"Then how did you know I didn't have it." Samantha blurted out.

"All I know is it was about your father."

"Daddy? Why?"

"Well darling he was a police officer and was involved in some important cases. Cases that somehow involved these people." David told her. Samantha looked at Gibbs. He nodded. "Give me the name and I'll get McGee on it," he signed.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her father's name and social security number on it. "What is all this signing? You did not know sign language when we were together did you?"

"No. I learned it when I went back to college to become a teacher." Gibbs squeezed her hand and got up going to the door. He opened it and handed the paper to Dorneget. "Get this to McGee. I want a full history on her father," he whispered.

"Where is he going?" David glared at Gibbs.

"You don't get to ask the questions here David. So why did you fake your death again? If I did not have this information, why would these people need you?"

David looked at her in surprise. "I owed them a lot of money. Either I got the information or I went to work for them. You would not let me go without an explanation."

"Damn straight. I would have helped you. We could have paid them off together. We could have done something. David, you put me through hell." She was almost screaming at this point. "Ok if that was your decision to leave me, then why come back now? I am getting married in four weeks. I am adopting a daughter. My life is all falling into place. I was happy not knowing you deserted me." Gibbs came back and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back and began rubbing circles trying to relax her. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion. He always knew how to comfort her.

"I know Sammy. I was a coward."

Gibbs stared at David after his admission. "That's right. Again why now?"

"They sent me here."

"Do they think Samantha now knows anything about this information?" Gibbs interjected.

"Yes, they do."

Gibbs looked at Samantha. She shook her head. "I only have a few things left from my family and nothing that would do with Daddy's work. Mostly special things about our family. He was my dad who happened to work for the police department."

Gibbs turned to David. "Who is behind this? Tell me. Maybe we can find out why they think my fiancé had information."

"I can't tell you. They will kill me." David blurted out.

"Well big deal. You're already dead right." Samantha looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Daddy did not have anything on these guys or they would be in jail. That was that kind of cop he was." Tears were filling her eyes. Her father was her hero. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder. "Gibbs I'm done with this guy. This does not make since. Why would these guys want something from me? I was sixteen when they were killed. Daddy would not have left me anything on these guys. This is all lies. We are not getting anywhere." Tears were now streaming down her face. Gibbs gave David an evil glare. He still had questions for him but not with Samantha in the room. Also he needed to get some more information on this guy. "Jethro, my head is killing me and I feel like crap." Samantha got up and started toward the door. "I'm done with you David. Go back to your criminal friends. I have a new fiancé and I know he won't leave me." Gibbs got up and followed her.

"Stay here Curry. I'm not through with you just yet."Gibbs growled. "This seems too coincidental and I don't believe in coincidences." Gibbs escorted Samantha out into the hall. Samantha turned to him and fell into his arms sobbing.

"This is surreal Jethro. Who would have thought we would be dealing with this four weeks before our wedding? We should be choosing a wedding cake, planning parties and we should be planning out honeymoon."

"Don't worry Samantha. We will get to the bottom of this." He kissed the top of her head. "Besides the honeymoon is already planned." He smirked looking into her eyes. "And it is going to be a hot one," he whispered into her hair.

That caused Samantha to grin and hug him tightly. "I can imagine. It's keeping me up nights." Gibbs wiped her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Me too," he growled. "We will figure this out. I promise." The two headed toward the bullpen. Gibbs was ready for some answers and he wanted them now.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

AN: Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 60. Sorry I took so long getting this up. My oldest daughter just moved out and is expecting a baby soon so I have been kind of busy. Well here it is. I hope you like it.

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and he was demanding answers. "DiNozzo, I want Mr. Curry taken to interrogation. I want my questioning of him on tape." Gibbs commanded. "McGee anything on Sam's father or the cases he handled."

"On it Boss." Tony said heading toward the conference room.

"Well Boss. I haven't found much. Seems that the local police station where he worked has yet to join the 21st century totally. Not all their files are on computers. I will have to call their records officer in the morning." Tim reported. "Sam, I do have a question for you. Did you know there are two Billy Walter Waverlys in South Park cemetery?"

Samantha thought for a moment. "Really? Oh I remember my dad was adopted the first Billy Walter is my grandparents' still born son. Then when they adopted Daddy they gave him the same name."

Gibbs looked at her. "Really, that's kind of strange."

"I always thought so too. Mama said they wanted a son by that name so they refused to change it." Samantha informed him. She moved over to Gibbs' desk and sat down. "I can't imagine being named after your dead brother. But Daddy was happy with it."

Gibbs looked at her and walked over to his desk where she was sitting still rubbing her aching head. He walked up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. "Why don't you go down and get some rest? I'll go talk to David. I bet I can get some more information about this file his bosses want."

"No Gibbs I want to listen in. Maybe he will say something that will help me remember. Daddy must have said something about this or maybe I can remember someone who does." She turned and looked up at him. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes. He could tell that it was tearing her apart. First, David not being dead. Next, he is demanding a file of information about people who would fake deaths or worse. "Please let me listen in." He could not resist her anything. He nodded and then reached for her hand. He helped her up and they walked toward the elevator.

"Keep looking McGee. There has to be something either on Daniel or the people he works for." Gibbs grumbled.

"On it Boss."

NCIS

Gibbs escorted Samantha into observation. She looked up at the window seeing David angrily sitting at the table. Tony was standing in the corner staring at him. "You sure you want to listen in. He's mad that you walked off. He is not happy with me right now. "Gibbs asked her producing a can of diet coke from his pocket. "Thought you could use this."

She looked at him and smiled. Then looking around the room and seeing that they were alone she took the can and sat it down the table. She leaned into him placing her hands on his chest. "I'll be fine Jethro." She laid her head on his chest listening to the comforting beating of his heart. "He left me. He did not have faith in our love to face these people down. He thought I was just a kid and could not face something about my dad."

Gibbs reached down and lifted her chin so that he could see into her beautiful eyes. "I'm here. Whatever we find I am sure your dad was the upstanding man you always believed him to be."

"Oh I am sure he was. He must have been investigating these people. He had to be."

"Do you know what he was working on before he died?" Gibbs asked.

"He was made a Major in charge for all uniformed personnel and basically chief detective. They wanted him to be Chief of Police but he wanted nothing to do with chicken dinners and politicians. A lot like a special agent I know." She stood on her tiptoes and began kissing his cheeks working her way to his lips. After a passionate kiss, she pulled back. "Remember David changes nothing. You are my hero now Jethro. Whatever we find out about this we are together in this."

Looking around the observation he smiled an evil grin. "We can continue this after this mess in all over. I am the boss here you know."

"Think kissing me in observation would undermine your authority Agent Gibbs." She giggled.

"Maybe." He smirked lightly kissing her on the forehead.

Samantha smiled at him. "Never. You're Gibbs. They are all afraid of you." She kissed him again. "But I'm not" She giggled and kissed him again.

"I know that," he smirked. "Now time for become Special Agent Gibbs and go break this SOB." He waved his hand down over his face changing it from a grin to the stoic face of the marine he was.

Samantha whispered into his ear. "Go get him Boss. Let's see what he really wants. Now I have one of your gut feelings Jethro. I don't think he came here after all this time to see me again."Gibbs nodded with a frown. His gut was in sync with hers. He did not like the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to fall.

NCIS

Meanwhile Abby made her way up to the bullpen She had run every test she could imagine trying to figure out who this David Curry was and why he is messing with her family. When Abby entered the Bullpen, McGee was hard at work at his computer and Ziva was on the phone with the border patrol in Texas trying to find if David had crossed the border alone. "Timmy, where's Gibbs?"

"Tony took David down to interrogation. Gibbs wants to talk to him and wants it all on tape." Tim told her. He could see that Abby was upset. "What's wrong Abbs?"

"I don't like this Timmy, not one bit. Gibbs can't lose her. It will kill him." Abby was almost in tears. Ziva had just hung up the phone and she looked at Abby.

"Don't worry Abby." Ziva walked over to them. She put her arm around Abby's shoulders. "Things are going to be fine. I overheard Samantha's discussion with David. She despises him." Abby looked at her. "She told Gibbs nothing is going to change."

Abby smiled and nodded her head. Deep down she knew how Samantha would feel. She had seen her love for Gibbs grow over the past months. "Good. Anything on that file you were looking for."

"Nothing, I was hoping either David would provide us with something more or maybe Samantha would remember something. Can't call the Roswell police until tomorrow. Their files are not totally computerized and I am not sure Sam's dad would have it in the main files anyway."

"Did you search safe deposit boxes? Maybe he put it in there and Samantha does not know about it." Abby suggested.

"That's an idea." He began typing with a new enthusiasm. Abby went over to Gibbs' desk and started searching as well.

NCIS

Gibbs ran his hand through her hair, kissed her gently on the lips and then walked out of observation heading for David's interrogation room. The interrogation tech entered the room after Gibbs left smiling briefly at Samantha. Samantha sat down in a nearby chair grabbing her diet coke off the table and opening it.

Gibbs stepped quietly into the interrogation room. David looked up as he entered and scowled at him. "Where's Sammy?"

Gibbs sat down at the table across from him. "I believe she asked you to not to call her that." Gibbs paused. "Pretty adamantly I might add."

"Ok, I know she is mad at me. I can understand that." He looked up at the one way glass behind Gibbs. "I never meant to hurt you Samantha." Behind the glass Gibbs could feel Samantha's glare at this man she used to love.

"She is not in there." Gibbs replied. "You're here to talk to me."

"Bullshit" David growled. "She would demand to listen. It is my suggestion to you Agent Gibbs, if you want to stay with Samantha you don't argue with her when she gets that look in her eyes." Gibbs had a small grin on his face. He was so right. He knew that look well. When she locked her jaw and refused to budge he could not deny her anything.

"Enough of this Curry. Why now? You never answered her questions in the conference room. Why fifteen years? You said that you never believed she had any of the information your bosses want."

"No not consciously. She may however have something she does not know about."

"Tell me what you think she knows." Gibbs quietly asked. With his eyes he looked over at Tony who was now standing behind Curry watching his boss expertly interrogate their visitor. Gibbs then motioned with his head toward the door. As if by telepathy Tony knew that Samantha was indeed in observation and Gibbs did not want her to be alone. Tony quietly slipped out of the room.

Tony's move did not go unnoticed by Curry. "Tell my lovely fiancé hello for me, Agent DiNozzo." Tony turned and glared at him.

Tony was angry. "How did he know my name? How dare he call Sam his fiancé in front of her family?" he thought. Curry just looked at him and smiled. Tony glared at him again with his anger boiling up in his gut. He left the room without and word and stepped into observation. He walked up behind Samantha and gently began to rub her shoulders saying nothing.

Back in interrogation, Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table. "Curry!" he barked. "I asked you a question. Leave her reactions out of this. What makes you think she knows something about those bastards you work for?"

"Really letting your jealousy show here Agent Gibbs." Curry smiled an evil smile. "Her dad was looking into my bosses. Upon his death all information related to his investigation disappeared."

"So you think a sixteen year old girl would know about a police investigation her dad was running? Really Curry."

"Absolutely. To be marrying Samantha, Agent Gibbs you don't know her very well."

"Keep my personal life out of this Curry. Samantha is a Marine and I investigate cases involving Marines. She needs to know why you left her at the altar."

"I told you Gibbs. I did that to protect her." Curry was almost screaming. "These guys are ruthless. They want that file and they will kill to get it."

"I get that but why now. If this information has not serviced in fifteen years what makes them think Samantha will find it now?"

"Don't know that. They just told me to come here and start looking into it." Curry reached for the glass of water that he had sat down on the table and took a drink. Samantha on the other side of the window was watching him intently. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She turned to Tony and he saw the look of shock on her face.

"What's up Sam? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I think I did. Come with me Tony. I want to check something out." Samantha walked out of the room and headed toward the conference room. Tony was following closely behind her.

NCIS

Gibbs was still in interrogation dealing with David when Samantha and Tony returned with Abby and McGee behind them. "Who's going to be the one to break Rule 22?" Tony asked.

"I'll do it. He won't try to kill me." Samantha smiled. She walked into observation and began to tap on the window. McGee noticed the pattern immediately. She was using Morse code. "Gibbs, we have something to tell you," she tapped. She continued to repeat until she noticed that he was aware of the message.

Gibbs glared at the window but got up and walked out into the hall making his way past the crowd now in observation to Samantha. "What's up?"

"That's not David, Gibbs." Samantha told him.

"What? But the DNA said it was. We risked accessing the DNA data base to find this out." Gibbs looked puzzled. "Abby was there a mistake in the testing."

"No Gibbs. There was no mistake. The DNA matched. It matched David Curry in the data base." Gibbs looked at her with a puzzled look. He glared at all of them. He was extremely frustrated with the whole situation.

"Let me explain Jethro. I was sitting watching you in interrogation and I got a feeling something was hinky." Gibbs looked at her and motioned for her to continue. He had a look of impatience in his eyes. "Well when he drank from his glass. He used his right hand." Gibbs gave her a look like so. "Listen to me Jethro. David was left handed. This is not David. This man is right handed. David would never lift anything with his right hand. I had been injured in an accident playing Little League"

"So, if this is not David who the hell is he?" Jethro demanded.

"Well, we took his finger prints off the coffee cup he had in the conference room. This is Alexander Curry. David's twin brother." Samantha told him. "I had forgotten David had a twin. I never met him because he was in prison when David and I were together."

"Identical twin, Gibbs." Abby added. "They share the same DNA but not finger prints. Being he is an ex-con his prints were in IAFIS."

"So David was killed in the accident. Alex is here trying to pass himself off as David." She told him. Samantha immediately felt Gibbs' arm slip around her waist. "Why?"

"Don't know but I will find out." He kissed her on the cheek, turned around using a military turn and walked back into interrogation.

"I want to watch this. " Samantha replied sitting down in the chair. The rest of the team did the same thing.

"Well what did my lovely fiancé need?" Curry asked smiling. "What did she have to share with you?" He tapped out the Morse code copying Samantha's message.

"Well so you can tell me **David **why you switched from a left hander to a right hander?" Gibbs sat down in the chair opposite him. "It seems that David Curry was very much left handed and it seems that you're not."

"So she finally figured it out," he smiled. "Wondered how long it was going to take her."

Inside observation Samantha gasped. "He wanted me to find out. I am confused why put me through hell for this."

"I think Gibbs is about to ask him just that." Ziva interjected.

Gibbs reset himself in the chair and stared at the man. "Well Alex why put her through all that hell? Did you think pretending to be your dead brother would help her remember any information?"

"Yes," he grinned. "Got you busy looking. Didn't it?"

Gibbs turned and looked back at the glass and raised his eyebrows. It was not clear. Alex wanted NCIS to find that file. He wanted them involved. "Well Alexander you are out of luck. Once we prove your brother is indeed dead we are done. Whatever your bosses are up to I really don't care. So unless you have something else I plan to escort you to the gate of the Navy Yard and send you back. You and they have done enough damage for one evening."

Samantha looked at the team sitting around her. "Has he ever done that?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Just let someone go like that."

"Not that I can remember." Tony replied.

The team turned back to interrogation waiting for Gibbs to continue. "You have anything else you want us to do." Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"No, I know you will find out where that information is."

"What's make you think I will keep looking?"

"Well Jethro, from what I have learned about you in my research you don't just let things drop." Curry smiled. "Especially where the darling Samantha is concerned."

Gibbs glared at him but he knew he was right. He would keep looking into this because she might be in danger. Gibbs got up and walked toward the door. "You don't know what I will do Curry." He turned toward the window. "DiNozzo, get in here and escort our guest out to the gate and kick his butt out of here."

Tony looked at the others. He left observation and opened the door to interrogation. He motioned for Curry to get up and leave the room. Curry turned and looked at the window. "Sammy my dear, I hope we meet again soon."

"Just get the hell out of here, Curry." Gibbs ordered. "Stay away from Samantha. She lost your brother and seeing you only causes her pain. I will not have her in pain."

Curry just snarled and left the room followed by Tony with a confused look.

NCIS

Gibbs walked back into observation and straight up to Samantha who had tears forming in her eyes. The whole team quietly exited the room leaving Samantha and Gibbs alone. "You ok," he whispered putting his arms around her.

"Yes. This had been a rollercoaster night." She took his face in her hands. "Are you sure sending him away was the right thing to do?"

"My gut tells me so. We can keep track on him while he is in this country and we can put a BOLO on his passport. That way we can tell when and where he leaves the country."

"What about Daddy?"

"We can continue to check into that. I want you and Kelly safe so I want to see what we can find on this guy and his "friends"."

"You think we can put this on the back burner for tonight. I feel like crap and I just want to go home and reconnect," she whispered.

"Sounds like a great idea." Gibbs smiled. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

NCIS

Tony led Alexander Curry out of the building and opened the door of his car. Tony drove him out to the gate. He waited with him until the cab security had called arrived and Curry got inside. "Hope we never meet again Curry."

"I have a feeling we just might, Agent DiNozzo."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Tony grumbled.

As the cab pulled away from the Navy Yard Alexander Curry grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hola Carmelita my darling. The seed has been planted. Special Agent Gibbs now has the ball and I am sure he will move heaven and earth to find out what you want him to find out. "

On the other end of the phone was a woman with a Spanish accent. "Alexander my dear I sure he will. I can't wait I get to meet Agent Gibbs."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you have against Agent Gibbs and Samantha?" Alex asked.

"Maybe someday. All I can say is that they both owe my familia their lives." Carmelita replied as she hung up the phone.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

AN: This chapter will be a bridge chapter to all the wedding fun. I have some super ideas on the parties, the wedding and a beginning to a romantic honeymoon for Samantha and Gibbs. I want this to be a time of family fun and enjoyment. I hope I can portray it well.

NCIS

Samantha and Gibbs exited the elevator into the bull pen. Immediately Abby ran up to Samantha nearly knocking her over with her hug. "Are you ok? Are you just totally upset?"

Samantha pulled away from Abby. "I'm fine Abbs. This was Alex and not David. David would never hurt me. I am just glad we figured things out," she told all of them. "Thanks for your support. I just need to go home and pass out."

"I imagine you are emotionally worn out." Ziva added.

"Maybe but it could be the bottle of bourbon I drank earlier." All of the team but Abby looked at her in shock. They had never seen Samantha drink more than a couple glasses of wine or a beer at any one time. Just then before anyone could give into their inquisitives nature and ask her, Tony's phone rang.

Tony quickly answered it. "Hello Ducky. Let me check." He turned to Gibbs. "Boss, it's Ducky. Do we still need him? Brenna and Palmer just got there."

Gibbs looked around the bullpen at his team, his family really. They each had tired dark circles under their eyes. Each pair of eyes was filled with worry and concern for their leader and his lovely lady. "Tell him to send them back home. We can deal with this on Monday."A look of shock came over the bullpen. Gibbs saying wait till Monday. That would never happen. They all gave him a look of shock. "This has been going on for over 30 years since the day Samantha's died. What is one weekend going to hurt?" he said looking around at his team. Samantha smiled at him and nodded a huge yes. "So get out of here and enjoy the weekend."

"On it Boss." McGee replied turning off his computer and grabbing Abby's hand. He wanted to get out of there before Gibbs changed his mind until one thought hit him. "Do you think we should go by and get Kelly?"He asked looking back at Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo tell Ducky I will come get Kelly in the morning for breakfast. If he does not mind her sleeping over."

Tony talked quietly in the phone. "Ducky says that would be fine boss. She is still sleeping peacefully in the guest room. He says he will see you in the morning." Tony hung up the phone, grabbing his backpack and walking toward Ziva. He put his arm around her waist. He then whispered something in her ear causing her to smile. "Call us boss if you need anything." The two couples then headed toward the elevators. They were chatting quietly with each other deciding to go get a drink together before heading home. It had been an emotional evening for all of them. They needed to relax.

Gibbs walked up to Samantha who was now sitting at his desk looking at a picture on his desk. "When did you add this?" she asked rubbing her hand over the picture of her, Gibbs and Kelly at the zoo.

"Abby gave it to me last week. Thought it was time I put a picture of my family on my desk." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you say we go home?"

"You read my mind Marine." She kissed his forearms as they snaked their way around her. "I am so ready to put this whole night behind me."

"Then let's go."

"Wait a minute McGee drove us over here. How are we going to get home?" Samantha asked. Gibbs pulled out McGee's keys waving them at her with a small smile on his face.

"He's riding with Abby. She'll bring him by sometime tomorrow to pick it up."

"Or we can take it to him." Gibbs nodded taking her hand spinning her out of the chair into his arms.

"Let's get you home," he whispered into her hair. The left the now quiet bullpen wrapped in each other's arms.

NCIS

The drive back to the Gibbs house was in silence. Samantha laid her head against the coolness of the window. Her head was still pounding but the tension in her shoulders seemed to be lessening. Her mind was still racing. Had her dad hidden some information about these gamblers and she just had not found it. He wouldn't have done anything that would have put her at risk. She knew that. What was David really working for these people or was Alex just trying to find out what her father had been working on? Just then Gibbs reached across the seat and began to rub his hand over her arm. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes. "You ok."

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Just think a few hours ago my biggest problem was not being able to get pregnant at uuh 54. Really irrational right. Now I am reeling from all this with Alex and David. This really has me concerned Jethro. Was there something I missed in Daddy's things?"

"How about we just table our worries for now?" he smiled. "How about we spend time thinking about our future? We have wedding and then….."

She reached over and took his hand. "The most romantic night of our lives." She finished the sentence "I totally am on board with that idea Marine." She smiled pulling his hand to her chest hugging it. Gibbs turned his eyes away from the road to smile at her.

He then turned back to the road in time to turn the car into the driveway. He parked McGee's car up behind Samantha's Corolla. Taking his hand back from her he took hers and kissed it. The compassionate look in his blue eyes just melted her heart. After kissing her hand he got out and came around the car opening the door for her. "Head still pounding."

"Yep, but it is getting better. Maybe just need to go to bed."

"How about a small glass of bourbon? You know hair of the dog that bit you." Samantha grimaced then she glared at him. "I take that as a no then." Samantha sat down on the couch after they entered the house. She laid her head down on the big throw pillow she had brought from her old apartment. She stretched out on the couch after kicking her shoes off. Gibbs got a blanket out of the cabinet near the door and laid it gently over his tired, hung over angel. "Can I get you something?" he whispered. "Some more Tylenol."

"Nothing thanks. Just sit down here next to me. I need some tender loving care."

"I think I can manage that." Gibbs smiled and helped her sit up as he slid next to her on the couch. He took the pillow and put it in his lap. He tapped it motioning for her to lie down next to him. She lay down and he began to run his hands through her hair. Then as he felt her relax he began to message her temples. As he continued his massage he noticed her eyes beginning close. He could feel the tension begin to melt from her body as she dozed in his lap. Gibbs waited until he was sure she was asleep before he gently got up. He wrapped the blanket around her and after a couple of kisses to her cheek and forehead he headed to the basement. This whole evening had him in an urgent of his basement and a stiff shot of bourbon.

Gibbs spent the next couple of hours working on Samantha's wedding present and thinking through the whole conversation with Alex Curry. Something about this whole thing had his gut all twisted in a knot? He knew that they would find the connection between Sam's dad and Alexander Curry or the people he worked for. His team was the best. They would move heaven earth to find out what this is all about. He did not believe coincidences and this was too strange to believe that this was just by accident. He downed the last bit of bourbon in the nearest Mason jar. Looking at the clock he saw it was long after midnight, shaking his head he decided to climb up the stairs to check on Samantha.

When he got up to his living room Samantha was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Gibbs smiled seeing her lying there. He loved to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He sat down in Samantha's large Lazyboy chair and pushed it back so he was almost fully reclined. He smiled to himself imagining their first night, watching her sleep blissfully in his arms, and then falling asleep next to her for the rest of his life. As the bourbon began to relax him he started to doze still seeing Samantha as his wife, lying with him in his bed for as long as life will allow and they both knew how short that could be.

NCIS

Samantha woke up as the sun was beginning to shine through the front windows of **their** house. First, she had to figure out where she was. She couldn't really remember falling asleep but she could remember the events of the previous evening. Sitting up carefully because she was extremely hung over, she looked over and saw Gibbs protectively sleeping in the lounge chair. She smiled to herself. "That sweetheart. Didn't want to let me out of his sight," she thought. Walking up to him she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then headed toward the kitchen to get him some coffee started.

Within a few minutes the aroma of freshly brewing coffee was floating through the air toward the sleeping Marine. Samantha smiled as he began to arouse to the smell of his favorite drink. As his blue eyes opened he sleepily looked around for Samantha. Upon seeing her standing next to his chair watching him he smiled, "Morning beautiful." He lowered the chair and he sat up. "How's your head this morning?"

"Basically I feel like crap. Thank you very much," she told him.

He rose from the chair and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms. "You're going to try a cup of coffee with me right. It really does help." She made a face and shook her head wincing. He just smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well how about I get you some breakfast." She grimaced again. "Not hungry either." He turned her around and began to gently massage her neck and shoulders. "How about you get a shower? That might help. I'll go grab our little girl from Ducky's and take her to breakfast. After your shower try to get something on your stomach. It helps trust me."

He kissed her again and then walked past her heading for the coffee maker. Samantha giggled. "Nothing stands between Gibbs and a cup of coffee."

"You got that right my lady." He poured himself a mug of coffee and then turning around with a huge grin on his face. Taking a sip of his coffee he walked back to her. "Now where are we?"

She walked up to him putting her hands on his chest. "Right here," she replied taking his face in her hands and began kissing his cheek working her way to his lips.

They continued to kiss coming up for air only when necessary to breath. Samantha did finally pull away with a grin. "You might want to get a move on it Marine. I'd imagine Princess Kelly is ready for breakfast."

He smiled at her, stepped back and saluted her. "I would bet she is wondering what happened last night. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her work came up and I had to help," Samantha told him. "She will understand that." Gibbs kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll head on over after I change. You get a shower and please eat something."

NCIS

When Gibbs and Kelly got back, they heard Samantha singing in her room. Gibbs motioned to follow him. They made their way up the stairs both of them silently stood at the door of Samantha's room. She was listening to her music dancing and swaying to the music. She was dressed in Capri Jeans, tennis shoes and cotton Camo-Marine shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Both Gibbs and Kelly stood there smiling as they watched her dance to "Chicken Fried" by Zac Brown Band. When the song ended the two standing at the door could not help but giggle as finished her dance.

Samantha turned to them with a sheepish look on her face. "You could have coughed or something."

"Couldn't resist the show. Love watching you enjoying yourself." He walked up and wrapped her in his arms giving a kiss.

Samantha looked over to Kelly. "Well young lady I thought you were on my side." Kelly just giggled and wrapped her arms around both of them. She looked up at them and smiled. "Well did you have a good time with Ducky?"

"Yes, Dad said you were helping him on a case at work." Kelly told her. "Did you help a lot?"

Gibbs bent down and hugged her. "She was super. Your mama would make a fantastic NCIS agent." He looked up at Samantha with his eyes sparkling with amusement. "She's pretty observant."

"She has to be with Marty B. in her class. He's sneaky." Both Samantha and Gibbs had to smirk at that. Kelly hugged them both. "It is so pretty outside; can I go out and play?"

"Sure baby. Just be careful and not fall." Samantha told her.

"I will." She cried running out of the room and headed downstairs.

"She is so full of life." Samantha smiled just as "No Hurry" by the Zac Brown Band came on the radio. Gibbs knew that was one of Samantha's favorite songs. He took her in his arms and the couple started to dance. Samantha melted into his body and held on tight. Both had been putting on a facade not wanting to think about the events of the previous night.

Let the world go on without me

Wouldn't have it any other way

'Cause I ain't in no hurry today

Ain't in no hurry, I'd be a fool now to worry

About all those things I can't change

And the time that I borrow can wait till tomorrow

'Cause I ain't in no hurry today.

As the chorus started Samantha looked up into his eyes. She smiled sweetly and laid her head on his chest enjoying the gentle beat of his heart. She also enjoyed the message of the song. When the song ended Samantha looked into his eyes. "That song speaks to my heart right now."

"How so?"

"Well after last night I want to just enjoy the day. Put our worries off until tomorrow." She told him. "The weather is absolutely beautiful. We have a wonder little girl and a fantastic extended family. How about a picnic and a day in the park? "

Gibbs looked at her. He was thinking about the song too. "You mean don't worry about what we can't change and not get in a hurry." Samantha grinned and nodded yes. "Sounds like a plan. I know a little girl that would love that."

"This big girl would love that too."

"You sure that your head is not too bad." Gibbs looked concerned rubbing her shoulders.

"Someone told me a shower and some breakfast would help and it did. Let's go out and have some fun."

Gibbs smiled, took her hand and headed down the stairs. They had a picnic to plan and the team to call to join them.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

AN: I am ready for some fun so the whole David/Alex thing will be put on the back burner until after the wedding. This "family" needs some fun and a happy ending to this story before I start the sequel.

Thanks the reviews and the new story followers.

The picnic in the park was a total success. The entire family including Ducky, Palmer and Brenna joined in the fun. Before she mentioned the picnic she had already ordered the food, drinks and several toys to make the experience better. They enjoyed Frisbee, kite flying and even the adults played with Kelly on the playground equipment. The day ended with a very relaxed and happy family going to their respective houses worry free at least on the surface.

The next several weeks were extremely busy. Abby was in full wedding planning mode. Samantha was in the process of packing up her classroom for the summer, parent conferences, report cards, and end of year paperwork, Play Day, Field Trip, End of school picnics and all the events that happen during school in the end of May. Gibbs had never seen her so busy or so tired. Not that he had seen much of her. They mostly talked on the phone or stole a few private moments in the NCIS conference room over "take out", she and Kelly would bring for the team.

The team had also been busy with back to back cases almost nonstop for about three weeks. The "family" had barely seen each other except at work. Finally on the weekend before the wedding Vance took the team off of case rotation for the wedding and a well deserved rest.

NCIS

It was Friday, May 29, school was out on the following Thursday and Samantha had to work part of the day on following Friday. Then she was done for the summer with the exception of a couple of workshops. Gibbs came into the house after leaving NCIS to find Samantha sound asleep on the couch. He could hear Kelly and his dad upstairs playing some game. Both of them were laughing and having a good time. Jackson Gibbs had arrived the day before. He was here for the wedding and the parties that were planned before the big day.

Gibbs walked up and smiled standing over his sleeping fiancé. He loved watching her sleep. He could see the tired lines on her face. He hated to wake her but he had not really seen her for over a week. It took all the self control he had not to take her in his arms and devour her with kisses. He just moved over and sat in the lounge chair and pushed it back so he was reclining but could still see her. It was only a matter of moments before he was asleep as well.

About an hour later Samantha began to stir on the couch. She was not ready to wake up but her stomach was. She sat up rubbing her eyes and then she noticed Gibbs snoring quietly in the lounge chair. She stood up walking over to the chair and staring down at him. He was even more handsome in his sleep because the tight lines that were usually in his face were relaxed. Just then she heard Kelly and Jack coming down the stairs. She waved them off and put a finger to her lips. "Sh!" she motioned pointing to Gibbs. Both Grandpa Jack and Kelly smiled and got quiet.

Jackson walked up to Samantha and put his arm around her shoulders. "You have nice nap," he whispered kissing her on the temple.

"Busted," she whispered back. "I did but my stomach woke me up."

"That's what we came down for. Seems our little princess here is hungry as well." Jackson grinned at Kelly.

"Mama, can I borrow your phone?" Kelly whispered. "I need to talk to Abby about my party tomorrow."

"Still not telling me where we are going?"

"Nope."

Just then Gibbs' hand reached up and grabbed Samantha's hand. She grinned down at him. "Hey there sleeping beauty. You're awake."

"Would've still have been asleep if you all had not have been yelling in my ear." Gibbs growled at them rubbing his hand down his face wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yelling son. We were trying our best to be quiet." Jackson was confused at his son's tone.

Gibbs and Samantha looked at him and could not keep the giggles from erupting. "Joking Dad. Just joking."

"Here's my phone, Baby. Call Abby and make it quick. I'm starving and some handsome Marine promised me a Mexican dinner this evening." Kelly grabbed the phone and ran upstairs to her room.

"Did I say Mexican?" Gibbs inquired raising an eyebrow. "I thought my lovely bride was going to cook for me."

"You know darn well you did and I am holding you to it." She was getting a little upset with him. "Don't want to spend my first time with you in weeks in the kitchen cooking."

Gibbs grinned. "Got you too." Gibbs put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Dad, you're expected to join us."

Jackson Gibbs just shook his head no. "I can fix something here son. You and my lovely future daughter-in-law have not seen each other much over the past several weeks according to Kelly. I don't want to intrude." He grinned at them. "Why don't you two go out together? Miss Kelly and I can order a pizza and watch a movie."

"That would be wonderful Dad but I haven't seen Kelly either." Gibbs replied.

"I know Dad but I get you tomorrow at my party. I want to eat pizza and watch a movie with Grandpa Jack. You two go and have fun." Kelly replied bouncing down the stairs. She then handed Samantha the phone. "Thanks, Mama. We're all set for tomorrow."

Gibbs and Samantha looked at each other and smiled. They really would like to find a nice corner somewhere eat and just be together. "You sure Kelly. We could join you and Grandpa Jack for pizza if you want."

"No Mama, you and Dad go and have fun." Samantha looked at her puzzled but grabbed Jethro's hand and headed toward the door.

"Let's go. You are not getting out of my Mexican dinner."

"Wasn't planning on it." Gibbs smirked blowing Kelly a kiss as they went out the door.

After Gibbs and Samantha were out the door Kelly turned to her grandpa. "I called for the pizza upstairs after I finished with Abby. It should be here in about 45 minutes."

"Ok Princess, what movie shall we watch? I am assuming that Abby and Tim are going to join us." Kelly nodded.

"How about Gremlins? Abby likes that one too. She said she was going to call Ziva and Tony."

"Have not seen that one in a long time. This is turning into a party." Jackson Gibbs smiled.

NCIS

Meanwhile Samantha and Gibbs decided to walk to Samantha's favorite Mexican food restaurant in the area being it was such a beautiful spring evening. "Has Kelly given you any hints about tomorrow?" Gibbs asked her wrapping their clasped hands in the crook of his arm.

"Not a clue. You?"

"Since she is planning this with Abby, I am sure it will be interesting."

"Oh I bet. We had better get a good night's sleep tonight. Knowing your daughter it involves something physical," she giggled patting his arm.

"Or embarrassing." Just then their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs's phone ringing. Gibbs grimaced and pulled it out of his pocket. Samantha groaned and laid her head on his shoulder. "Gibbs," he answered.

"Hello Jethro. I hear you are getting ready to get married again."

"Well hello Bob. Yes, believe it or not I am. She is a special lady." Gibbs answered smiling at Samantha. "How is the only lawyer I can tolerate being in the same room with?"

"Just fine Gunny. I'm a judge now remember." Bob answered him.

"I know that is why I called you. We would love you to come and officiate at the wedding if you could."

"I would love to. Leanne would love to come too if your bride does not mind."

"Already included in our small guest list." Gibbs chuckled. "So I assume you will be there."

"With bells on Gunny." He joked. "Before you hang up on me Gunny I have some news for you."

"Leanne's pregnant?"

"Oh **hell** no. We have enough with our three boys. But it is good news for you and Samantha." Bob tired not to laugh at the comment. "A certain file came to me desk involving an adoption."

"Really?" He grasped Samantha's hand a little tighter and mouthed Kelly.

"Yeah, seems a certain former Gunny Sergeant and his lady want to adopt a pretty little girl. You know anybody that fits."

Gibbs was getting irritated with his friend who was obviously dragging things out. "I just signed the approval. As of a couple of minutes ago you're a dad again Gunny. Congratulations."

Gibbs smiled down at Samantha and winked. "So do we need to come in and sign something?"

"No Jethro. Your lawyer has done a great job on your paperwork. She is now officially Kelly Renee Williams-Gibbs. You could come on Monday and get her new birth certificate."

Gibbs thought for a minute and then got an idea. "Could you bring it next Saturday to the wedding? I just got an idea. We could make it part of the ceremony." Samantha smiled and nodded. "Great idea" she signed.

"Really Gunny. That's a good idea. See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday, Bob." Gibbs hung up his phone and replaced it into his pocket. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "We got our girl. She is all ours."

"Really it was that simple." Gibbs kissed her and then swinging her around.

"Yep really that simple. She is officially Kelly Williams-Gibbs."

"I am so happy. " Samantha smiled and they continued on toward the restaurant. Her eyes were glistening with happy tears. "What was your idea?"

"Well you think you can come up with some vows we could say to Kelly at the wedding. Just thought it could be a surprise."

"Nobody would ever believe that Special Agent Gibbs has such a wonderful sentimental side. Kelly would love the idea." Samantha hugged him.

"Only problem is how are we going to keep from telling her until Saturday?" He smirked.

"So true. That may prove to be impossible." She kissed him as they walked up to the door of the restaurant.

NCIS

Inside the couple was greeted by the hostess who knew them immediately and escorted them to their favorite table in the back of the restaurant. "So you two, have you made it official?"She asked.

"Week from tomorrow," Samantha answered smiling.

"Really, congratulations. Amanda will be your waitress, enjoy your dinner."

"Thanks Angelica." Gibbs replied as she went back toward the front. Gibbs moved his chair over closer so he was sitting close to Samantha. He reached under the table and took her hand in his. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Is it really only a week away?"

"Sure is," she giggled as he leaned in as kissed her ear. "Somebody is kind of anxious I think. Are you worried about getting married again?"

" If I am anxious it is not about that," he grinned seductively. "Have other things on my mind." He leaned in to whisper in her ear just as the waitress walked up to the table placing a basket of chips and salsa in front of them.

Gibbs pulled back and smiled "Can I get you both something to drink?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at Samantha. "I'll have a beer and she will have iced tea." He told the waitress knowing that after that night with the bourbon Samantha had not drank much.

"Add a small strawberry margarita light on the tequila, very light along with the iced tea." she smiled winking at Gibbs.

Amanda quickly wrote the order down and headed off toward the bar. Gibbs then leaned back putting his arm around Samantha's chair. "Now where were we?"

"Telling me how anxious you are for the wedding," she giggled snuggling into his arm.

"Never said the wedding," he grinned again and then began whispering in her ear. All Samantha could do was smile sheepishly and an occasional blush.

A few minutes later Amanda returned with their drinks setting them on the table bringing the couple out of their trance. She had to clear her throat. Samantha looked up and grinning and elbowing Gibbs in the ribs. "Guess we need to decide what we want to eat."

"Food was not what was on my mind," he grumbled picking up the menu.

Samantha ordered and then Gibbs. As Amanda was leaving she looked at them and smiled. "Is this your anniversary? I could get a special dessert ordered, if you like."

Samantha could not help but giggle. "Not exactly but that dessert sounds wonderful."

"Thanks Amanda, please order the dessert with our order. My lady here has a sweet tooth." He picked up Samantha's hand and kissed her engagement ring. "We are getting married next Saturday and we have not really had much time together recently. Been too busy."

Amanda had a look of shock in her eyes. "I didn't realize. You both seem ….."

"Too old to be an engaged couple." Samantha added. "Finding your soul mate sometimes takes time Amanda. Been looking for a long time. I was about to give up when I finally met my Marine here."

"I hope I did not offend you."

Gibbs gave her a sensitive grin. "No offense taken," he told her.

Amanda smiled and headed off to place the order. "So we look like an old married couple." Samantha teased.

"None I have ever seen," he smirked kissing her temple.

NCIS

The couple enjoyed their meal and each other's company, making small talk about the events each had missed. Amanda brought the dessert after removing their finished plates. "Can I get you both some coffee with this?"

Samantha looked at Gibbs. "Only him," she replied pointing to Gibbs. "He main lines coffee. Me, I can't stand the stuff." Gibbs grumbled under his breath. "Don't listen to him Amanda. Just bring him a huge cup strong and dark. Marines like it that way." Amanda nodded and headed off to get the coffee.

The couple shared their dessert and when Amanda brought the check Gibbs left her a very, very good time. Samantha smiled seeing the size of the tip. "You're a good man Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs stood and then pulled out Samantha's chair.

He leant in as whispered in her ear. "Next Saturday night I promise you will see what a good man I can be."

She looked at him. "Well I have nothing to compare it to Gunny but I am sure you are right." She replied blushing.

NCIS

The moon was shining brightly as the couple exited the restaurant. Gibbs took Samantha's hand holding it and wrapping in the crook of his arm. The couple took the long way home around a small lake in a nearby pond. They continued talking. Samantha was trying to get information about their honeymoon out of him but the well trained Marine was not talking.

"What about Kelly? Where is she going to stay while we are gone?"

"Got it covered. Jack's taking her for a while and then Abby has her signed up for a science day camp." Gibbs told her.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"That's all I am saying." The couple made the turn onto Gibbs' street. Both were surprised by the amount of cars in front of their house. First was Abby's red hearse and then Tony's mustang. "Looks like Kelly has always arranged a party."

"Feel like we were left out of the loop."

"Naw, we had a good time didn't we."

She pulled him into her arms and began kissing him. "Oh yes. I totally enjoyed it." She kissed him again and then turned toward the house. "Why don't we go join the party? Our family is waiting." He patted her arm and they strolled off toward their house hearing the laughter from the occupants who were defiantly enjoying themselves. Gibbs looked at her and smiled thinking to himself. "It is so nice to have a family again."

_Well next chapter is Kelly's party. Will work on it this weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Working on the wedding. Since I have put it off so long with all the twists and turns I want it to be perfect and make you laugh and cry. _

_You know the drill. Review, Review. Let me know what you think._


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

AN: I want to thank everyone who has read or is reading my story. WOW 201 reviews. I never imagined that over a year ago when I started this story it would grow to this extent. I have totally enjoyed writing it. We are not done yet. This story has a couple more big events and some really mushy stuff to come. I have so many things planned for the upcoming chapters. Again thank you so much for your support and encouragement.

A special thanks to Ladyaloysius for all her lovely reviews and another guest who made my day.

Disclaimer: Just realized I have not said this in awhile. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha walked up to their house which was aglow with light. As they neared the door, they could hear the laughter of their "family" coming from the living room. The team was on their second movie of the evening. After Gremlins, Tony convinced the group that they needed another comedy. Samantha had finally gotten her extensive movie collection unpacked. Tony had looked through some of the comedies and decided with Kelly around that "The Great Race" would be fun. Jackson was the only other member of the group who had seen it.

Sitting on the porch outside of the door Gibbs and Samantha enjoyed listening to them enjoying their movie. They also continued to steal several kisses, long loving looks and some good old fashion hand holding. "You know that we need to be getting inside." Samantha laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I know but the evening is so wonderful with the full moon shinning in your hair. You are so beautiful. I just can seem to take my eyes off you." Gibbs whispered into her ear.

She turned and kissed him. "Being out here with you is not a hardship for me either. You're not bad to look at yourself. My knees go totally weak seeing your handsome face in this light." She reached up and put her hand on his chin turning his piercing blue eyes to connect with her own. "But **they are** getting to my favorite part of this movie."

"Let me guess. Will somebody give me some fighting room?" he laughed.

"Really, you know the "Great Race"."

"One of Shannon's favorites."

Samantha looked at him tears filling her eyes. "We don't have to go in then," Samantha paused. "…. if it bothers you." She placed her hand on his arm. "I'd like to watch it but if it ….."

Gibbs looked into her eyes. She really did love him. She would put his desires above his own. At that moment Gibbs knew that this marriage would be more like his with Shannon. He had always known he loved her and wanted to be with her but it was his Aha moment. She truly loved him. He knew then that any worries he had about her ever turning into an ex-wife were totally unfounded. "No, she would love that you like that silly movie. I can share it with you and her too."

"You sure." Gibbs cupped her chin gently lifting her face to look at him. He smiled a small grin and then leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sure." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He then reached for her hand and led her in the door. As they entered Jack was dozing in the large lounge chair, Abby and Tim were sitting on the floor cuddling, Kelly was sitting on the couch holding her favorite stuffed animal, and Tony and Ziva were on the other end of the couch holding hands. Gibbs smiled and walked over to the couch picking up Kelly and putting her on his lap. Samantha snuggled in next to Gibbs.

Samantha smiled at the group. They had come in and nobody except Kelly even noticed them. They seemed lost in each other. "You enjoying this sweetheart."

She nodded. "Did you notice Mama he never gets dirty even in that white suit?" Samantha laughed and kissed her.

"That he does baby."

NCIS

At the end of the movie, Gibbs surveyed the room. His father had fallen fast asleep in the recliner and was snoring. Tim and Abby were now wrapped in each other's arms asleep, and Ziva had managed to lay her head on Tony's shoulder. She was also snoring loudly. Tony's head had fallen back against the wall behind the couch and he was drooling. Kelly had long since stretched out across his and Samantha's laps and had joined the others in dreamland. Samantha looked up at him with a small smile. "Our family" she signed.

"They are an interesting looking lot but they are all ours," he signed back. "Think I will take this little girl to bed," he whispered. She moved away from him so he could get up and carry her upstairs to the bed room.

Samantha got up and went into the kitchen. She was thirsty and wanted something sweet. She got herself a diet coke and some of the thumbprint cookies she had left from the wedding shower the teachers, Abby and Ziva had managed to surprise her with at school. It had been such a special day. Her friends had been so generous giving her a money tree to use as she needed since between the two of them she and Gibbs had enough stuff to set up three households. She planned to get something special with the money to remind her of these special friends.

She sat down at the table and was lost in thought when Gibbs came back down the stairs looking for her. "Wondered where you went. Somebody get a sugar attack." He reached around her and grabbed a cookie. "Love these. Can't each just one."

"I know that is why I hide them. Tony calls them "Sugar Crack"" He sat down at the table next to her. "You seemed lost in thought. Something bothering you."

"Oh no. Just thinking how lucky I am. I have a wonderful man, the most wonderful daughter in the world and a family that truly is a blessing."She took another cookie and popped it into her mouth.

"Well should we wake them?"

"I think so. Tony's back will be killing him if we let him sleep like that. Also I know that Tim and Abby won't be very comfortable on that floor." Samantha replied.

"You got that right and tomorrow's party surely won't be any fun if DiNozzo's complains all day." He got up from the table and kissed her forehead. "Let's wake them and send them home."

They walked into the living room and started waking up the group. "Time to wake up sleepy heads." Tony stretched noticing Ziva was still asleep on his shoulder.

He started kissing her sweetly. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings. "Hey Ziva, sweetheart. We fell asleep during the movie."

"Not now Tony, just so tired." Just then Tony remembered where they were and blushed slightly. He had never been this intimate with Ziva in front of Gibbs or Samantha.

Gibbs just shook his head. He knew that his team had paired up and he did not care. Rule 12 be damned. The heart wants what the heart wants. He was not going to stand in the way of that. "Why don't all of you go home and get some sleep? Been a rough couple of weeks and I'm sure if I know Kelly we have a long day tomorrow."

Abby got up off the floor and stretched and looked at Gibbs nodding her head. "Yes we do. Kelly is so excited," she replied rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"C'mon Abby let us in on the secret. Where are we going tomorrow?" Tony pleaded. He stretched his back as he noticed Ziva had woken up and was gently rubbing his back.

"Nope! Can't. Was sworn to secrecy. We meet here tomorrow at noon."

"I've tried Tony and she won't even tell me." Tim smiled.

"Well it seems my granddaughter has got you all wrapped around her finger." Jack added getting up from the chair. "Well I'm headed down to my bed in the basement." Jack got up and walked over to Samantha. He kissed her cheek. "I don't mind sleeping down there. It is really quiet down there." He whispered to her knowing that she felt guilty about exiling him to the basement because of their current sleeping arrangements. "I mean it."

"Thanks, Jack." She kissed him back and smiled.

"Good night all. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Jack," the team said in unison.

Gibbs walked over to his dad and wrapped him in a hug. "Sleep well Dad." Jackson looked at his son with pride and love in his eyes. He patted his son on the back and headed into the kitchen and the stairs to the basement.

The rest of the team said their goodnights and headed out the door. Sam and Gibbs stood at the door wrapped in each other's arms waving at them as they left. "You know Jethro. They aren't going to their separate homes tonight. I wouldn't be surprised that we will have two more weddings soon. As soon and Tony and Tim get their …."  
>"Heads out of their ass and realize how good it is to have someone special in their lives." Gibbs finished her sentence.<p>

"Does that bother you? I mean Abby once told me about something called Rule 12."

"That was shattered a long time ago. I can cover that with Rule 51. "Sometimes you're wrong"" he told her. Samantha smiled.

"You're such a romantic Jethro." He grinned at her. Almost as if by second nature the couple began to unfold the sofa bed. Samantha looked over at Jethro Gibbs. She had another look of guilt in her eyes.

"What's wrong now?"

"Got a case of the guilts tonight. I guess. Here we are just days from our wedding. Your dad is sleeping on a roll away in the basement. You are sleeping on a sofa bed that can't be very comfortable, **alone**. All this with a perfectly good, new mattress upstairs in your bedroom with nobody sleeping on it."

Gibbs turned to her and took her in his arms. "Is anybody complaining?"

"You have every right to." She leaned her forehead on his chest. "You have to want….." Gibbs stopped her rambling with a kiss.

"We've covered this Sam. I respect your need to wait. I understand your reasons and I am willing to wait. I love you." He said pulling away from their kiss. "I'm not saying I wouldn't love to take upstairs to OUR bedroom and make passionate love to you all night. But I'm willing to wait. We only have 7 days"

"13 hours." Samantha added.

"And 30 minutes until you will be my wife. Besides it would spoil all my plans."

She smiled. Gibbs took her hand and started toward the stairs. "Time I walked you home beautiful lady. You still live in a rough neighborhood."

"No worries. Seems I have a handsome Marine turned NCIS agent who is willing to walk me home." She giggled and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked up the stairs to the guest room door. He kissed her goodnight and then headed toward the master bathroom to change for the night. Another cold shower tonight.

"Won't be long" he thought. "Samantha is right about that sofa bed. It's hell on my back but she's worth it." He smiled to himself as he turned on the shower making the water much colder than the muscles in his back would like.

NCIS

Kelly was up with the sun the next morning. She had lots of things to do. She listened at her mother's door and knew she was up and exercising because she could hear the music. She slipped downstairs to see Gibbs still laying on the sofa bed snoring. She then crept back up to her room and came back out with two beautifully wrapped packages with notes hand written by her on each one. Abby had bought the presents right after Gibbs had been hurt by her biological father. Kelly was so excited to see Gibbs and Samantha wearing them to her party today. She placed Samantha's package in her bathroom knowing that she would be in there after she finished her exercise routine.

Then she went into the master bath and left Gibbs' package on the double sink vanity. She knew as soon as he woke up and after getting a large cup of coffee he would be heading in there to get dressed.

After placing the presents for her parents, Kelly then hurried and got dressed in the new outfit Abby had got her just for the party. She bounced down the stairs dressed in bright pink Capri pants and matching shirt with a roller-skater on the front. She also had a pair of matching tennis shoes and she had put her hair into a pony tail with a long matching bow. She snuck past a sleeping Gibbs into the kitchen. Seeing her grandpa sitting at the table she ran up and gave him a hug. He let out a wolf whistle. "Wow who it this beautiful princess? What did you do with my granddaughter?"

"It is me, Grandpa Jack." Kelly hugged him again. "You like my new outfit."

"It is beautiful." Jack got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You hungry baby."

"I can get me some cereal. That is what I want." Kelly told him. Jack smiled as she got her cereal and juice. Jackson then reached above the refrigerator and handed her a couple of cookies from Samantha's cookie stash.

"Don't tell your mother I gave these to you." Jack whispered.

Just then Samantha and Gibbs walked in hand in hand. Gibbs hair was uncombed and Samantha was sweaty from her workout. "Don't tell me what, Jack."

Kelly slipped the cookies under the edge of her bowl. "Looks like my dad is spoiling a little girl." Gibbs reported pointed to the cookies hidden under the bowl. He then leaned down kissing Kelly on the cheek and giving her a wink.

"I wasn't going to eat them."

"Why not Kel? They're the best. Eat your cereal and drink your juice then you can eat the cookies." Samantha told her. She looked at Jack and winked. "Nice going Grandpa."

Jackson just gave her a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. "He used to try that with your sister but Shannon always caught him."

"Guess I have to keep a closer eye on you Jack." Samantha smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. She then looked at Jethro to make sure that he was ok. Knowing she was checking up on him he smiled and winked at her.

"I'm fine," he signed. "Stop worrying." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Heading up for a shower," he whispered in her ear.

"Ok, don't use up all the hot water." Samantha teased.

"Haven't been using much of that lately," he smirked. Samantha blushed and turned away from him. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her on her neck and then left to head up the stairs.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the refrigerator to get a drink. Jack walked up and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "He was just joking, you know."

"I know Jack. I really know that." Samantha told him. "I just don't want him unhappy with me. Ever." Jack looked at her with a look of surprise. He had never heard her talk like that.

Kelly had finished her breakfast and was eating her cookies listening to her mother. "Baby girl can you run into the living room and watch TV? I want to talk to your mama."

"Sure Grandpa." She hugged her mother and ran into the living room.

"Sit down Samantha. What's wrong?" Jack said taking her hand. "I have never seen you like this."

"Nothing Jack really. I just have a case of the guilts. I totally love your son and I am so ready to be with him if you get my point but I have this deal with myself. I respect myself enough to wait until our wedding night."

"Really sweetheart, I respect that and so does my son. He loves you so much." Jack told her. "Let me tell you a secret about my son. He waited for over a year for Shannon. She refused to sleep with him until the wedding night. He does not know I know but she told me."

Samantha looked at him. "Really he waited for Shannon."

"Yes he did." He put his arm around her shoulder. "He respects you and I see in his eyes that he loves you. Besides why does it bother you now? He's here and you have only have a short time left."

"I know Jack. I am just tired I guess. Thanks for your support."

NCIS

Jethro Gibbs entered the bathroom with a pressed pair of jeans and a polo shirt hung over his arm. He saw the beautiful package sitting on the vanity. "Well, what do we have here?" He said thinking it was from Samantha. Picking it up he saw it was from Kelly and Abby.

He began to read the special note his daughter had written for him. "Deer Dad, I no this is not your kinde of shurt. Pleese wear it for me. Luv Kelly." He smiled at the inventive spelling but he got her point. Upon opening the package he smiled and shook his head. "Really Kelly," he smiled. "Of course I will."

He finished his shower, shaved and dressed in Kelly's shirt. He straightened up the bathroom. He then headed down stairs.

Both Jack and Samantha looked up when he came in. Jack almost did a spit take seeing his son in his shirt. It was black with white writing. On the front it said "I'm just the Groom" and on the back was another saying "I just do what I'm told."

"Love your shirt son." Jack replied. Kelly ran up and hugged it.

"You have it on and it looks great." Kelly smiled. He lifted her up into his arms and kissing her cheek.

Samantha read the back of the shirt and started smiling. "I love the sentiment" she giggled. "Let me guess Abby's idea." Kelly nodded.

"Bet you have one too. I found mine in the bathroom." Gibbs kissed her smiling into the kiss.

"Guess I need to go up and see what mine looks like and get a shower." She left Kelly and her two admirers as she went upstairs.

She got her jeans out of her room and entered the bathroom knowing she had a package too. She saw Kelly's handwritten note. "Deer Mama, Abby got this for you. She sed you would like it. I luv you. Kelly" Samantha smiled and mentally noted how much her writing had improved. She opened the package and got out her shirt. It was black with white writing. "I'm the Bride, that's why." She giggled and turned on the shower.

While she was in the shower she thought about what Jack said. "He really waited for Shannon. That makes me feel really special," she said.

NCIS

When she came down the stairs she was dressed in her shirt, her good skinny jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a black scarf tied around it and it was hanging down. Gibbs noticed that the shirt was tighter that Samantha normally wore and it hugged her figure nicely. He met her at the bottom of the stairs lifting her off the bottom step and twirled her around. "Love your shirt."

"Sure like you read it," she whispered.

Just then Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva came into the living room. Abby immediately ran over to Gibbs excited that he is wearing the shirt. "Oh Gibbs it looks so good. Thank you for wearing."

He hugged her back kissing her on the top of the head. "Only for you and Kelly Abbs."

Immediately upon seeing their shirts Tony was about to burst out laughing. "Love your shirt there Boss." Gibbs turned around and glared in Tony's direction. "Shutting up Boss." Ziva and Abby could not help but giggle.

"Shall we tell them where we are going Kelly?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Well we are going Roller Skating, then eating at Dad's favorite steak house and then going to the movies to see "The Croods"" she told them excitedly.

"Roller Skating?" Tony questioned a little nervously. The look on his face told the whole group that he could not skate. "Can you skate, Kelly?"

"Sure Tony. Mama taught me last year on the perfect attendance field trip." Tony glared at Sam. She just smiled and looked at the ceiling.

Gibbs smiled. It had been a while since he had been skating but he was up for any excuse to have Samantha in his arms. "Sounds great baby," he said.

"Gibbs will you go into the basement and get my skates?" Samantha asked him. He smiled at her and left the room headed toward the basement.

"Ok, she has her own skates." Tony looked at Kelly who was laughing at him.

"Of course." Kelly told him. "She could teach you too, Tony." Ziva was laughing at him.

"I'm sure you are a champion roller skater Ziva." Tony joked with her.

"Well I used to skate in Israel, Tony."

Gibbs came up from the basement with a pair of white roller skated hanging over his shoulder and a pair of men's brown skates over his other shoulder. "Really Boss, you can skate."

"Of course DiNozzo. Used to be pretty good at one time." Gibbs almost laughed at him.

"Ok, guys does everybody here know how to skate?"Tony finally asked exasperated.

"Well my boy, I used to but with my leg just won't let me. But I would love to watch."Jackson Gibbs added.

Tony just threw up his hands. "Well I guess Sam; you will have to teach me."

"No problem Tony." Samantha giggled.

Kelly grabbed Tony's hand and started toward the door. "It will be ok Tony. We are only going to have fun." She hugged him. "And Grandpa Ducky is meeting us there so you will have somebody to talk to."

Jack smiled and blew her a kiss. "Thanks baby girl."

The family went outside and loaded the cars. Tony was still not sure about the skating thing but if he spent most of the time on his butt he would at least have his arms around Ziva. That would make it all worth it.

Gibbs and Samantha got into his truck. Kelly had decided to ride with Abby and Tim so they were alone. "Promise to skate with me through the slow songs." Samantha asked as she moved over close to him.

"Only with you forever and always." He turned and kissed her before starting the truck. He could not help but smile as he backed the truck out. Less than a year ago he would have spent a day like this in his basement


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

_To all my readers and reviewers I would like to give you all my thanks and love. It is so wonderful that you like my story and understand my feelings for this wonderful show. Ok that said I am working hard to get the next couple of chapters written as soon as possible. Just remember as with Samantha school is winding down and things get overwhelming this time of year._

Disclaimer: I wish I owned NCIS and all the wonderful characters. As the end of the season is fast approaching I wish I did so we could see Ziva and Tony together as they were meant to be. Can't wait for the new episode "Berlin"

Samantha lay in the middle of the large soft canopy bed in one of Ducky's upstairs bedrooms. It was 1:30 am on Saturday morning. It was June 6th her wedding day. She had left Jethro at 11:59 outside the Karaoke bar. Abby had insisted that Gibbs could not see her before the wedding and had dragged her away from the men at that time.

The women and Kelly were staying at Ducky's for the evening as the men had taken up residence at Gibbs' house. Tony and Timothy were in charge of giving Samantha updates by text messages every hour and to make sure that he was healthy, safe and would be at the ceremony on time.

The team had had a wonderful week. First was Kelly's skating party and ending the week with the combined bachelor/bachelorette parties at the Karaoke bar. Samantha was lying there looking at the ceiling when her cell phone rang. Samantha rolled over and sleepily looking at the caller ID. Smiling to herself she pushed the answer button on her phone. "Now Jethro, you are not supposed to be calling me. You promised Abby."

"That stupid tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding did not say anything about not talking to her," he grumbled. "I was not done saying good-bye when Abby took you away."

Samantha pulled her knees up under her. "I guess you're right. Never heard anything about talking to the bride. Just hope that Abby does not come in catch us. Bet she won't see it that way." She smiled to herself. "So what else did you have to say to me?"

"Might be right there. " He chuckled. "I'm really going to miss you being around tonight."

"Me too. But after tomorrow we won't have to be apart again.

"The house seems so empty without you and Kelly. I gave Dad, Kelly's room. Tim is in the guest room, Tony is on the sofa and I am in the basement."

"Poor Jethro all alone in the basement. Have your cracked the seal yet on that new bottle of bourbon yet?"

Gibbs chuckled to himself. He was holding the bottle in his hand. He really was debating on opening it and decided to call Samantha instead. "Nope. Decided to call you instead. Are you settled down in bed yet?"

"Yes, Ducky let me have his mother's old room upstairs. You know the one with the huge canopy bed."

"I can imagine you lying in that huge bed in your shorts and T-shirt," he sighed. "Wish I was there with you,"

"Bed is a little to girly for such a manly Marine," she giggled leaning back into the huge pillows.

"Might be. But being with you anywhere is better than sleeping on this lumpy cot in the basement," he grumbled.

"Well tomorrow night I'm all yours wherever you want me to be," she cooed.

"It is actually tonight sweetheart."

Samantha looked at the clock and it was now almost 2 am. "True, so am I getting any hints about your plans for tonight."

"Nope, I want you totally surprised." He told her smiling to himself thinking about all the plans he had for her starting with Saturday's breakfast.

"Not just a little hint." She begged.

"Nope," he smiled to himself. "I do have one question."

"What?"

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"No, my mother told me that when I decided to give that gift away I would know it was right if I could totally trust that man with all my heart, soul and body. And I do. This is so right, "She cuddled down under the covers and smiled. "I know that you will treat me with nothing but respect and love. In fact I am looking forward to it." She chuckled herself.

"Wow, when you put it that way I'm getting nervous. That's a lot of faith you have in me." He had to swallow the lump in his throat and wipe a tear from his eye.

"Don't be. I know it will be wonderful, magic and life changing."

"I hope you feel that way afterwards." He really had planned a magical night for her. He wanted to romance her, seduce her and make her first real sexual experience to be all she hoped it would be.

"Oh course I will. " She felt that it was going to be that way with all her heart.

"I want to totally sweep you off your feet. I want it to be a night of romance and love."

"You know we might need to change the subject or neither is going to get any sleep." Samantha told him.

"So true. Just thinking about tonight might just do that. And you are going to be all the rest you can get," he snorted.

"I would bet that is true." She looked over at the mirror on the dressing table across from the bed and saw herself blushing slightly. "Ok let's change the subject. We have surely have fun this week."

"Yep, Kelly's party was so much fun. How's your leg by the way?"

"You mean my butt don't you?"

Gibbs chuckled remember how she hurt it. "I guess so. Nobody told you to let DiNozzo to use you as a roller derby jammer and try to whip you around the rink like that."

"Well it wasn't the whip that cause this bruise. I have done that before. Even thought about trying out for the LA T-Birds in college." She told him. "I was trying to avoid hitting Kelly and then tripped over McGee."

Gibbs was almost laughing out loud remembering seeing her swerve to miss Kelly who was skating slow, hitting McGee and then her falling and scooting alone the polished hardwood floor on her rear. McGee then tripped over her falling on top of her. Tony then hit McGee's skate and tripped. After Tony fell then Ziva and Abby who were skating behind them lost their balance trying to avoid the pile up and both fell on their behinds sliding into the pack. They all ended up in a huge pile on the hardwood and all were laughing so hard tears were falling down their faces.

"Now you better stop laughing." Samantha countered.

"I'm not laughing, much." He chuckled trying not to release the full belly laugh that was threatening to jump out of his gut. "I am really concerned about that gorgeous body of yours."

"Well you will get to see my ass in Technicolor, all different shades of purple. But it is uglier than it hurts. "

"Wish I could kiss it and make it better."

"One track mind Gibbs," she reminded laughing. Just then her I pad announced an email. She looked over at it. "Just got an email from Tony. He must be still awake and board." She clicked on the email and opened the video he had attached.

"What did he send you? Should I be concerned it is porn?"

"Not likely. Unless you and the boys singing n a Karaoke bar is porn." She giggled as she quickly downloaded the video.

"No, you didn't video that did you?" He groaned.

"Yep. I knew Tony would want to see it. It was on his phone so he sent it to me. It was pretty funny. You really should see it."

"I can't believe you and Ziva got us up there singing at all let alone singing "The Truth about Men""

"I almost wet my pants laughing. It was hilarious. You really need to see it."

"Ok, I'll watch but then you burn it." He grumbled.

"Maybe." She shook her head no way as she clicked on the link opening the video. There they were Tony, Tim, Palmer and Gibbs strutting their stuff singing. Tony was really hamming it up knowing the girls were taping it.

Well, that's the truth about men.  
>Yeah, that's the truth about us.<p>

We like to hunt and golf on our days off,  
>Scratch, an' spit, an cuss.<br>It don't matter what line we hand you,  
>When we come draggin' in.<br>We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry,  
>An' it's probably gonna happen again.<p>

Sung by Tracy Byrd

Samantha could not help but giggle watching it. "You really looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Don't tell DiNozzo but I really was and when you and the other girls got up and sang "Redneck Woman" I had to work hard to keep up my …"

"Tough Gibbs image." She finished his thought giggling to herself. The video had finished and she then clicked on the second video which was of the ladies singing "Redneck woman". Being part of it herself she had not seen the four of them shaking and dancing to the song. Gibbs was right it was very funny.

'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
>I ain't no high class broad<br>I'm just a product of my raising  
>I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on  
>On my front porch all year long<br>And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song

Sung by Gretchen Wilson

"Sweetheart you better not laugh so loud. Abby has the ears of a bat, you know. "

Samantha got control of her laughter. "Yep and she would come in and put an end to our conversation."

"You know that's right. But this is just too funny. We really have to get this bunch into a real country/western club. It would be just too much fun."

"I thought you looked rather sexy up there." He smiled to himself. He had not seen the video but he saw it live. Samantha was laughing, singing and dancing. She looked so beautiful under the stage lights and her face was almost glowing with happiness.

"It was such a special evening. We really have to do that again."

"If you look that good every time you sing I could watch you 24 hours a day." He was sitting on the lumpy cot in the basement and looked over at her surprise. He and the men were planning on setting it up in the morning. He had finished it about a week ago and it took all the willpower he had not to bring her downstairs and show it to her. He wanted to surprise her with it as a wedding gift on their wedding night.

"You flatter me sir."

"You don't know how beautiful you are do you?" He smiled picking up her photograph he kept in his basement. "You take my breath away."

"Wait till you see me tomorrow. Tony may have to kick you in the rear to revive you." Samantha reached for his picture she had put next to her on the nightstand. "Bet I will have hard time breathing when I see you as well. I mean you look good in jeans and a T-shirt. I can't imagine you in your finest." She ran her fingers over his picture. "Not going to tell me what you're wearing tomorrow. Give me a little preview."

"Nope. Not saying a thing."

"Rats. Guess you do believe in some traditions."

"Sure do." He could hear Samantha yawn on the other end of the phone. "Sweetheart sounds like you need to get some sleep. Can't have the bride falling asleep on me."

"Bet that might put a crimp in your plans." She giggled blushing slightly.

"Would make things a bit harder, that is an understatement." He replied dryly.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Abby walked in. "Who are you talking too?" There was a slight sound of anger in her voice. "Is that the groom?" Samantha nodded knowing she had been caught. Abby took the phone away from her. "Gibbs, I said not contact. It's bad luck."

"No harm in talking to her Abby."

"Well I am not going to allow you to anger karma. You two have had enough bad karma in your lives to risk anymore." Both Samantha and Gibbs nodded their heads.

"You might have a point there Abbs." Gibbs smirked.

"I know I'm right. Also unless you want your bride to come down the aisle with bags and dark circles under her eyes. Circles that I can't cover up with makeup. You need to let her get some sleep." She was about to start into a tirade and Gibbs knew it. His chances to talk to Samantha much longer were truly over. Abby handed Samantha the phone. "Say goodnight Samantha."

Samantha sheepishly took the phone much like a chastised teenager. "Well I guess I will have to say goodnight Jethro."

"Sounds like guard dog Abby is on alert. See you tomorrow. I'll be the guy down front in the suit and tie."

"Well I will be the lady in the white dress being escorted to you by Ducky. Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight." Jethro Gibbs hung up the phone and lay back on the cot staring up at the ceiling. He mind wandered to his plans for the wedding night. Sam was right if he did not think of something else he was not going to get any sleep.

NCIS

Abby took the phone out of Samantha's hand and started walking toward the door. "I'm taking this with me. Now get some sleep young lady." She ordered. "If you don't I meant what I told Gibbs I may not be able to hide the h and circles."

"Ok Abby. I understand."

"Good night." Abby quickly left the room and closed the door. Samantha laid back on the big pillows and put her hands behind her head. Her thoughts were in that basement with Jethro. It was like they were already connected. She had a feeling that they were together even though they were miles apart. She couldn't imagine that feeling getting stronger. From what her mother had told her once they were joined together that feeling would just wrap her up and consume her.

"Mama, Daddy, watch over him tonight. I want that feeling. I want him. Please don't let anything happen to him." She spoke softly looking up at the canopy that was over her head. Just then she had a feeling that all would be ok. For the first time since he proposed she had the contentment that he would be there. Gibbs would be there waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She would be his forever.

With a contented sigh she snuggled down under the covers. With a smile she mumbled as she fell into a comfortable sleep. "I love you Jethro Gibbs."

_Hope you liked this chapter. It took awhile to write. I had to start it 3 times. Wanted something fluffy but to let you know what happened at the parties. _

_Well the wedding is next. Hopefully I can get it written on Saturday. Can't promise anything. Please review and let me know how I did._


	66. Chapter 66 The wedding Part 1

Chapter 66

The Wedding Part 1

AN: Well we made it to the wedding. I have been planning this for some time. I hope I do my ideas justice. Thanks for all who have followed my story and have left such wonderful reviews. Thank you silvermoon217 for your wonderful thoughts about my writing. Thank you jess114 for adding my story. I planned this chapter here are many of the songs that spurred my thoughts and fueled my ideas. Some will be used in the story and credit will be given to the writers of this special music.

_Soundtrack:_

"_I'll Be There" by Mariah Carey_

"_Wanted " by Hunter Hayes_

"_Love you more than Most" by Eric Church_

"_Then" by Brad Paisley_

"_Don't kiss me like this if you mean it like that" by Toby Keith_

NCIS

Samantha woke up on her wedding day to the sun shining through the window of Ducky's upstairs bedroom. She could hear the birds singing outside her window. It was a wonderful morning. A morning she had always dreamed her wedding day would be. She had been sleeping in a huge white canopy bed with soft pillows and a fluffy comforter. She had fallen asleep late in the evening after talking to Gibbs on the phone. Abby had cut their conversation short not wanting to risk fate or any bad luck from their contact on their wedding day. She smiled to herself. She was happy so very happy. After having a wonderful dream she was certain that all would be well and she would achieve her happily ever after moment this time. To be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was what she wanted most in the world and she was totally confident that he would be standing there at the end of the red carpet Abby had gotten for the aisle leading her to him.

She lazily leaned over and picked up her phone. It was now 0800 and the wedding was scheduled at 1400. She had four text messages. Two were from Tony and two were from Tim all assuring her that Gibbs was alive and well. They revealed nothing of what he was doing just that he was breathing and ordering them around. She could not help but laugh. Her friends wanted her wedding day to be anxiety free. Tim had even sent her a picture as confirmation. Jethro was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking a huge cup of coffee.

She had to smile. It was business as usual. He did not seem nervous or concerned. He had promised to be there and she knew he would. Gibbs always kept his promises. Sometimes she wondered about his ex-wives and how they could leave such a wonderful man. She had met a couple of them and they had warned her about his moods. Samantha did not care. She knew his need to retreat to the basement when things got tough. She knew he did not always say what he feels. But he showed it each and every day with his actions. She loved him with all her heart and she was going it with her eyes open.

Just then her phone rang with a familiar caller ID. "Good morning. You know Abby is going to kill you."

She heard the chuckle in Gibbs' voice. "Nope, I have permission."

"Really, why?"

"Wanted to tell my bride good morning and be on the phone with her when she received the first of many surprises of the day."

"Surprises?" Samantha questioned as she heard a small knock at her door. "Come in"

The door slowly opened to reveal Kelly smiling carrying a breakfast tray. "Morning Mama. I heard the phone. Is that Dad?" Samantha smiled at her daughter and nodded. "Dad wanted me to bring in your breakfast when I heard the phone ring." She came in with Abby right behind her to help with the tray.

"Breakfast? Your idea Jethro."

"Of course. I wanted my girl to have her favorite breakfast this morning." On the tray was a plate with blueberry pancakes, three slices of bacon, toast with apple jelly and a can of diet coke. Beside the plate was a neatly wrapped blue and silver package. "Open the package first." He told her. Samantha picked up the package and carefully opened it. "Just open it Sam. You don't have to save the paper." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know me to well," she giggled. Finally she ripped the paper off to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. She carefully opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a stone hanging from it. It matched her engagement ring perfectly. She gasped when she saw it. "Jethro it is just so beautiful."

"Thought you needed something new and blue to wear on your wedding day. Bought it alone with your ring." He said and then whispered. "Can't wait to see that stone hanging someplace naughty." Samantha had to hide a nervous giggle and Abby noticed a slight blush in her check. She said nothing as Kelly got up carefully up on the bed and hugged her mother. It was then that Samantha noticed that Kelly was wearing a necklace just like hers.

"Dad gave me this yesterday."

"Jethro you are such a sneak." She then turned her attention to her breakfast. "You thought of everything." She then saw the jelly that was sitting next to her toast. It was in the small packages you would get with a breakfast at a restaurant. Tears filled her eyes. "You remembered. That was my favorite part of going out to breakfast with my granddad as a kid. The little jellies." She wiped a tear as it escaped her eyes.

"Wanted him to be a part of our day. He would have wanted to be at your wedding if he could."

"I know he is. Thank you." Just then the group heard another knock was heard at the bedroom door. In walked Ziva she was carrying a vase with six beautiful red roses.

"Morning Samantha, happy wedding day." She sat the roses on the bedside table and handed her the card. It was a quote from one of her favorite love songs by Mariah Carey, "I'll be there"

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,  
>Togetherness, girl, is all I'm after,<br>Whenever you need me, I'll be there. (I'll be there)

I'll be there to protect you, (yeah baby)  
>With unselfish love that respects you.<br>Just call my name, I'll be there. (I'll be there)

Underneath the quote was a scribbled note. "Six hours from now I will be standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you. One rose for each hour until our life begins. Love you more than most. Jethro" Tears filled her eyes and Gibbs heard the hitch in her voice.

"I take it that the flowers arrived." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes," she managed to squeeze out. Kelly grabbed the phone from her mother who was busy wiping the happy tears that were falling down her face.

"You got her on that one Dad. She can't stop crying. Don't make her so sad on her special day." Kelly chastised her father. Abby, Ziva and Samantha managed a chuckle.

Abby came up and put her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Don't worry Kelly girl. She is not crying because she is sad but she is happy." Samantha hugged her and nodded as Ziva tossed her a box of tissue.

"That's right baby. I am just showing your mama how much I love her." Gibbs told her. "I would not hurt your Mama for the world. And I am sure this is not the end of happy tears for today. From any of us." Samantha knew that he was including himself in that pronouncement.

"Ok Dad, I'll trust you but I don't get it crying because you are happy." Samantha took the phone from her and hugging her daughter again.

"I think I am still in a little bit of trouble, "he whispered.

"Ya think." Samantha smiled. "Well, what are your plans for this morning may I ask?"

"Need to know and you don't need to know" he paused "just yet."

"Really?" Abby tapped Kelly's shoulder and motioned toward the door.

"Let's let you Mama and Dad talk alone for a few minutes." Abby replied. She leaned into the phone. "15 minutes Gibbs then I cut your phone time off." Samantha looked at her puzzled.

"Guess if I'm going to talk dirty I need to make it quick." Samantha could almost hear the smirk over the phone.

Abby, Kelly and Ziva left the room. "So this is an obscene phone call then."

"Not exactly. Don't think Abby has given me enough time for an obscene phone call. Just wanted to surprise you and hear your lovely voice. Also, I wanted to assure you I am ok and will be there if I have to show up in an ambulance."

"Don't even joke about that Jethro."

"I know sweetheart but I think I am well protected. I have your two NCIS spies and they have enlisted the help of a decorated FBI agent. So I think we're safe."

Samantha smiled and sighed. "Tell Fornell hello for me. And they are not my spies."

"Not your spies really. How often do they have to check in?" He smirked.

She coughed not wanting to answer the question. "They don't have to check in."

"Sam, truth."

"Tony on the odd hour and Time on the even. "She finally admitted.

"Don't trust me." Gibbs inquired.

"Oh it's not that Jethro. They offered and I just ….."

"Wanted to ease your anxiety. Believe me sweetheart I understand. It's fine," he told her. "I'm going to be ok and I will be waiting at the end of the aisle for you at 1400." He looked down at his watch. "Guess I better let you off now. Watchdog Abby will be in soon. She will hold me to the minute. Enjoy your breakfast."

"I love you Jethro." Samantha took a bite of bacon.

"I love you more." He told her. "See you this afternoon."

He hung up the phone and looked around his basement. He looked over at Samantha's surprise before heading up the stairs to get his watchdogs/furniture movers. They had a lot to do for Samantha's magic evening and only five and a half hours to do it.

NCIS

Samantha finished her breakfast just as Abby entered. "Enjoying your morning?" Abby asked.

"Yes, you all have made it so special." Samantha told her as Abby took the tray.

"Well we are under stick orders to make your day anxiety free." Abby told her just as Samantha's phone pinged announcing a text message. "Tim?"

"Yep. All is well. Seems Jethro is keeping them busy. Don't know with what but they are busy." She looked at Abby with a questioning look. "Do you know?"

"Sworn to secrecy, under penalty of death," she joked.

"Really. Looks like I am in for a day full of surprises." Samantha joked.

"Yes, now hurry up and get dressed. We have a spa appointment in 20 minutes. Gibbs idea. He wants you totally anxiety free and pampered today."

Samantha smiled to herself. "That sweetheart. You would never know Abby how much a romantic that tough Marine is." Then she realized what she just said. "Opps don't tell him I said that. He had a reputation of being a hard assed Marine to protect."

Ziva then walked into the room smiling. "Secret is safe with me. Always known it though," she snickered.

Samantha jumped up quickly and dressed in jeans and her bride T-shirt as Abby instructed. Abby, Ziva, Kelly and Samantha left Ducky's house for two hours of pampering and preening at the spa.

NCIS

Over at Casa de Gibbs all four men were working hard getting the place ready for the surprises to come. They had taken a break around 1000 and were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying coffee and the cinnamon rolls Samantha had made for them the day before. She had left a detailed note on how to reheat them so the tasted just like she had taken them out of the oven. "Well Jethro, if this is a sample of your bride's cooking you're a lucky man." Tobis Fornell laughed as he reached for a second roll.

"That's right Boss. Sam is a special cook." Tony joked. "How did she know you were going to work us like slaves this morning?"

"Didn't. She just wanted my body guards to be happy with their jobs."

"Body guards? Boss." Tim questioned. Gibbs looked over the rim of his coffee cup and glared at both of them. Tim confessed immediately. "We offered Boss. I didn't want her to spend this morning worried about you."

"That's right Boss. She didn't ask us we volunteered." Tony added as he started on his third cinnamon roll.

"No problem. Needed you here anyway. Just no hints on what is going on here. Just let her know I am ok." He grumbled with a small grin on his face. They were family and wanted Samantha happy just as much as he did. "Finish stuffing your face DiNozzo and let's get moving. We still have a lot to do before we need to clean up for the wedding. Abby and Ziva will be here at 1130 hours to add the woman's touch." All three men groaned and finished their food. They knew that their muscles were going to be sore tomorrow.

NCIS

Samantha and the ladies left the spa. They each had had a massage, manicures and pedicures and all in all a relaxed feeling. Kelly was really happy with her manicure. She had never had one and she loved how her nails looked. She would show them to total strangers. The group stopped by a near-by diner for a small lunch before heading back to Ducky's to get ready for the wedding.

Samantha checked her phone when Tony's text tone sounded. "Seems like Jethro is working them pretty hard." She eyed her friends. "What is my fiancé up to?"

"Can't tell you? Sworn to secrecy." Abby smiled. "I can tell you that while you are showering and getting your hair done Ziva and I have to run over there. Gibbs wants us to add the ladies touch to your surprise."

Samantha eyed them suspiciously. "Now you really have picked my curiosity."

Ziva, Kelly and Abby just smiled and started eating very quickly.

NCIS

Ziva drove the group back to Ducky's after lunch. The hair dresser had arrived and was waiting upstairs. She was going to design a beautiful hair-do for Samantha and one for Kelly a princess style to match her dress. Abby and Ziva slipped away to go to Gibbs' house.

When Ziva drove up to Gibbs' house she and Abby got out carrying the last finishing touches to the surprise. The men were sitting on couch watching a movie. All except for Gibbs, he was upstairs standing at the door of the master bedroom examining the room. Abby came up behind him and gave him a huge bear hug. "Oh Gibbs' it looks fantastic."

Gibbs stepped out of the doorway allowing Ziva and Abby to step into the room. Both of them gravitated to the huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. "It is just lovely Gibbs," Ziva gasped looking around the room. "Samantha will love this."

"Totally Gibbs. She will be blown away." Abby added.

"Did you get the things I asked for Abbs?"

"Yes, candles, lights and that I put all the music you requested on this IPod. I'll get it set up so all you have to do is push the button."

He hugged both of them. "Could not have done this without you both."

"Do you still want me to come over here before you two leave the wedding?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded checking his watch. "Guess I better start getting ready." He chuckled. "Even though I am the groom, I would bet it will take DiNozzo and McGee longer than me."

Abby and Ziva laughed. They both knew that he was totally right.

NCIS

As the time of the wedding approached Ducky's house was full of excitement. All of the chairs, carpet and flowers were not in the backyard and as Abby instructed they had put up a white canopy with the sides hanging down so that Samantha could be hidden from Gibbs view until just the proper time.

The caterers were setting up the food and drinks up in Ducky's large formal dining room and all that was left was getting the wedding party dressed and any before the wedding pictures taken.

The women entered the room set aside as the bride's dressing room to see Samantha standing in front of the full length mirror. Her beautiful auburn hair was up on her head with several ringlets hanging down from the pony tail. Each of the six rose buds Gibbs had sent her that morning was placed into different parts of her hairdo. Her veil was attached to the pony tail and hung down her back.

Neither Abby nor Ziva had seen the dress. Samantha had kept it a secret even from her brides' maids. It was a white Edwardian empire waist dress made with cotton handmade princess lace. It had as scalloped lace train descending from a V-shaped neckline. The front of the dress was had a modest neckline showing just a little cleavage. Underneath was a modest full length slip and on her feet Samantha wore a pair of low heeled white shoes.

Samantha was wearing the necklace Gibbs had given her with her breakfast that morning. On her ears were antique diamond pierced earrings that sparkled in the light. In her hands was her bouquet of red and white roses surrounded by honeysuckle.

Next to her Kelly was standing smiling from ear to ear. Her blue princess dress had been altered to fit perfectly and on her feet were blue princess slippers. In her hair was a small princess crown and her hair was done in beautiful brown ringlets.

"Kelly, Samantha you look fantastic." Abby squealed as they entered the room.

"You don't look so bad yourselves." Samantha smiled.

"You will take Gibbs' breath away when he sees you." Ziva added. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was the photographer ready to take the before wedding photographs.

NCIS

Gibbs, Tony and Tim arrived at 1:30. Each was dressed in black suits. Tony had a green tie that would match Ziva's dress and Tim had a black tie with a gold tie clip to match Abby's. Gibbs had decided on a blue tie to match Kelly's dress. The group of men walked into the house each of them smiling at Ducky who was in his black suit with a dark blue bow tie. "Well how are my girls doing?" Gibbs asked.

"They're all upstairs taking pictures Jethro. I heard lots of giggling and happy voices through the door." Ducky smiled. Just then the photographer walked to the top of the landing.

"Dr. Mallard, could we get you to join us for a few minutes? Then Agent Gibbs I will be ready for the groom shots." Gibbs nodded looking up as Ducky headed up the stairs.

Ducky walked into the room to find the four beautiful ladies in his family. Kelly ran up to him and hugged him around his knees. Samantha saw the man wipe a tear from his eye as he looked at each one of them. "You all look so beautiful." He replied smiling. He walked up to Samantha reaching into his pocket. "Here my dear." He handed her an antique lace handkerchief. "I know Jethro gave you your something blue and new. Your dress is old and now you have this handkerchief that I borrowed from Mother."

"Thank you Ducky. I will take very good care of it."

It was about 20 minutes later when the Palmer knocked on the door to tell them that all the guests had arrived and they were ready to begin. Abby, Ziva and Kelly each hugged Samantha and left the room walking down the stairs to wait in Ducky's parlor for Ducky and Samantha. Samantha was standing at the window looking out at the sky. Ducky walked up behind her. "They are watching my dear. This is a perfect day for the wedding and I know your family is in your heart today."

"Thank you Ducky. Always wanted them to be here. Thank you for standing in for my Daddy," she said to him talking his arm.

"Hold on to that hanky my dear. I have a feeling you will need it today." She smiled at him.

NCIS

Meanwhile, the guests had been seated in the chairs on either side of a beautiful red carpet. Gibbs had his pictures made and walked down to the front of the group with Tony and Tim. He shook hands with his friend Bob and kissed his wife on the cheek as she was sitting on the bride's side near the front. Then turning to his side of the aisle he saw his father sitting in the chair just next to the aisle. Jackson Gibbs stood up and hugged his son wishing him all the luck in the world. After hugging his father, Gibbs noticed a familiar black man sitting in the seat next to his father. "Hello LJ," he said "Glad to see you hear. Did my dad invite you?"

"Wasn't my idea son."

"Your lovely bride called me and invited me. She came to my place and joined me for lunch." LJ Moore told him.

"Samantha?"

"Yes she wanted all of you family here today," he replied, "She is wonderful lady and that daughter of yours is so special. Wanted to be here for you, son."

Gibbs had to fight the tears in his eyes. "Thanks LJ." He managed to get out as he shook the older man's hand. He then turned back to join Tony and Tim.

"Going to be an emotional day huh, Boss" Tony added. Just then Gibbs noticed a small glass table covered with a white lace table cloth. On that table were photographs of his mother, Shannon, Kelly and Jennifer Sheppard. On the edge of the table was a sign that read In Remembrance. "Whose idea was that?" He asked more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Samantha's." Tim told him "She wanted all of your family here today."

Gibbs wiped his eyes and he choked out. "Great minds think alike" He looked over at the bride's side and saw the same type of table on her side with her family pictures on it. That had been his idea. He wanted her family there as well.

Just then the music began. Samantha loved music and always said it was the backdrop of her life so as Ziva and Abby came to the end of the aisle they got to choose the music that they would walk into. Ziva's song began it was a classical song that reminded her of her sister Tali. Tony heard the music start he left Gibbs by the judge and made his way up the aisle to meet Ziva. He took her hand in his and wrapped it around his arm as he escorted her down the aisle. As she neared Gibbs she left Tony walking up to Gibbs and kissing him on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "Prepare yourself Gibbs. She will take your breath away. She is very beautiful." She smiled and then winked at him.

Tim saw Abby in her beautiful black dress exit the curtained doorway at the end of the aisle. Her song "November rain" by Guns and Roses started playing in instrumental. Tim walked up the aisle to meet Abby. She took his arm gripping his hand in hers. They turned and started walking toward Gibbs and Tony. Abby was wearing a huge smile and she held on to Tim's hand tightly. When she reached Gibbs she released Tim's hand and wrapped Gibbs into one of her huge bear hugs. "Hold on to your socks Gibbs," she whispered in his ears. "She is going to blow you away." She then joined Ziva on the bride's side as her music ended.

Then Kelly's music began. She had chosen "Have you seen the love tonight "from the Lion King and she walked down the aisle holding her bouquet of daisies and blue ribbon. The daisies were for her big sister Kelly. Gibbs had told her that they were Kelly's favorite flower. Seeing Kelly walking toward him brought both tears and a huge smile to Gibbs' face. There was his daughter walking toward. He glanced over toward his remembrance table and he almost thought he saw Shannon and Jennifer winking at him.

Then the time came for Samantha. The music she picked was special to both of them even though no one at the wedding knew it was. It was an instrumental rendition of Toby Keith's "Don't kiss me like this if you mean it like that". As the music started Rachel and Brenna pulled back the curtain to reveal Ducky in his dark suit with Samantha on his arm.

Ziva was right the sight of her took his breath away. He almost rocked on his unsteady legs when he saw her exit the curtained area. She was smiling and her eyes were glistening with tears. Gibbs could not take his eyes off of her. Their eyes met and it was magic. There was no one in the world at that moment but their two hearts. As the music continued Ducky led her down the aisle to his waiting arms.

As Ducky and Samantha neared him Gibbs' heart skipped a beat as he saw how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Samantha smiled as she walked up to him. He then looked deeply into her eyes and whispered. "I told you I would be here. You look amazing."

"You ready for this."

"Been waiting forever Sam," he replied leaning in and kissing her cheek.

An: Samantha's dress is at new_page_ if you would like to see it.


	67. Chapter 67 The Wedding Part 2

Chapter 67

The Wedding Part 2

AN: Thank you so much for all those readers that reviewed and added my story because of the last chapter. I have lived this wedding for some time. Hope I do it justice.

Somehow the link to Sam's dress did not show up in the last chapter. So here it is.

new_page_

Hope this works this time

_Soundtrack:_

"_I'll Be There" by Mariah Carey_

"_Wanted "by Hunter Hayes_

"_Love you more than Most" by Eric Church_

"_Then" by Brad Paisley_

"_Don't kiss me like this if you mean it like that" by Toby Keith_

"_Must be doing something right" by Billy Currington_

"_Your Man" by Josh Turner_

"_She's got it all" by Kenny Chesney_

"_It's your love" Faith Hill and Tim McGraw._

Previously on NCIS

Then the time came for Samantha. The music she picked was special to both of them even though no one at the wedding knew it was. It was an instrumental rendition of Toby Keith's "Don't kiss me like this if you mean it like that". As the music started Rachel and Brenna pulled back the curtain to reveal Ducky in his dark suit with Samantha on his arm.

Ziva was right the sight of her took his breath away. He almost rocked on his unsteady legs when he saw her exit the curtained area. She was smiling and her eyes were glistening with tears. Gibbs could not take his eyes off of her. Their eyes met and it was magic. There was no one in the world at that moment but their two hearts. As the music continued Ducky led her down the aisle to his waiting arms.

As Ducky and Samantha neared him Gibbs' heart skipped a beat as he saw how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Samantha smiled as she walked up to him. He then looked deeply into her eyes and whispered. "I told you I would be here. You look amazing."

"You ready for this."

"Been waiting forever Sam," he replied leaning in and kissing her cheek.

NCIS

Samantha and Gibbs were so engrossed in looking into each other's eyes it was like the whole world disappeared and they were alone. They stood holding hands. Their eyes locked together. This would have continued if Bob had not cleared his throat. "Jethro, Sam we did come here for something. Didn't we?" Suddenly the realization hit them. This was their wedding. Both chuckled and smiled at the group assembled. The group laughed at them. Bob just smiled at them. He had seen his friend married to his three ex-wives but had never seen him this wrapped up in any one woman. He had never met Shannon but he figured he had been like this with her. "Friends and Family we are here at the joining of our dear friends Samantha Waverly and Jethro Gibbs. The bride and groom would like to thank you for being here today as they join their lives together. Now who brings this woman to be married to this man?"

This was Ducky's part and he handled it with all the ease and eloquence he always used. "I do"he replied, "as proxy for Samantha's family who left this world far too soon." He took Samantha's hand from Gibbs and nodded toward her own remembrance table. Next to the bride's side of the aisle was a long wooden table covered with an antique lace table cloth. On top of the table were four golden picture frames. In each frame was a special member of Samantha's family, her mother, her father, her baby sister and her grandfather. Ducky and Gibbs saw the tears fill Samantha's eyes. "We both knew you wanted them here. This was the best we could do, my dear." Ducky whispered.

Samantha reached for the handkerchief Ducky had loaned her and patted her eyes as the tears inched their way down her cheeks. Gibbs took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes. He rolled his head toward his remembrance table. "Great minds. Loved the idea of all our family being here."

Samantha managed a smile as they turned toward Bob who was grinning from ear to ear. "You two ready for me to continue." They nodded. "Family and friends, Samantha and Jethro are here to make promises to each other. They want to be joined in marriage today because they love and respect each other. As we all know marriage is not easy and requires love and commitment. They know that this road they have chosen will not be easy but from that they have endured during their engagement the rest will be a piece of cake." This caused the whole company assembled to chuckle and roll their eyes. "Jethro and Samantha have chosen to say their own vows. Jethro do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Gibbs looked deeply in her eyes.

"And Samantha, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Samantha smiled coyly and looked into Gibbs' deep blue eyes. "You bet I do."

"Now Jethro do you have something to say to your bride?"

He nodded. "Sam, you know I am a man of few words," he began.

"That's an understatement," DiNozzo replied. Gibbs turned towards him and applied a small tap on the back of his head. "Sorry Boss." Samantha looked at them and joined in the combined laughter of the group.

"Again Samantha, the other day you were playing a song that caught me by surprise. It puts into words how I feel about you. I got Abby to find the lyrics online for me." He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "From the first day I saw you I thought I loved you." He began to read from the paper. "And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you , We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
>And I'll look at you and say, and I thought I loved you then" (From the song "Then" by Brad Paisley)" He cleared the lump in his throat. "I did not know I would find true love again but I have and your it." Samantha continued to look into his eyes and wiped another tear from her eye. "I want to protect you, love you, be your friend and support you forever."<p>

"Samantha, do you have something to say to Jethro?"

She smiled wiping tears from her face. "Jethro, darling. The day you walked up to me in front of the school I knew you would be special." She looked at Kelly. "You took the time to stand up for a special little girl" She winked at her daughter. "Then you came to dinner and I opened up to you about David. I totally know that it was fate that stepped in and gave me a wonderful gift. I choose you to be my husband. I promise freely from this day forward , To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence; To be generous with my time, my energy and my love; To be patient with you and with myself, To trust you;  
>To be devoted to you and our life together. I won't push you to be anything different that you are."<p>

Bob smiled at the wetness he saw in his friend's eyes. "Now Kelly, do you have the rings?" Kelly stepped up and handed him the rings she was carrying in her purse. Bob opened the ring boxes and hand them back to her. He handed Sam's ring to Jethro and Jethro's ring to Samantha. "The wedding ring is an outward sign of an inward commitment. Jethro place Samantha's ring on her finger and repeat after me. Samantha, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

Gibbs took the simple gold band and placed it on the fourth finger of Samantha's left hand. He then smiled at her with a small grin. "Samantha, I give you this ring to wear on your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

She smiled at him as he slipped the ring on her finger. Both of them watched as the sun reflected of the gold of the ring. "Now Samantha, do you have Jethro's ring?" She nodded. "Place it on his finger and repeat after me. Jethro, I give you this ring to wear on your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust." She then slid the ring on his finger. He placed his right hand on top of her hands where they were each holding both hands. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Then he moved his hand up and signed I love you against her cheek. She giggled and then signed me too. Then Gibbs pressed his lips against Samantha's as they sealed their vows.

Bob smiled. "Now that you have exchanged vows and rings I am ready to pronounce them man and wife but the couple want to add a special section to this ceremony. Kelly Williams will you join your parents." Kelly looked at them. She had already done the part she had practiced. She was surprised. She had no idea what they wanted to do. She walked up to Gibbs and Samantha. Gibbs knelt down next to his daughter. Ducky provided Samantha a chair so she could be down on Kelly's level without staining her dress. Gibbs took Kelly's small hands in his. "Kelly girl, we want to say promises to you as well as part of this ceremony. I thought I had lost my only chance to be a dad again until I met you last September. You needed my protection and my love. I want to promise to you that I will love you, protect you and give you the life you deserve." Kelly smiled and hugged him.

Samantha then took her daughter's hands. "Kel when you walked into my classroom in August little did I know that before the year was over I would not be your teacher any more but your mother. I am sorry your real mother will not get to see you grow up. I can't promise you that our relationship will always be smooth sailing but I promise to love you, protect you and hopefully help you grow into the woman that your mother Julie dreamed for you."

"Kelly, I know you do not know why your parents are talking about this but as the judge on your adoption case I am here to tell you that you are officially Kelly Williams Gibbs. Your parents are now legally Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Samantha Waverly Gibbs. You were chosen by them to be their daughter and I know that they love you very much."

Kelly started crying. "I'm yours, legal. My name is now Gibbs."

Samantha and Gibbs both nodded. Then Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket much like the one he had given Samantha. Inside were pictures of him and Samantha. On the outside was engraved "Because we love you" with the date of her adoption. He carefully placed it around her neck. He then kissed her lightly on her cheek and then Samantha took her in her arms for a huge hug.

With tears running down their faces the family stood up and Gibbs lifted Kelly into his arms. Bob wiped a small tear from his eye before continuing. "Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly." He walked up behind the family and kissed Samantha on the cheek. "Friends and Family, It is my great pleasure to present to you this newly united family, Samantha, Jethro and Kelly Gibbs. May we all continue to  
>support and honor their union; I wish you all continued peace and joy."<p>

Gibbs turned to Samantha and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they both kissed Kelly as Abby snapped a picture. After they the family was met with hugs, handshakes and many, many well wishes.

"Let us all go into the dining room for a lovely meal." Ducky smiled pointing toward the large glass doors leading into the formal dining room. Gibbs put Kelly down who ran off toward Mrs. Hernandez and her husband that had joined them for the wedding. Gibbs then wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist and escorted her into the house.

"Mrs. Hernandez, you are going to stay for dinner." Kelly pleated.

"No, Kelly we are going to head home. Dinner is for the family." Elena said.

"No, you're family. We expected you to join us." She then grabbed Ducky's hand and pulled him over toward the couple. "Tell her Grandpa Ducky. Mama and Abby planed for her to eat with us."

"My yes. Mrs. Hernandez," he explained. "Samantha was expecting for you to and your husband to join us."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. You all seem like such a close knit group."

"That we are my dear but you have been our dear Samantha's friend for a long time. I for one would love to get to know you better." Ducky smiled taking her hand. "Please join us. With this bunch we should have a great time."

Elena looked at Bill, her husband and he nodded. "Ok, we would love too." Kelly squealed with delight and grabbed Elena's hand and began introducing her to the people in the group whom she had not already met.

NCIS

Once dinner of steak, potatoes, vegetables and much to Tony's and Gibbs' dismay a large green salad was served the group pretty much paired off with private discussions among the seatmates.

Samantha looked around the table smiling at her family. Tony and Ziva were whispering to each other. Abby and Tim were laughing at some computer mess they had to clean up at work. Kelly, Elena, and Bill were listening to one of Ducky's very detailed stories. "What's ya thinking?" Gibbs whispered kissing her just below her left ear.

"How this time last year I was looking at a long lonely summer. No family, few friends. I was pretty much all alone. Now today, I have a husband." She stopped and grabbed his hand smiling. "Husband. I like that word."

"I like that too but wife is a much nicer word I think." He wrapped her in his arms.

Samantha smiled and leaned into his embrace. "As I was saying summer used to be an eternity looking for things to keep me occupied. Workshops, computer classes going down to the boys and girls club to teach reading. Looks like this summer I have a family to spend time with."

"You know I never thought about that. I have my basement but now I have a reason to come upstairs now and then." He chuckled.

She laid her head on Gibbs shoulder and rested her hand on his thigh. "I bet you could be persuaded to come upstairs more often than that." He looked at her and raised his eyebrow at her. "Really" he spelled into her hand. She leaned in closer and whispered. "Not real experienced in that area but I'm a quick learner." Gibbs almost blushed as he felt her warm breath on his cheek.

NCIS

Soon the food was eaten and the group filed out into the garden where they had set up a portable dance floor and Abby had found a DJ for music. "Friends and Family now we are going to ask the newlyweds to join us on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Gibbs led Samantha out in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ started the music they had chosen. It was "It's you love" sung my Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist and Samantha put her arms around his neck. They placed their foreheads together and began dancing staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Abby grabbed McGee's hand and dabbed the tears from her eyes with the other. "They look so beautiful, Timmy."

"I have never seen Samantha happier or the Boss more relaxed. You notice the lines on his face seem less." He whispered leaning closer to her kissing her on the cheek. "Makes you think doesn't it. The Boss seems almost happy."

"He is happy Timmy. He looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders."

Tony and Ziva walked up next to them. "Does not that just lift your heart?" Tony put his arm around her shoulders.

"Pretty special there, Ninja."

Gibbs and Samantha were so engrossed in each other it was like they were dancing on a cloud and it was just only them. "Do you know how much I love you?" Samantha whispered. All Gibbs could manage was a nod his head. Samantha saw the happy tears in his eyes. She leaned up and began kissing just below his eyes as if to wipe away his tears. "That better."

Gibbs still could not speak but he just pulled her closer and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She cooed softly and her body melded into his. All to soon the music ended and the couple reluctantly parted to the applause of their friends and family.

NCIS

The party continued long into the afternoon until Abby announced it was time for cake. The group returned to Ducky's parlor where the cake and dessert table was set up. Gibbs and Samantha entered the room hand in hand with Kelly running in front of them. Gibbs pulled Samantha close and whispered in her ear. "Don't want to have cake stuffed in to my face."

"I know" she signed discreetly. "I have an idea. Just follow my lead." The couple stood behind the cake ready to be the first to cut the large white cake that had a wonderful couple with young lady standing near them. "Kelly come help us. You are part of this family now."

Kelly smiled and ran to her parents. She loved cake. Samantha, Gibbs and Kelly grabbed the knife and they cut a piece of cake. It was almost immediate when Gibbs saw the sparkle in her eye.

Both Gibbs and Samantha took a piece of the cake and made it look like they were going to share the cake with each other. Gibbs raised his piece to Samantha's mouth who took a bite. Placing his piece down he turned to Samantha who feed her piece to him. Neither had frosting on their faces. Kelly looked up at them smiling. Samantha then winked. Together each dipped their fingers in the icing and wiped it on her face. Kelly had a surprised look on her face then she started giggling. She immediately reached up and took some icing and got both her parents. The entire company started laughing as a mock angry face appeared on Gibbs' face as he picked up his daughter. "Young lady what do you think you're doing?"

Kelly knew that a face. It was an attempt at a Gibbs stare that she knew was just an attempt. She had never really gotten a true stare from her father. It was usually when she had done something to amuse him. "Dad, if you really want me to think you're mad at me, you might have work harder at it," she said out loud. This caused the whole group to snicker but Gibbs burst out laughing.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Maybe, not much you could ever do that would make me really mad at you."

"I know." Kelly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now put me down now Dad. I want cake in my tummy not on my face."

NCIS

The whole family continued to party into the early evening. The sun was beginning to set in the west. Ducky and Jack were sitting and chatting in two of Ducky's deck chairs. The DJ had long since packed up and went home but Abby and Samantha had their IPods and a speaker system so the dancing could continue. Elena and her husband had left earlier in the afternoon much to Kelly's dismay. The other guests except the team had gone home as well.

Ducky had just returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Jackson and a cup of tea for himself. "Well Ducky, this has been a wonderful day."

"That it has Jackson. Wonder when these three couples will call it a night?" Ducky replied sipping his tea.

"Really heartwarming seeing these young people together, isn't it?" Jack took a big drink of his coffee. "Where did my granddaughter run off to?"

"I left her inside lying on the sofa watching a movie. She has had a very special but tiring day." Ducky told him.

"Thanks for putting the two of us up tonight Ducky."

"No problem. When Jethro asked I was more than happy to."

NCIS

Jethro Gibbs was engrossed in dancing with his bride but he was still conscious of the time. "Getting late," he whispered.

"Really, hadn't noticed." Samantha murmured against his chest.

"Best we get going. We have plans for tonight, ya know." She giggled and then looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The music ended and the couples broke apart. Gibbs looked at Abby and nodded. "Come on Timmy," she said. "We need to get going." Tim looked at her in surprise. He had wondered why she would want to leave before Gibbs and Samantha did. "No we really have to go now." Tony and Ziva looked at her strangely as well. Abby grabbed Tim's hand and walked over to Gibbs and Samantha. She hugged Gibbs winking and then turned to Samantha. "Thank you for including me in all of this. I had a wonderful day." She then hugged Samantha tightly. "I hope tonight with him is all you have ever dreamed of," she whispered in her ear. Samantha smiled signing "it will be"

Abby and Tim said their goodbyes to the others and went inside to tell Kelly goodbye. They found Kelly sound asleep on the sofa in Ducky's den. "Look," Abby smiled. "Our little girl has had a very happy and busy day." Abby bent down and kissed the little girl. "Come on Timmy. I have mission for Gibbs."

NCIS

It was a puzzled Tim that held open the car door for Abby. She gleefully jumped into the seat smiling up at him. "Hurry Timmy. We need to get to Gibbs' place." Tim quickly closed the door and went around to the other side of the car.

"Gibbs' place?"

"Yes, I have a few things to set up before he brings Samantha there." Tim pulled out for the curb and headed straight to Gibbs' house.

Back at Ducky's, Gibbs and Samantha helped Jack and Ducky get Kelly upstairs to bed. She woke up long enough to tell her parents goodbye and that she would see them in the morning.

The couple then walked downstairs to tell the others goodbye. "Thanks Ducky for housing my family tonight." Gibbs told Ducky shaking his hand.

"No problem Jethro."

Ziva came over and hugged Gibbs and then turned to Samantha. "Thank you for including me today. It was just a special day. Do not worry about Kelly while you are gone. We will all see she is ok, yes."

"Still wish I knew where we were going." She sent a questioning look toward Gibbs who just shook his head. "Need to know and you still don't." he signed giving her a cheesy grin. "Really Jethro," she signed back. Sam turned to Ziva. "Do you know?"

"No and neither does Tony." Ziva replied as Tony walked up to say goodbye. Samantha smiled at both of them.

"Have fun tonight sweetie." Tony replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and then wrapping her into a large hug. Just then Tony's phone buzzed with a text message. He looked over toward Gibbs and Samantha noticed a wink passing between them.

"I sense a conspiracy here Ziva." Samantha said.

"Sam, your just imagining things." Ziva told her as Gibbs walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Finish saying your goodbyes, sweetheart. Time to go." Samantha turned around in his grasp and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "On it Boss" she whispered. She pulled out of his embrace and walked over to Ducky and Jackson.

"Thanks Ducky for the use of your yard and everything." She wrapped Ducky into a huge hug. Then she turned to Jack with tears in her eyes. "I lost my Daddy way to soon now I have two of them. Thanks Jack for taking Kelly for us."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Jackson Gibbs wrapped his new daughter-in-law in a big bear hug and then kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

Gibbs walked up and took her by the hand. "Will talk to you tomorrow Dad before we leave." He then wrapped his dad in a one armed hug kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks"

The couple smiled and then walked hand in hand out to the charger that was parked in the driveway. Gibbs held the door open and helped his bride into the passenger side of the car. He carefully closed the door and walked around to his side getting in sliding his hand over grabbing hers.

She was beginning to feel a slight sense of nervousness in her stomach as he started the car. Gibbs turned as if he could read her thoughts. "Don't worry sweetheart. This was meant to be."

"So Special Agent Gibbs. Where are we staying tonight?"

"Still need to know and you still don't." He said handing her a blindfold. "Here put this on." She looked at him puzzled. "Nothing hinky I promise. Just want our destination to be a surprise. That's all. Trust me."

She took the blindfold and smiled at him. "I will always trust you, Jethro." She then put the blindfold on and leaned back against the seat as Gibbs pulled away from the curb.

Upcoming Events: The wedding night and then the reveal of the honeymoon destination. One more chapter or maybe two to go. Don't know how long it will take to write the wedding night.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The Wedding night

AN: Still trying to post the address to Samantha's dress for the wedding but somehow it won't post. Any suggestions on how to do it. Send me a message.

Thank you for the reviews on my wedding chapters. I really hope I did it justice and it was worth the wait. Well here we are at the last part of this story. I have the sequel planned in my head.

NOTICE: I AM CHANGING THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO "T" JUST IN CASE I GO TO FAR. I AM WORRIED THAT I MIGHT GO TO FAR. NOT PLANNING TO HOWEVER. JUST COVERING MY BASES.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. I also want everyone to know that I am not an explicit writer of love scenes. I believe less is more.

Previously on NCIS

The couple smiled and then walked hand in hand out to the charger that was parked in the driveway. Gibbs held the door open and helped his bride into the passenger side of the car. He carefully closed the door and walked around to his side getting in sliding his hand over grabbing hers.

She was beginning to feel a slight sense of nervousness in her stomach as he started the car. Gibbs turned as if he could read her thoughts. "Don't worry sweetheart. This was meant to be."

"So Special Agent Gibbs. Where are we staying tonight?"

"Still need to know and you still don't." He said handing her a blindfold. "Here put this on." She looked at him puzzled. "Nothing hinky I promise. Just want our destination to be a surprise. That's all. Trust me."

She took the blindfold and smiled at him. "I will always trust you, Jethro." She then put the blindfold on and leaned back against the seat as Gibbs pulled away from the curb.

NCIS

Abby and McGee were pulling away from Gibbs' house as the yellow Dodge Charger turned the corner of the street. Gibbs waved at the couple as Abby signed "All done" as they drove past. "So you are not going to tell me where we are going?" Samantha asked.

"You'll know soon, I promise." He turned into the driveway and stopped the car. "We're here."

"Can I take this off now?"

"Nope, not just yet."

"How am I going to walk? I can't see."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." Gibbs got out of the car and walked around the car and opened Samantha's door. He reached in and took her hand gently helping her out of the car. As she stood up Gibbs pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Then without warning he put his arm under her knees and lifted her up into a bridal carry.

"Well we must be near a door." She giggled and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head in his neck. "Carrying me over the threshold, Jethro."

"Kind of." Then he continued to carry her toward the door. When they reached the door Gibbs used the hand under her knees to open the door. The living room was just as he left it. He then made his way toward the stairs. He could feel Samantha stiffen.

"Jethro, I trust you but I need to know where we are." She told him.

"Trust me you are some place totally safe" he whispered kissing her on the ear. He decided to tell her what he was going to do. "Ok, relax we are going up the stairs right now. When we get to the top, then you can remove the blind fold." He immediately felt her body relax and she began to rub circles on his back.

At the top of the stairs he set her feet back down on the floor and he turned her so she was facing their bedroom. "You can take the blind fold off now." She removed her blind fold and stared at the door to her new bedroom. It was covered with a huge white bow and a sign "Honeymoon suite" was tacked to the door.

Seeing the door she smiled a huge smile with tears filling her eyes. "We're spending our first night together here, in our house." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is so special Jethro." She kissed him deeply and he responded pulling her tighter against him.

When the kiss came to its natural end he reached over to the small hall table and handed her a large pair of scissors that was decorated with roses. "Will you cut the ribbon on our new bedroom?"

Samantha smiled and took the scissors from him. She quickly cut the white ribbon on the door and Gibbs leaned in to open the door. Before she had a chance to take a step, Gibbs lifted her up again and this time carried her over the threshold. Once inside the room, he set her feet down on the floor. Samantha looked around the room. It was so beautiful. It was like a paradise. The room was lit with fifty candles. Above the bed Gibbs had strung several strings of white Christmas lights that blinked almost in synch with the flickering of the candles. "Wow" Samantha gasped. "This is so wonderful. This is more that I could ever imagine."

"Let me show you around," he whispered. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. "This is your wedding present." He showed her the carved headboard. It was made out of oak and totally hand carved. It was a symmetrical shape with an oak tower on each side of the bed and the wood rising up in an arch in the middle of the bed. On the arch was a huge heart with their wedding date carved in the middle. On either side of the heart their first names were carved in a scroll print and under the heart was a quote. "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. ~Dr. Seuss" Samantha gasped as she read the quote. Gibbs looked into her eyes and saw the wetness from the happy tears filling her eyes.

"Jethro, this is so beautiful. How did you keep this secret from me?"

"Wasn't easy," he replied wrapping her from behind in his arms. "The bedspread you picked out fits the furniture nicely." The bedspread was blue, lavender and purple with a butterfly floating up toward the pillows that were the color of a summer sky. At the foot of the bed the bedspread was covered with Texas Bluebonnets growing in the field. The curtains on the wall matched the colors of the bedspread and Gibbs had also carved a dresser and dressing table to match the bed. On the dressing table was a vase of flowers to match the bedspread.

"Oh Jethro, this is a dream come true. This is the bedroom I have always wanted."She turned to him and pulled him close kissing him firmly on the lips.

He pulled away from her and smiled. "If I knew I was going to get this type reaction I would have revealed this sooner" he chuckled. She kissed him again and started removing his tie. "Not yet sweetheart. We have all night. I want this to be romantic and memorable." She looked at him puzzled. "Not that I don't want to rip your clothes off and throw you on that bed right now. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life. It has to be romantic."

"Oh I will. Who couldn't remember the way this room looks?"

"I know but the buildup is part of the fun" he whispered leading her toward the en-suite bathroom. "Abby has set up the bathroom for you. You take a bubble bath and relax. When you come out I have plans for you."

"Ok, my love. Whatever you say. I trust you with my living soul." She kissed him again. Gibbs watched her until the door closed and he heard the water start. "You sure you don't want to join me."

Gibbs chuckled because after just a few hours she was beginning to relax and act like a wife. "Maybe next time," he managed to say. He got busy making sure the music was ready to go and the champagne was chilled just right. This was going to be a special night.

NCIS

Inside the bathroom were more candles flickering softly. Sitting next to the large bath was a bottle of lavender bubble bath. Abby must have set this up earlier. She had Samantha's IPod on the speaker pedestal. There was a note taped to it. "Thought you would enjoy this romantic music mix. Relax and have fun. Love Abby" Samantha smiled as she started the water she noticed the negligee she had bought for her wedding night hanging on a hanger over the shower rod. "Way to go Abby" She smiled as she slipped out of her wedding dress.

Outside the door Gibbs had removed his tie and jacket. He read Abby's note about how to turn on the music. He chuckled to himself. "Abby has out done herself." Then he heard Samantha singing with the music Abby had provided for her bath. "How did I get so lucky?" he murmured.

NCIS

Samantha spent extra time on her hair. She wanted to be beautiful when she walked out of that door. "Hey beautiful, whenever you are ready." Gibbs said outside the door.

"I'm almost done, Jethro." Samantha called just finishing putting a large white ribbon in to tie up her hair. She stepped back and to double check herself in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length negligee with two inch straps that crossed her shoulders and then made an X on her back. Above each breast were little white bows and lace across the bodice. The silk clung to each and every curve of her body and even Samantha was amazed that she looked so beautiful. She then reached for the blue stoned necklace and put it around her neck. The stone rested just where Jethro had said it would right above the curve of her breasts.

Samantha double checked her hair, make-up, and then reached for the silk, sheer cover up. She tied the ribbon on the front of the cover up. Her hand felt the lace as it crossed over her shoulders. "He is going to love it." She whispered to herself as she once again double checked herself in the mirror. "Why was she so nervous"she thought. "He is my soul mate. We are meant to be." Shaking her head at herself doubts, she smiled at the mirror and then opened the door slowly.

NCIS

Gibbs heard the doorknob and he immediately turned toward the door. He watched as it opened slowly and Samantha stepped out. The bathroom light was still on and it seemed to frame his bride as she exited the room. The light caught her from behind and he could see the shadow of her figure through the silky negligee she wore. She looked like an angel dressed in white. Her hair was piled up on her head tied with a white ribbon. The curls from her wedding hairdo still evident as they curled around the ribbon, her face and several strands were hanging past her ears.

Samantha turned and then flipped of the light off. She then looked at him. He reached for the two champagne glasses he had poured for them. He walked toward her with a huge smile on his face and a wetness of tears in his eyes. "I take it you like."

He handed her a glass of champagne. "You look amazing. You take my breath away." He leaned in and kissed her. " Only thing that would make it better is your hair to be down," he whispered as he pulled away.

Samantha took a sip of her champagne eyeing him over the glass with a sparkle in eye. "Really?" She smiled. "Well I sort of knew that." She whispered coyly. "Just grab the ribbon and pull." Gibbs looked at her with a gleam in his eye. He set down his champagne and slowly reached for the white ribbon. He pulled the ribbon slowly looking deeply into her eyes. As he pulled Samantha's hair fell softly down and landed on her shoulders with mounts of bouncing curls. Gibbs took both hands and entwined them in her hair. He lent in and kissed her along her cheek bone working his way toward her lips. Samantha sat her glass down next to his on the dresser and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the kiss ended Gibbs looked down admiring how Samantha's body looked in the white silk that was clinging to her curves. He noticed the necklace as it took its rightful place nestled in the valley between Samantha's breasts. He smiled. "Thought that would look nice right there the moment I saw it." Samantha giggled as he ran his hand across her arm reaching in and gently fingering the blue stone of the necklace. Smiling at her he then pulled the ribbon that was held the cover up closed. The cover up came open and Gibbs slowly removed it from Samantha's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His eyes danced as he again took in her beauty in the silken fabric. He again leaned in and kissed her.

Just then the music changed to the song "You" by Chris Young. Gibbs pulled out of the kiss and whispered. "Dance with me." Samantha nodded. Gibbs took her hand and led her into the middle of the room. Taking her in his arms he pulled her close and they began to dance as the music and the words filled the air with romance.

The bluest skies don't seem so blue  
>And the stars seem to be a little dimmer too<br>Now that your around you put them all to shame  
>Let me break it down because I'm trying to say is<p>

(Chorus)  
>No one gets me like you when you kiss me, girl<br>You rock me harder than some down town band  
>I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue<br>I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you

Samantha sighed as she lay her head against his chest. He began to run his hands along the curves of her back. He pushed her head away from her neck and he began kissing it toward her shoulder. The music continued

Got a whole new direction it seems these days  
>I used to rush off to work and get home late<br>But now I show up late and rush back home  
>My priorities are different I can't leave you alone <p>

" My priorities have changed. You really changed my life," Gibbs whispered into her ear. Samantha looked at him and smiled.

"Me too." She then took his face in her hands and began kissing his cheek going down his jaw line. "Abby picks great music."

"So I'm busted." He smirked.

"Well this is my romantic music play list from my IPod and I know that you could not get it. So it had to be Abby." She smirked.

"True." The music changed to another song. This time it was "Your Man" by Josh Turner. He pulled her closer and began kissing her again.

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
>Never felt a feeling quite this strong<br>I can't believe how much it turns me on  
>Just to be your man.<p>

Gibbs then lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. "Been thinking about this for months." He gently laid her down on the bed and joined her kissing her softly.

"Me too." She smiled running her fingers through his hair. Gibbs reached up and turned off the lamp.

The room was alive with sparkling lights from the candles and the Christmas lights. Samantha looked into Gibbs' sparkling blue eyes. " I love you."

"I love you" he replied as he continued to kiss her. "Talking right now is over rated."

"I agree," she whispered as she helped him remove his shirt. "Way over rated."

_Sorry this took so long. Been so wrapped up with new grandbaby and end of school. Hard to write this chapter with others around. Please review and let me know if I did ok with this._


	69. Chapter 69 The Conclusion

Chapter 69

AN: Really excited about the reviews for the last chapter. We are winding down to the end of this saga but I have many, many plans for the sequel to Kindred Spirits titled "Happily Ever After". I plan to include more Tiva and McAbby in the next story. Thinking Kelly will get involved in the evolution of their relationships. Also, things will not go smoothly for Samantha and Gibbs. Won't lock myself into saying this is the last chapter of Kindred Spirits because I get ideas as I write and I get a bit long winded.

NCIS

Samantha Gibbs woke to the sun shining through blue curtains of her bedroom window. Smiling contentedly she reached over for the man that had fallen asleep next to her in the middle of the night after a wonderful evening of romance and love making. Panic filled her when she did not find him there. "Had it all been a dream," she thought. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs she realized that the bed was still warm and smelled of his aftershave. She was covered in nothing but a sheet and was blissfully naked underneath. She sighed. "Must have gone downstairs for coffee." She giggled to herself. "Must have been almost ten hours since his last coffee fix." She sat up and looked around at the room he had created for them. The carved bed, dresser and bed side tables had all been made with love and care. Reaching for his T-shirt that had landed on the floor next to her side of the bed she pulled it over her naked body and got out of bed. She quickly headed for the restroom inside she saw the remnants of their shower sometime around midnight. She smiled to herself and blushed as she looked into the large mirror over the sink. Her hair was a mess. But her skin had the shine of a woman blissfully happy.

As she exited the bathroom she immediately knew where her new husband was. The smell of coffee floated up from the kitchen below. She followed he smell downstairs and slowly tiptoed into the kitchen. She saw her husband standing in the kitchen in his boxers and a NIS t-shirt. She smiled as she watched him start fixing breakfast. "Wow, just what I needed. A handsome man working in the kitchen almost totally naked," she giggled.

He turned around seeing her standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but his large white t-shirt. First after giving her a wolf whistle he moved over toward her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Like what I see as well," he smiled then began kissing her neck. He then pulled back with an impish grin on his face. "If we continue this you won't get your breakfast and we'll miss our flight."

"We're catching a plane today? When?" She asked excitedly.

"We leave from Dulles at 1500 hours." He smirked, kissed her and then turned back toward the refrigerator. After handing her a can of Diet coke, he turned her around and pointed her toward the bedroom. "Now go back upstairs and get back into bed. I'll be up in a few minutes with your breakfast." She gave him a wink. "Will we have time for dessert after breakfast," she smiled seductively.

"Well, I see your getting into this adventure a little bit." He joked patting her on the rear. "You just might get that dessert if you get upstairs and stop distracting me." She gave him a glare and then a wink as she bounded up the stairs toward their bedroom. Gibbs chuckled to himself and returned to his breakfast surprise.

NCIS

When Gibbs came upstairs he found his bride sitting in their bed watching a movie on her laptop. He stood at the door with the breakfast tray smiling at her. "Well a beautiful half naked woman watching a movie in my bed."

"Well, you took forever. I can't just sit and do nothing."

Gibbs walked in carrying the tray. Samantha quickly moved the laptop shutting off the movie. Gibbs sat the tray over her legs and then scooted next to her. He lifted the cover off of the plates to reveal two Spanish omelets. Next to the omelets was a bowl of Samantha's green sauce to put on the omelets. "Ok before we eat. Do you see a theme here? It is a clue to our honeymoon destination." He smirked at her kissing her temple.

"Ok, Spanish omelets with green sauce. Well I don't have a passport so we are not going to Mexico to stay with Mike Franks," she smiled. "Thank goodness. That wouldn't be very romantic. Where else could we get Spanish omelets and green sauce?" She really was confused trying to figure out where he was taking her.

Gibbs decided to help her along with her dilemma. He leaned in and kissed her lips and then whispered. "When we first met where did you say you would love to travel with me someday?"

Just then her eyes lit up and immediately filled with tears. "You're taking me home. Home to Texas and New Mexico," she gasped.

"Yep. We have a flight this afternoon to Lubbock. I understand it is the closest airport where we can get a commercial flight into where I planned on spending our honeymoon." She looked at him puzzled. "Where?" she signed. "We have a cabin in Ruidoso. We have the cabin all to ourselves for two whole weeks. "

She grabbed his face and smothered it with kisses. Finally her lips captured his in a long passionate kiss. When they had to break for air she looked into his eyes. "I want to spend days and days with you alone but can we go exploring. My grandmother had a place up there and I would love to see it again."

He looked at her and grinned. "My plan exactly sweetheart, I also want to find a certain lake you told me about. Maybe we can catch some fish. "

Then Samantha looked at him puzzled. "Kelly?"

"She will be fine. Dad is taking her to Stillwater for a week. Then Abby and McGee are driving up to get her. They will bring her back here to DC. Abby has her signed up for a Science Camp during the day and then she will stay with Abby. Then after our two weeks the "family" will be joining us. We have the cabin for a month. Abby wants to go to the UFO museum. Bet you can find some other places we can visit. I think she has a list."

She smiled shaking her head. "I am so happy that my face hurts from smiling." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple again.

"Let's eat."

"Then maybe I can thank you with dessert," she smirked seductively as he popped a piece of her omelet in her mouth.

NCIS

Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee met for lunch at a local diner. The group was busy talking about their trip to New Mexico in two weeks and some of the places they wanted to see. "Ok, Tony we can go to Lincoln and see the court house where Billy the kid escaped but I want to see the Bat flight at Carlsbad Caverns." Abby jabbered excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind going to White Sands Missile Range." Tim added.

"I would just love staying in the mountains enjoying the cool air." Ziva chimed in.

"I have an idea. Why don't we talk to Samantha and Gibbs about the agenda when we get there?" Tony suggested taking a sip of his coffee. He looked down at his watch. "We best hurry up and eat. We don't want to be late to pick up the Newlyweds to their plane." He motioned to the waitress. "I would like a piece of apple pie with some ice cream. Anybody else? "The others nodded no. Tony always finished eating before the others and always wanted dessert. "Boss will kill us if they miss their flight."

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs and Kelly drove over to the house followed by Ducky in his Morgan. Jack drove his truck into the driveway just as Tony and Ziva pulled up in front of the house. Abby and Tim were not far behind. Jack could hear Tony and Ziva bickering as they got out of the car. "Come on Tony, you have to knock. They are on their honeymoon."

"Ziva, it's almost 1300 hours. We need to leave for the airport in a few. They can't be "romantically occupied" right now." Tony argued. He headed toward the door and grabbed the doorknob expecting it to be unlocked as always. He immediately encountered a locked door running into it and hitting his nose on it with a thud. Ziva suppressed a giggle. Tim McGee and Jackson could not hold the laughter inside. They both started laughing.

"Boss got the door locked Tony" McGee chuckled. Tony eyed his partner with an evil eye.

"Very funny McGoo" Tony replied rubbing his nose before knocking on the door.

Inside Samantha and Gibbs had been sitting on the couch wrapped in each other's gently enjoying some slow passionate kisses when they heard the thump at the door followed by the laughter. Gibbs pulled away from Samantha. "DiNozzo?"

Samantha smirked. "Bet he didn't expect the door to be locked. I would bet he rammed is nose into the door." Then they heard the knock. Gibbs stood up and opened to the door to find DiNozzo rubbing his nose. Gibbs looked over at Samantha and smiled at her shaking his head.

"Nose hurt DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked. Tony just smiled a sheepish smile and walked into the house.

"Did not expect the door to be locked, Boss"

"Been locked every night since Samantha and Kelly moved in. Some investigator you are. "Kelly ran into the house jumping into Gibbs arms.

"Morning Dad," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning baby. How was it last night at Ducky's?"

Jackson Gibbs came up behind them. "She crashed just after you to left and slept until 9 am. She was exhausted." Kelly nodded.

Samantha came up after hugging her daughter she turned to Jack. "You sure you can handle this ball of fire for a week Jack?"

"Been looking forward to it since Leroy called about a month ago. We have lots of plans."

Kelly scooted down from her father's arms and ran to her mother. "Don't worry Mama. Grandpa Jack and I are going to make cookies, go fishing, and he said I could help him in the store."

"Sure she won't tire you out."

"Positive, I also talked to a couple of mothers I know with girls Kelly's age. We have some play dates planned and the local girl scouts are having a day camp. I have her enrolled already." Jack reassured his new daughter in law. "You just don't worry about her and have a great time."

Samantha hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. "You call Tim or Abby if you need anything. They can reach us on email. Not sure about cell service to the cabin but thanks to Tim my laptop is satellite ready so I can get on the internet."

Jackson smiled. He loved his new daughter in law. He always wondered how such a technology savvy lady was ever attracted to his dinosaur son. "We won't need anything will we Kelly girl." Kelly hugged her grandpa and nodded.

Samantha and Kelly then went upstairs to her bed room to get the rest of the things she would need on her adventure to Stillwater and the team loaded it into the back of Jackson's truck. He needed to get on the road so he could get them home before dark. They were going to say their goodbyes here and not go to the airport.

NCIS

It had been hard to tell Kelly goodbye but they would be seeing her in two weeks. Gibbs and Samantha stood arms entwined behind their backs both waving as Jackson's truck disappeared around the corner heading to Stillwater. Samantha wiped a small tear from her eye as the couple walked back toward the house. Gibbs sensing his bride's apprehension at letting Kelly being so far away from them leaned in and kissed her temple. "She'll be ok. Dad will take good care of her," he whispered into her ear. She turned to him and grinned slightly and signed I love you.

Tony and McGee were coming out of the house carrying the bags to the car. "Anything else Samantha?" Tim asked knowing that she would have more things to take on their trip than their boss.

"No Tim. Just my electronics but I am taking them on the plane." She squeezed Gibbs' hand and quickly spelled "Not that I will need them much." Gibbs winked and pulled her close. "Just need to check up Kelly."

"Well we need to get this show on the road. Checking in and security might take awhile." Tony announced.

"We need to check the kitchen Tony. Don't want any science experiments in that refrigerator to greet us when we get back." Abby replied.

The three women left the group and hurried into the kitchen. "They want to talk about us." Gibbs replied. "That refrigerator has been cleaned out for almost a month."

"Girls want to check out the romance Boss." DiNozzo winked at his boss. All four men smiled to themselves and nodded.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Samantha looked at her friends. "Science experiments Abby?" Samantha questioned. "I cleaned everything out a month ago."

Abby smiled and sat down at the kitchen table joining Ziva. "Oh that was just a rouse. How was last night? Was it all you wanted it to be?"

Samantha blushed slightly and sat down next to her friends. "It was wonderful." She then turned Abby and Ziva and took their hands. "I have a feeling I have you two to thank for the decorations in my bedroom last night."

"Not totally. We just applied the finishing touches. Most of it was Gibbs' idea." Abby told her."

"Well I know I have to thank you for the bubble bath." Abby and Ziva both grinned and nodded.

"Gibbs wanted you pampered but being a man he was not sure how to do it." Abby added.

"Well it was just wonderful."

Just then Gibbs stuck his head in. "If you are through talking about us, we really need to go." Samantha smiled and signed, "Coming dear"

She then turned to Abby and Ziva. "I hope I get to return the favor for both of you. Once Tony and Tim get up the nerve to ask you." Both ladies tried to avoid the subject with a surprised look. "Believe me Gibbs knows that Rule 12 has been broken." Both ladies then blushed and they all walked out the door.

Gibbs was standing by Tim's car. He and Samantha would be riding with Abby and Tim to the airport. Tim's car lead the caravan to Dulles followed by Tony and Ziva, then Ducky in his Morgan.

NCIS

After checking in bags and getting boarding passes the troop of well wishers met in front of security to say their goodbyes. Abby came up to Gibbs and Samantha giving them each a hug and patting them each on the back. It was after she pulled away that Samantha noticed the large 8 by 11 inch sticker stuck to Gibbs' back. It read, "Just Married, June 6" She looked at Abby and discreetly signed. "Do I have one too?" Abby signed back," Yes but don't tell Gibbs." Samantha smiled and blew a kiss to her friend.

Tony and Tim were next. They shook Gibbs's hand and then each gave Samantha a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gibbs could not help but stare. "Why don't you two get your own girl? This one is taken." Gibbs came up and possessively wrapped his arm around his bride's shoulders and then winked at her. Tony smiled but Tim still was concerned that Gibbs really meant it.

Ziva gave both Gibbs and Samantha a hug. "Have fun you two."

Ducky came next shaking Gibbs hand and then giving Samantha a fatherly kiss. "You won't be joining us Ducky for the family vacation." Samantha asked him.

"Well somebody needs to be here and hold down the fort and Mother still needs me." Samantha leaned over and gave him a kiss. Samantha and Gibbs then turned to go through security. The team stood watching them until they were on the other side of the gate. Everyone waved good bye and watched as Samantha and Gibbs walked toward their departure gate.

NCIS

Samantha and Gibbs found a seat near the back of the plane so that maybe they would not be bothered for drinks and etc. They wanted to be alone for their flight to Texas. Gibbs had her left hand entwined noticing how well they fit together and how beautiful her rings sparkled even in the lights on the plane. "Ready for your Happily Ever After," he whispered.

"Yes, I never knew I could be so happy after David."

"After losing Shannon and then Jenny I thought I was going to be alone forever. Now we have a new family and wonderful future to look forward to. "

"That was sure a wonderful day when you came up to me during Valet parking duty and I saw those gorgeous blue eyes. I felt something special was going to happen that day but I did not predict this." Samantha sighed.

The plane then began to taxi for takeoff. Nothing else needed to be said. Samantha laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder ready to start a whole new life with him. They were kindred spirits in their hearts and in their life. They had both seen tragedy in their romantic life but now they were together ready to face the world ahead.

_AN: So this is the end of this journey. I have lots of plans ahead for our couple in the sequel. Off work for the summer so I plan to work hard on my stories. Please review and let me know what you think._

The End


End file.
